Break Away
by DismalOrc29177
Summary: (An adopted version of EVOLUTION: A Ron Stoppable Story.) Too long was Ron Stoppable was in Kim's shadow. Too long that a certain chain forbade him from seeing his real best friend. After a certain mission was compromised, Ron knew what he had to do. (Don't like, don't read.)
1. Thanks To You

Break Away: an adopted version of EVOLUTION: A Ron Stoppable Story.

 **To those who had followed and favorited me and my stories. I personally want to thank each and every one of you. Especially those who reviewed New Discovery. I've been gone for a long time, not because of writers block. But something I would like to call 'Writer's Overload' I guess. It's like having all of these stories in your head, but you don't know where to start or how to put it in writing. I am going to break this cycle and to that end, instead of an Adventure Time fic, I'm going with a Kim Possible one. This story was originally created by 7EN and it was titled EVOLUTION: A Ron Stoppable Story. What I really wanted to do was adopt the story and see if I can finish it. So a special thanks goes out to him for allowing me to adopt this. So with that said lets get the story on the road.**

* * *

Prologue: Thanks To You

A lot of things can happen at any time. Somehow, fate and the decision of each being factors into life. So many things happen either justifiable or without a reason. It's a cycle that is necessary for the world of course.

Not only that, a certain blonde, freckled teenage boy had to believe that in the worst way possible. Matter of fact, it's happened to him his entire life, yet he came to realization a couple days ago. At Middleton High, he remembered supporting a certain red headed heroine achieve a goal of asking a certain boy out.

That moment was it. Ron Stoppable had to cheer Kim Possible on her efforts of asking out Josh Mankey out on a date that point in time. Of course, he felt skeptical, his uneasiness almost got the better of him when he had to swallow his pride and remind her that she was the 'girl who can do anything' and told her to go for the kill. Like a predator setting its sights on its prey, she leapt at the chance. She got Josh to go out with her, the plan worked hook, line and sinker.

Yet there was a single error in the plan, a major one. Would that plan qualify leaving the blonde boy locked in the janitors closet until Memorial Day? The answer was it didn't. He shouted for help, he contacted Kim several times and what a surprise, she didn't respond for a single one.

Luckily the janitor was there, Ron didn't know why, all that mattered was that he got out. Despite the fact that his weekend was screwed. When in school, once there is a three day weekend, you don't hate Sunday so much as Monday. Monday is the beginning of the week of school, while Sunday was the end of your days off. He wasn't looking forward to coming back there tomorrow.

'Aw man, this tanks.' Thought the young blonde boy. He stood on shaky legs, see with bagged and dreary eyes and whatever strength he had was starting to wear off. He'd probably kill for a naco right now. His skin looked pale, his face contorted to look lifeless and in dire need of sustenance. His mouth was dry, he showed signs of dehydration back at the school. At least he and Rufus were able to get a drink from a water fountain before they dragged themselves out of the school. What they had to eat for those two days were the Bueno nacho combo meals that lasted them for awhile. They couldn't eat all of it right on the spot, so they had to ration what they had left. Today was the day where they all ran out.

He looked at his cell phone, deprived of power, not even much battery left to make one call. Speaking of calls…

'I almost forgot…' he thought 'Bonnie, I was suppose to call her.' He tried to turn on the phone but to no avail. 'No harm in meeting her in person… hopefully no one we know is with her.' He had to stop and take a minute to catch his breath, he leaned on a wall for support. The sun's brightness illuminated his face, he took a deep breath and he had to shield his eyes from the light a bit.

As he walked, he could feel his legs giving out under him, what he wouldn't give for a nice hot meal, a cold refreshing drink and a badly needed shower. His stomach growled in agony, painfully reminding him.

Bonnie Rockwaller, the female who had always dubbed him a loser and at the bottom of the food chain was the person he's planning to see. Yet one question needs to be answered: why?

Ron finally arrives at the Rockwaller's residence. He attempts to dust himself off and straighten his hair to its usual style before knocking on the door.

The door was open to reveal the petite brunette. Once it opened, there was a look of worry and concern upon her face once her eyes met with his. Her face still had a worried look upon them, yet it transitions to the look of relief.

"Oh my God, Ron." She said. Bonnie then wraps her arms around his neck and enveloped him into a hug. Ron hugs her back. As they pull away, they look at each other in caring eyes.

What Bonnie saw mortified her. From her perspective, Ron looked like he hadn't seen the sun in days, rarely got any sleep and his appearance was disheveled and an uneasy feeling developed in her chest.

"Bonnie, I-I'm sorry, I know I was suppose to call but I…" Ron didn't finished as he was tugged into the household.

As she closed the door, she looked at the boy once again. "Where were you… I tried calling you but you didn't answer, I thought you were on another mission again. Your parents were even worried."

Ron then had to explain what happened to him. "Rufus and I were in the janitors closet for two days, would've been three if the janitor wasn't there."

Bonnie took the news shockingly. How can something like that happen? "Did you have anything to eat those two days?" She asked. If he said no, this uneasiness would increase dramatically, she felt a sense to help him out.

"Yeah, we had some Bueno Nacho that we had to save for those days. We ran out of it today and… had it not been for the janitor, Rufus would've…" He looked at Rufus, who weakly scampered to his shoulder.

"Uh, do you have any of my spare clothes? I kinda need a new one cuz'…" he gestures at his torso, with clothes that he currently had, grimy, raggedy and plainly dirty. "I also need to charge my phone."

"I'll make something for you and Rufus, in the meantime, take a shower, your outfit will be in there for you to reach. Gimme your phone, I have my own cord that you can use." She said as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a block of cheddar cheese for the naked mole rat. Rufus's eyes lit up at the mere sight, his nostrils were filled with its scent. He rushed over and devoured it as quick as he could.

He lied on the kitchen table and began to consume the second block. Ron grinned weakly and looked at his rodent friend. "Heh. Lucky." He said as Bonnie supported him up the stairs and led him to the bathroom, she rushed to her room and grabbed the red shirt and cargo pants and sneakers that he usually wears. The outfit was taken to Ron. "Thanks." He said. He looked around the house and it was quiet…

"Is anyone else here?" Ron asked her. Bonnie shook her head. "No, it's just me, come to the kitchen when you can, what I made should probably be done by then." With that said, Ron gave Bonnie his dead phone, so the battery can be replenished. After that, She went downstairs, leaving Ron to take a shower.

He twisted the knob on the shower and the sound of water raining from the faucet can be heard, he made sure it was the right temperature before he stripped and went inside.

As he scrubbed himself, it supported the water to remove the muck and filth that was all over him, washing himself right now was strangely therapeutic. He wanted to be on his knees and let the water soak for hours, yet he knew he couldn't let that happen. There's a certain someone waiting for him and it would've been rude of him to keep her waiting.

He turned off the shower, cleaning himself entirely. Seeing the outfit Bonnie laid out for him, he grabbed them and immediately put them on. Before he reached for the door, he took a look at himself in the mirror. He finally had more of a presentable appearance, it was fortune's favor Bonnie still kept the outfit. He wanted to remember that day, that fateful day.

A knock on the door could be heard. "Ron, are you alright?" Bonnie asked him. It took the blonde boy out of his train of thought and he instinctively opened the door and looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, nothing the Ron-man can't handle." He placed his hands in his pocket and looked away from her a bit.

"C'mon, your food's ready, I'm pretty sure you're hungry after all that time." Bonnie offered. Ron couldn't refuse, considering he was still hungry. At this point in time, he needs to get his strength back.

He sat down and began to eat. "Bonnie, thanks again." He said. Bonnie sat down opposite of him, she then crossed her legs. She then asked the same question from before. "How did you get locked in the janitors closet?" She looked at him with a worried face.

"Well, you know the dude Kim's mad crushing on right?" He began.

"Josh Mankey, the artist? Didn't you call him 'Monkey' one time?" She said the last part with a bit of happiness, it seemed to sound like a pretty good joke. Ron chuckled a bit, this lead to the both of them to be in a more comfortable atmosphere.

"Heh, yeah. She needed someone to give her a little push. Y'know 'girl who can do anything', 'he'll say yes' blah blah, blah. I had to give her a little push in asking Monkey out, of course he said yes. Problem is, she's so infatuated with that, she didn't even realize I was left in the janitors closet. I mean, considering she shoved me in there."

Bonnie knew Kim had her moments of being oblivious, but she'd never expected her to be very ignorant, especially to Ron. She could've at least said 'I'll be back soon' or anything of that caliber. Give Ron the benefit of the doubt. But, that's just the way she wanted to be.

"After that, I knocked, I called for help and everything. But no one even tried to, I was left there for the whole weekend, I'm pretty sure the janitor didn't know I was in there, or even cared. After all that he came and I got out and I had to come to you." Ron finished.

Bonnie knew that he could've went back to Kim or his parents. But it was because of the red head that he lost his weekend, that he barely had anything to eat and that he was exhausted. Most of the time, she sees Ron with a lot of energy, his habit of being outspoken and his happy yet goofy outlook on life. But now… now she sees a tired and weakened Ron. Someone who just needed someone to be there for him. Even if it was just for a moment, he needed someone in this hopeless phase of life that he's trapped in. Bonnie Rockwaller was that person for that moment. Seeing him in this state right now, at this point in time, she was more than willing to be a part of that.

He sighed and pinched his nose. "Look, thanks again. I'm sorry that I had to-" Ron began to thank her again and before the blonde could finish his sentence, a ringtone can be heard on his phone, as well as a vibrating noise on the table.

"C-Can I…" Ron gestured his thumb to the phone. He had to answer it, considering the fact that it could be either Kim or a relative.

"Y-Yeah, go ahead." She responds. She sees Ron get up, with a lot more strength, than when he walked in. He obtains the phone and walks into another room. As he walked out of sight, she could barely hear the conversation, but what she did make out of it was that his mother was calling him.

Bonnie was left alone to her thoughts. She was relieved that Ron was OK, but she's clearly pissed that Kim would leave him to rot in a closet for the weekend. Ron Stoppable is a good person, yet there's only so much that the human mind can withstand. Her mind even drifted back to that day, the day she met the boy.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _A certain four year old girl was walking with an older woman whose hand she held. She looked up to see the woman's face who smiled at her. They arrived in a playground and saw the majority of children playing. From flying kites, to tossing a frisbee. Everyone looked happy. Somehow, today seemed special to her, not because she's with her mother and not her overbearing sisters, somehow, she felt this pang of happiness that was sneaking up on her and making her feel giddy inside._

 _Yet, even with all of this, she felt shy. The nervousness engulfed her. She didn't know how to talk to people, aside from her family. She didn't want to look scary or be called a weirdo. She wanted someone who would be friends with her._

 _"C'mon Bonnie, why don't you go play a bit. You'll make new friends." That sweet voice tried to give her assurance, it wasn't going to succeed until, Bonnie and her mother walked toward a mother walking with her son._

 _The mother's smiled at each other and began to speak. Bonnie hid behind her mother, clinging to her leg. It was obvious that she became very shy to their presence. As she peered to look, she saw a boy who was just about her age do the same thing. The boy had a red polo shirt with yellow stripes on them, he also had tan cargo jeans with white sneakers to boot._

 _The boy shook a bit when looking at the girl. She had a blue dress with a bubble-like pattern on the bottom. To match it, there is a blue bow on her head. She had ankle high socks with black Lolita socks. When their eyes met, they both hid again. Both mothers took notice._

 _The boys mother, placed her hands on his back and gently moved him forward._

 _"Go on, Ron, say 'Hi'."_

 _Bonnie's mother kneeled down and place her hands on her shoulders. The two kids came closer to each other._

 _"Hi, I'm Ron." The boy shyly introduced himself, he had a small smile plastered on his face._

 _"My name's Bonnie. Hi." The two kids smiled at each other. At first, they were shy towards one another. But now, they seem to be handling it easier than before."_

 _"Wanna play?" Bonnie asked._

 _"Yeah." Ron answered._

 _Throughout the day, the both of them enjoyed each other's company. They played tag, hide and seek, they went down the slide and also did a little jump rope. It was a productive day for the both of them. Both parents even took them for ice cream._

 _The day was coming to an end. Bonnie and Ron went with their respective parents, as Ron's mother buckled him and vice versa. Both kids look back at each other and waved goodbye._

 _The drive was long for the both of them, the ride was silent with relaxing music playing on the radio. The lyrics cooed into the listeners ears as the instruments worked their way to relax them._

 _Ron and Bonnie both asked the same question to their parents. "Mom, will I see him/her again?"_

 _They both said the same thing with that sweet smile showing on their faces. "I'm sure you'll be seeing him/her soon."_

 _END FLASHBACK_

* * *

By fate, they were brought together again, they may have seen each other outside of school, but it was at Middleton High the two were really reunited. They've seen one another before school even began, but the high school was the point where they really had seen one another a lot more often than they used to.

Unfortunately, it was under negative circumstances, one that Bonnie hated. It was the dreaded food chain. The chain that Bonnie's sisters created. Cliques were made, certain people talked to certain people. It was something that she couldn't necessarily take. She wanted to go back to that day to remember, but it hurt too much for her to bear. All that mattered to her was that Ron was here and he was OK. It was because that fortune favored him, no thanks to a certain redhead.

Kim… how could she? Ron followed her around, had to go on missions for certain reasons and whatever abuse he was dealt with, he took it with the strength he had in him. Even as the two looked to be closer to each other, Bonnie can see right through the ruse. But in ways, it had its benefits. Ron was able to meet people like Monique, Felix and Wade. She wasn't necessarily familiar of Wade, but she knew of him through the blonde boy.

Ron, over the years tried to keep himself in the friend zone on Kim. He didn't want the friendship they had to be shattered. Either he didn't know, or it was all denial, Ron was a puppet in Kim's collection and he was strung along, doing what she wanted him to do. Like that unfortunate puppet, he followed orders as he was molded to do.

Bonnie knew a very important part about Ron that she couldn't necessarily believe. Ron had a well hidden crush on the redheaded heroine. It hurt the brunette to see him suffer emotionally than physically. The difference between the two was that physical scars were easier to heal than emotional ones. Take too many scars on that part, then the victim becomes detached to society and their peace of mind is buried in all the pain.

Even so, it disgusted her, as Kim and Josh kept sucking each other's faces, they were also damaging and toying with Ron's emotions. Even under that false smile, he was able to take it. Now that Mankey is into the mix, Ron had been ignored, just thrown out like he was unwanted.

What she wanted was for Ron to do something better for himself, but this was the right time for him to do it, yet Bonnie knew that Ron himself wasn't ready. She didn't want to force this on him yet, she still meets him in secret, because Bonnie was aware of something in Ron's life: Bonnie Rockwaller was the only reason that he kept his head up, that he kept smiling, she was the only one who can make him genuinely happy and feel better about who he is as a person.

She was able to see Ron come out of the other room and was focused on Bonnie. Ron pointed to his phone. "Sorry, Mom kinda blew a gasket, but she's ok now." Bonnie knew that he had to break out of what Kim dragged him into. If she didn't, he wouldn't be around a bit more. Ron is this sunshine in her life that takes her away from her annoying sisters. She needs to say it now, before it's too late, leaving him with Kim is punishment enough.

"Ron, I-" before she was able to say anything, a certain Beeping sound reverberated around the room. Ron was annoyed as he threw his hands up. "Really?" He mumbled.

He answers his personal Kimmunicator, and he's able to see a certain tech genius. Wade.

"Wade, is everything alright?" Ron asks. Ron swallowed the lump in his throat, he knows that everything is not alright. He knows that Drakken or Killigan, probably Motor Ed was making a move. So asking that seemed pointless.

"It's bad. Drakken's making his move. It's the usual death ray stuff. I'm taking a look at the schematics on his ray, good news is yeah we can disable it, bad news is Drakken's gonna use the heat generated from the Sakurajima volcano in order to provide it with a better power supply."

Ron didn't like the sound of that, so he knew what that meant. "If we self destruct it, then we'll cause an eruption."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Wade said.

Ron knew that Wade didn't have to apologize for this, it wasn't his plan after all. "Let's talk strategy when we get close to where we're going. Where's the ride?"

"Kim's place, you have about five minutes before you get there." Ron didn't want to deal with Kim right now. He wasn't in the mood and he wanted to make up for lost time with Bonnie, now he had to ditch the brunette, which he wasn't so keen on doing at this point.

"Where exactly am I going again?" Ron heard Wade specifically say 'Sakurajima', he remembered learning about it in history class, but when was he the type to take learning seriously?

"Japan." Ok, at least that's a start. With a newly pit formed in his stomach and a sense of dread washing over him. He reluctantly says his goodbyes. "Bonnie, it was great catching up, but you know I've gotta split."

Bonnie walked to him and placed a hand on his left arm. "Ok, just be careful." She says. Being on missions, a feeling of worry would always make its way toward the youngest Rockwaller. She knows how risky it can be for him, she sees them through Ron's eyes. If Kim is inattentive like she was with Josh, then something bad was going to happen. Ron was able to open the door and rush out.

"Don't worry Bon-Bon, I'll be back." Her eyes were lit and her face was showing clear signs of blushing. "DON'T CALL ME BON-BON!" She shouted in her flustered state. Ron only looked back and chuckled.

As Bonnie shut the door, she could only grin and shake her head, still the same old Ron Stoppable she grew up with.

Knowing that he's going out on a mission, she just felt some sort of premonition creep up on her. She can feel that something bad was going to happen. The only thing that she could do is cross her fingers and wait.


	2. Compromise

Chapter 2: Compromise

Ron rushed as quick as he could to Kim's house in order to get to the mission at hand. He wasn't to keen on seeing Kim right now. Unless she rushed up and hugged him, apologizing for being ignorant to him and leaving him in the janitor's closet as she did. If she wanted to repair the damage that she did, she would make it up to him.

Even so, he feels that Kim is so infatuated with Josh, that nothing else mattered to her. It would be like she dropped everything and just threw herself at the first good looking boy she saw. The wink and the smile of a good looking guy, that's all it's gonna take for her.

Right now, what he really wanted from her is to get her head in the game, get the mission done with precision and strategy. This was Drakken and Shego after all. Drakken alone wasn't much of a threat, or someone worth understanding. Most of the time, he was branded the 'buffoon' or the 'sidekick' by him, as well as other super villains and the media. The blue skinned 'genius' as he would make himself out to be can make doomsday devices, yet he couldn't remember one name.

His felt his chest swell with anguish. It tightened, causing his legs to wobble a bit. He felt that he was breathing cold air at this moment. He knew what that meant. He arrived at Kim's house and their transport via VTOL, courtesy of Global Justice. But that wasn't the sight that made him cringe.

He sees the girl he 'befriended' since Pre-K, although she isn't necessarily in a chipper and bright mood. When Kim's not happy, Ron is gonna be miserable. The mission prognosis: she's gonna be in a bad mood, she'll vent and probably blame stuff on him.

Kim's eyes weren't warm and inviting at all. Instead, it was icy, cold and filled with anger that would stare into your soul. Slowly flaying away at your emotions, having your throat go numb and your lips failing to speak a word. It was enough to stop him in his tracks, he appeared right in front of the red headed heroine. Yet, this felt like she was going to tell him off like some sort of child.

Her arms were folded. Ron can see her chest rise up and down, her foot was tapping the ground in a fast rapid pace. Her nostrils flared at him, meaning she was probably about to blow a gasket.

"Where have you been?! We were suppose to head out twenty minutes ago?!" She angrily states. Ron ears perked up at hearing this. He could swear that there wasn't even an apology placed in those words. At least show some leniency and say something like 'Ron I was so worried about you.' But he didn't get anything of a sort. He wanted to scream at her for what he did, he wanted to probably get physical with her after her little stunt.

"Ron. I'm waiting for an explanation, when we're called out to this, we're on the dot. Why do you have to be like this?" Ron could swear that his heart rate increased after hearing that little lecture from her. He could just picture it now, him punching Kim right in the face and pounding her in the dirt, telling her about what kind of person she was and how he was getting sick of her. If she was a real friend, she would consider Ron's feelings and try to picture herself in his position. But she didn't.

Ron pinched his nose for a bit, looking at some other direction other than Kim. He wanted to start an argument, but a cry for help beckoned far away, so he couldn't waste time pointlessly yelling at her right now. He just walked quickly to the airship, not even giving Kim a passing glance. He just went inside, clearly not answering her question.

Kim looked at the blonde boy, oblivious toward his not-so-well hidden rage. She placed her fingertips on her forehead and rubbed it, like she was soothing it to get rid of a headache. 'What the heck is his problem?' Kim asked herself.

She went toward the aircraft and boarded. She was in the same area as Ron was. Primarily, they could have a normal conversation. But that just isn't the case anymore. Ron went to the bathroom in order to change into his mission gear. Which is pretty much a normal routine, but this was different. He didn't come out and sit with her, rather he found a spot where he could relax that was far away from her. She was able to see him look outside the window of the aircraft and sigh deeply.

'Whatever it is, he'll get over it. He won't be mad for long.' Kim said to herself. She was going to march up to Ron and tell him to get his act together, but that was avoided by a certain phone vibrating. Kim fetched the phone out of her pocket and saw that she had a text that just came through. Her eyes lit in glee and excitement as she noticed the contact. Josh Mankey. Kim swished her hair and began to text the boy.

Ron, still staring outside the window was beginning to think for himself. 'Why am I even here?' He asks himself constantly. But somehow he was constantly reminded about the promise that he made.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Ron Stoppable was going to the Possible household, to see if Kim wanted to hang out. He wanted to see if Bonnie was doing anything, but she was heading out with Tara for tonight. It was understandable if she needed 'girl time', similar to how a guy needs 'guy time'. So far all Ron could see was this happy, outgoing, sweet and yet slightly intense Kim Possible. It hadn't grown to be something unbearable at that point in time. So far he tolerated the Kim he was with for now._

 _Without a second thought, he knocked on the door, awaiting the redhead's answer to his call. He waited several seconds until two figures appeared to come upon the door and greet him. It was probably Kim's twin brothers, or 'tweebs' as she called them._

 _But he was wrong, one obvious part was that Jim and Tim didn't tower over him. Nor did they have this mature and aged look upon them._

 _Mr. Dr Possible and Mrs. Dr Possible appeared in front of him. "Oh there he is." Mrs. Dr P had said. Her smile was loving and radiant. "Hello Ronald." Mr. Dr P chimed in. He didn't have a hostile look or a loving one either. Primarily, he had a neutral look upon him. For Kim and Ann's sake, he'll put himself upon his best behavior and try not to do his deep space probe or black hole threat's._

 _The parents dragged the teen into their homes and place him upon a seat and sat in front of him. James had preferred to stand up, Ann had sat down with her hands resting on her lap._

 _Ann was the one who began to speak, considering she was the one who's gonna do all the talking. "We need to talk to you, about Kim."_

 _Ron wasn't in a position to be inattentive, if this involved Kim, it wasn't to be taken lightly. Rufus scurried out of Ron's pocket and stood up on the blonde's shoulder._

 _"Well, you know Kim and yourself are being introduced to the organization Global Justice?" Ron didn't try to interrupt the red headed matriarch so he simply nodded his head._

 _"Apparently, there's a mission that the both of you are going to involving a golfer, right?" Ron was aware of the first mission they were going together. He felt pretty nervous, having to go on a first mission like this as a freshly formed team. He felt happy, yet so scared._

 _"What she's trying to say Ronald… is that we worry for Kim greatly when she's on mission's like these. If it was up to us, we wouldn't let her go on these adventures so much, considering what would happen if something bad occurred. We needed incentive in order to approve of the missions that she'll go to. Having a team is enough, but can they be trusted?" James placed the word in and finally cut to the chase. Ann may've lost her train of thought while trying to explain this to Ron. The concern for her little girl outweighed her calm demeanor. Maybe she should've left the talking to her husband._

 _"Kim and you have been best friends since pre-K and I'd like to know that you would have her back, no matter what happens out there."_

 _Ron knew some of the risks of being some superhero/vigilante team. Even so, he was accepted into Global Justice the same as Kim. Rufus had then turned his head to his lifelong companion to hear his response. He quietly squeaked a bit to know what his friend thought._

 _"I know." Ron started. His hand gripped his pants in this feeling of fear swelling in him. "The missions are gonna be dangerous and crazy and not in a good way. I know that only my word for it won't be enough to give you assurance that can help you stay calm at this. I mean, KP's been a friend of mine for years and one guy saying 'I'll make sure that she comes back home every single day' isn't gonna give you closure on this. But what I can say is that, I'm gonna be right next to her every step of the way and…" Ron took a deep breath and began again "We'll come back home… together." The Possible parents felt this weight lifted off their shoulders. They wanted to thank him but before they could do so, an excited Kim Possible ran down the stairs._

 _"C'mon Ron, we gotta get ready for this." She grabbed Ron's arm, her face was showing utter glee and happiness as they both departed for their first objective as a team. "Bye Mom, bye Dad, we'll see you soon."_

 _Rufus was making gestures to the Possible family, squeaking happily saying that they'll be back together._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

Ron also remembered that before their mission were to begin, he found that naked mole rat before then. He slightly smiled a bit and looked down at his pocket, seeing the little guy asleep in there. Ron was grateful for having Rufus stick with him all this time. He was also happy that he was able to get something in his system after the whole 'incident'.

A certain blip could be seen on the screen as it revealed Wade. "Hey guys, you're about to arrive in about a couple of minutes." Ron looked back at Kim to see her stop texting Monkey boy and went to get her parachute and several other mission gear in order to get the job done.

"Wade, you said we were heading into a volcano right?" Ron needed a quick refresher on the mission. It wasn't that he forgot, he felt that it was best for himself to repeat the situation and make a plan for this.

"Yep, the Sakurajima volcano is where you're headed, you're gonna parachute down into the enemy territory right here." Wade then showed Ron a blip, indicating the location."

"Wait, why not use the element of surprise? I mean, if Drakken and Shego find out that we're here, they'll just activate the thing sooner than they would. Can you find some alternate routes?"

Hearing this from Ron was pretty shocking to him. Either he had his head in the game or he hit his head. He didn't know which, but one thing's for certain, he was right. Wade quickly used his skills to find another entry point, fortune favored him as he did.

"I found one, it's an underwater passage, it looks like they had an alternate escape route if the usual hovercraft escape suddenly backfired." Now Ron felt a bit more confident that the art of stealth would help him in this endeavor, all he needs is to get Kim's attention on this matter and hopefully it'll go smoothly.

"Good, we should also tell the people about it, in case it goes off, because getting burned by lava would probably suck." Ron also added.

"Also, we need to do something about the laser. Is there a way to destroy it without having it set off the volcano?"

"Hang on." Wade did a bit of his hacking skills and was able to get the schematics of the device. "What we can do is shut down the power, make it useless by taking out the wires in it, or just throw it into the volcano. The intense heat from the lava should be enough."

Now that it was all planned out, he was ready to move out. He just needed to do those things and it'll be smooth sailing.

A door opening followed by quick footsteps came from his right. He looked there to see Kim in her gear. She had her parachute, outfit, rappel, the works.

"Hey Ron, what was all that about?" Kim asked. She was curious about what both Ron and Wade were conversing about. But then again her mind was drifting off onto another subject.

"Uh, yeah… Wade and I discussed a plan to stop the plan without the volcano erupting. What we can do is-"

"Yeah, yeah, about that, let's just do the usual distraction, self destruct routine, we'll be able to do it quicker and I'll be ready for my date with Josh tonight." Kim quickly placed her headgear on, and jumped out of the plane.

Ron was flabbergasted to say the least. Did he have a chance to say his part in this? Not even a slight opportunity to protest. It came to an understanding that her infatuation with Monkey boy was going to get in the way of the mission. He wanted to hope that a couple cuts and bruises to her pretty face would deflate her narcissistic behavior. Ron looked back at the gear locker and saw a rebreather, a rappel and a tracking device. There was also a breathing mask for Rufus, which he scampered to get. He took those three before placing with parachute on and diving down.

Ron knew that he had to do something about Kim, she's not focused. She's acting immature, in this matter, ignorance is not bliss. What he knew was that one of her disadvantages was not being able to get her priorities straight.

Ron tried to reason at least one more time, if not, then he and Rufus would be able to carry out the plan themselves. "KIM I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, WE NEED A NEW PLAN IF THE VOLCANO ERUPTS, WE'LL PROBABLY GET PEOPLE HURT! KIM I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME ON THIS CHANNEL, IT'S THE SAME ONE WE ALWAYS USE! KIM!" He shouted as he was free falling. But all that he was able to hear was the sound of a click. He didn't want to believe it, but it happened. Kim cut off communications from him.

She heard him scream at her, she hears his plans, but her usual routine stuck to her mind. Who was he to call audibles onto the mission? This was her team after all. If a bad thing even happened it wouldn't be her fault, it would pretty much be Ron's clumsiness that jeopardized the mission. She kept thinking about the two dresses she bought a week ago, she couldn't decide whether to go for the green dress or the blue dress. The only reason he's raising his voice is because he's spazzing out in the air. For Kim, it wouldn't have been the first time.

Ron and Rufus were on their own, they were going to do this, with or without Kim. They maneuvered to the ocean where he opened the parachute and sailed down to appropriate levels. Then he and Rufus would put on their rebreathers and swim to the entry point.

Ron swam as fast as he could, but because of his body's disadvantages, it really caught up with him. Maybe it would've been prevented if he took gym class seriously. He sees a ladder close to them, he was able to grab it, his hand shook in exhaustion while his legs wobbled in the swimming that he did. As his face met the air, he was able to see a latch that can be undone.

"Rufus help me out with this." Ron asked his rodent companion, he did a salute and assisted Ron in opening the latch, the cellar opened easily, revealing a crawling Ron, tired and out of breath. He lied on his back and tried to catch his breath after that little swim. Rufus rubbed his cheek for comfort. Ron needed to work out.

"After this Rufus, we're going to get in shape, you're with me, right Rufus?" He panted between breaths. Rufus squeaked in agreement. Ron turned around and got on his knees, then stood up. Rufus was scooped up in Ron's hands and was placed on his shoulder.

After this, he needed to be walked through the plan, he needed tactical support, so he contacted Wade. "Wade we're in, but we got a problem, Kim isn't listening. She's gonna do the usual plan."

Wade rubbed his head, "Ok, uh, there's gonna be a transmitter on the first floor, we'll be able to talk to the people by radio, hopefully they'll put up an evacuation protocol for the citizens."

"Alright, what do I do?" Ron asked, they had the plan up and ready, now to perform it.

"Hook up the Kimmunicator to the transmitter, I'll see what I can do about the upper level security. We might be able to pull this off." Wade felt confident in his endeavors, he did graduate earlier from his peers and at a young age. With or without the credentials, Ron was confident about Wade's plan. So he was able to keep calm and stick to the plan.

Once the device was linked up, he was able to contact a certain radio station. He alerted the DJ, which then, the DJ alerted the people, which had then leaked to the authorities. They were skeptical about this, they were getting a tip off from a random person. But they were able to deduce a name. Ron Stoppable, sidekick to Kim Possible and a member of Team Possible.

Because of their adventures around the world and the threats they face every day, it had to be taken seriously.

Once Ron cut the transmission, he was able to move about, with Rufus in tow. Rufus had his back and they stuck to the shadows, he came to use stealth on a daily basis. He wasn't trying to deal with bullies and jocks breathing down his neck.

Ron was able to reach the upper levels, but he also heard a crash in the upper levels. It seems that Kim made it there as well. Ron wanted to scream at her for blowing her cover like that, but then he remembered, the henchmen were focused on attacking Kim, they haven't seen the buffoon yet. They'll be so focused on her, he could slip undetected.

Ron snuck his way to the main computer, there was a panel he was able to open, which exposed several wires. "Rufus, it's your time buddy." He addresses his companion. Rufus was able to dash his way into the computer, he was chomping the wiring as fast as he could.

Ron peered his head to his left and saw Kim and Shego fighting. He sees Shego, with her green plasma emanating from her hands, attacking Kim. As Kim was dodging her attacks, it is noticed that the red head was losing ground and the green skinned villainess was gaining the upper hand. Shego blocked her right punch and hoisted the heroine onto her shoulders and threw her across the room.

Unfortunately for him, she threw Kim near the computer. As she was coming to, she saw Ron right in front of the exposed computer. But the computer part didn't bother her, it was the fact that Ron wasn't with her while she landed. So she was shocked to say the least to see him.

"Ron, where the hell were you? You were suppose to be behind me!" Kim yelled at him with fire in her eyes. During the first moments, Ron gave a gesture for her to stay silent about what he's doing by taking his index finger and placing it in front of his lips. But as she spoke, Ron groaned and his hands her clenching into fists.

"Thanks a lot Kim, you just gave away my spot." Ron said in sarcasm and anger. But it was more anger that dripped from his tone. Shego could only have that devilish smirk across her face when she could see Ron clearly mad at Kim.

"Something the matter Stoppable? If princess can't treat you right, you might as well back off. I mean considering she wants to screw a certain hottie on her mind." This somehow had Ron think that maybe she's right… right about Kim's little vices. He was pretty sure that was suppose to be a taunt.

Ron didn't want to say anything to her, Rufus still wasn't done chewing the wires, he needed to buy a little time. Ron ran away from Shego, until she jumped in front of him with little effort. This caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Running away? Highly doubt you'll be going anywhere." She says as she starts attacking Ron, all he had to do was take a step back and repeat the procedure, he needed an opening. Before he could he react he felt something.

Ron felt a certain object being flung at him in order to have him fall out of the window and lose his balance. Looking up, he sees what he collided with, it was a girl. A red headed girl no doubt. Kim had shoved him aside in order to fight Shego.

Shego was surprised at this, but fails to show it. She knew the princess to be a bit narcissistic, but she didn't predict this would happen. "Isn't that great, you realize that you just shoved your sidekick into a volcano. I mean it makes the job easier, at least one of you is getting cooked to a crisp."

Kim only moved a tuff of her hair away from her eyes and huffed. "Ron'll be fine, let's just wrap this up. I got a date I need to be ready for." Kim sounded oblivious to the situation, because she was. Ron only looked in only shock. What he's seeing and hearing right now was just unbelievable.

He attempts to hoist himself up, but it only leads him to fall and have his body become dragged down the jagged rocks, he was able to use the rappel and shoot it on the ledge where he fell. Even so, he landed in front of some sort of cave entrance. He was able to detach his rappel from the ledge.

He then hoisted himself up, groaning because of the immense pain that came with landing. He rubbed the back of his neck and moved his head side to side. "Ok, that hurts." He says to no one but himself. Ron began to explore the cave, hoping that it would lead to another entry point, if not, then he'll just head back up and get knocked down again. It's worth an attempt to investigate, he was up to his neck with Kim's attitude and stubbornness thus far.

"Chosen one…" he could hear. The whispers came from multiple people. It was like a group of them. Ron blinked and widened his eyes. He was able to turn on a flashlight that he carried with him on the mission. After a few seconds, it was all silence. 'I'm going nuts.' He believes after he heard those sounds. "Chosen one…" they utter once again.

Ron's heart raced and as he dwelled deeper into the cave, his eyes were able to see a soft blue glow that looked to be nearby. As curiosity increased in him, he was able to see a blue scroll with a blue outline on it, he sees a lock in the shape of a monkey. Ron could only cringe at the sight of it. "Aw now that is wrongsick." He mumbles to himself.

As he touched the scroll, the chain dissipated into air. He then picked up the scroll and started to open and see the pages. But a flash of light had been exposed and his subconscious was starting to fill with memories that weren't his own. It can only be describe the experience as while the memories play out, he had some sort of front row seat and watch it all unfold. But the memories he saw were people doing martial arts and things of that nature. Ron covered his eyes with his hands considering the brightness of the light. It probably disappeared in that flash of light. He began to rub them, even in the darkness, he sees the flashlight nearby. He attempts to look for the scroll, but it was nowhere to be seen. He retrieves the flashlight and sees a position where he can climb up back to the base.

He begins to climb up the rocks, but he was able to have more upper arm strength. He didn't know he had strength like this. But all he worried about was stopping the plan and heading back home in one piece.

With the majority of the plan compromised, he contacted Wade once again. "Wade we got a problem, Kim compromised the mission even more, stealth's out of the question, Rufus is still chewing through the wires, I don't think he got to the self destruct part yet, Kim's fighting Shego and now the horn's blown. Help me out on this, what do I do?" He asked, his hands were grasping at the blonde locks of his hair in frustration. He needed a slim glimpse of hope right now. Hopefully Wade will be able to provide it.

"If Rufus finished chewing through the devices wires instead of the self destruct button, that means it's no longer operational, but the self destruct button would still be active, just make sure the button isn't pushed." That was now the plan, or what was left of it. He sees a door and opens it, revealing a surveillance room with a bunch of camera's hopefully with sound if it's played back.

But there was an unfortunate surprise, Ron met about four henchmen who were looking at him, there was an intent to get him of course. He could only shake in a bit of fear. One henchmen was about to rush him, but the memories that came from the scroll triggered in his mind.

He punched the guy in the throat, performed a right elbow strike to his cheek, followed by a strong left knee to the body, grabbed the henchmen's right hand, hoisted him up his shoulders and did a hip toss.

The two others flanked him, with one in the front, the three were unsure of what happened, but they were sure of one thing: this wasn't gonna happen to them. The person on the right charged through and tried to punch him with his right hand, but Ron sidestepped out of the way, tripped him and cause him to crash down. Whatever the memories… whatever the scroll did, he was glad that it did what it did.

He went for the guy in front of him and performed a head kick, a sweep kick after and a push kick to his mid section. He sees a baton that was on the henchmen's desk, grabs it and throws it at the last man standing, it strikes him in his head, causing him to fall back and violently crash down onto the floor. Ron saw the four guys completely decimated, by him no less.

Ron saw that the surveillance computer had a certain flash drive to it, which was suppose to hold data of what had happened and it seems to be streaming what has been going on since their arrival. Ron took it as a team initiative to take the files and send it to a third party. Himself.

While not a move that is easily approved, he felt that this would be a greater good. Maybe see where things went wrong. Ron also took the flash drive and bolted out of there, he had enough time to disappear, now it's time to make himself known.

Returning to the control room, he sees the hover craft, sitting and inactive, he secretly placed the small tracking device where it wouldn't be detected so easily. This could help out on the next mission he goes to.

Drakken, in his 'intellectual mindset' continues to press the button to activate the device, much to his frustration. "Nnnarrrg, work! Gah come on, why won't it work!" He says. His eyes were lit with frustration as he kept repeating the procedure.

Drakken was so focused on the computer, he didn't even notice the naked mole rat slipping away from him and taking his place back in Ron's pocket.

"That's because we made it not work." Ron said to him. He said with confidence. Not the confidence that would make him seem cocky, but the type that gave him assurance that he knew what he was doing. Drakken quickly turned around to see who the voice belonged.

"YOU!" He said as if he recognized him as his mortal enemy, that he knew him for a long time. He then tapped his chin with his hand. Now he was attempting to piece the puzzle together on this boy's identity. "What was your name again?"

Ron's response began with a simple groan of annoyance. "Stoppable, Ron Stoppable, Kim and I stomp on your plans every week. Drakken rubbed his chin and looked at him with an indifferent look. "Ah yes, the buffoon. I'd love to humor you, but some other day perhaps. SHEGO!"

They looked to see the two females fighting. Kim was giving a left hook as Shego performed a backflip and used her plasma to blast Kim away from her, thus gaining ground. With her agility and dexterity, she was able to escape the hovercraft with Drakken on board.

"Sorry princess, it's been fun, but we'll pick this up another day." She says with her usual disrespectful tone and sarcasm. A smile crept on her face. She saw the self destruct button, she was in perfect range, ready to fire at it. She used her plasma blast to fire at the button, ready to snag the victory.

Ron paid attention to the plight, the target was going to hit its mark unless he did something about it, he couldn't risk a natural disaster just because he stood idly by. With a shallow breath, he leaped forward, arms extended, his body shielding the device while in mid air. Instead of the blast hitting the button, it was able to hit Ron's left arm. He knew the risks, he just didn't believe it would happen to him right now.

"GrrrrrAGGHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the plasma singed his left arm. His right arm, clutching at his left, applying pressure where it had to be. His face was buried in the ground, as his legs stomped and scraped at it. He could only hear his labored breaths followed by groans of agonizing pain, the stench of burning flesh permeated his nostrils. His entire body just shook uncontrollably. Rufus was able to get out of Ron's pocket and attempted to comfort his friend. "I'm ok, buddy. I'm ok." He kept saying. While the pain was still in place, Ron attempted to stand on his two feet.

Kim however paid attention to the exit where Drakken and Shego had escaped, her teeth were gritted. Her eye twitched, this pissed her off to no end. She felt the need to punch something, throw, tear apart, anything that would qualify as violent stress relief. "Damn it, they got away!" She screamed as her fist came down onto a button, a red flash started to take place all over the room, as well as the blaring sound of an alarm sounding off.

Ron's eyes were lit, once again Kim messed everything up. It wasn't Ron's ignorance that costed Kim the mission, it was Kim's own ignorance. "Kim, do you realize what you just did?!" His voice was raised considerably. "You pushed the self destruct button to the lab and that we're in a sensitive volcanic lair.

Kim's eyes opened in realization. "Whoops." She mumbled upon herself. The lair was beginning to collapse. "RUN!" Ron shouted as best as he could. Rufus ran into Ron's pocket, as the two teens sprinted their way out of there. By this time, after everything that happened with Ron, he wasn't going to look out for Kim as they ran away from the lab. It didn't matter that Kim would be trapped under rubble and screamed for Ron's help, if Rufus was also trapped, Ron would save his rodent friend other than Kim and hauled ass out of there, because of a simple point. She wouldn't try to save him, she would've just thought of the next hottie in the school who would give her the green light.

With the lair falling apart, debris was starting to fall in front of them. A stone was in front of them, they both vaulted above it. There was also other debris that Ron and Kim separately faced. The memories came flooding back into Ron's head. It looked to be some sort of traveling method that the person used. Ron did a baseball slide, a one handed vault, a roll and as he ran out, he saw the light and the ocean under his feet. There was only one thing he could do.

Ron and Kim jumped off of the ledge and fell into the ocean. As Ron later surfaced he sees three people almost about to be consumed by the lava. He swam as quick as he could to the shore. All of the people were evacuated, so why did they stay? 'I can't let them die, I need to do something about this. The three were stationed onto a tree branch. Ron remembered what he took from the airship, Kim's extra rappel.

'I hope this works.' Ron says as he shoot the rappel onto the tree branch above the one they're standing. They both see the gadget and looked at the shooter. "ZIP LINE ACROSS!" He shouts to them. Not having any options left, they had did as instructed. They were able to escape the lava and see that three people were coming in close. As they landed on their feet, Ron helped the old man, get onto his feet. "Ok how do I say it… uhh Daijobu (are you ok)?"

She sees a girl just about his age, holding a female toddler in her arms. "We are fine. Thank you for helping us in our time of need." She did a bow to show a sign of respect to the boy. Ron, not wanting to make it awkward bows in return. "Yeah, uh not a problem." From the corner of his eye he was able to see Kim, she was conversing with the news reporters, she was swarmed by them and thought it was her chance to once again, be in the limelight.

Ron could only shake his head in annoyance. "Typical." He utters with anger dripping from his voice. He sees the airship that they traveled in land in front of him. Ron didn't look back nor did he try to tell Kim that they needed to go. He just went into the airship, clutching at his left arm walking on shaky legs. Walking in he sees the medical bay nearby, knowing that little miss perfect wouldn't have so much as a scratch on her, she wouldn't need to go in.

Ron walked in the medical bay and locked himself inside, until they finally touch ground in Middleton, he was going to reside there. He didn't care about Kim's opinion, Ron is lividly angry with the red head, he didn't want to be in the same room with her. Time apart was going to help him calm down. Ron is able to see a chair on his right, taking a seat his eyes started to close, becoming seduced with the comfort of sleeping and his mind started to drift off in his memories…


	3. I Can't Do This Anymore

**Hello everybody, first off I would like to thank the people who faved, reviewed and followed as of late. Also, I should place my disclaimed since I didn't on the last 2 chapters. I don't own Kim Possible, it belongs to its respective owner(s). This is the chapter that I bet many of you were waiting for. So wait no longer, here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 3: I Can't Do This Anymore

The flight back home was certainly taking its time. It felt as if that it was taking more time to come back to Middleton than traveling to Japan. Everything wasn't going well, not by a long shot. Ron woke up and looked at the entry point of the medical bay, hearing the faint sounds of footsteps coming closer, his eyes suddenly bore a dead stare yet, it contained latent anger.

As it opened, it showed a doctor who found a patient waiting for treatment in the sick bay. Normally, it was mostly Ron that had to get these treatments and wounds tended to. Kim on the other hand, rarely had a scratch on her, but there were moments where she would have to go.

The doctor assessed the condition that Ron was in, he sees the bruises on his knuckles, some blood on his body and gear, what mostly brought his attention, was the left arm being burned entirely. "Now, how did that happen?" The doctor says. Ron didn't say a thing, all he did was look at the doctor with lifeless eyes. His blinking became slow and relaxed, it gave him the look that nothing really mattered anymore. It wasn't intended to stare into one's soul, rather the victim's eyes, once filled with life, suddenly became soulless.

After this, he started to treat the wound, applying the appropriate medication to the wounds and bruises, the main focus was on the arm. He's seen some concussions, lacerations and X Ray's of broken bones on people in their teens, even some burns here and there, but the burns that Ron was subjected to, it didn't sit pretty with him. He pondered on why something like this happened to him in he first place.

"I patched up and did everything I could for the wounds, you should be fit for some light duty, for the time being." The doctor began, he wanted to give Ron a little advice before he left him to his business. "Get some rest, you must be tired after today's mission, don't strain yourself in doing your missions and your schoolwork and try to avoid any altercations for now." The doctor left him several capsules of painkillers and a bottle of water for him as he departed.

This feeling that Ron was subjected to, it was like his stomach was becoming hollow, his spine felt as if it was frozen in place. The doctor told him to avoid altercations and not to strain himself. In a way, he found it hard to do. Even as he just sat there motionless, his thoughts ran with a plethora of actions that he wanted to take. But the main thing that each thought had in common than the last, was dealing with Kim Possible.

Rufus had scurried from Ron's pocket and was able to grab the pain killers from the desk and took it from Ron's side. Nothing budged in his best friend, Rufus still sees him sitting there. But what he was able to see, was that his eyes looked at the capsules that were sitting on his lap. Rufus had then attempted to push the water bottle to Ron, his eyes had then looked to Rufus who was performing his current actions.

Ron couldn't let Rufus do this on his own, in the mission, he stuck with him throughout the mission, throughout everything. Ron got up and grabbed the water bottle and carried Rufus on the palm on his hand. "Thanks buddy, but you don't have to worry about me." Ron says as he gives Rufus a small smile and looks at him with warm, caring eyes. "Get some sleep ok, it's gonna be take a longer time getting back apparently." He joked in a way.

Ron took the medication without a second thought, the pain in his arm and almost everywhere was starting to come down on him. He couldn't twitch his finger without this searing pain coming from both his arms, every time he turned his neck around, he felt this longing to pass out. Even as he tried to stand, his knees buckled at every step. With that said, he was going to follow the doctor's advice, for the moment.

Ron lied down and felt the agonizing pain dissipate, it felt like it was turning into mist and was lifting itself up off of Ron, leaving him to enjoy the blissful feeling that one enjoys in their slumber. His breathing became normal, it wasn't shallowed or strained, a calm, relaxed pattern of breathing soon took over.

As he slept, his mind succumbed into his dream world, where a voice had called to him.

"Ron… Ron."

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Ron eyes opened to see that his hands were folded, he was suddenly filled with sadness and disbelief. He looked up to see someone's eyes that weren't Kim's. Bonnie Rockwaller's. Instead of a fierce, angered look, it had a look of gentle concern, paired with compassion. He can also see some grassy area, where the weather was cool, they weren't in the Rockwaller household or the Stoppable's. It was pretty much an ideal spot for them to meet in secret. Knowing that he was with Kim, who is currently her arch-rival. It would make sense to keep this secret friendship from her._

 _"The Food chain…" Ron somehow said, he didn't have control of what he was saying, all he could do was take a look at this phantom-like dream and relive this reality that occurred so long ago._

 _"I know… I mean it's what my sister's left back at Middleton High..." Bonnie looked away a bit, but not after taking Ron's hands with hers. "When I'm in the school, they'll label me as the queen bee because I'm a Rockwaller and everyone else will be in their places that they've been…" It was becoming hard for Bonnie to press this matter on him, she was afraid of something, rather it was more than one frightful outcomes that took to her mind._

 _"Ron when people look at you there, how you act, how you be your normal self, they'll… they'll brand you a loser." Bonnie didn't want to drop this weight on Ron's shoulders, somehow, at this point in time, the damned chain was connected and it wasn't going to break down easily. The only strategy so far, was to inform Ron of the repercussions._

 _"If you're in charge of it, doesn't that mean you can, y'know… break it yourself?" Ron asked her while he held her hand. She gave a deep sigh._

 _"You know it's not easy… I mean, if I do break the chain, then someone else takes my place and with that kind of power, they'll gun for certain people they don't like."_

 _"I guess, but I mean, why does it have to stop us from seeing each other, you're my best friend." Those words just continuously stabbed Bonnie in the heart. He knew he was right, but because of this chain, she's being pushed to do the wrong thing, but it doesn't mean that she's completely evil. There's still a shred of goodness in her and there was one person who could bring it out._

 _"What if someone else takes the chain, Ron? If they did and saw how you act, then… they'll have it out for you, those jocks, when they see you…" she drifted apart from that bit and continued "When someone else has that power in their hands, it goes into their head, they'll put the school into chaos and when I'm not the queen, you'll be more of a target than before. I mean, you're trying to protect Kim's reputation and that's already hurting you enough." Bonnie wanted to avoid telling Ron the 'other' reason of why she needed to be on top of the food chain, other than social collapse: because she would be as much of a target._

 _"But that doesn't mean I have to hate you." Yet more words that was striking the young brunette. Why did he have to be this caring towards her. If anything, he would've just said 'if you care so much about this stupid chain than your best friend, go ahead, do what you want. Just stay away from me.' She expected to hear that coming from his mouth, but he wasn't screaming at her or being angry._

 _"Joining clubs, it's a way to make sure that you're… not at the bottom entirely. At least be in the middle, with many of the people there." Bonnie just hinted him a way to ensure he had a tolerable reputation, not too popular and not too infamous either. Knowing that he didn't make time for stuff like that, such as being on missions with Kim, being under Barkin's radar as well as not giving much enthusiasm on his schoolwork, was somehow enough to dissuade him from doing so._

 _"I get it..." Ron said. Bonnie was going to hear those words now, she had to choose this decision, now she's coming to regret what she did. "Bonnie, if you wanna be the queen, I won't stop you, I know you're dead set on this, but can you promise me one thing?" Bonnie nodded her head. Even if summer was closing and school was on the verge of beginning, the least she could do for him was make at least one promise._

 _"Can we still see each other? I mean, we don't have to let everyone know, it can be between us. Even if you're the queen, I want to know if we can still be best friends, because… I dunno, we grew up together and… a food chain shouldn't split us up."_

 _Bonnie's eyes widened, he didn't say 'I hate you' or 'You're just like everyone else'. This was Ron, still wanting to be friends with her even after this. She could only question that with protecting Kim's rep, he was protecting her's too, is he even strong enough to do this, there's just so much one would take. This promise, she felt that it could keep their friendship intact, even if others disapproved._

 _"I promise." After saying that Bonnie hands Ron a slip of paper._

 _Ron takes it and looks at it. "What's this?" He asks her. He looks to see words that were separated by colons and it was in Bonnie's handwriting._

 _"It's a code sheet, so that way if we see each other at school, I'll be saying one thing but I'll really be saying something else." Bonnie looked at Ron examining the paper._

 _Loser: Hi_

 _Out of the way loser: Hey, how are you? Give me a call later._

 _Get a life: See you at my house._

 _Out of the way Stoppable: Watch out for the jocks._

 _"Check out the back." Bonnie said, it also had something else and it wasn't words. It was a phone number._

 _"That way, you can call me and we can keep in touch." At least Ron can say he got a girl's number. "Do you wanna head back, it's getting late." She asked Ron._

 _"Let's just enjoy this a little longer." She snuggled up to his shoulder. As they looked forward, the sight of the sun setting took place. When night falls, they would agree to part ways._

 _Ron and Bonnie felt a bit hollow as they left one another, now that they have stepped into a society that automatically labeled them, it wasn't going to be easy, for any of them._

 _END FLASHBACK:_

Ron's eyes had slowly opened as he felt the plane slowing down. The pain that had consumed him wasn't there anymore, maybe he could say that he's all healed up. He looks to his right and sees Rufus asleep on his shoulder. Luckily the naked mole rat was there to keep him company.

"Hey buddy." Ron whispered with a small smile. He was happy that he had Rufus around, even if Bonnie was the reigning queen, it was nice to have him around, out of all this craziness.

But there was still a certain thorn that was on his side, that just somehow grew into a rosebush. Right now, he needs to keep himself collected. He didn't want to snap, yet at the same time, he needed to. He had bottled this up for years, but he didn't want to believe it but it's the truth: He's had enough. He was up to his neck in all this ridiculousness.

He stormed out of the medical bay wanting to get out of the airship soon. The ride home was just plainly annoying to the blonde. The aircraft landed, but even before the hatch opened, he was met with green eyes. Kim was right there, seeing his not so well hidden anger.

"Ron, Ron what's the matter with you?" Kim asked him. Whether she cared or not, when he's in a mood like this she would want an explanation. She placed her hand on his shoulder, gesturing him to look at her.

"Nothing Kim, just leave me alone." He pushed her hand away and quickly walked away from her and got off the airship. This was something new to Kim, the redhead never saw Ron this angry before. Seeing him this livid was somehow surprising.

Kim started to follow him, they were walking on the street, as Kim picked up her pace to catch up to him, she needed to know what he was so infuriated about, as if she didn't even know. She didn't care about Ron's request, what she cared about was him giving her an answer. "Not until you tell me what are you so mad about."

Ron's eyes bulged at the thought and his nostrils flared. "Oh so now this is where you actually want to know, this is where you really want to hear what I have to say?!" Ron exclaimed. Kim could only open her mouth as she knew that he was directing his anger to her.

"What are you talking about?" Kim place her hands on her hips. Awaiting for a response, which didn't hesitate to come out.

First he pinches his nose in a manner of frustration and spoke "You don't know what I'm talking about…" he pauses, then a faint sound of his nostrils flaring can be heard. "WHY DON'T WE START WITH HOW YOU FUCKED UP THIS WHOLE MISSION! WHILE YOU WERE TEXTING MONKEY BOY AND THINKING ABOUT YOUR DATE, WADE AND I ACTUALLY TOOK THE TIME TO PLAN OUT OUR ATTACK BEFORE DRAKKEN AND SHEGO MADE THEIR MOVE! YOU JUST HAD TO NOTICE AT THE LAST GODDAMN MINUTE THAT WE WERE IN A SENSITIVE VOLCANO DIDN'T YOU?!"

This ferocity that suddenly crept it's way into Ron's tone was seen. Kim wasn't hallucinating, this was Ron, the sidekick, screaming at the top of his lungs. She didn't move an inch, rather, she would let this little argument of his carry. But that wasn't even the kicker to this. An audience had started to form among the two heroes, the adults and teens slowly came out of their respective homes, including the Possible family and Ron's parents. Even so, a certain brunette snuck her way into the crowd wanting to see what all the fuss was about. When she was able to see Ron's face, showing his seething anger, it frightened her a bit. She did know that it was being directed towards Kim, it's just that seeing this side of him was so unnatural.

"LET'S START WITH 'LET'S DO THE USUAL ROUTINE SO I CAN BE READY FOR MY DATE WITH JOSH TONIGHT' BULLSHIT! FIRST OF ALL, WE WERE FIGHTING IN A VOLCANO KIM! A VOLCANO! WE NEEDED A REAL PLAN, WADE AND RUFUS ACTUALLY TOOK THE TIME TO BACK ME UP WHILE YOU PLAYED THE FUCKING HOPELESS ROMANTIC! WE WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERYONE WAS AWAY FROM THE MINUTE IT ERUPTED, WE HAD TO THINK ABOUT THE PEOPLE KP! IF WE WENT THROUGH WITH WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO, PEOPLE WOULD'VE BEEN KILLED! BUT, NO, YOU DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION TO THAT! SO AFTER THAT, WE NEEDED TO PREVENT THE DAMN THING FROM SELF DESTRUCTING, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO BE ANGRY AND SLAM YOUR FIST DOWN AT IT!"

The audience murmured amongst themselves at what they were hearing, random words were being whispered, unknowing to the two arguing people. Mr and Mrs Possible were shocked to say the least. James had half a mind to stick up for her daughter, Ron can be honest, but there were times where he can be a bit bizarre. This was suspected to be one of them. Accusing Kim of such an action proved to be too far. Anne wasn't sure what to think right now, of course she wouldn't want Kim and Ron to fight, Ron has been around the Possible family for years and knowing that Ron's parents weren't really around much in their early years so she took it upon herself to raise him like a third son. Right before her eyes, was a sight she would give anything to forget. She had to live this nightmare a little more, to get more of a clear concept on why would this be bound to happen. Ron's voice began to show its way to the people ears once more.

"I don't get the fact on how you would ignore a plan that Wade and I came up with, so as you went with your dumb decision, Wade and I told the people to evacuate, somehow I knew, I just knew that you would've done something else that would've FUCKED EVERYTHING UP, AND I WAS RIGHT! We could've found out where Drakken was striking next, we could've had the upper hand but you just had to give away my position, DID IT EVEN MAKE SENSE TO YOU TO GIVE AWAY SOMEONES POSITION WHEN THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A STEALTH OP?!" Ron's angry look had then transitioned into something of a smile, but he wasn't happy, at all.

"And you know the best part of this was? It was the fact that while Shego was attacking me, you took it upon yourself to SHOVE ME INTO A VOLCANO! I was lucky to even get back up. Next thing I know, I get shot by a damn plasma ball and suffering through these nasty burns that I got BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Kim was now a livid with this. Where does Ron get off screaming at her in such an action, he's being an embarrassment, to her and himself. She needed to lay down the law before it got out of hand. The step to do so in her mind, was to assert her dominance as the leader.

"Who even gave you the order to make up your own plans? You're not the leader of this team and you certainly don't have the right to call your own audibles on the field. You are a follower, a sidekick, the orders you get are from me and you are to follow them. A tactic is to be the diversion and Ron, you are suppose to be that diversion, make the distractions while I do the rest. Whatever plans you had or wanted to have, you need to throw them out of your mind and do as I say!"

Many were astounded by this tone in her voice, this somehow solidifies Ron's argument with a certain lurid detail. The Possible matriarch couldn't help but gasp at this statement made by her daughter, she just wanted to break up the argument and simply slap Kim in the face for making such a disrespectful statement to the one guy who stood by her for years. She wanted to perform this action yet her husband held her back from doing so.

"See, here's where you need to pay attention to; the reason why I bother to go on these missions with you is because I promised your parents to go with you! If you went on your own, you wouldn't even be doing those missions so much, even now, you got all this fame in your head you're completely oblivious to everything around you. Try getting beat up by jocks just to make sure that you didn't get a bad rep!"

"Ron, if you've been on missions with me, you would know how to take a hit, so why are you complaining about a few hits, c'mon you're acting like a baby." Kim had just only succeeded in making him angrier.

"A few hi-" Ron was going to begin, but then he was starting to lose his patience. He put up both hands and stuck up his index fingers, his breathing became agitated with frustration. It was then his hands gestures down, only to quickly come back up and grab the collar of his shirt. Ron, in front of Kim, her parents, Bonnie and the crowd had taken off his shirt.

"DOES THIS EVEN LOOK LIKE JUST 'A FEW HITS' TO YOU?!" The people looked in utter shock and horror at his body. The people that surrounded him suddenly felt that they should be on Ron's side. For what they witness were bruises that were freshly made. Scars can even be seen on his chest, from ranging from small to big. There was also the newly created burns on his arm. It was a wonder why the young Stoppable child chose to stay by Kim Possible's side, if he was being treated and beaten down like that. "And what about the burns I got from Shego, fun fact; they're SECOND DEGREE!" Ron wasn't finished right there, but there was more to it, if it wasn't obvious.

"Or how about, when I encouraged you to talk to a guy that you had a mad crush on and you thanked me by leaving me and Rufus in that damn janitors closet for the entire weekend, we barely had anything to survive the entire weekend with. The part of this was that when I contacted you, you just ignored me,

Kim was on a cold streak right now, she couldn't get herself out of this slump, but she refused to accept it. Right now, there was only one option left; denial. "Ron, you knew the risks when it came down to stuff like this, but remember that you're a part of my team, Team Possible-"

"TEAM POSSIBLE WAS NAMED BECAUSE YOU WOULDNT STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT ALL OTHER NAMES WE CAME UP WITH!" Ron interrupted her in mid sentence.

"Don't forget that Wade, Rufus and myself are on this team and it was not just yours but OURS!" When he said 'ours' he felt his anger somewhat fade away, somehow his decision was made then and there, he was going to make the call, somehow he could've done it sooner, but it had to be at a time like this.

Ron took a deep breath before he spoke again. "They call you the 'girl who can do anything', even lose not just her partner, but her best friend all because of a simple hottie in her sights. I mean, I tried to make it work as friends, as partners, whatever I was capable of. You wanna complain about how I failed the missions we go in together I know that you even give my name incorrectly, I even took beatings to protect you, but now… I'm done with this team, I'm done saving the world and I'm done with you."

Ron made his sentence clear as it can be, even Rufus came up to Ron's shoulder and blew a raspberry at Kim. They were both walking away from her, they ignored the crowd that surrounded them. Yet the eyes of a certain redhead were aflame with uncontrollable infuriation.

"RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE, DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME AND THIS TEAM! YOU'RE DONE WITH THIS TEAM, WHEN I SAY YOU'RE DONE!" Kim's good reputation with the people was starting to peel away with every word she spewed. "UNLESS YOU WANNA FEEL HOW PAINFUL SIXTEEN STYLES OF MARTIAL ARTS ARE, YOU GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Ron only gestured at her response by waving her off, but Rufus took a glance back at Kim, he had a feeling that Kim would do the unthinkable and attack Ron out of anger. As he took those glances, after that last twitch that Kim's eye gave out, she ran at him. Rufus quickly tugged at Ron's neck.

'I know.' Ron mouthed to his companion. Ron couldn't help but feel a little scared, scared that he could get beaten, but he was holding onto a fraction of luck that the memories of whoever the person was came to him again, just like it did in the cave.

To his favor it did, while the memories played, he could mimic the actions. As Kim ran, she was going to punch Ron right in the face, the jab was dodged and Ron pulled her forearm moved her forward, he did a sidestep and seeing one leg that looked like it was the only thing that balanced her. He was able to kick her ankle, which caused her to fall on the ground. The crowd saw in amazement that the great Kim Possible could be brought down by a mere sidekick with a simple counter that made her redirect her attack and lose her balance.

Some could think that it was luck that Ron had on his side, there was probably a slim belief that he could do something like that again.

Kim was more than just livid, the rage had somehow reach its boiling point, she was looking bad in front of an audience, even being inferior to that sidekick to boot. She got up, performed a front flip and began to attempt a left flying head kick. Ron sees this, and another memory kicks in, causing him to react just as planned. He blocked the attack and grabbed Kim's left ankle while she was in mid air, his right hand went for her left wrist to pull her in, then grab her stomach and while he still held her ankle threw her to the ground.

The audience could hear a resounding slap to the ground as her body collided with the harsh street. Kim was able to break her ankle free from Ron's grasp, she did a roll, her position was right behind the blonde boy and she charged at him again, she was about to punch him again with her left hand but he redirected the attack again, but this time he directed the attack upward and used his right arm and wrapped it around her neck, her arm was still in the air, but Ron had her in an arm triangle choke submission hold.

Ron did as much as he could and placed put his strength into keeping her there. "Sixteen styles…" Ron snarls at the redhead "That's not sixteen styles, that's one; JUDO! I remember how you stopped going after three classes, and you just practice your so called skills on me, in summation; Judo and gymnastics aren't 16 styles of martial arts. The audience had seen with their eyes, their phones recorded this moment and it was seen, the sidekicks got game, and Kim is actually eating the dirt and that she was taken down so easily.

Ron wanted to just see her eyes roll back, gasping for breath for just a split second, see her gag on whatever oxygen she had left in her lungs, but he couldn't do something like that, he wanted to prove what Kim really was, not kill her. It took awhile, but Ron finally found the strength to let her go. Kim's lungs were finally gasping and greedily taking air in and out as she was free from that submission hold. Coughing and gasping could be heard from her lips.

"I think Bonnie's right, I think she has every right to be on your case. Like I said, I'm not sticking up for you anymore. You wanna fantasize about boys and save the world at the same time, please go ahead, but I'm not being there so I can be blamed for it." With that Ron left her on that road and went back to his house. He could see a certain brunette, her eyes filled with worry and yet, relief. She wanted to make her way to him, she didn't care about if the crowd saw her or anyone at the school did, what just happened really took a toll on him and he needed someone.

Ron placed up two of his fingers and gently puts his hands down, indicating that she needed to wait before approaching him. As he went to his house, out of sight from the audience, he was able to signal her to come inside.

As she arrived, the door wasn't wide open, closed just a little bit, but open. "Ron?" She asks, clearly he didn't bother to stay at the front door.

"Upstairs!" He calls out. Bonnie had quickly went up to his room, she sees it wide open, Ron's upper torso was exposed, not a shirt to cover him.

"Oh God, Ron." It didn't matter if the blonde boy was shirtless, sweaty and covered with wounds. She walked up, wrapped her arms around his neck and placed herself into a gentle hug. Ron, not wanting to leave her hanging wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged.

Seeing how the brunette is hugging Ron in this affectionate manner, with his shirt off just quietly mumbles.

"Well, this is a bit awkward."


	4. Dealing With The Aftermath

Chapter 4: Dealing With the Aftermath

"Well, this is a bit awkward." Bonnie had said as she was hugging Ron Stoppable. The blonde boy was able to pick up at what she talked about, the question in his mind was to whether to take it seriously or take it humorously. So he decided to go for the second one.

"What? The part that you're hugging me shirtless like this, or the part where you followed me up to my room with no one else around? It's just us right now." Ron said with a smirk, Bonnie face went from Ron's neck to face him, only to see that smile on his face.

She smacks her lips "C'mon Ron, really?" She says in an affectionate manner. The best part of that was Ron put her in a flustered state, he could tell because she was blushing and looking away from his eyes.

"What, I'm serious..." Bonnie looked back up to Ron's face she met him with a smile that just said to him 'I know you're lying'. "Maybe a little."

They pulled away from the hug and took a seat on Ron's bed. There was an awkward silence. After Bonnie witnessed this anger that the blonde hero bottled up for a long time, it would be sensible to feel even just a small amount of uneasiness dwelling in her stomach.

"So, uh… how much did you hear?" Ron asked her. This type of silence wasn't really something they wanted right now, maybe just talking to each other would help them feel a bit better after what happened.

"Everything, I guess. Did she… did Kim really do all of that?" Bonnie and Kim had their differences, their bitter rivalry, but she didn't expect little miss perfect to have this type of bitchiness in her, Bonnie knew what she did as the queen bee in the food chain, but she didn't stoop low like this.

"Yup, even got something to prove it." Ron reached in his pocket and grabbed a flash drive from it. "This has the video of what she did and how she pushed the button, how she shoved me, everything."

The brunette was happy that Ron had evidence of how Kim badly screwed up, it can be used to show the world what Kim did, but there was another show of evidence that can solidify to that, the recent fight and breakup of Team Possible. If she saw right, there were several people who recorded that fight on their phones.

With that, Bonnie started to get up "I'll be back." She said with this malicious tone dripping from her lips. Ron was able to deduce what she was going to do next. With that tone in her voice, it was pretty obvious.

Ron quickly took ahold of her wrist before she was able to walk out the door. She looked back at Ron and witnessed him slowly shaking his head. "Don't do it." He said in a pleading tone. She was still unconvinced to do so, instead of lashing out or shrugging his hand off, she'll try to do something else, reason.

"But, Ron, you could've been killed! I mean, this isn't something you're suppose to just ignore. Kim went up far and it's time she realizes it. She needs to be put in her place!" She was extremely pissed off about this, but Ron… Ron was the one who wanted to walk away from this.

"Bonnie, I know… I mean, I would want to fight her like anyone else who was subjected to this, but let's be serious, I embarrassed her in front of a lot of people, she didn't have much of a technique. Now I'm not saying she can't fight completely, I mean she can, but I made her look bad. What happened outside was punishment enough." Ron made that point with the aggravated queen bee, but after taking careful consideration, she decided to agree with Ron on this one.

Both sat back down on the bed and calmed down. "Yeah, you're right…" Bonnie began "But how did you do all of that, I never saw you do that type of stuff before, it's like you know what you're doing."

Ron had to say it "You'll think I'm crazy, but I'll say it anyway. When I was shoved into the volcano, I fell into this cavern and found this blue glowing scroll. I open it and this blue light flashes and I see these memories of this guy performing these moves, and somehow I do it on instinct. It's like animal instincts, we just do them." Ron said as he picked and peeled the bandages from his arm.

"All those memories and you react like you're suppose to. Hopefully you won't turn into this completely different guy." Bonnie jokingly said. Maybe this is what was needed, a simple moment of joking around, filling the room with laughter.

"Trust me, I won't. I mean, it's my first time, I'll pretty much be myself. Right now, I'm moving past Kim and helping her save the world."

"You know, it's not too late to do some things for yourself. You could relieve your stress in so many different ways."

Ron finished getting the arm wrapped out of the bandage and it showed that his arm has almost completely healed and didn't look so burned. "Jeez, looks like it quickly recovered." The young Rockwaller commented. She thought that the burn would look a little more grotesque, but whatever healed Ron's arm did a helluva job.

"Well, this is new." Ron said. He can move his arm without so much pain like before. Bonnie was about to make a comment before she saw the time on her phone.

"Sorry Ron, I gotta go, I'll get grounded if I break my curfew again. Plus, I have to study for my driving test, it's gonna come up soon." Bonnie stood up quickly and was probably about to leave, but before she could do that, she heard Ron's piece before leaving.

"Oh yeah, you told me about that, good luck." Ron said as Bonnie quickly took her departure from his home and returning to hers.

Ron lied back on the bed with his hands behind his head. He started to ponder about some things. He remember about what Bonnie said about the food chain, how joining clubs could be able to get him to gain some friends and he could slither his way not up to the top, but just at the middle. Have some other people to talk to, now that he and Kim aren't together anymore.

He drifts off into sleep as he steels himself for Tuesday. His three day weekend was wasted, that would make most people angry, if they had to do a bit of schoolwork in that period of time. But what would probably be worse, is being stuck in school for those days.

Rufus scampered out of the pocket and went up to Ron's pillow and fell asleep.

MEANWHILE:

Kim was in utter disbelief at what had happened to her. Not only did she lose her partner, but she was utterly humiliated by being subdued, almost like one of Drakken's cheap henchmen. How could she go easy on him. Whether she had sixteen styles or just Judo and gymnastics, she would never let anyone, not even Shego own her like that.

How did Ron do all of the things he did? He didn't receive any type of training that she knew of, so this was something new to her. Maybe there was something that he was hiding from the redhead. Kim remembered that he only got the best of her only because he knew her moves. That was it, I mean if it was some other guy. POW! She'd have the drop on them.

Even so, salt was added to the wound that Ron had the audacity to open. She could hear the murmurs, the whispers among the crowd who once admired her as a heroine, now utters in contempt at what they just witnessed. 'I can't believe she would do that.' 'I actually thought she was cool.' 'I thought that green girl was a total bitch, but she takes it on a whole new level'. There was a high probability that the video that some people took would go viral. She lost the respect of the crowd there. She just scoffed under breath and walked to her home. She went upstairs to her room, and made sure she shut the door. She fell spread eagle on her bed, and waited for Josh to pick her up, so they can go on this little date. She finally mustered up the courage to ask him out, and she wasn't going to let Ron's little tantrum ruin that.

What she knew about Ron, is that he isn't really someone who'll stay angry for long, it's only a matter of time before he apologizes and crawls back to her. Something she thought about Ron is that he has this loyalty to her. She's gambling on that loyalty for Ron to come back and do as he's told. 'He's just being a child, he'll get over it.' That was the thought she clung to.

A pair of footsteps came upstairs and from the sound of it, it inched closer and closer to Kim's room. The door opened quickly to reveal the matriarch of the Possible household. She didn't look happy, instead she looked livid, this look in her eyes filled her with dread.

She stood up to meet her eyes and desired to ask what was wrong. Before she even got the chance to ask, she heard a sound that echoed throughout her room, probably around the hallways too. That sound had forced her head to turn into another direction and saw this white flash when her eyes closed. What she saw before then, was her mother's infuriating glare and how she pulled her hand back and quickly pressed it forward onto Kim's cheek.

There was no denying it. Ann Possible smacked Kim right in the face, that angry look was directed toward her. James quickly followed suit an gently restrained Ann from inflicting any more damage.

"Mom!" She blurted out in a cracked tone, it didn't have that strength that was seen on missions, rather it was a moment of fragility.

"I cannot believe that you would do something like that to Ron. How dare you say those things to him, especially after everything he's been put through!" Kim had never seen her mother this angry before. Even now, she felt truly petrified for her safety, around her mother no less.

As James got in between the two females, he calmed his wife down and said his piece. "Do you even know what you did? We raised you to be better than that, you've done a lot of things, but this… this is unacceptable. We are very disappointed in you." The patriarch had a stern tone to his voice as he began to talk, even so he couldn't be in denial, he wanted to be, had it not for Ann slapping Kim, he could've.

"Ron has been with you… with this family for years, he hasn't asked for this, so we let him a part of this family, because that's what he needed. So as far as we're concerned, he's family. If you were really the leader in the team, you would've stopped and listened. All he asked was for you to hear him out. That's it. But when we look at the scars, the bruises and burns that were all over him, even what's happening to him in school, we can't turn our backs on that."

Ann backed away for a bit in order to calm down, while signs of agitation were still present in her body, she knew that she shouldn't take it too far.

"Not just that, but you just told him that he should just deal with it. You just let those people hurt him, tell him to take it rather than stick up for himself. You just let something like this happen to him." She couldn't look at Kim. The sweet girl that they raised and laughed with wasn't even present in the room, rather she was someone that the older redhead couldn't recognize.

"To that end, we've decided that you need time away from the missions and time away from other people. Whatever plans that you made tonight, you're canceling them. You're grounded until further notice." With that, they took their leave from Kim's room and went downstairs.

Kim wanted to scream, to lash out at Ron for what he started. He thinks that he's the leader in a mission, he then has the nerve to talk back to her, and he costed her the date that she was waiting for all day. She clawed at her pillow, placed it on her face and used it to muffle her screams. Kim's night was ruined, now she wasn't going onto that date with Josh. With only one option, she had to call him and cancel. It wasn't a thought she relished, but what other option did she have? She could sneak out, but knowing her parents, they'll check up on her.

Dissatisfied and frustrated, she decides to just get some rest for tomorrow morning. But there was something that she knew, when Ron comes to her and apologizes, he is going to owe her big time. Patience is a virtue, so how long would the redhead and the blonde boy have to endure their respective conflicts? Only thing they knew is that it would show itself, in time.


	5. What's Right For Myself

Chapter 5: What's Right For Myself

Ron eyes had slowly opened to meet the lamp on the right side of his bed, standing on a small drawer. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the sunlight exposed room. He could feel it's rays making him warm and touching his face. As he shifted his head to meet the window, his eyes were quickly exposed to the sun and he quickly brought his arm up to cover his face.

"Agh, all right, all right. I'm getting up." He mumbles to himself. He could feel his entire body numb from the remaining night he spent sleeping. What he wouldn't give for five more minutes of sleeping in bliss, but the light that infiltrated his room said otherwise. He could feel his legs shaking as he tried to stand up. His arms were using the bed for support.

As his body adjusted to getting up, he did a little stretch and yawned. He could see Rufus on the pillow, clearly away from the light, he could only look in envy as he was enjoying more time to sleep.

He goes to the bathroom and begins to wash his face and brush his teeth. Even as he does all those things, he wanted to head to school and get it over with. 'Maybe I'll head to Bueno Nacho and get Rufus and myself a little something. Gotta head to the Possible's and have a little breakfast with them. Wonder how KP-' he immediately stopped in mid thought.

What happened at that night began to invade his memories. He remembered. He remembered how he didn't want anything to do with Kim, with Team Possible, with saving the world who can barely get his name right. He also remembered a certain something that he said to Rufus, that he was going to get a bit more in shape. Now that he defected from the team, he was now his own man. He didn't need to follow Kim like a lost puppy. If she wanted to throw herself at good looking guys who give her the green light, then who was he to stop her? He did attempt to, yet his words would be unheard.

This feeling of dread and malice placed himself in the thresholds of anger. How he wanted to march over the Possible household and take his anger out on Kim. But what he had to tell himself, was that she wasn't worth it. Kim has let the fame go to her head and allowed herself to just act the way she is and consider it justifiable. There was going to come a day where it would all come crashing down on her and she'll look in devastation as it all burns down.

Even so, Ron also had a certain flash drive, which showed Kim compromising the mission and placing him near the entrance to death's door without a second thought.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he looked at the clock and groaned in amazement. He had about two hours and 14 minutes until the school opens. As his rodent companion still rested, he decided to work out now, doing what had to be done before he had to leave.

He got to the ground and began with a couple of push-ups and sit-ups. As he finishes those workouts, he would continue with other workouts like jogging, stretching, and in some cases, lifting. It was either done inside the house or out, he didn't really wake anyone up in the household, Rufus was still sleeping and his parents were not around as usual.

Ron had gotten up and got his breakfast, as well as Rufus's. He was able to see some fruit in the fridge which he grabbed for himself, this was pretty much going to be his breakfast. For Rufus, he found two strings of mozzarella cheese. He brought it up to his room and gave him his breakfast as he ate his own.

As time grew closer to school opening, Ron and Rufus decided to leave their home and head to Middleton High.

Ron was going to walk all the way to school, with Rufus in tow. Knowing that walking was a slow route, he was going to attempt to jog there but he saw a dumpster, with its lid closed, leans onto a brick wall, which has a fire escape that leads up to the roof. Another batch of memories that weren't his own came flooding into him again. It didn't show fighting skills, this time, it showed the same person free running with such style.

Ron, curious of seeing that he could do something like that, attempted to jump on top of the dumpster, perform a small wall run and reach the ladder to climb up to the roof. As he arrives, Rufus gets out of Ron's pocket, wanting to know what all the ruckus was about. He got onto Ron's shoulder and saw him not on the normal ground level.

"Might wanna get back in buddy." He rubbed Rufus's head with his index finger. Rufus rubbed his own head after that and did was Ron asked him to.

The blonde boy looked at the area and more memories that weren't his own, came to bear its way into his mind. He stretched his legs and surveyed the environment. What could be heard was the deep breath he took before he began to run. Several obstacles were in his way, question was, how will he be able to get through.

It started off with him dashing off to a good start. He sees one obstacle and performs a one-handed vault. Then something that looked like a square ventilation was right in front of him. He was able to jump up and made an obstacle vault over it. He sees a rooftop that had to be jumped across, if he wanted to stay above level, the gap between the two buildings was obviously an alley. He twisted his body like a screwdriver and jumped across, once he landed, a well timed roll did the trick. He got back on his feet and ran again. A building, which looked to be a bit shorter than the last was right in front of him.

He sped up just a small amount before he was able to execute a front tuck to get where he needed to go. He lands cleanly as he slows down and takes a breather. On his right, he can see Middleton high from this distance.

He caught his breath and felt amazed at this little stunt he was pulled. He looks at the palm of his hands, sprinkled with minerals. This empowered feeling, how he felt more alive than he did in the past. This was Ron, slowly coming out of his shell, escaping the shadow of Kim Possible. He could feel such fresh and lively air fill his lungs as smiled at what he's done.

"Booyah!" He said as echoing voice traveled through the skies. This feeling of accomplishment, the adrenaline pulsing everywhere in his body, followed by the energy that is coursing through him. Now the question was how can he get down to ground level. He does a rail flip vault to get himself off the roof and was able to grab the fire escape ledge that was below him and was able to land. With that, he nonchalantly walks to the entry way to Middleton High School.

He heads inside and makes a beeline for the bathroom. For he needed to wash his hands because of his little free running exercise that he did not too long ago. Plus he wanted to see a certain cute brunette who was on his mind.

After that ideal was taken care of, he can hear quietly hear the sound of a person's fingers typing on a keyboard. The room was lit, yet it wasn't really bright like many other classrooms. Compared to the others, it looked slightly dim. He slowly opened the door and crouched down to avoid easy detection. Ron was able to see Bonnie typing on the keyboard, she then took a sip of her coffee in order to keep herself awake. The brunette wasn't necessarily tired, she was bored to death.

Ron traced his fingertips to her shoulders and rubbed her smooth skin. At first, she gave a small squeak to him. Her body shook in this long deserved necessity of relaxation. What really stood out of all of that was the sound of her purring and moaning at this pleasurable feeling.

Her fingers gently touched Ron's hand, she had this smile that indicated she was in ecstasy at this point. "Ooh… a little closer to the neck." She mumbled. Ron did as she instructed.

"I really hope you're single, I wonder where you've been all my life." Bonnie would say this because of the fact the massages was so heavenly to her. The guy didn't even try to grope her breasts or touch her hips, he went for the shoulder's and helped her relax a bit, after doing this exhausting assignment. Ron decided to make himself known.

"He was right in front of you." He whispers in a sing-song like tone. Bonnie's eyes widened in shock, he looked to see a certain blonde boy smirking at her. She also had a realization; he heard everything. From the alluring moans to the cute little squeaks that came out of her lips.

"If I knew you felt like that, I would've made the first move." He says half-jokingly. The other half was probably serious about it, but he didn't really want to mess up what they had.

The young Rockwaller was flustered, she was caught in a tight spot and had to reassert herself. Ron got the better of her, but it was only for an instant. She'll make sure of it personally.

"Th-The only reason that I said those things was that I was exhausted from doing all this typing. Secondly, I didn't know it was you doing that to me." She folded her hands and looked away from Ron. She didn't want him to see her flustered face, just the thought of that embarrassed her a bit. Knowing Ron, he'll get a kick out of this for a long time.

"But I did it though, anyway what are you working on?" Ron took a look at the screen, the headline caught his attention. One eyebrow rose, indicating his interest.

"It's a newly formed martial arts club here in Middleton, you should give it a try." Bonnie said.

Ron still looked at the headline, still unsure whether to follow Bonnie's advice. "I dunno, I just don't see clubs as my thing."

With Ron's words spoken Bonnie immediately found a way to get him into clubs, she can finally get him out from the bottom of the food chain and maybe blend in with the people who are in the middle right now. She twisted in her chair, her legs were crossed and she looked at the unsure boy. "Well, think about it. I mean, you're not going on missions with Kim anymore, you said it yourself. Don't you think it's time you got up and did something for yourself? Think of it as a change, for the better. Without those missions bugging you, one of the benefits would be having a bit more free time on your hands, and hopefully, catch up with the work Barkin shoves down our throats every now and then."

Ron couldn't deny it, Bonnie's words held truth in them. He had all this time to himself and not just that, Rufus came up from his pocket and gave him a thumbs up. Both Bonnie and Rufus's vote was enough for him to give in.

"If I joined the martial arts club, some people would back off, right?" Bonnie nodded her head. Ron pinched his nose and took a breath. "I'll join up and see where it leads from there, if I don't like it, I'll leave it. But if for some reason that I do, then yeah I'll stay there.

Bonnie stood up and patted him on the chest. "Good." She paused for a minute and her hand could feel the steady heartbeat that it's giving out. Before she could make things more awkward, she had to draw her attention back to the desktop. "Well, I would love to spend more time with you, but I have to get this done. But I'll see you later, yeah?"

Ron Stoppable smiled at her and responded. "Yeah, sure." As Ron went for the door, Bonnie had some final words for Ron as he departed. "Think about what I said Ron."

He waved his hand as to gesture a goodbye. "Yes Bon-Bon." He said while smiling deviously, knowing that would tick her off.

"Don't call be Bon-Bon!" She screamed to him, but he responded by chuckling a bit.

Ron had to consider her words as he went to the gym to check out the clubs. He had to weigh the options, he had those bruises from the fights he got on missions, he was barely able to protect himself. But when those memories had popped up and he had finally stood up for himself. Somehow, he felt that those memories would fade, if it didn't show up when he needed it, then he needs to train himself, so he wouldn't need to rely on those memories so much. Another fact would be that now that he and Kim aren't on good terms anymore, and seeing how explosive her anger would be when provoked, he needs to protect himself from her as well. He made his decision, he was going to join the martial arts club at Bonnie's request.

Ron's opened the door to the gym and saw stands surrounding the area. He peers his head to his left and sees the martial arts club. "Well, it's worth a shot." He said as he walked toward the stand.

THREE MONTHS:

Ron was without a doubt, able to improve himself in a lot of ways, as he awakens to the sound of his alarm going off and Rufus tugging at his cheek to wake him up. His chest rose upwards as he squirms out of his bed.

"Ok. Ok buddy." He mumbles to his companion as he groggily stands up from the bed and leans against the wall for a couple of minutes. As he begins his exercise routines that he's doing for awhile, Rufus scampered to the T.V remote that rested next to the lamp on the nightstand and pressed the power button. As he did so, the T.V turned on and several voices came to both of their ears as the people had their conversation. Ron wasn't going to stop his exercising at that point, he was going to listen and perform simultaneously.

"I mean, if she really is as strong as people say she is, then how is it that she was beaten so easily by the sidekick?" One voice had said. It seems that there was a debate going on the news right now, with what the blonde boy was thinking right now, he had a feeling that this was going to be a trending topic.

"Let's look at the video." Rufus looked at the video and saw Kim, Ron and himself on the television, where not just the argument, but the announcement that team Possible was split up and the attempted aggravated assault that Kim portrayed. "I mean, clearly she was at a disadvantage. You can see that she tries to throw the first punch, but the victim dodged it and tripped her on her feet, and she got back up to attack him again. See now, this continues until she's being placed in a submission hold."

The video had then played again but to the part where Kim was yelling at him, after he announced that he quit. _"RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE, DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME AND THIS TEAM! YOU'RE DONE WITH THIS TEAM, WHEN I SAY YOU'RE DONE! UNLESS YOU WANNA FEEL HOW PAINFUL SIXTEEN STYLES OF MARTIAL ARTS ARE, YOU GET OVER HERE NOW!"_

Another voice chimed in "So we know the person who defended himself. His name is Ron Stoppable. To be honest, I actually thought that his name was John Hoppable because Kim said that was her sidekicks name, but then again, she names him differently."

"Yeah, but the problem is that we would always see Kim as the person who saves the world and Stoppable as the clumsy sidekick or the 'comic relief' guy, but after that big fight, I mean he's just had enough. What bothered me was Kim's reaction. She didn't apologize, she didn't care, it's like in her eyes, he deserved to get what he got and that's unfortunate for him."

"So you think that he'll still be the hero after that? Like is he gonna fly solo?"

"No. I mean if I was him, and I went through all of that, I wouldn't go back, I don't care if she begged me or anything like that, I wouldn't go back to doing that. At all."

"Also, when he yells at her, we see that it doesn't just affect his life as a member of the organization that Kim works for, which is Global Justice, but in actuality, it even leaks out to his personal life, as he said in the video, that he 'took beatings to protect her reputation.' We even see the bruises and scars on his body."

"Those do look pretty nasty."

"Yeah, I mean, they go to Japan and stop an attack that was going to take place at a volcano there, and it ends up erupting because Kim pressed the self destruct button. We actually have a video, that was sent from a person who asked to be anonymous due to their safety."

While doing his push-up routine, he couldn't help but give a smirk and a small chuckle at what he heard. With three months passing by, he had to make a decision to either keep the video for himself, or release it to the media. It was one thing that he kept the video to himself, but the problem was that no one would see Kim for what she is. If people still believed that Kim was an angel after that, then they need their brains checked out. Somehow, he had a feeling that they did. Stupidity was going to exist, whether people's eyes were open to the truth or not.

"The fact that Ms. Possible is the 'face' not the head, but the 'face' of Global Justice right now, is going to put the organization on thin ice right now. So what I'm wondering is that will the organization make Kim Possible a full fledged agent in the future after all of this?"

"If I was the director or the leader of the organization, I'd bury the report and say 'ok this isn't going to work for you. Goodbye.'"

"There was actually several trends that appeared on the social media that said #TeamPossible or #TeamStoppable. Like there's a debate going on between who was at fault, who's better off saving the world, everything of that nature. There were actually some posts that uhh… interesting to read." The guy clears his throat and begins to read.

"This one says, 'I always thought Kim Possible was someone who could save the day, instead she just takes all the glory. What a joke!"

Here's one "My friend and I got into an argument on who was better on the team Kim or Ron, I chose Ron but he chose Kim. After seeing the video, he just looks at the T.V in disgust."

"How come Ron didn't say anything earlier, it would make sense to tell someone about it, other than keeping it to yourself. Pull it together man!"

"Those two need to sit down and talk about this, seeing those two fight considering that they've been tight for a long time is just so sad. :("

Ron had finished his routine and turned off the T.V. He got Rufus into his pocket. Who then gave him a thumbs up as he was ready to head out. As he travels down the steps he looks at the empty living room that would probably have his Mom and Dad around, but now, it's just him. He didn't have time to put those thoughts into his mind as he shakes it off. Stretches his neck to the left and then the right and opens the door, revealing the somewhat chilly outdoors.

"Time to go." He says as he travels to the school. Wanting to get a certain thing taken care of.


	6. Step Your Game Up

Chapter 6: Step Your Game Up

Ron wasn't really just going to 'walk' to school as he did in the past. With this new exercising regiment he put himself through, it worked his body through amazing wonders. His body has been sculpted from a lanky build to a well toned body. While it didn't have the appearance of a heavyweight lifter, it had a build that was a balance of strength and speed, but mostly speed. He decided to free run to the school.

As he did his little moves, ranging from thief vaults to screwdriver twists he got to school with not a single person in sight. The sweat that poured down from his face could be felt. He could see dust and speckles of dirt smeared on his palms. After his little parkour run, he washes his hands after all of that. He knew what that had to mean what was going to be next for him.

As he walks to the student editorial room, where Bonnie was usually stationed before school began.

His lips curled as he thought. Should blondie visit her, or should he take care of that 'thing'. Because the second option would get him in high places. Even so, he does remember that he had a lot of time before school officially opens, so maybe just dropping by and saying 'hi' wouldn't hurt. But somehow, he had more of a feeling than just saying hi. He could tell just because of the frisky smile that was showing.

He snuck to the door and went into the room, his heart started to be a bit faster than before. Maybe it was the nervousness that was gripping him. But why would he be nervous?

Ron saw Bonnie in the office, still doing the usual newspaper. He did his usual sneaking about. But there was something different about this one.

For one example, he didn't even notice the giddy smile that was on her face, anticipating that something exciting was going to happen. But he did notice Bonnie's shoulders moving. She didn't even look behind her, as she wanted to look behind her.

Once Ron got close enough, his hands reached out and began doing its work. Bonnie leaned back, her eyes rolling back. A silent purr could be heard in the room, causing Ron to blush at this behavior or hers.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me… oooh… fool me twice shame on me... But fool me seven times, you crossed the line. Hi Ron." Bonnie had the smile of victory plastered on her face. Ron knew that the jig was up. Maybe it was best to stop massaging her before things would become awkward.

He chuckled a bit, smiling even in defeat. "Hehe, well it was worth a shot." His hands slowly let go of her shoulder and was about to return to his sides but the brunette, grabbed one of his hands and placed them on her shoulder. "I didn't say stop, did I?" Ron got the message and happily obliged to her wishes. At least he could hear those cute little squeaks she gives out.

"No you didn't. So what's up with you, got plans to do anything?" Maybe some small talk would pass some time. He was going to take some time in satisfying Bonnie and making her stress wash away.

"Well…" she begun with this thinking look on her face, yet she already knew the answer. "You see, Tara and I were suppose to go shopping at the mall, but she had to cancel."

Ron had then said his piece. "Aww, that sucks, why did she cancel, did she had to do something for her parents?"

"No. She called in sick, so it was going to be just me."

"Ok, but what about Hope and Marcella? Maybe they have time to hang out." Ron couldn't be anymore oblivious to what she was driving at.

"Well, Hope's still grounded after having the track and field captain in her house, without her parents around. Marcella has a doctor's appointment, so that leaves me with not many options."

"So that leaves me, huh?"

"C'mon please?" She begs.

Ron wanted to do it, but there were options; pros and cons that come with it. Even if he was spending time with Bonnie, other people would find out, and if it leaks out to Middleton, then they're in trouble.

"I dunno." He says sheepishly.

"Please Ronnie?" Then there was the look on her face that she knew all too well. The Puppy Dog Pout. He wanted to look away, but the first glimpse immediately froze him. She had him cornered, now he had to make the decision.

"Tonight, right?" Ron said. Apparently Bonnie's plan worked. She took a page from Kim's playbook and applied it to her own. At least with her's it was for good intentions.

"Yup, come by my house at seven. We'll drive there in my car." She gave Ron the ok.

"Well, I gotta go. There's some things I need to take care of, but I'll see you at seven, yeah?" She smiled and nodded at him.

After ten minutes the paper was finished. Bonnie was able to catch a well deserved breather after all of that. A good amount of time to spend alone in solitude. This gives her time to think.

Bonnie had some people who were friendly to her, because they were able to look under the veil and appreciate her as a person and not the queen. Tara was one of those people. She remembers the platinum blonde's sweetness towards her. It was like she didn't even have a single bad bone in her body. Tara didn't bring herself to hold grudges so much. Some boys had always looked at her as eye candy, others, a nice girl. She was indeed beautiful, inside and out.

Bonnie couldn't help but feel a tang of jealousy in her. She was jealous of Tara because she was free to socialize with people without fear of her standing. That bubbly and cheery personality, it was like she was little miss perfect. She was able to be free from those chains and wander freely. Tara was able to be herself without restraint. The same however, cannot be said for the brunette.

Bonnie's life was something that transitioned into this hellish migraine into this peaceful dreamscape. Her sisters were always on her case. They may've been older, but it didn't give them a justifiable reason to force some things down her throat. The food chain was one of them. Because that she had this hovering down her neck, it was really a pain in her ass. Because of this, the school thinks that she and Ron don't get along, when in truth, they were close to each other. She can remember the cackling and the sneers that they make behind her back, behind Ron's back. Those two were a pain, she dealt with it for years.

But then there was Ron. The boy who had lit this path of darkness that she walked. The difference between her family and Ron himself, was that he was someone that the brunette felt safe and felt comfortable to be around. It was at that point she found someone that she could relate to. She may've looked the bitch in the school to him. But it sickened her to her stomach to force a game on him that he didn't even need to play. But what really showed her how nice of a guy he was to her, was that he stayed.

He didn't care what people thought of him, he didn't try to fight or claw desperately for people's attention. He was free to be who he was, he wasn't afraid. Bonnie couldn't help but admit a simple truth; Ron and Tara have a strength that she never had. She kept reaching her hand out to it, but it just kept slipping away.

As she exits the editorial office she sees a sight that disgusts her. Kim Possible and Josh Mankey. Monkey boy was pressed against the wall as Kim kissed him. They were both making out next to the lockers. The sound of those little breaths they take, the sight of them swapping spit, it made her skin crawl. Even so, she was happy to see a certain teacher witnessing this vulgar display and addressed it.

"Possible, Mankey, in my office, now!" Barkin was right there and they both went without a struggle, their euphoric smiles quickly changed into a face first shocked, then devoid of hope.

Bonnie walked the opposite way, with a smile on her face, not seen to the three of them. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

WITH RON STOPPABLE

Ron was able to make it to the library. He slowly opens the door, his head peers in, looking to his left and to his right. A vital rule in some things, 'check your corners'. The coast was clear. He could hear footsteps coming closer to him. His heart raced, he was here and he had what he needed. Ron has been putting it off for awhile, but who can blame him? People have their 'vices' every now and then. It seemed to have been an idea to indulge in it.

The footsteps were getting closer, he looked at the clock. The library was open at this point, no use in peeking his head through.

He stayed out of sight from the bane of the school's existence... Miss Hatchet. The woman, or this she-demon that was born straight from Hell, was not just strict about everything she did, but she took sadistic pride in punishing those who violate the library rules. Like a vulture, she watches over her territory and waits for the right moment to go down and pick off the remains of the student's peaceful freedom.

There was a certain spot in the library where he would predict where his objective would take place. No use in getting his nerves rattled, Ron needed to stay cool and get through this.

In the World History section of the library, a dimly lit lightbulb could be seen on his upper left, it would have a constant need to flicker sometimes, so it did.

The figure came from the shadows, he held an envelope in his hands and saw the person of interest. His face had an indifferent look on him, wondering why did it have to go down here, of all places?

"Well, looks like… we made it." Ron said. He felt a bit awkward about this, his palms were sweating a bit and his fingertips constantly made unnoticeable yet small movements.

"Yes, I suppose so." The voice deep yet gruff voice said. It was revealed to be Barkin. He then offered Ron the documents, revealing his assignments that had to be done for the quarter. "Why do you have to do your assignments like this. It's more sensible to just put in the effort in class as you would do home and in here?" Barkin wanted to pinch his nose in aggravation. But knowing that Ron is a student in his class, he had to meet some accommodations that can help him get a better grade.

"Getting A's in my assignments in just a snap can lead people to think that you're helping me, I dunno cheat. Just getting A's so suddenly after I quit the team, makes people think a lot of things."

Barkin gave a sigh. But then Ron spoke again. "Besides, not many people would come to the library, because of…" Ron turned his head to see if 'she' was behind them, to his shock and embarrassment, she was there. The scowl on her face and the intention catching Ron slipping just to punish him would be just what she wants.

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time." Barkin had then took his leave and departed to his office.

Once Ron's assignments were done, he quickly got to his classes that were about to begin. He took a seat next to Felix, making Ron adjacent to Bonnie Rockwaller. Yet, on his other side, Monique was next to him as well. He felt positive that he wouldn't arouse suspicion.

"Ok people listen up." Barkin said in his usual militaristic voice. "What you, as a class will do for the past couple of weeks, is a project that pertains to this subject. There are topics that are recommended here on the board, you'll be getting in groups. For the rest of the class, you'll be choosing your partners and talk about what subject you want to pick. Go."

Kim looked at a disinterested face. The class was getting on her nerves, so was Barkin. It wasn't the assignment that pissed her off, but it was the events before the class started. Her and Josh were called to the office after making out. After displaying inappropriate affections in school, they were rewarded with detention. Which was no doubt, going to be a thorn in her side. But it wasn't just that.

How dare Ron. Who did he think that he was? He had the nerve to scream at her and get her embarrassed like that on T.V. Even Global Justice were responding to this action. They gave her about one third of the missions that she normally does and placed her on a four month probation. After her little display, it put GJ in a bad light.

Even so, she somehow lost the respect of her family. After the slap she received from her mother and the grounding from her father. The tweebs would harass her a bit, but it just seemed more hostile. It was like this wasn't going to blow over anytime soon.

Right now she was studying Ron from the corner of her eyes. As the people moved around to their respective groups, she kept an eye on Ron. She was expecting something. She was expecting the blonde boy to walk up to her, get down on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. She also expected him to clear her name and say that the video from the mission was doctored and place the mission faults on himself. All he had to do, was get up from his chair and look her in the eye. Considering that he was struggling in school a bit, and she was the one who bails him out almost every time.

But to her surprise, he didn't. He stayed at his seat, didn't give the redhead a passing glance at all. So that's how he was gonna play? She took note of his little ignorant action. She even saw Monique, Felix and Bonnie around him. An odd pairing for a group. She was going to question it until a certain hottie came up to her.

"Hey, you alright? You picked out what assignment you're going to do?"

Kim eyes were lit with playfulness as Josh approached. A flirty smile came upon her as she cooed. "Sure…" she twirled a strand of her hair with her finger. "It'd be lonely if did it all by myself." Mankey had then took the signal to sit next to her. It was a clear sign that she opened lay flirted with him in order to get Ron's attention, maybe get him to notice her, and probably get to see how unlucky he made himself out to be. Kim had a bit of delight from it. But there was still something irking her.

Ron Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwaller are in the same group together. She couldn't hear any snarls under Bonnie's breath, or Ron addressing her as 'Bon-Bon'… not yet at least. She couldn't sense any tension between the two. Give him an outburst of disgust or look away from him in disinterest… something. But it didn't happen. There was something in her… something that just made her feel off, Ron not paying attention to her, it was like she's a ghost or an ant. The question on her head was how she felt about it.

Class was drawing to a close. The ringing of the bell immediately signaled them to leave their educational prison. Ron walked with Felix and Monique to the lockers, Bonnie had to take her separate way from the rest.

Monique was the first to speak. "Can you believe it." She said in a suspicious tone. "Bonnie Rockwaller. The queen bee actually sits with us and agrees to do the subject. No hassle or snappy insults."

Felix pondered about Monique's statement, while taking Bonnie's strange behavior into account. "Yeah, I mean, I know how she is… this is just so sudden for all of us."

Monique had a finger on her chin that look on her face was suggesting that she was putting the pieces together. A lot has happened and a theory pops into her mind.

"Bonnie has been less bitchy to me, but she's more of one to Kim. The same day that you left the team Ron." She then turned her face to the blonde boy. She was hoping that Ron would spill the beans on the up and up. It seemed that Stoppable was the cornerstone of it all.

Ron didn't want to reveal the longtime secret, Bonnie and him were on a mutual agreement that they should both agree on when it should be announced. Knowing Monique, she's like a detective, she could smell his lie and either play along or call him off on it. The feeling between the three, suggests that she'll play along, but if he was able to tell a convincing lie, then the secret would be safe… for now.

"Kim's in a bad light Monique, I'm guessing that's something to satisfy her needs?"

"If that's the case then explain to me why you said that Bonnie had 'every right to be on your case' that night?" Monique was able to get information about that. In her world, nothing goes on without her hearing about it in the rumor mill.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I was kinda mad. I mean, if you went on a mission that almost costed you your life and got you burns on your arm, I guess you'd be pretty pissed."

"Pretty pissed…" Felix intervened. "Ron, you went ballistic man. No one ever saw you like that before. But man, when Kim was fighting you, you took her out like you were a professional." Could that statement be enough for Monique to narrow off topic about it? Ron certainly hoped so.

"Sure he did. But I just can't get over Bonnie being, I dunno, chill when she was with us." She folded her arms. Still contemplating the situation that was at hand. Could there have been a link between Ron and Bonnie? She didn't really have circumstantial evidence to back up her theory. So for now, that was all that it remained, a theory.

"Maybe she's coming around, turning a new leaf, I dunno." Ron's eyes looked away from Monique and Felix.

"Well, do us a favor and try not to jinx it. If she is, then it's better off being unspoken."

Ron hoisted his backpack behind him "I gotta go… some martial arts practice I gotta get through with." With that, Ron said his goodbyes and went to the meeting place.

After a couple of minutes, as Ron departed, Kim was coming and was on the horizon. Looked like that Mankey wasn't with her, so that's a good sign. She had to be in detention in a few minutes, may as well enjoy the few minutes of freedom she had left.

Felix saw the red head and decided to go. It wasn't that he wanted to stick around. He just couldn't stand being in the same area with Kim. All he could see in her was a glorified back stabber.

"Well Mon, it's been real, but I gotta go." He said as he left the area "Kim." He mumbled. It was suppose to be a greeting, but he was a little disgusted when they were in close proximity.

"Hey Kim, H.I.G.G.F?" She said.

"H.I.G.G.F?" Kim asked. Her brow raised a little bit as she wanted to know the acronym. Considering that she didn't understood it.

"How's It Going Girlfriend?" She clarifies. Not many people acknowledged her acronyms like she did. Many people she met were stumped by them at times. But when did that faze her?"

"Well, Josh and I got detention sooo… yeah it's pretty bad. Is Felix ok, he seemed to be a bit bitter."

Monique had to answer the obvious answer to her oblivious friend. If she stopped fawning over Monkey boy, then hopefully, she'll be able to understand some of the things she caused.

"He's still mad about what you did to Ron." She kept the answer, short and in this case, bittersweet.

Kim's eyes widened and she placed her hands on her head and paced around a bit. They know because of the news, and if it wasn't the video in Middleton, then the footage in Japan would place the final nail in the coffin.

"Kim, I dunno what happened, but you gotta keep your head in the game when it comes down to situations like this, it'll be hard for you to defend yourself against the people who hated what you did."

"What are you talking about?" Clearly by the edginess of her voice, Kim knew, yet refused to accept it.

"You ignored him, you caused his entire arm to be burned, you kinda made everything complicated for him. You even blame him for the failed missions on the news because you couldn't take responsibility. Even at that point, you did it for just one date with Josh. By the way, rumor has it he's a little…" she gestured her hand by tilting it side to side. "Curious."

"Ok one, if he went through with it, it would've gone to his head. All I've done was look out for him, it was just for the greater good. Second, I dunno where you got your sources from, but Josh isn't like that." She defended. She wouldn't want to get physical with Monique. She knew her for long time. One of things that she kept notice of, was the fact that she wouldn't sugarcoat what happened. She'd give it to you straight.

"Uh-huh. You can keep telling it to yourself, but once it comes out. You'll be heartbroken. I gotta head to Club Banana, we'll catch up later." Monique said as she departed. Leaving Kim alone to head out for detention or she'll probably get an extra ten minutes or so for being late.

WITH RON

Ron was able to finish up his martial arts practice and head home. His ankles and wrists were a bit sore, but it felt like more of a minor irritation. Rufus was happily squeaking and gesturing karate moves that Ron performed.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, but now we gotta shop with Bonnie around seven."

"Hnk, Ronnie." Rufus responded as he made kissy faces. "C'mon buddy, it's not like that." He says. But he starts to question whether or not if it's true.

As he walked up to the entrance of the door, a certain vibration could be felt in his pants, as well as the dreaded tone that he didn't want to hear.

 _'Beep beep be beep_ '.


	7. One After Another

Chapter 7: One After Another

THREE MONTHS AGO

In the bustling room, where various people were talking over one another, certain objectives were taking place. sounds of phone's ringing, fingers typing on a keyboard and files being made, taken out, or on the process of being buried were heard.

A woman in her GJ uniform walked about to her personal office, witnessing the endeavors that GJ operatives were accustomed to. Her face was straight and showed focus. Emotions didn't matter at this point, right now her attention was needed and she had to make several audibles to the field.

The agency was doing its best to ensure the people's safety, yet there was a certain agent that pertained to it. She sighed under her breath. The premonition that she had all those years ago, finally came to fruition. At first, there was nothing wrong. When she was out in the field, she always showed progress. She gave them results, when there were times that they couldn't.

Now, it had to resort to something like this. She's placing a bet that the Worldwide Evil Empire is rejoicing in their 'moral' victory. The world finally saw the darker side of Kim Possible, as well as the sudden disbandment of the team. Since then, they'll take this as some sort of advantage and strike. Team Possible is gone, it was time for them to get the breathing room they thought they deserved.

She walks into her office, The only thing she can hear was pure, utter silence. Even if the silence was short-lived, this is what she needed for her thoughts. She remembered the video, it played into her mind over and over. It haunted her, now her organization is stepping onto thin ice.

As she walks to her desk, two closed files were seen. She dreaded thought of opening the documents, because she knew what was in them. But she couldn't think about that now, right now she is the head of the organization and they need her.

The first document consisted of the recent mission but she had her 'number one agent' take care of. Will Du's mission came onto a failure. She examined the report and saw several highlighted sentences that indicated that the failure of the mission was caused by exposure. She looked at the file angrily and sighed. At a time like this, whether the exposure was true or false, this mission was going to get them to strike deep into core of the Worldwide Evil Empire. An informant was able to leak information that the information broker known as Big Daddy Brotherson had a load of information from every super villain ranging from Duff Killigan to her brother Gemini. If that information is true, then she could've dealt a critical blow to the organization that she's fighting with.

Dr. Betty Director could not accept this type of failure, she would've sent team Possible to do this, if Will had to compromise the mission. Right now she had a lot of things to concentrate on.

The second file was of course the disbandment of Team Possible as well as the tainted reputation of Kim Possible. Betty didn't want to see it come to this, but it happened. Even so, there were whispers among the facility whether if Kim should become a full agent or not. Right now, she was at a standstill. Even if Kim had her proclivities, she showed progress. But it was only a matter of time before it bit her in the neck.

But there was someone on the broken team with a clean jacket. It was none other than Ron Stoppable. At first, he considered the boy to be Kim's backup. The woman didn't want to go along the lines of saying that he's deadweight. Even if it was small, he still did his best to contribute to the team.

At first, she considered the probability of him being an agent without Kim Possible to be slim. Yet, after the video of Ron handling himself against Kim, she seemed to be impressed about his newly found combat prowess. She could even say herself that she's suspicious. Out of all the moments that he had to show his clumsiness and his mistakes, that moment was where 'buffoon Ron' actually showed combat that could not just rival Kim Possible's but maybe just maybe become superior to the redhead and the majority of her agents.

The redhead and the blonde boy were freelance agents to GJ, they have sufficient information about the organization. The strategy was to keep them close. That was until a certain buzz could be heard.

"Director?" A female voice spoke. "We have the agents you requested." Betty had a slimmer of hope about this. Maybe there's something that can redeem Global Justice after all.

Four agents walked in and were at ease, standing straight, faces forward and awaiting her command. She had then handed one of the agents a document with a photo attached. "As you know of team Possible's recent disbandment, the W.E.E will see it as an opportunity to strike. Fortunately, we have other agents who'll fill in the void until further notice. There's a certain agent that was a part of the team before his defection." She had then turned on the presentation to reveal the infamous video that was exposed for awhile. Their eyes had then looked to the screen.

"One of our freelance agents Ronald Dean Stoppable, has been seen with somehow remarkable abilities that can rival the majority of our agents. The video may have been one part of the evidence, however a second video was leaked to Global Justice from a source who is in our department." The second video was played pertaining to Ron's combat with the four soldiers. The agents kept straight faces, yet they were surprised at the skill that was shown.

"Stoppable has been with our organization for a long time, it is unknown if he poses as a security risk or if he's still on our side for that matter. We also don't know the state of his mental condition after the incident. The objective is to scout him, keep daily tabs and report back A.S.A.P. Should Ron be a security threat, then you will give me a sitrep on the field and wait for my orders to engage. Unless you are permitted, you will not engage, nor will you give away your position. The mission is to keep tabs on him. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The agents said in unison.

"Dismissed." Betty responds as they now take their leave. She takes a seat back to her desk and reads Will Du's recent mission file. Right now, her hands were tied, so she had to wait awhile before making a move. But there was one last move to make before waiting.

She pressed a button and an A.I spoke to her. "Good evening Dr. Director, how may I be of assistance?"

"Contact Wade Load, I need him to confirm that he still has contact for Ron."

"Contacting Wade Load now." It had to take several seconds for him to respond. The silent tapping of her fingertips onto the table filled the room while she was patched through. Wade wasn't able to see her face, rather it only showed the Global Justice insignia on the screen.

"Hello?" The young boy asked.

"Load, it's me. I need you to confirm something for me."

"Director… uhh yes, of course."

"Do you still have the means to contact Ron Stoppable?" Betty rested her eyes for awhile as she awaited Wade's response.

"Ye-Yes I do. He still has his Kimmunicator."

"Good, if there's any missions that consist of Middleton's territory, do what you can to contact him. For the moment, you are to keep this conversation between us. Both Kim and Ron do not have clearance to obtain this information from you, nor do you have the clearance to share this with anyone else."

"Understood." Once the conversation ended with that statement, the transmission had finished. Right now, her agents were scattered across the globe more than usual. It was a stroke of luck that there were some that would be able to keep tabs on the boy. For now, time was going to take its course.

THREE MONTHS LATER:

Hnk, Ronnie." Rufus responded as he made kissy faces. "C'mon buddy, it's not like that." He says. But he starts to question whether or not if it's true.

As he walked up to the entrance of the door, a certain vibration could be felt in his pants, as well as the dreaded tone that he didn't want to hear.

 _'Beep beep be beep_ '. As it kept ringing, he was hesitant to pick it up. I couldn't have been Kim, considering that she's in detention right now. The ringing was becoming annoyingly repetitive. He had a thought, what if he answered the call and hung up quickly? It may have been disrespectful, but with anything that involves saving the world, he remembered a little detail about that.

He picks up the call to see Wade on the other line, so it seemed like hanging up on him was out of the question, considering that he did help him on the mission in Japan.

He hid the tension and annoyance in his voice as he spoke. "Hey, Wade. What's uhh… what's going on?" He questioned himself on asking that when, in a shred of his mind, he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Yeah, the Middleton bank is being robbed and…" the blonde boy looked around and not at the screen. He displayed a look on his face that displayed irritation and anger.

"Hold on…" he paused a bit to keep his cool. "When I said that I was done with missions, I meant it. Contact Kim, maybe she'll get it done, like everyone believes." He says with sarcasm. Rufus had nodded his head in agreement.

"Kim is going away tonight, she has to head to her cousin Larry's. You know how she is with him."

"Whether she's here or not, it doesn't change the fact that I'm not going. It's her mess, rather it's GJ's mess, so leave it to the authorities, they'll probably do a better job than me." His voice dripped with sarcasm. It didn't matter to him, he was having a better time with his life than he ever did with Kim. He had the martial arts club as well and he got Barkin off of his back. He finally has a breather, he's not mission oriented like Kim, and he just wants to live his life how he needed to live. Was there anything wrong in the meaning of that?

"Ron, it's Dementor. He's made a move on the Middleton bank, they have hostages. Police have surrounded the building, but they're getting impatient… I get it, you don't want to do this after what happened months ago, you're still mad at Kim and you want to have no part in this… but please, help them out just this once."

Ron was still reluctant, but probably less after Wade's little speech. Compared to Kim's training, he had just a bit more, whether it was doing his martial arts class, or just doing parkour, maybe that's all he'll need… in addition to Wade's tech support.

"Fine." Ron submitted. "But you owe me… big time." He looked at the time 3:37. He had then took a deep breath. 'Ok, I think I can take him out before seven.' "Well Rufus, time to go buddy."

Ron took his leave and ran up to the rooftops, he was able to put on his mission gear and rushed to the Middleton bank. Luckily he had a rappel that could get him to go longer distances. So this was taking place until he got there.

DETENTION WITH KIM:

The redhead eyes were dilated with boredom and impatience. Like how everyone would think, detention wasn't an ideal place to spend the majority of their time. Overtime she heard the news that she has to leave town to meet Larry, her nerdy cousin. She dreaded the thought of going there. With that thought lingering in her mind, she swallowed a lump in her throat. The clock was slowly and steadily moving forward. All she could think about was what happened recently.

Ron may have been the one to strike out on his own, but it just seemed a bit out of character for her to do something so serious as to attack him. She admits to herself that she went a little far in that.

In training, the blonde boy was more of a punching bag than a sparring partner. Whether it was just her Judo variation, the fact of the matter was that she's a proficient fighter. She rivaled Shego, she can take down several henchmen, many obstacles were in her way, which were easy to slip through.

There were times where she just wanted to do something for herself. She just needed to be a normal girl than just this heroine who goes on missions almost every waking moment. After the argument and the three months passing, it seemed that team Possible and team Stoppable was transitioning from a trending topic to an indifferent one.

People have different viewpoints, even so, they know that in every teenagers lives, angst is bound to creep up on them. They could just treat the argument as an angsty moment. But what influenced it mostly was the fact the neither side went onto missions.

It may have been major news at a certain time, but news has a tendency to be history. While it's still in the minds of the people, as shown with Felix, it was slowly decaying, rotting away. Probably not just her, but Ron also was placing a bet on it.

Ron. There's something suspicious about his sudden outburst. How he just snapped and quit the team in an 'unprofessional' manner. He said that 'Bonnie had every right to be on her case.' Those weren't random words, from what she knows. There was meaning to it.

Also, there were interactions between Bonnie and Ron that seemed like they were acquaintances. Even if all three of them were on the cheer squad, it didn't indicate that they were on good terms. No shouting or moans of disgust from Bonnie and not even the sarcastic 'like I care' attitude from Ron.

She was able to dwell in these thoughts in detention, now that Barkin had placed her and Josh there. Though it wasn't just them.

This gave her time to think, the media slandered both her and Ron. Whether if it's 'bumbling sidekick' or 'bitchy heroine' they're both suffering at their hands. The thing about leniency is that it didn't apply to everyone. At least a shred of contempt is going to exist.

While she still had an anger toward Ron, it wasn't as malicious as it was before. At least she wasn't trying to attack him. Kim just wanted to do one thing for herself, one thing. She made her mistakes, she messed up. The redhead saw some of the problems she caused, some yet, not all. But it's only a matter of time before she does.

Ron was going to come around, he needed to, for the sake of not just her future, but his own. If this grudge defines them, then the world will brand them as immature, unstable, problematic. 'He needs to cool off, it's only a matter of time.' She thought to herself, but the real thought was how they both needed time apart from each other, from missions, from Global Justice. She may be getting less missions, but could it just be a blessing in disguise?

She wanted to brush those thoughts off, but her lack of anger prevents her from doing so. Just a few more minutes, then she'll have to pack and leave Middleton for awhile. But one thing's for certain, they're heading to Larry's tonight.

MIDDLETON BANK

Ron looks at the bank from a distant view. At his bottom left he sees the police with S.W.A.T uniforms, riot shields. Even so, there are civilians behind them. Curious and worried for the people inside. Even a chopper is circling the building.

"Ok Wade…" Ron was breathing heavily. "I'm here, so what's the sitch." Ron couldn't believe he used one of Kim's catchphrases.

"Ok it's just Dementor and a couple of henchmen. They have hostages, but they're only there for the money." Wade just had to state the obvious, considering that it's a bank.

"So the hostages aren't in danger?"

"Not right now, no. I hacked into the camera and they just have electrical batons. It was suppose to be a silent break in via sleeping gas, but the footage showed that someone sounded the alarm before they went unconscious."

"Ok so how am I getting in without them noticing?" Ron asked.

Wade did his thing and was able to obtain the schematics. With some careful looking he was able to plot a way in. "There's a ventilation system in the roof that leads to the lobby. You'll find the muscle there, but if you're looking for Dementor, he'll be in the safety deposit room."

"Ok, I can do this. Uhh… quick question. I'm a little nervous, hadn't done so much missions on my own. How do I make them think that… I dunno."

"Why not insult them? I mean say things like 'you can't beat me' or 'don't even try it'. That'll probably help."

With that said and done Ron had shot the rappel to the next rooftop, which zipped him onto the roof of the bank. He opens the ventilation and enters in. The air vents would carry a little bit of noise, yet he was out of sight. Hopefully the expression 'out of sight, out of mind' would carry weight for this.

"Maybe those memories would come… maybe I'll come out of this alive." Ron said to himself. He sees the lobby packed with several henchmen. He runs his fingers onto his scalp. He also sees Dementor and the hostages. The villain's footsteps that were the only sounds that echoed through the area.

"This is a good day indeed." His accented voice began to carry across the room. "Even now, with Team Possible disbanded and Global Justice weakened, there is no one who will stand in our way. Ha! A bunch of children they are, all for a boy and all for attention." Some henchmen chuckled at the fact. "Heard she was putting out for another guy." One henchmen said to another. "Well it wasn't gonna be the blonde she's with. Whoever the other guy was, probably knows how to deliver the goods." More laughter became among the henchmen.

Ron twitched his eyes as he heard those insults, he made a decision. He was going to go in beatdown each one of them and get out. A deep breath was taken before he revealed himself. "Here we go." He mumbles.

He jumps down to the surprise of the men who's eyes quickly darted to his direction. They were starting to gather together and probably surround him soon.

"Perfect. I could use a workout." He says sarcastically, yet a hint of nervousness could be detected in his tone. One guy tried to charge him. But Ron had to make sure that his martial arts training was put to good use. He did a flying knee, grabbed him by collar of his shirt and punched him with right hand. Causing him to fall.

He sees a group of henchmen to his right and charges at them he leaps up, uses one guy as a springboard, then put another guy next to him in a headlock while in midair causing his head to tilt back and having his entire body flip backward and slam onto the ground. One guy tried to kick Ron in the stomach like a soccer ball, but the blonde boy countered with a sweep kick causing him to fall.

"What was that suppose to be?" Ron taunts as Ron had stood above him and punch him in the temple, rendering him unconscious.

"That was way too easy." He says. Several other men, including Dementor had came and witnessed the assault that one guy had caused. "Jack Hench needs to invest in better soldiers, that was just horrible." He says pointing his thumb at the guys, with a smug grin on his face. The false confidence was slowly becoming into more of a real one as he came to fight the remainder of the soldiers.

Even while he fought, he could feel more enjoyment in his taunting as well as his attacks, for they were becoming a bit much. "God, you guys suck so bad, I don't know how."

He grabs one guys wrist and breaks his arm "Didn't know an arm can bend like that." He then push kicks a guys knee causing it to break and did a head kick. "Break a leg. Oh wait, I did that for you." An elbow to the nose and a blow that broke the remaining henchmen's ribs.

After the brutal beatdown, before Dementor could say a thing, he was caught and was given a hard head butt which left him unconscious with a bleeding nose. Leaving him to fall on the ground. "Ah booyah."

The minute he fell, a beep could be heard on his Kimmunicator "Wade, it's done. Dementor's with me, you might wanna inform GJ of this."

"Knew you could do it Ron. Didn't have any doubts."

With a sigh he walks up to the civilians, Rufus had appeared out of the pocket and started to chew at the ropes that held them. Ron had started ripping the duct tape from their mouths. While there was much groaning and hisses of pain, they were relieved from Dementor's attack nonetheless.

With that said, he was able to grab the mad scientist and hoist him out of the building. The people looked astonished as they see the sidekick save the day and capture the bad guy. Several photos were taken of him apprehending Dementor and handing him off to authorities. The officer gave a simple nod to the head as the sidekick, shot the rappel onto the rooftop and was following suit all the way there. Ron looked at the time while running, it was about 4:25. He decided to head to Bueno Nacho to recuperate and get something to eat. Even if it wasn't seven, he needs to use his time to get it together before heading out with Bonnie at the mall. Of course in his life, nothing goes exactly as planned.


	8. I Can't Wait

Chapter 8: I Can't Wait

The last mission became a success, although he never expected it to be. He didn't want to believe it, but his own eyes witnessed it. Dementor was taken down by his hands, the guards weren't much of a challenge, the hostages were saved and now the media knew who actually did it, if they didn't believe it, then the banks security camera were evidence enough.

He walks to Bueno Nacho for a bit of snacking. Hopefully Ned would set him up with a booth there. His lips curled into a smile. "May as well make the most of it." As he entered the restaurant he sees the manager of the establishment. The blonde scratches his head and yawns a bit. Not many people were there today, so that was a positive sign for him.

"Hola Ron. Would you like the usual?" Ned said once seeing him set foot in his restaurant. "Yeah, thanks Ned."

He went to the usual booth and sat down. An exhale of relief emanated from his breath. The comfy booth, gave him sweet relief. Silence was at his ears.

"Yo, Ron." A voice said. His eyes slowly opened to see Felix on the far side waving at him, he's in a good mood.

"Heh, Felix." He mumbles to himself while waving back. He stands up to meet him in his booth, he could feel his left leg wobble a bit after using it to scurry away from his seat. He stretches his back and makes his way to the boy.

He sits just opposite of him. "Man it's been a rough day hasn't it?"

"Rough?" Felix chuckles a bit before he continued. "Ron, it was rough for you. I dunno bout you, but I'm feeling pretty awesome right now."

"Awesome? What you got the new Zombie Mayhem already?" Ron replied half-jokingly. He then rested his elbows on the table and had his hands folded.

"Not just that. You know Zita Flores right?" His voice had a playful edge to it. He couldn't help but blush about the thought of her.

"Yeah, she worked at the movie theater, right?" Ron remembered that part, especially how she was a fan of Everlot. That brought up some memories, but he quickly repressed them before they bore fruit.

"Her and I are dating. Y'know hang out and get to know each other." Felix felt that he was on cloud nine. He felt like he was becoming a very lucky guy. It didn't seem that anything was going to rain on his parade.

"Congrats man…" he rubs his forehead and tilts his head up to the ceiling. He gives a slight chuckle.

Felix was confused at this gesture, was he… becoming jealous? Did he envy the newfound relationship? 'No, no that couldn't be it' he thought. So maybe the approach he should take would be direct.

"You OK? You don't sound so happy." He asks concerned. He needed to understand what the heck was with Ron.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just that there was a bank robbery with Dementor, I had to go in by myself. Scratch that, I had Rufus to help me out with the hostages. I'm just wiped."

Felix then remembered that there was news about a bank being robbed, he knew it was the Middleton Bank and the authorities were on the scene. However, he didn't account Ron being the one who would stop it this soon.

"Here you go Ron, the usual." Says Ned handing him the platter.

"Thanks Ned. I appreciate it." That was when Rufus jumped out of his pocket and began to devour the cheese covered nachos.

Ron had then took a handful of the nachos and did a little… experimentation. A smug smile is forming on his face as he still conducts it and marvels at its completion.

"OK..." Felix starts while laughing a bit. What is that?"

It was then the blonde boy spoke with proudness in his voice. The grin not vanishing from his lips. "Taco, meets nachos, I call it the 'Naco'."

"You sure you're gonna be fine eating all of that?" Felix asks with a brow raised. It seemed that he wasn't fully grasping the concept of this.

"Have you and I eaten a taco?" Ron asked. This was going somewhere, so it was best to take it one small step at a time.

"Yeah."

"Have you and I eaten nachos?"

"Pretty much."

"Have you and I eaten both of those as a combination?" Felix had then paused at that question and looked away.

"Yes." He mumbles.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you, could you say that again please?"

"Yes." He groaned. Ron got him. He knew that it was bound to happen. Didn't want to accept it, but he had to.

"Case closed." Ron said. Rufus even nodded his head.

"So what do you have planned after this?" Felix asked.

"I dunno, I got all this free time, I'll just go wherever I please." Ron trailed off subject a bit. What sensibility would it make to tell him about his mall expedition with Bonnie? Felix was a sharp dude. Knowing him, he'll pick up something, so the best option was to distance himself from talking about the certain subject he almost pried through.

"Yeah, after Zita and I are done hanging out, I can cite a couple of sources for our project. It won't be a problem."

"Heh, thanks man. You make this easier." Ron then took a sip of his drink.

"So how are you feeling? I mean with Kim and all?" He didn't want to bring a sensitive subject in the matter, but something was with Ron. He could see a dramatic change in him. Compared to him then and him now, it was something for the better, whether he was accepting of it or not was the main idea.

"Well…" Ron looked up at the ceiling and tilted his head to the left. He placed himself into thought, hoping to give an honest, acceptable answer. "It was… a lot to take in. After that day I felt lost. Being away from Kim and all of those missions gave me a lot of time to think. Right now, I need to do something that I wanna do. I wanted to stay as far away from her, the missions, all of that."

"But, why did you head out to stop the bank? If you wanted to stay away from the missions, you would've stayed away from the bank when it was being robbed right?"

Felix had a point, Ron took a sigh. "Wade called me about it. I kept saying 'No, let Kim or the authorities take care of it.' But Kim has to has to head out and see her cousin Larry."

"The one she thinks is a nerd?" Felix asked.

"Yup, he's the one." He sighs. "The authorities couldn't do anything at that point, so they called me. He put me through a guilt trip just so I can help out." The finished sentence ended with him taking a drink.

"You said yes, you did your thing and now you're taking a break."

"Watch, they're gonna put me back in the field after I quit the team. When it was with GJ, how can you keep saying 'no' to them and have them back off?" His fingers ran through his hair and his head tilted down. Rufus petted Ron's arm.

"Look, it isn't something to spaz about yet. It was just one mission, right? Once it gets to a certain level, then you're better off faking your death, changing your name and living somewhere else."

"Heh, I'll remember that. After the bank thing, I wouldn't be surprised that GJ would give me missions and all that stuff."

"Don't worry about it so much, focus on it later. Hey uhh… I heard you joined the martial arts club. How's that working out for ya?"

"It's actually pretty nice. I dunno, the guys there know different fighting styles and I got to learn from them to say the least. Better than training with Kim."

"So it's true what they're saying? Team Possible is dead?" Felix asked. But he already knew the answer to it, but it was going to be answered, but not from Ron, but from another source. Both look at a certain direction and saw the T.V showing an Entertainment News channel.

"A bank in Middleton was recently being robbed. But uhh… it was stopped though. Not by Team Possible but it was just the former sidekick of Kim Possible."

"I actually thought he quit the team. But now he's stopping a bank robbery?"

"Actually, he did quit the team. He did quit but, this time he went solo. Even authorities were able to confirm that Kim Possible wasn't actually there on the scene. But what they did confirm, was the appearance of Ron Stoppable. I finally got his name right." The man mumbles the last sentence.

"If he's actually saving the world like Kim does, do you think that they would work together again?"

"No. No, because that he said that he was done with her and the team."

"No, I'm saying what if something happens and they both need to work together. It's like, not everyone can do things alone. There should always, ALWAYS be someone who would support you. It makes things much more easy."

"Even if they did, there's always going to be this unspoken tension between them. A little hostility here and there."

"Yeah and that's gonna be the sad part about it. You know I actually went on social media and people were posting about it."

"Oh did they now?"

"Yeah, this one says 'The hostages already got out and they said that Ron was talking s*** about the henchmen while they were fighting. They were also doing the same thing to Kim. Coincidence?' #TeamStoppable

"This one says 'So now Ron's stepping up, when he could've done it long ago? #TeamPossible'

"Here's another one. 'I saw the guy who was in handcuffs with a bloody nose, and the rest left in ambulances. Go ahead Ron. #TeamStoppable all the way. XD'

"One even said 'Where was Kim in all this. C'mon, get her back in the field GJ, let her redeem herself.' #TeamPossible

"So basically, it's a mixed opinion right now."

"Definitely, what I can say is that it's only a matter of time. Only a matter of time before it-" The screen transitioned into static at that point in conversation.

This enticed Ron to get up and stretch his legs. "It's been fun, but you know, Rufus and I gotta split." Rufus had then finished eating and just went into his pocket.

He walked out of Bueno Nacho rejuvenated and relieved. He was able to make sure that Felix wasn't suspicious of the secret friendship that was between him and Bonnie. Knowing him, he would pick up on the small stuff that was obvious. One was the fact that Bonnie was chill. She didn't make a snap at Ron or Monique, she agreed to help out as much as she could. Even so, she made her little jokes out and about. The fact that would stand out the most for him, was how the brunette was surprisingly friendly with the blonde. If he concluded that Bonnie and Ron were secret friends, it was game over. Although, it could be interpreted in a different way, Bonnie simply saw the breakup of team Possible as a way to exploit Kim. Rip her from Ron, and she'll be taken down a peg or two. It could be either Bonnie is friends with Ron or she was just screwing with Kim's reputation.

As he was in thought several agents were at a far distance. Observing his movements. Of course Ron was oblivious. What's the point in in letting Ron know he was spied on.

"Suspect left Bueno Nacho, and is leaving on foot. Also confirmed that he was present at the robbery." Upon the finishing sentence they were tasked with a new order.

"Return to base for re-tasking, Stoppable won't be a problem for now.

"Understood." Came the response that followed after.

Ron was able to arrive home. He set his backpack down at the entrance. It wasn't like his parents were around to complain about it. He dragged his fatigued body to his room. With the heavenly sight of a bed taking him, he flops down on it, he turns his head to the alarm clock. It read 4:53.

'Three hours of sleep, might as well make the best of it.' His eyes slowly closed before a last thought came to him. 'Maybe I should set the alarm to seven… maybe.' His eyes closed and his consciousness was pulled into the sweet abyss of dreams.

WITH BONNIE

A happy day came indeed for the brunette. She could feel this weight being carried off her shoulders as she walked out of the school moments ago. She couldn't help the happiness that was bubbling in her.

Finally away from the school, and now she could have her free time. Best part of it is that Connie and Lonnie are out and away. College beckoned to them, and it was about time those head cases got up and left the house, leaving it all to herself. For years, she waited impatiently for the day to come, the minute her parents had packed their things and got into the car. She was cheering loudly, rejoicing in happiness that she was free from them both.

To add it all off, she had the chance to spend some time with Ron. It's been awhile since they last hung out. Heading to the mall was pretty much something to do since Tara cancelled.

She hoped that the bubbly blonde girl would feel better soon. Getting sick is never a pretty thing. She pretty much had some of it planned out, and it involved shopping for clothes.

Whether it was getting them from Smarty Mart or Club Banana, she had a pretty good idea where to start. Yet she didn't think it would've come to this.

Tara was the person who was originally suppose to go with her, until an illness befell her.

Marcella was going to the doctors and Hope was grounded. So, Ron was the only one left to fill the void.

She pondered whether or not for this moment to be a sign for both of them. A sign that was telling her to show the world that her and Ron were close friends. She's heading out to the mall, with her friends that were within her clique indisposed, with Ron. Not only that, but there's a slight risk if someone from the school saw them.

The clique even had her date the football jock Brick Flagg. Flagg wasn't really her type. The fact that he was always going to have his head up his ass really agitated her. He couldn't spend five minutes to actually get to understand her, acknowledge her as a girl, not a queen.

There was barely even a kiss good night or methods of seduction that would seem real. It was like, there was no real relationship between the two of them. Day by day, it was happening, slowly and unnoticeably, they were drifting apart. Rather, they never even clicked to begin with.

Maybe when enough time passes, she'll break up with him on the spot. Her standing was the queen after all. She was able to obtain whoever she wanted, but there are cases where she would need to change them.

She looked at her phone for the time, 5:24, which indicated that her mall expedition will come about in two hours, give or take.

Knowing that she has a long time before heading there, she decided to do a little research on the project before heading out. A little study session was a great way to kill time.

Two hours before two longtime friends were about to hang together, both of them couldn't help but smile.


	9. Just An Innocent Little Game

Chapter 9: Just An Innocent Little Game

Ron's eyes were slowly awakening, opening to the dimly lit room. The skies were bathed in a gloomy, darkening light. His fingers twitched, attempting to move or transition into a fist. The day was tiring, he felt a sense of healing as he drifts off into sleep again. Before his eyes closed all the way, he caught a glimpse of the clock.

'Hmm, 6:57.' He thought. It was then his eyes completely shut and was about to go back to sleep. Next thing he knew, his eyes widely opened. He thrashed about his bed and tried to gain his footing as he attempted to stand.

"Rufus? Rufus, we gotta go!" The naked mole rat stood on the nightstand, aware of Ron's rude awakening. The covers were sticking to Ron's sneakers as he wiggles them off. He got one foot free, then the other. Rufus got into Ron's pocket and the boy took off to Bonnie's residence.

'Screw it, I need to get there fast or I'll be late.' Ron had then made a beeline for the rooftops. He didn't go for any flashy moves, it just consisted of thief vaults, obstacle vaults, rolls and fold flips. About thirteen minutes of this passed and he arrived there at 7:10. As he ran to the Rockwaller residence, he could see Bonnie's car still on the driveway, but the lights were on. She was still there, waiting for him. It was something of a half relief, he slowed down from running, wanting to catch his breath before getting into her car.

He wiped the beads of sweat that began to trickle down his face. As he approached the car, he could see Bonnie in the drivers seat. She looked restless, a bit impatient. She was probably mumbling under her breath 'Where are you Ron?'

The blonde made his appearance known by tapping on the window. That made Bonnie jerk her head to the right. She was able to see him with a smile on his face, waving. A click could be heard as the car doors were unlocked, allowing him to get inside.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he shuts the door and puts on his seatbelt. He leans back on the seat, resting after rushing to her.

"I was getting worried that you weren't gonna show. Jeez what happened to you?" She says with concern. How is it that Ron gets into these things? He's just a magnet for it.

"Ok uhh… let's start with me getting a call saying that Middleton bank was being robbed. I said 'let KP handle it', they say she's indisposed and it's all up to me. I still said no but… Wade put me on this pity trip and I said yes just to get it over with."

"Why was Kim indisposed? I mean if this happened today, we know for a fact that we saw her at school."

"She had to go to her cousin Larry's and she was in detention to boot." Ron gave evidence to his point, which Bonnie was able to believe.

"Larry, the nerdy cousin?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yep, he's the one. His birthday's coming up and she's gonna be outta town for a bit. Authorities weren't able to do something about the bank so they sent me to do it. I stopped it, but not after going to Bueno Nacho to get something to eat, I bumped into Felix and we talked for a bit."

Bonnie had then pulled off the curb and began to drive. "So what did you talk about?"

"Well, for one example, him and Zita are kinda sorta dating."

"Him and Zita?" Bonnie had a tone of disbelief, well there's some food for thought.

"You heard my words." Ron said.

"Zita Flores?" She questioned.

"The one and only." Ron confirmed it with the brunette. She was entirely surprised to even hear this. Her lips curled because a certain question came to her mind.

"How are you taking it? I mean she was your first." Bonnie asked. Although Zita wasn't his first time, but she was his first crush.

"Really?" He playfully asks. Ron had a feeling Bonnie wanted to play some mind games. "I mean it hasn't been five minutes and you're already putting it out there?"

"Aww c'mon, spill. You'll know I'll find out eventually." She pushed.

"I'm happy for Felix and Zita getting together. Look, they're both smart, they seem like a good couple. They're just taking it slow. When I said that they were kinda sorta dating, I was saying that they were getting to know each other."

"Thought you'd be jelling."

"Nah, I dunno. After dating Zita, I guess her and I don't have much in common. It's just… maybe I was forcing myself to like her, to not break her heart and that junk, but she called it off, and I'm fine with that. She was gentle with it, so y'know it's… whatever."

Hearing Ron's words when it came down to relationships showed that he was looking for someone that he could relate to. He wasn't gunning for looks like most people would. Matter of fact, she wanted to throw Tara's name into the mix… but she couldn't. Whether it was noticeable or not, Tara harbored feelings for the blonde which was detected by Bonnie. She probably wanted to plot to get those two together, but maybe she shouldn't force those two together, maybe it would be best if Ron chose the person he loved out of free will.

"How's the martial arts club going? It's been three months and you haven't walked out on it. So I'm thinking that you must love it."

"It's worth it, sparring with guys who know different variations helps you expand your mind. You get to even learn them too." That was then Bonnie felt a sense of triumph wash over her.

"Say it." She tells him.

"Say what?" Ron asks. It was more like he wanted to deny that he knew the truth. The boy knew what she was driving at.

"You know what to say. You know exactly what to say." She pressed the matter further.

He sighs in defeat. "You were right, the martial arts club was a good idea."

It was then they saw the mall on their right. "We're here." Ron mumbles.

"Let's hope there's a good parking place." Bonnie responds. As she drove to the parking lot, she could see a spot. 'Least it won't be crowded' thought the brunette.

Once she parked the car, she took that as a sign to unlock the car doors for them to get out. She then locked the car and set the alarm.

"Already got your license and you don't need an adult?" Ron implies.

"It took some convincing, but Mom and Daddy budged through. They would let me drive from time to time. The car has a GPS, and a built in camera, like if you're going to parallel park and you need to see the car behind you, it has that. Also a couple more things."

"Ok, so we're at the mall…" Ron says as they both got into the entrance and heard pop music echo throughout the area. "What do we do now?"

"C'mon Ronnie, let's just go with the flow and check out the stores." She answers. The blonde boy sees that giddy smile on her. He couldn't help but notice something else about this.

This was the second time that Bonnie addressed him as 'Ronnie'. He felt that this was something similar to how he would call her 'Bon-Bon'. But unlike it, he actually enjoyed it when he referred her to that name. Another thought came to him; what if Bonnie actually loved the nickname Ron kept calling her. Her mother calling her that was one thing, considering that she was the first one to address her as such, but when Ron said it, there was a certain blush that took place. Maybe it could be true, he stayed with that mindset.

"Let's head here." Bonnie instructed. They went into the clothing store. With her eyes set on several outfits, there was also something else that caught her attention, with an amorous smile, she grabbed that as well.

"You sure ya don't wanna buy the store?" He joked. He placed his hands in his pocket and chuckled.

"A girl's gotta keep up with the styles Ron, it's a powerful thing." As she went to the cashier, Ron remembered something a little important. Monique works here, at Club Banana to be exact, it was her shift after all, but it was coming to a close in about eleven minutes.

As they walked further into the mall, Bonnie's eyes lit and looked at Ron as they went into the next.

"C'mon Ron. Let's head here." They went into the clothing store. As they walked in, they went into the men's section, in the blonde boys case, he knew the young Rockwaller wasn't looking for clothes that was probably going to Brick. It was for him. He could tell by grabbing a red button up shirt his side and spreading it out to reveal how it looked when it wasn't folded.

Ron sighs. "Bonnie, c'mon, I don't need clothes, I'm alright with what I have." This was the part where Bonnie was going to interject.

"Yeah, you do. Let's be real here. That style is five years ago and it's pretty much the same type of attire you wear everyday. Just try it out, it won't bite."

"Yeah… but you will." The blonde boy mumbles. He looked away at her and blushes a bit. There was an odd thought that he had of Bonnie biting, yet looking at her would strengthen the fantasy.

Bonnie playfully sighs "You'll be fine Ron, think of it as a bit of improvement." She said as she placed her arms around his neck and played with the locks of his hair.

Ron saw Bonnie making her little move, it should be fair that he made his. His hands found the way to her slender body and placed them on her curvaceous hips. "I'd rather bake you a cake if it meant ending this sooner."

"Bake me a cake." She said as a statement and a question. The brunette repeated his words, yet when did he learned how to cook.

"I forgot to tell you didn't I?" Ron asked her. "I'm actually in the culinary arts club back at school."

Her eyes widened and she let unwrapped her arms from his neck. Ron took it as a sign to let go of her hips, even if he desperately wanted to hold onto her a little longer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Looks like her hands were on her hips and she questioning him like a detective.

"I was gonna bake you a cake and tell you. That was how I wanted to say it."

Bonnie was livid at first but then again, she wanted to see something for herself, or in a manner, taste. "Tell you what, back at the house, I have ingredients for a red velvet cake. Maybe you could…" she was pointing at something.

"Ok, if it means you won't be mad at me." He says half-jokingly.

"How about one last stop, and we take this over to my place?" She says suggestively. Ron took the hint and smiled at it. "Heh, no problem."

They head over to the place where Ron felt a sense of dread wash over him. Club Banana. Monique was still there, her shift was drawing into a close soon. The only was to get through her, was discreetly and one at a time.

Bonnie went in first, she looked around for the fitting rooms. As she ventured there, Ron then took his entry. He followed Bonnie to the fitting room. She had then given Ron a pair of clothes that he bought. He didn't want Bonnie paying for his outfits. Even if it was a kind gesture, he felt that is would be like manipulating her into buying him stuff. It wasn't like he helped Kim saved the world for free, did he?

As he went inside. Bonnie looked around, she could see Monique gearing up to leave the place, that meant one thing: her shift was being done and another person was taking over.

She waited a bit and spoke. "Hey Ron, you done yet?"

"Uhh y-yeah, but I don't think I should come out." His tone came out shy and timid. Well, at least he put on the clothes.

"Aww Ron, don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll look fine." Encouragement was being poured into his ears.

"Ok." He responded with a tone of uneasiness. He comes out of the room with a sight to be marveled upon. Her eyes widened at the sight.

Ron wore a red button up shirt with tan jeans and white sneakers. With the blonde hair that grew longer, as well as those gleaming chocolate brown eyes, the brunette could only stare at him, allured by the sight of him.

"Bonnie, be honest, how do I really look? It's just that… I mean this is just so weird."

Bonnie was snapped out of her hypnotic trance and answered him. "Ron, if someone saw you now, they'll look at you like this major hottie."

"Well, OK. Only cause you picked this out."

"That's good. Hopefully you won't bury these in your closet, like you did with all the stuff I send you on the holidays." She says in an agitated manner as she pokes him in the chest. Ron begins to ask himself why is his chest so prone to be poked.

"You know I wear them… occasionally. Think about it, if Kim and Monique saw a change in my clothing and it's this good. They'll know somethings up."

Bonnie sighs. "Yeah, but could you just wear one of them at least?"

"I promise, I'll wear these outfits you picked out for me." They talked as they walked out of Club Banana. Ron couldn't help but notice a lock of hair that was on the corner of his eye.

"Can I get a haircut after this? Having my hair like this feels weird."

Bonnie shook her head. As of this moment, Ron was getting a complete makeover, some stuff would be kept and some stuff would go. One of those things that had to go, was the cowlick. "Nope, Ron your hair may be longer, but you have a lot more definition with it. I don't think you should get it cut."

"But Bonnie-" he was going to continue until the brunette shushed him and made a deal with him. "If you agree with me on this, I'll let you model me in my clothes."

"But don't you have to do the same? You modeling me in my own clothes?" He questions suspiciously. There were thoughts flying out and about between the both of them, yet this innuendo felt a bit frisky.

"Mm-hm." Her answer was.

Ron had to respond quickly "Sounds like you wanna model me in not just clothes, maybe like in swim trunks, considering you had me buy a pair, and you did but a swimsuit too."

Bonnie blushes and smiles at his move. Oh it was a good one, seems he's learning a bit from the Rockwaller. "Who knows, maybe we'll go and have a little swim together." She sultrily says. Whether they knew it or not, the game of seduction was being played between and it was going both ways.

She clung to her arm in a friendly manner, yet somehow it felt like it was more than that. No one they knew saw them like this and that was a good thing.

Yet that's what they were made to believe. A certain girl had her eyes set on the two, her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, this was happening right in front of her. She couldn't take her eyes off of them.

"Oh my God." She whispers.


	10. It Was That Infamous Moment

**Chapter 10 is actually here, I didn't think I would progress this far into the story but even so, the work isn't done yet. So far, everything's going Ok for now. If you read the original take on this, there was this infamous moment that took place, but what also took place, was the number of ideas and twists that came with it. Thank you to everyone who read, faved and followed the story so far. I also wanted to thank the people who actually placed the story into their communities, it was unbelievable at first, but I'm just happy it was good enough to make the cut. Let's cut the chit-chat and head to the tenth chapter.**

Chapter 10: It Was That Infamous Moment

Monique's eyes weren't deceiving her, she wasn't hallucinating or was driven into the shackles of delusions. Her eyes bore into the one thing that mattered; reality.

She thought it was just going to be a regular day for her. After her shift drew into a close, she took her leave. Thoughts ran into her mind, as Friday came to fruition, there was a day she was happy about: payday. As she did, there were two people that were walking next to each other, they were awfully chummy towards one another, even when the girl started to cling to his arm.

The guy was blonde, his hair was long enough to reach his neck, he had an average height and he showed an athletic build. Looking at him would give her the impression that girls would swarm him, give him the green light, flirt and all that. Maybe somewhere in the recesses of her mind, some girls would seduce him and open their legs a bit. But there was one thing that threw her off about him; his voice.

She knows that voice all too well. She listened to that voice speak to her, speak to other people near her… there was no mistaking it.

"R-Ron?" She uttered. She didn't look away from the direction she saw them. Ron and Bonnie, together? They were somewhere outside of school, in a same building, the same proximity?

The fashionista decided to walk in their direction, yet kept her distance. She immediately then took out her cell phone and started to dial a number that belonged to a certain redhead. The phone rung for a bit.

There was a bit of static heard from her side. "Hello?" Kim's voice said. Hearing her voice indicated the tone of indifference and sluggishness, but it was mostly the second part that was took over.

Monique huffed and spoke rapidly, as if the news of the century came along and was needed to be spread around. "Kim, it's me. You will not believe what I just saw." She stated. Her pace of walking quickly sped up in order to catch up with the two. Yet even as this conspired, she was met with an annoyed groan from the redhead.

"Can't this wait? I'll be heading over to Larry's soon, and this is gonna be too much." She was lying down on her bed, her free hand covering her forehead. Personally, she felt the visit was going to be a complete head case. She couldn't do a thing about it.

"No Kim, it's important. I just saw Ron at the mall and you won't believe who I just saw him with."

"Probably Tara, doesn't she like him or something? No, scratch that, he's probably with his parents. I'm surprised they came back so soon."

"It wasn't either of them, it was BONNIE!" She finally announced. Kim's eyes bulged up and she leapt from her bed to stand. She felt like everything was speeding up for her. Her blood felt like it was racing. Her heart was about to leap out of her chest and run cold.

She paced around. Grabbing tufts of her hair. She had the look of disbelief and utter betrayal plastered on her face. Ron. Ron Stoppable. Her Ron Stoppable, and he was with her most despised rival and nemesis, Bonnie Rockwaller. That… that couldn't be right, this had to be a trick, a prank, or what could be more surmised; payback.

Kim was in denial. She didn't want to call Bonnie a liar, but it had to be a mistake, it had to be. Bonnie hated Ron's guts, so why would she be hanging out with him? "No. Not Ron…" she began. "There's no way that Ron would be with Bonnie like that. It's obvious that this is payback, Bonnie's using Ron and he's going along with it."

Monique thought about it, but something got to her. If it was said payback, then why would Ron and Bonnie seem so happy together? They laughed, talked and smiled at each other. It was like seeing a couple together in public. It was then she remembered Ron's words from the video.

 _"I think Bonnie's right, I think she has every right to be on your case."_ The words he said, the tone he used, it was like he completely agreed with her without hesitation or a second thought. He just said what he wanted to say, not even caring who was listening to him.

Monique then had an argumentative statement. "I dunno about that, if they're planning payback, then they would've flaunted themselves right in front of you, Bonnie would even taunt you about it. Girl, you gotta get your head straight, they're making moves on each other." Monique had her answer, yet it was only a theory. Little did she knew that the theory would prove to be true.

"Ron wouldn't do that, not to himself and not to me. He's like my best friend, he knows I can't stand Bonnie, at all." Kim's denial was slowly deteriorating. It was disappearing, but it was still there.

Another thought talk to Monique's mind, it was the pinnacle of team Possible disbandment.

' _I'm done with this team, I'm done saving the world and I'm done with you.'_

"But Kim, don't you remember, he said he was done with you. Everyone could say the same thing. She then closed in on the exit, whereas the two were at the parking lot.

"Well… that's just Ron being acting like a child, he'll just vent and blow off some steam and come back."

"It's been about three months since what happened, you gotta accept that Ron's over you and he's doing some other things in his life. He's even in the martial arts club at school, did you know that?" She asked.

This came as a big surprise to Kim. She shook her head. She didn't believe what she was hearing. "Ron and contact sports don't go together, they just don't. If he's cooking, that's one thing, but fighting isn't his style." Monique probably wanted to make a snappy comeback, say something like 'neither is yours', be she refrained from doing so.

"You should take a look at him, it's been three months and he looks so fine." She bit her finger. She hissed, remembering what he was looking like right now.

"Monique!" Kim gasped. Something told her that she was acting a little raunchy when it came down to Ron. But of course, she could be overreacting.

"Hey, it's cool with your parents that I come over right?" She asked. After she got grounded, she felt that it was a best option to keep away from the household that was showing such heavy tensions.

"I guess. You're not Josh, are you?" She said that last part like it was suppose to be something imitative. Hearing this made the slight indication that Josh wasn't welcome in the house, or any boy she would fawn over for that matter.

"I'll be there soon." Monique said as she hung up the phone. She peered to her right and saw two people driving off… laughing. But it was both Ron and Bonnie laughing, best part of it… they were in Bonnie's car.

'Just what is going on?' Her thoughts said over and over.

WITH KIM

She went downstairs to the living room to pace around a bit, since her parents were still at work and the tweebs were somewhere with a friend of theirs, she had the house to herself.

'How could Ron do something like that to me? I mean getting back at me is one thing, but of all people, why did it have to be Bonnie? I mean at least it wasn't Shego, but it just had to be someone in my personal life.' She then flopped down on the sofa, her head leaned back and stared at the ceiling and drew a forced breath.

'Maybe Monique was probably mistaking them for other people. Bonnie and Ron would never be a combination, not with the attitude Bonnie's got.' Yet even as she was deep into her thoughts, she remembered a small, but important detail.

They were working on a project in Barkin's class. They're working in the same group, with Felix and Monique no less. If that was the case, then Bonnie was concerned about her grade, and she didn't want Ron slacking off, so she took it upon herself to keep a close eye on him and make sure that he's doing his part on the assignment. That had to be the case. Once the assignment is over, they'll go back to their old ways… right?

She held onto that thought, or any thoughts that saw Ron and Bonnie going back to their old ways for that matter.

Kim also had to go to Larry's in a few hours, but it's still enough time to figure out what's with the blonde boy before what happened.

So far, Wade didn't contact her for any missions, maybe a social call just to say hi, but that's besides the point. Three months ago, it was announced that she was going to be on a four month probation, the fourth month was still in progression. She had a long discussion with Wade about it before.

FLASHBACK

"What?!" Kim screeches. Her ears weren't able to fathom what she had heard. She was lividly angry, especially after she was grounded by her parents, she was lucky that they didn't even take her Kimmunicator, not yet at least. Eyes that show infuriation burned through the computer tech's mind.

"It's only gonna be four months, after what happened with you and Ron, GJ thinks it's best for you to not be on missions." He stated.

Kim had to retort about that. "But it was Ron who started it. He was the one who lashed out at me! Considering the fact that the mission was a total bust because he didn't follow orders. He can't just play renegade all the time!"

"Whether Ron acted out or not, they don't care about that. What they do care about, was your reactions, your performances and how you pinpointed the blame on him in Japan. You know that several GJ operatives had to clear his name on that. I mean, if they get involved in something, then someone messed up big time, it was their first time defending Ron too." Wade had to agree with Betty Director on this, he can visibly see how Kim's anger was clearly clouding her judgement, similar to how her infatuation with Josh compromised the mission.

"It's just a mistake…" she countered 'A mistake Ron made' she said in her mind. "They need to realize that Ron's not really proficient in this work, what I did, why I keep him close to me… look, I just want what's best for him."

"And what GJ believes, what I believe, is that the both of you need time away from the missions and each other. This four month probation will fly by and you'll be back doing the missions in no time."

"Whose side are you on Wade, one minute you're taking Ron's side, the next you're calming me down, just what… what's gotten you like this?"

"I'm just giving you my opinion, honestly the both of you are stressed out and need a break. Take some time off, you'll be fine."

Kim deeply sighed and ended the transmission. She then slouched on her bed and muffled the sound of her screaming with her pillow. She then placed it on top of her stomach. She was never this frustrated in her life, knowing that GJ wouldn't let her go on missions and they were also making sure that measures were taken in order to keep her off the battlefield.

To her, it wasn't fair. Even if Ron wasn't a part of the team, she felt as if he got off easy. No one was placing him on probation or placing him on house arrest. That probably would've been a good idea to do something like that, yet it didn't take place.

So far, it was a silent yet eerie household. James and Anne would be talking to each other at times, the tweebs were working on an invention, but it had something to do with electricity. She wanted to find out about it, but she was barred from every turn she had.

A premonition came to her, if she's out and away, the bad guy's will have a perfect moment to strike and another one had a feeling that Ron would upstage her. But those premonition's had then gave her a slim ray of hope. If the bad guy's attack and there's not many agents who can keep up, they'll know who to call. But it was only a matter of time

Four months probation, it was gonna be a long time for her.

END FLASHBACK

She leaned back a bit on the couch. So many thoughts protruded in her mind, all containing various thoughts about Ron, also his sudden appearance with the queen bee, Bonnie Rockwaller.

All would become clear soon enough. She wanted answers, she deserved to hear answers. Whatever Ron's little escapade was, it was irking her to no end. She then grabbed a fistful of the sofa cushions, displacing her anger onto a furniture by digging her claws into it. It probably would've dug in deeper, if the sound of someone knocking on the door stopped her midway. She postured herself quickly and marched towards the door, to her eyes, she saw Monique.

Her face looked as if she was been in a world of freaky illusions, she went inside the house like it was some sort of safe haven. As Kim proceeded to shut the door, Monique opened her mouth.

"Girl… this is insane. Bonnie and Ron together? Those two together like that… just looking at those two…" she shuddered.

Kim listened to Monique's words with intent. Probably her intentions were to make a statement. A statement that she tells herself to be true. Whether it was one day, three months or a year, there was something that would still take place in her mind.

"No." She began. "Ron's just doing this to get back at me. He would rather give up Bueno Nacho than spend so much as a month with Bonnie." She sneers. Her hands were folded and her eyes looked outside the doorway. Although as she did, she felt her eyes soften a bit. She couldn't help but have this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that's telling her otherwise.

Monique wasn't convinced with her statement. Instead, she just folded her arms and gave her a look. "Bueno Nacho? Really?" She said in a sarcastic tone. Kim was taken aback by her reaction and a thought came into her mind. There was a chip.

There was a chip, implanted in Ron long ago. She could use it to track him, use it to see what he's really up to. If he was with Bonnie that Monique says she is, then there's one way to prove it. She wanted to see this moment in full view, also to witness Monique's slight misunderstanding. So he called the one person who would be able to help her out in this endeavor.

The transmission went through. "Hey Kim, everything ok?" Wade asked. Something about this call threw him off. Wade would contact Kim about something often, he would be the guy that brings the message and checks up on them. For it to be the other way around happens rarely, but it still happens.

"Wade, I need you to track Ron with the chip we have implanted in him." Wade's eyes opened to this. He remembers about that chip, he felt uneasy about it from day one.

Getting the chip on Ron was to make sure that he could be saved in case if he was kidnapped or went missing. While it had something good about it, there was also something that he took note about.

Having the chip was invading his privacy. Knowing where he was everyday, at every waking moment was like having a pair of creepy eyes peering through every corner. It could probably be seen by the chills that emanated from the spine. Ron doesn't know about it to boot, if he was known about it, he could've probably got the chip out, freak out or worse. Yet Kim would always go on about that it was for his own good, his own safety. Once the conversation ended between the both of them, the computer genius was left to his thoughts.

'Since when does she get to decide how to run Ron's life?' His thoughts would say.

"Why, is he in trouble?" He asks. He felt he need to do this for a good reason.

"Ron's with Bonnie, I need to know what's going on between the both of them." Wade had to interject with the intentions. I mean she was Bonnie, but she wasn't Shego.

"Kim, he's just with Bonnie. Maybe you should let him-"

"Do it!" She screams at him. This causes him to flinch in fear. His fingertips had automatically worked to do so. There was a certain fear that gripped him, it tickled his ribcage like a woman's fingers tracing his body.

"Found him. He's here at Bonnie's house." The last part had everyone in the room say 'Bonnie's house' at the end. Monique was right and Kim was wrong. Ok maybe he was at Bonnie's house, but there had to be something to it. "Monique, this is revenge, it… it has to be."

"I dunno girl, it may be revenge, but there's more to it."

"Wade, can you hack into her house systems? I want to have a bit of audio and video. I wanna know about this." The edginess in her voice didn't dare to vanish, not yet. She was having it all soak in and it was personal… too personal.

"Whoa, Kim, I don't think-" Wade wanted to try and reason with her, make her see that she shouldn't meddle in this. But a voice cut him off once again.

"Do it NOW!" She demanded. Her foot tapped the ground impatiently and yet violent. Monique wanted to interject, Wade had a point and she wanted to back him up, but knowing Kim, she wouldn't just let it go because someone told her to. Right now, she was a voice that just stayed silent.

The screen transitioned into Bonnie's home, it looked like that they were in the kitchen. Ron pulled out what looked to be a cake out of the oven. Yet Rufus was nowhere to be seen, but there was something off about his appearance.

His hair did not have the style of a cowlick anymore, while it may be blonde, the cowlick wasn't there. His hair grew out, it was able to reach his neck. In the video it's shown that he's waving it, maybe locks of hair were near his eyes. The hair may as well be considered to be 'playable'. Maybe the redhead could take her finger and curl it. She could probably just flash a flirty smile and talk to him real close.

She blinked twice and sighed. Kim had to take herself away from those thoughts. There was only one guy who her eyes sought. She even had him wrapped around her finger. Josh Mankey. He was pretty funny, cute and to top it all off, he was in a good position in the food chain. Her reputation while dating him would boost, yet there was a certain rumor in the mill that was spreading around slowly. Of course she would know, considering Monique would give her the news.

Another difference in Ron was his body. It wasn't a bodybuilder type, it was a nice, tone and well defined sculpted body. Maybe his body was meant for speed. But Ron had a lanky fit to him. Maybe she would go along the lines of saying that he's scrawny. Kim wondered how his body would feel like if her hands traced it. That torso, his chest. She could probably go along the lines of saying that she would prefer his body over Mankey's, if it was going to be a physical relationship.

The last part was the outfit he chose. Ron was usually dressed in cargo pants and a jersey, but his outfit was completely different. A button up shirt and jeans. He may be dressed casual, but he made it look sharp.

Looking at him right now and thinking about Ron in the past made her head spin a bit. In order to stop it any further, she drew a conclusion quickly.

"That's not him." Kim said. "That's not Ron." Monique could only groan in annoyance… that was until someone else came on screen.

AT BONNIE'S HOUSE

"A red velvet cake." Bonnie stated. She looked at it in its glory. Ron was no doubt pretty good in making it. The icing, beautifully coated at the top and making its way to the sides. The delicious smell of it permeated the kitchen, much to her delight.

"Told you I could cook." Ron said. A smug smile appeared on his face. He felt a sense of victory. He peered his head to see Rufus sitting on Bonnie's lap, she sat on the chair as Rufus was consuming a block of cheese.

"Now, isn't there something you wanted to say to me?" Bonnie's voice had a playful tone to it. This causes Ron to smile back. Well, he could just to along with it.

"Bonnie, I didn't just join the martial arts club. I actually joined the cooking club too. I wanted to surprise you by making you this. Hope ya like it." He responded in an sarcastic tone. That caused Bonnie to giggle a bit at his little reaction.

Ron had then took the knife and cut the cake gently as he could. He got a small plate and placed the brunette's piece on it. Getting a fork, he gives it to her, hoping to see her reaction.

Bonnie took a good piece out of it, she opened her mouth and tasted it. Her taste buds lit at its smooth, warm touch. She blushed at its taste, she never thought heaven would have a taste like this. She knew Ron joined the club to cook, but he wasn't making food, he was making masterpieces. How the moist spongy cake comforted her stomach, how the icing sparked such sweetness in her mouth. Ron can cook, she'll give him that.

"That was amazing, your cooking alone could make a girl very lucky, you could make them fall for you." Bonnie excitedly said. This in turn, allowed Ron to say his piece.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone already did." Rufus went onto the kitchen table and began to rest his eyes.

"Ronnie, now that Rufus is asleep…" she stood up and took his hands, she then lured him to follow her. "let's take this somewhere more private."

It was then the both of them went upstairs to Bonnie's room. They were both blushing and widely smiling, yet they were open about it to each other, looks like the seduction game wasn't so much a secret anymore. Question was, who's making the first move?

WITH KIM

The look on her face couldn't indicate anymore how aghast she was with what transpired. That guy was just called 'Ronnie' and she said it with affection. She gritted her teeth and did what she could to control her anger.

Bonnie, her rival, the bane of her existence was with Ron. She couldn't delude herself by saying 'there's another Ron at school'. The Ron with Bonnie, had a naked mole rat with him who was eating a block of cheese, blonde hair and a minor similarity to his outfit, which was the color. Now, they were taking this to Bonnie's bedroom. That was the last straw for her.

"Ohh, that bitch!" She screams. She felt like she just needed to punch something, she wanted to respond to this call of destruction that was luring her.

Monique on the other hand saw a change. A change that she couldn't even believe. "She did it. We tried to for so long, but she just did it."

"What?" Kim asked agitatedly. It's clear she wasn't over this, not by a long shot. Her eyes never looked away from the T.V screen.

"She changed his wardrobe, girl he's rocking it." She comments on Ron's new look. At first she would've said along the lines 'meh' and yet seeing him right now, she was speechless.

Kim still staring at the television with intent blurted out. "R-Ron wouldn't do this! He knows how I feel about Bonnie, he knows I just don't like her! If he has even a small part in his heart for me, he'd stop this!"

Hearing this made Monique groan in annoyance. "Kim, he's not the Ron you knew anymore. He isn't some lanky kid. He's becoming strong, smart, fine…" her eyes looked back at the tv screen, "and when I say fine…" she mumbles a bit, yet Kim was able to catch that. "Look, he's in the culinary arts club and he's in the martial arts club too. Without you, he's making moves, you gotta let the boy think for himself."

"That's the problem, he doesn't think about it, he does it! He leaps into whatever he's doing just because he wants to. This thing with Bonnie, it-it's just a fling! Nothing else!" She had to make another call.

"Wade, does Bonnie have a security camera in her room?"

"Ok one, that is sick. Two, no she doesn't have a security camera in her bedroom and three, she has a webcam. Problem is, it'll take awhile and it might-" Wade didn't have time enough to explain. Kim just shouted another order.

"Hack into it! I need to know what Ron's doing! Do it now!"

Once Wade did what he did, they were able to take a quick look.

AT BONNIE'S HOUSE

Ron had changed into the swim trunks that Bonnie bought her. He can see that the free running and martial arts did his body good. It worked him over, but one thing he could say was that it was worth it.

He could hear the sound of R&B music on the young Rockwaller's stereo. Somehow, it just pertained to this moment right now. It was a love song that just made the vibe of the room.

It was then Bonnie came out of her bathroom, sporting an orange wrap around swimsuit. She then put her hands on her hips. "You like?" She says. Somehow right now, her voice was somehow more alluring. The atmosphere in the room was trying to call out to his inner instincts. But with the decency he has, he made sure that they were well suppressed.

They walked toward each other and looked at each other. "You… you're beautiful." Ron stammered. How the suit hugged her body. Even so, it flusters him more because he was with her shirtless and only wearing those swim trunks.

"Ronnie…" she says seductively. "I have a little problem. She gestured at her shoulders. Ron saw her point and went to work. It was then the music really got them to enjoy this. They were on the bed, Ron was behind the brunette loosening the knots really good.

"Oooh…" she moans in ecstasy. Her instincts were taking over. Her carnal like desires were trying to creep up on her. It may be there, but a little tease would probably do the trick.

"Ron… my hips." She led one of his hands to her hips. Her eyesight was reduced to a blur. Her other hand was wrapped around Ron's neck. He could feel his breath, his warm breath and sounds of his small little chuckles that he would let out.

"Ohh… I feel good." She says. Yet it was just obvious that it was shown. At that point, Ron had whispered sweetly into her ear.

"Oooh, I bet you like it don't you?" A smile was there on his face, and it wasn't disappearing anytime soon.

"Mmm, you know I do. And I know you love this." She then turned around and hugged him. It's not fair… you get to feel me like that, but I can't do the same?"

"Oooh, I didn't know you have this much of a naughty side." Her hands were then running through Ron's chest. Now they're massaging each other. This pleasure was never felt before, and yet they couldn't stop because it felt good, too good.

Ron felt the young brunette's body. Ranging from her shoulder, to her curvy hips and her thighs. He never knew how a girl would feel. Her skin was just so soft. It was as if his body was seduced by her own and now his only mission was to tend to her every whim. He knows that he's doing it right, when he hears her moaning and her lips were touching his neck. He could feel her nibbling his neck a bit. "Don't stop, I'm so sorry Ronnie, I just- aaah."

With the lustful desires flooding her mind. She participated in this too. While it wasn't sex, it was just consensual touchy-feely. Bonnie did bite his neck; yet there was no pain or feelings of fear. Her hands were feeling him, the scars, the athletic build, she couldn't believe how he changed so much in just a short period of time. That strong chest, she could feel it being pressed against her own. The music still played, which actually inspired them to keep going. Little did they know, they were being watched, and those actions were much to a redheads dismay.

WITH KIM

Her rage was now at its boiling point. She just marched away from the television, she violently removed the wires and threw her hands up. "You know what, forget it. He wants to fuck her, ok… ok I'll remember that. He should've just said no and remembered who was with him for most of his life. I'm heading to Larry's. Dad and Mom were right. Ha! They were right! I need to get away from this. She marched out of the house and sat on the steps that were on her front porch. Monique wanted to say one last piece before her departure, yet with the look of infuriation and betrayal haunting her, she decided it would be best to give her time to cool off.

AT BONNIE'S HOUSE

"Ron, I dunno how, but your fingers were magic." She answers. They were placing on the clothes they had on previously. On mutual terms, they both decided to stop it before it went too far.

"Fighting's not the only thing I learned on missions." He said.

During the time of intimacy, Bonnie started a conversation about her week to Ron's recommendation. One was how Brick and her wasn't clicking together. The chain suggested that they pair up. Yet the chain doesn't recognize the difference between right and wrong. She wanted someone that related to her, someone who would just take the time to look at her and have a pleasant talk. Bonnie wanted to feel comfortable when she opens up her heart to someone. The brunette wanted him to respond with advice, compassion and understanding, not judgement.

Ron reminded her of the motto he always lived by; 'never be normal'. There was something about that lifestyle that just made Ron not just cheery, but he seems to enjoy life because of it. Could it be that, her answer, everything she sought for is right in front of her?

"Well, I gotta get Rufus, he's probably in a food coma and he's probably tired." Ron then made a beeline for the door.

"See you soon." Bonnie said. After that she saw Ron to the door as they went down the steps, something insane came to bear.

Ron's head jerked forward. He lost his footing as he fell down the stairs, he was thrashing about on the ground, his mouth was frothing, covered in foam. His face turned unusually pink, his eyes were rolling back and forth. Bonnie immediately pieced his conditions, muscle spasms, frothing at the mouth, rapid eye movement, he was having a seizure. Bonnie immediately took out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, yes, there's an emergency! My friend, he's having a seizure, we need an ambulance now!" She freaked out about what was happening, she couldn't compose herself, could one really blame her.

As she gave the address and names, she waited a couple of minutes before several men came in with a stretcher, hoisted Ron up and took off in an ambulance. Leaving Bonnie alone to face her greatest fear: the fear of losing Ron Stoppable.

 **OK, that was a good chapter and I'm proud of it being the tenth. Ron's heading to the hospital letting Bonnie be, I can't really tell you much more about it yet, but I'll have the chapters done overtime. As I was doing the chapter with Bonnie and Ron, I was listening to the song Suffocate by J Holiday, although I'm leaving the song that was playing on the fic to your imagination. Also what I need to tell you is somewhere around this or next week, I'll be outta town on vacation, and I gotta run through a couple of things with the story to ensure that it's going smoothly. There might be a short hiatus, I'm not sure, but during the time, I'll be having a couple of chapter's written in the works. As always, fave, follow, review and I'll see you in a few.**


	11. A Time of Solace

Chapter 11: A Time of Solace

After what happened right before her eyes, Bonnie felt her body being weighed by chains. The emotions that gripped her very soul was immeasurable. How could a day that was so good, become a day so horrible?

It has been a week and yet, still no news on Ron's sickness. The days that he spent in the hospital, fighting for his life… she had never felt so hollow in her life. The latest gossip going around in the school couldn't bring the fire back in her eyes, rather it dimmed, it started to fade. The cold feeling in her blood haunted her everyday. The sight of him on the ground haunted her, what was more haunting was the news whether he would survive or not. The second part made such a knot in her stomach.

The first person, the one person who accepted her was brought to such torture. Every night, she questions herself, wanting to know if there was something she could've done about it. Each night she would lie down, eyes open, waiting for her eyes to shut and let her sleep in peace. Yet, she couldn't shake it off, not even the blankets that kept her warm protected her from the winter like chills that emanated from her body. The pillow that she would lie her head in failed to comfort her. A good nights sleep failed to comfort her.

The school days didn't go by quick enough. She would still plaster her 'queen bee' persona when wandering the school, but there was something about it that just made her feel more remorseful. Each insult or scoff was slowly making her lose composure. Just why does she have to satisfy the damn chain, considering that may as well be in mourning. Faith was what she clung to, it was only a matter of time before it failed her.

The minute she walks into class and takes her seat, the lesson would begin and yet, her mind was pulled into this abyss that just seemed endless. The world was just closing in on her. The teacher's voice would be toned out, she would unconsciously write down her notes that she would need, but the shaking of her hands indicated that she was undergoing some sort of trauma… something that a certain blonde cheerleader caught. The handwriting was readable but a bit shaky than before. The sound of the brunette breathing was quiet, but labored. She had to force herself to breath and get it together. It's what Ron would've wanted for her.

The bell rung and caught the attention of her ears, like a mindless drone she took it as her signal to head to the gymnasium. To her surprise, the team 'captain' Kim Possible failed to show up today.

"Hey Bonnie?" The brunette peered her head to the voice that spoke to her. She was met with concerned eyes and a hand on her shoulder. "Kim's still gone, since we don't have her to have us do the routines, we'll need you to help." Before what happened, she would consider the first minute of being the captain something she would be grateful for and take her opportunity, but now she couldn't care less about that anymore.

"Tara, could you be the captain and help them with their routines?" Her voice strained and hid the breaking tone that was coming along, she even made sure that tears didn't come out of her eyes. She gathered the fragments of her strength to keep herself in check.

"Uhh… sure" the perky blonde reluctantly agreed. "Are you sure you're ok? Do you wanna talk?" Her voice was trying to break the brunettes emotional wall, she be damned if she saw her in such a state of turmoil.

"I-I'm ok, I just feel a little sick. I need to sit down and…" she said. Her voice paused at this point and walked to the locker rooms. Tara turned her back to the other cheerleaders and began the practice. As she did, Bonnie retreated to the locker room and pulled out her phone. She would browse through her call log to see any missed calls. She was looking for the number that was returned about a week ago. It was the number of a doctor who wanted the details on what happened to Ron, she felt her windpipe uncontrollably shake as she explained it all to them. Day by day, she would wait for the call to happen, she would wait for the news to confirm that Ron was indeed alive.

The waiting, the pressure, it was getting to be a bit much, this gave her such anxiety. The school day was drawing into a close, she walks to her locker and is greeted by a face that she knows well, the face had a hard look on her face, the girls arms were folded.

"Spill." Monique implied. Monique wouldn't be able to spread it around if it was truth. There were ways that it could be translated to, but there was a logical one that people were led to obviously believe. Bonnie and Ron would be spending time with Kim in order to get back at her for messing up the mission. But there was something that didn't add up, why wouldn't Ron show up to class this week. Kim was away, so she couldn't have gotten to him, but she would soon enough. The boy was missing… and it was the same day both him and Bonnie grew intimate with each other.

"I've got nothing to say to you." She whipped her head and quickly walked away. But she was being followed by her. Was this gonna resort to a cat fight? No, she couldn't think about that now, the goal was to get away from her and head home.

"Really, then maybe I'll talk to someone else about your affair with Ron." Monique delivered an ultimatum right there. That made Bonnie stop in her tracks, did she see them at the mall? Ron warned her about that, but she didn't listen to him, but maybe it was somewhat a bittersweet thing to do.

She looks back at her in disgust, thinking that she would assume something like that. "Me? Having an affair with that loser? Ha! In a million years." Just saying that statement made her hate herself more. Why does she have to hide all of this for a food chain. It just kept making her sick.

"Ok fine, there's something that I should say first… Kim and you had a grudge right? So you use Ron to get back at her? I mean you changed his wardrobe and invited him back to your place. So you would hang out with him but still consider him a loser, after what you two kept doing to each other?" Monique's made that statement but not before saying another thing that would finally put the nail in the coffin. "Don't stop, I'm so sorry Ronnie, I just- aaah."

Her eyes widened at the statement. She felt naked and violated. She covered her chest. "Where did you get that from?" She asked with a snarl. She was about two seconds from attacking her, how dare she peep at her and Ron's little fun time.

"Kim had her hacker friend to find out where Ron was… if you saw the look on her face and the things she said… face it, you're in trouble." She didn't want to smile at this. Bonnie may have been nasty, but when it came to being dealt with by Kim in such a rage, maybe it could be considered too far.

"What Ron and I do together is none of your business." She reiterated. Bonnie kept trying to defend herself, Ron promised to keep this a secret and he has done exactly that. So it's up to Bonnie to do the same, but she felt like she couldn't keep it anymore. The situation that it called for a made it nearly impossible.

"Then where is he? If he spent the time with you, how come he didn't show up to school for almost a week?" That hit her in the gut, she was brought back to the memories that she truly feared, that she was forced to experience day after day. Monique was pressing this matter further, Bonnie had too many thoughts swirling in her mind, she just felt the need to confess… to share this with someone… anyone. For a week she had this emotional wall built around her and yet the bricks were slowly disappearing… losing strength… crumbling at her feet. So she did the unbelievable act.

"Ron and I have been best friends before pre-K! He met me before he met Kim!" Bonnie revealed the secret that she forced herself and Ron to keep. She always thought Ron would be the one to say something about it, it felt so surreal that she was the one who caved in first.

Instead of a cold glare, will need looked at her in shock, and surprise. She shook her head as if she was thrown into this bizarre world. "What?" She asked instinctively.

"I don't actually hate Ron. Him and I are friends… And we have been for a long time. The reason that I insult him and put him down was just a ruse. My sisters created this food chain in the school and they had me pick up where they left off. I told him honestly about what would happen if he would act the way he would act. But I just… he just went in the school being himself, he didn't care. I wanted to break the chain so him and I could spend time with each other in public. I tried to protect him, I did as much as I could. But now he's in the hospital and… I don't think he'll…"

Monique's eyes softened, her arms rested at her sides. So Ron and her were friends? That would explain how Ron would stick up for her when he said that she could be turning a new leaf and how he agreed that the brunette should be on Kim's case. If they weren't friends, then he wouldn't have done those things… maybe he would've snapped at Bonnie too, but he didn't. So she asked the brunette one more question.

"What happened to him?"

"He… fell down the stairs, he had a seizure. I called the police, they got him into the hospital… he-he's not waking up, they said that they would call me about how he's doing. Monique it hurts so much, I need him to get better, he's gotta get better." That was when the river of tears started to flow down her face. She finally did it, she was finally crying, she couldn't accept crying in front of her and showing weakness. She walked to the exit and went into her car. She didn't turn the keys, she unlocked the door and tried to get it together before she drove home. The goal was to turn the ignition, until a ringtone could be heard on her phone. It was an unknown caller, but she recognized the number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Ms. Rockwaller, this is Dr. Anne Possible from the Middleton Medical Center, I was suppose to contact you about Ron Stoppable's condition." She said. The moment of truth came upon her. Was he alive, she sounded stern and calm. Maybe Ron was alive, he survived. But what if she was sugar coating it, what if she played the role in order to soften the blow? Ron's dead, he had to be dead.

"Uhh… yes, how is he feeling?" She asked. The brunette swallowed a lump in her throat, unprepared for the news that she waited to hear for so long.

"I am happy to say that he's in stable condition and he's awake. Visiting hours are still in effect, maybe you would like to come see him?" Bonnie's eyes cried tears of joy, the happiness swelled in her. Those gloomy days were starting to become a fading memory, today just made her feel alive. The news was finally brought to her, Ron Stoppable was alive, she fumbled with her car keys and turned the ignition.

"Yes, I'll be on my way, thank you so much!" She said as she set the phone down and drove away from the school. She knew where she was heading next.

AT MIDDLETON MEDICAL CENTER:

The hospital had its share of history. It's injuries and deaths, it's famous and infamous doctors, it housed it all. Yet there was one moment that came to be in particular and a certain doctor came to the beckoning call.

She reviewed the chart once again to assess a young boy's condition. Apparently he was subjected to a seizure, he's been here for a week and his legal guardians weren't reachable. She sighed deeply to herself, apparently she was the only one he had right now.

Where were his parents? Where were they when his birthday came up? Where were they when the holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas came to be? Did they even bother to call him often, or show up at any of the parent teacher conferences? It made her sick to her stomach, that his parents were never there. When she saw Ron as a little boy, she remembered that their parents went on their first trip. Believing that they would be back within a week, she took it upon herself to carry him in her arms and do what she could to make sure he turned out to be a good man.

So many years of looking after him, watching him grow into his teenage years, she grew to accept him, so did the rest of the family. She could remember Ron and the boys laughing together, how they got along so well. How the blonde boy and her daughter would hang out together. It was when she looked at him as if he was her third son.

She didn't want to ignore him. She didn't want Ron to grow up hating himself, thinking that his biological family wanted nothing to do with him. Could they even give the boy a minute of their time, to at least acknowledge his existence? If the Possible's didn't enter into his life, then what would've become of him? Would he be another criminal? Would he just close himself off of the world, only to find solitude in the demonic drink and the pain of a razor dragging through his skin. The redheaded doctor would reject such a manner happening to him.

She heard a groan under her patients lips, she walked to the side of his bed, set her clipboard down on the desk and watched over him. While he stirred a bit, she could recall the minute of the news that she dreaded.

FLASHBACK:

The Possible family, minus Kim had returned to their home. They were ready to leave out, but the first step were to get their already packed bags from their rooms.

"Well, we can make it without so much traffic if we leave out now. There isn't much traffic on the highways now." James said. He put the car in park on the pathway leading to the garage. She peered to the entrance of the house in order to see someone sitting there, her arms resting on her knees. She seemed relaxed… no that's not it.

She could see Kim's eyes turning red and puffy. It looked to be that she was crying? Did her little boyfriend break up with her? She got out of the car and walked up to see her daughter. "Kim? Are you alright sweetie?" She asks.

Kim didn't say a word, she only stood up and went into the car, her eyes were about to have tears fall out of them. Kim went into the passengers side and just stared off into space. James and Ann went into the house.

"I swear, this ride in the middle of the night, will no doubt be tiresome." James said. He hoisted his bag to his shoulder.

"Aww, you're gonna be ok, if you feel like you wanna fall asleep, I'll take the wheel." She suggested.

"I won't argue with that." They both kissed each other on the cheek. They were about to leave the room until a phone started to ring.

"Hello?" The matriarch addressed. "I'm ok how are you?" She was talking on the phone with one of her colleagues at the hospital. "Someone's having a seizure?" Her voice turns into a tone of concern. James could only look in curiosity as the conversation was takings place. Then he was able to see his wife's face turn pale, her hands were shaking and eyes became watery.

"Could you… could you please repeat the patients name?" She asked. Her voice was starting to break, this was scary to see her like this. "I'm coming." She hung up the phone and tossed her bag on the bed.

"Is everything all right?"

"No… no it's not. It's Ron…" she looked into her husbands eyes. "He's in the hospital, he's having a seizure, they found something in the back of his neck, they need me to remove it… I'm not losing him, he needs me."

James had then attempted to settle his wife's nerves. "Go on ahead, I'll take Kim and the boys, do what you can for Ron."

She had then took another car and drove off as quick as she could to the hospital. Nothing else mattered at this point, Ron needed someone to help him at this point, she wasn't going to turn the other way… he needs her, and she was going to be there.

FLASHBACK ENDS

She gently held his hand and see his eyes stirring awake. It then closed back, exposed to the fluorescent lighting. He blinked several times and then his eyes became open.

"Ron?" Ann quietly whispered. She felt relieved that he woke up, she was scared for him after all this time. At least now, she can breathe and rest easily.

"Mrs. Dr. P." He answers. "Wha- Where am I?" His voice was weak, it didn't sound forced, rather he was tired. He didn't even bother to move a single finger.

"You're in the hospital." She began. "You had a seizure."

Ron had then tried to move his fingertips and toes, he even tried to move his head from side to side. He was successful in doing so, but there remained a problem.

"I feel stiff…" He groaned. "My body feels so stiff."

 **There you have it, if any of you are wondering, I didn't make Ron go blind, that wasn't going to be a part of the story. Also some news: the story will soon have interludes on a certain arc, which will focus on Ron and Bonnie independently and have their own storyline and plots, the interlude will end at a certain point in time, so as always be on the lookout for another chapter and I'll see you soon**.


	12. Nothing To Keep Me Here

Chapter 12: Nothing to Keep Me Here

Ron felt like a robot who grew stiff and needed oil to help him move around. He could feel his arms and legs, he could twist his head, but the task just seemed more difficult. He attempt to twist his body off of the bed, only to have a pair of hands touch his shoulder and gently press him back down, he looked at Ann's face, she held gentle concern in her eyes.

"Don't move… you need to relax, don't just exert yourself all of a sudden." She suggested. He just woke up, the last thing the motherly redhead wanted was for him to have another seizure.

Failing to have the strength to get up and gently push her arms away, he decided to lie back down. In a cracked voice, he asked her. "How did this happen to me?"

The doctor had no easy way to address the issue. If he knew about it, of course he'll be upset, but what if he takes it so hard that he'll rip himself away from the Possible family? Kim has already done enough damage to him, but this… this went too far.

She couldn't hide it from Ron either, whether he was her patient or family, he deserved to know. With a shattered breath, and a heavy heart, she decided to give him what he needed to hear: the truth.

"Ron, the reason you went into a seizure was… there was a foreign object implanted in the back of your neck." Ron eyes had shown disbelief after hearing that sentence. A foreign object in his neck, just what was she talking about? Why would there be something in his neck? He wanted to scream and lash out, but the weakness that weighed his body forbade him from doing so.

"The object contained a small capsule of cyanide, the dose wasn't enough to kill you on the spot, but it was enough to put you in a seizure until you were brought to an ambulance. We were able to remove all traces of any cyanide residue thy remained, but it left it's toll on your body. You're experiencing fatigue and body weakness, which is a known side effect."

After she explained the problem Ron drew out a heavy sigh. He was poisoned with cyanide, had some object in his neck, and sent to the hospital. Could the day get any worse for him?

"Do you still have the thing that was in my neck?" He asks.

Ann nodded her head. "We got the traces of cyanide out of the device as well, your cause of hospitalization is still under investigation. We needed to know if you have any information about this and find out who did this to you."

"Before I do, I just… is it ok if I say something for a bit?" Ron asks. All these years, he felt that there should be something said… or he'll never get the chance to. He held it in for years… so it's best to come out with it now.

She sat down and placed a hand on his knee. "I'll be right here." She answers him.

"I just wanted to say… Thank you. I don't know how I was going to… I dunno be around, be happy. You and Mr. Dr. P were the only parents I ever knew. You didn't leave me behind and just go on your little trips or jobs… You took the time to look at me… raise me… and love me as a son." His voice was etching memories into her heart. It felt so heartbreaking, yet so beautiful.

It was then he continued "Even if Kim doesn't want me around, I still want to be around the people that accepted me and loved me… that taught me right from wrong, that brought in the lonely little kid and gave him the one thing he ever wanted; love. That's all I ever wanted; to know that someone did love me."

Ann ears heard the genuine tone in his voice. He mustered up a lot of courage to swallow his pride and say how thankful he was to her; to them all. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him in a gentle hug. She quietly sobbed in his shoulder. Before she could sob any further, she thought it would be better to compose herself and look professional. She broke apart, wiped her tears and smiled at him while cupping his cheeks. "You'll always be loved." She assured him. He nodded his head.

"You may not know it but you're still family. Even if you and Kim don't like each other so much, you rubbed off on all of us. If I was like this mother to you, then you know that I could pick up some small hints that you would give out in your life. I heard from some medical doctors that you are in martial arts club at your school. I also know that you don't even have time for missions anymore, so I bet that you've been using the rest of the time studying."

He gave out a weak smile. "How do you know all of this?"

"I'm a mother" she began. "A mother's intuition is a powerful thing." She then showed him the foreign object in a plastic bag. He could see some of his dry blood covering some parts. The other parts were clean and somewhat smoldered. There was a certain insignia that caught his eye.

"W.L?" He mumbled to himself. It looked like initials to a name. His eyes widened because those initials were starting to ring a bell. Yet the answer was being clouded by denial. "Wh- where's my Kimmunicator?" He says while trying to look around for it. The doctor had then got up and grabbed the device from the far room that rested on the windowsill. She handed the device to him, he turned it around to see the back of it and was able to see initials that were etched into the bottom left. 'W.L.' He thought. Technology like this surrounding him, and where he got it from; there was only one name that would make sense and be a prime suspect.

"Wade Load." He said. "He did this to me?" The seeds of betrayal had then started to bloom into this hideous flower. He looked in disbelief and confusion. Wade would do this to him? Why would he poison him with cyanide and put some sort of implant in his neck?

"What type of implant was it?" He asks her. Since it was some sort of Global Justice design that was remade into Wade's version, exactly what purpose did it serve? What was it suppose to do?"

"Doctors were able to contact Global Justice and see if they had any information that involved the implant… they did. It was a tracking device that kept track of certain agent movements."

"Certain agents?"

"Loose cannons, rogues, anyone who would pose as a security risk. If the agents stepped out of line, then they would open the cyanide capsule that contained it and place them into an immobilized state." Ron sat back as the redheaded surgeon continued. "Apparently, yours somehow short circuited and cause the cyanide capsule to open by accident, that's all that they were able to say to me while you were unconscious."

A tracking device that was also a killing agent. This didn't sound like Wade. Tracking him was one thing, that would have his name on it. But this just spells somethings else. Wade wouldn't do it of his own free will, he may be a kid, but he couldn't stomach the idea of killing someone. Everything that he did in the missions with Kim and Ron were to provide technical support, he was always cautious about what he was doing. He's not stupid, he knows about GJ and he knows the consequences of what would happened if he stepped out of line. He was just a handler, not a field agent.

Not a field agent. That was some food for thought. Wade wasn't a field agent by any means. The best he could do was hack systems and find some evidence that would open up to continue or crack new cases. He's done what he had to do: keep Kim and Ron alive and aware. Wade understood what he had to do. But there was someone on the team that didn't. Kim Possible.

"She forced him to do this." He nodded his head. "Wade wouldn't put the tracking chip in my neck like that. Kim was the one who forced him to do it."

Now he may be like a son to her, but when accusations like that are thrown like that to her daughter, she has to stick up for her a bit, but she wasn't going for the aggressive route.

"Are you sure that you're not jumping to conclusions? I know that three months ago, we found out the bad things that happened to you and I know that she didn't do anything to help; but do you think that she would try and kill you?"

Ron looked at her sternly. "She kicked me in a volcano and tried to attack me, I'm pretty sure it'd be-" he gestured his hand In so-so manner. "She would try and chip me yeah, she made Wade chip me and I don't know about the cyanide, but when they put that in me… all I can say is that they're responsible."

Ann didn't want to press this matter any further, maybe it would be best for him to calm down and leave the blonde boy to his thoughts. "Is there anything I can get you?" She said before walking to the door. He just shakes his head. She would then leave.

Before he could close his eyes, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He says. The door creaked open as he saw a brunette looking at him. Her eyes had shown such sadness that was flowing with happiness.

"Ron!" Bonnie says as she got to his bed and hugged him gently. Ron had slowly moved and wrapped his arms around her hips. "I was so worried, it's been almost a week and you were just… lying there." She partially broke from the hug only to look at Ron's face.

"I'm pretty used to this." Ron dismisses his condition, much to Bonnie's dismay. She scoffs at his comment.

"You went through a seizure, you almost died. I highly doubt that you would be used to this kind of thing." She says.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron mind had changed from her comment. "It's just… that isn't what bothers me." He says.

"Then what is it?" She asks him. That was when she was about to get the news of a lifetime. So Ron decided to say it and not hold anything back.

"Kim and Wade put the tracking chip in my neck. It went haywire and released cyanide in my body. Now, I can barely move, I feel so stiff in my body." Bonnie was relieved that she held him gently when she got into the room. She looked at the disbelief and despair in his eyes. While the despair part wasn't complete, it told her that he still held a shred of hope in him, it's up to her to bring it out. It was then a certain naked mole rat popped out of Bonnie's purse and appeared to Ron, stroking his cheek.

"Hey buddy…" Ron addresses his longtime friend. "Sorry for making you worry, hope Bonnie took care of you." Rufus replied by squeaking in agreement. This in turn, made him smile. But he knows it's only a matter of time before the pain begins to happen again. He thought he could be strong, he thought that there could be a purpose for him in all of this. First he breaks off from the team, then he almost died. He knew that there was going to be a time where he was forced to make a hard call. That day is today.

"I don't think I wanna be here anymore." Ron says. This shocked the brunette, she pleaded in her mind to let it be the hospital he was getting sick of.

"You'll be out of the hospital soon, you can stay with me and my parents until-"

"That's not what I meant…" Ron interrupted. He didn't mean to do something like that, but he felt the need to come out with it.

"After all of this, the poisoning, getting targeted by jocks, being blamed and used… I just don't think there's a reason for me to be here anymore." This feeling of dread gripped through both of them, their spine were grabbed by this chill that suddenly appeared in the room. Even as the confession continues, the blonde boy's voice was starting to break. "I mean, I thought I could cope with all of this… I tried so hard to be happy. I always looked forward to being around you, spend time with you get to know you, you know that I wouldn't hurt you, I would always take the blows when you didn't have to, I'm ok with it. Maybe… maybe it's best I left Middleton."

She rushes to the hospital only to see him leave again. Tears were flowing from her eyes, he needed a reason to stay, she couldn't bear the thought of seeing someone she grew up with disappear before her very eyes. "What about your parents? What about your friends? What about me? Don't we matter in your life?"

Ron reached to touch her cheek and wiped that lone tear that came off of it. "You will always matter in my life, nothing's gonna change that. Friends? Besides you and Rufus, I don't even know who to trust anymore. Family? When did I ever had family that was there? Did they even come and check on me or rush here when I was put in a hospital? I just need space… time to think I guess." With whatever strength he had in him, he gently pulled the brunettes head to his chest and let her quietly sob. Leaving Rufus to look in sadness as he comforted her.

WITH ANN

The redheaded Doctor tool a sigh of relief as she sat down and rested her eyes. She could probably go for a cup of coffee, but right now, she'd prefer relaxing and patiently wait for the tension to lift off of her. Even as she dwells in her thoughts, the clicking of heels could be heard and it was slowly approaching her.

"Dr Ann Possible?" A woman's voice rung. The redheaded doctor's eyes met with the woman's own. She had a Global Justice uniform, and an… eyepatch? She dusted off her labcoat and stood up.

"Yes?" She politely responded.

"Forgive the intrusion, but allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Betty Director. I am the head of the organization that your daughter and her former partner works for; Global Justice." She held out her hand as a gesture to shake them. She took the gesture and went for it.

"I understand that you are familiar with the disbandment of team possible. You've attended to both Kimberly Ann Possible and Ron Stoppable outside of their freelance profession?"

"I raised Kim alongside Ron. I should know what goes on between the two. After seeing them fight like that… I never thought it would escalate to this." Seeing those two fight was like seeing a family at war. It wasn't something to make up or just yelling and screaming. There was going to be fighting, physical violence and perhaps the thresholds of death.

"I'm sure you did what you could to be the peacemaker between both parties, but that isn't the case anymore." Betty handed her a file. Seeing it made Ann's eyes widen and mouth agape.

"Kim Possible in her time with the organization obtained a file that contains a prototype issue of a microchip that was to be implanted into the victims body. One of the consequences was also having a cyanide capsule embedded into the chip. The testing and experiments have proven to be failures and the files were to be buried... that was until Kim and one of our handlers Wade Load had taken it upon themselves to misuse the GJ servers and take this said file without consent or security clearance of people in higher ranks."

So not only did Kim put Ron in such turmoil, but she and Wade took this failed experiment, applied it to their own and pass it off as an acceptable gadget to use in the field, and to add insult to injury, she placed this on Ron. Technically, those two caused him to be hospitalized.

"So Ron would be able to press charges on Kim for human rights violation." The doctor stated. She didn't just make prognosis's in the medical field, but it applied to everyday life.

"Not just Ron, but Global Justice will also ensure that Ron Stoppable wins the case. After Ron's hospitalization was made known to us, we took the liberty to investigate what may have been the cause of his condition. We were able to pinpoint evidence that Ms. Possible and Mr. Load used one of our schematics for tracking 'unstable' agents. We traced it to Mr. Load's servers and scanned for call records which shows that Wade and Kim were responsible for this mess. Both of them are looking at fines, charges on human rights violations, hacking, exploitation, extortion and attempted murder. Possibly, they could face prison or juvie, depending on the jurors opinion."

Ann felt her heart drop, she was torn between her daughter and the little boy who she raised as her own son. Why did it come to this? There had to be a way to clear all of this, that was the last ace in the hole, and with this tension, she felt that hole closing.

"It can be avoided under several conditions. One is that both Wade and Kim pay Mr. Stoppable's medical bills, as well as $3,500 for pain and suffering, each. Kim will also state a public apology for mistreating and abusing Ronald while on their objective's and confess her failure's on several missions that she blamed him for. Also, she will attain to missions on her own, without backup or support. She will write an after action report on each mission that she is sent off to." Betty explained her conditions, yet there was something that just crossed her mind.

"What about her probation?"

"Her probation will be lifted only because of leniency, if she and Wade desire to ensure that the medical bills are paid, as well as pain and suffering, I would suggest that she gets to work. You are the only parent and legal guardian that I am able to contact with at this point. You have the chance to have Kim choose this decision. Whether she stays in Global Justice or not isn't my problem, but when she comes to problems with the long arm of the law, there will be serious consequences." She finished. But there was some misguidance to her words. It wasn't just out of leniency that made her still lift the probation. Enemies of Kim Possible were still wary of her techniques, Betty had a window of time to use her to push back the Worldwide Evil Empire, Kim was an important piece to that. Relying it on Will Du was the last thing she wanted to do.

With that, she turned her back and departed. "I trust you'll make the right choice."


	13. I Need Some Time

**Hey guys Dismal here, I just wanted to give a shoutout to everyone who followed, faved and reviewed my story a whole lot, as well as placing the story into a community. I'll still be writing the story, but there's still some chapters that need to be written down and checked before its posted onto the story. So I thank you all for having the patience to wait. So what's gonna happen is that there's gonna be some precise plots that I want to do. Ron will be heading to a certain school and Bonnie will have a part to play in the story. Some probably don't want interludes, some probably would, everyone has a different opinion and that's respectable. So I'm gonna write it down and see where it goes, otherwise here's the next chapter and have a good read**.

Chapter 13: I Need Some Time

It had took a considerable amount of time, but it was done. Ron was discharged from the hospital, he was placed into Bonnie Rockwaller's custody, since his parents were 'indisposed'. Being Bonnie's friend in their toddler years also meant that he was friendly with her parents. Seeing the vulnerable boy coming into the house, temporarily confined into a wheelchair, they took it upon themselves to assist him in a full recovery.

It had been several days and he's been showing significant progress. Several sessions of physical therapy at certain times had proved to be advantageous.

Ron was walking slowly and steadily, the objective today was walk to the living room to the kitchen and back to the living room. Mr. Rockwaller walked with him as support, Bonnie and Mrs. Rockwaller looked in worry. The first time that Ron did the therapy, he ended up crashing onto the living room floor. After that, there were several precautions made in order for that to never happen again.

"C'mon, you got a couple more steps." Mr. Rockwaller encouraged. He could see the young boy's legs wobble as each step was taken. "Take your time boy, don't get yourself in a rush."

Ron wanted to tell him that he had enough, that he wanted to sit down, but he felt that the pressure he's inflicting on himself was necessary in order for him to get better faster. "You're almost there Ron, breathe." Mrs. Rockwaller said in a soft tone. Mr. Rockwaller had then placed Ron onto the sofa, making sure he sat down comfortably.

"How are you feeling Ron?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked him.

"I can walk a straight line…" he turned his head to the stairway, "but I'll probably need more time." Bonnie got up and cupped his hands.

"Don't beat yourself up, remember you were poisoned with cyanide. That stuff is very serious." She knew how much a toll it took on his body. He could've been paralyzed, he could be in a coma, he could even die because of it. But because he survived, with his body still functioning, he should be considered lucky.

Mr. Rockwaller had then intervened, "You should consider yourself to be one of the lucky ones who actually survived, not many people get the chance to say that."

"How long will it take for me to get better?" Ron asked.

"You'll get better soon, just don't stress yourself over it." Mrs Rockwaller stated. "I'll make you some tea, you'll need some in your system." With that, the Rockwaller matriarch got up from her chair and strode to the kitchen.

The patriarch of the Rockwaller bloodlines had taken a seat, folded his hands and studied the blonde boy with intent. It looked to be as if he was more fluid in his movement than when he was first brought in, it took him four days to get him into the groove a bit more. He was able to stand up on his own, but he still needs some time to walk.

Since he was a little boy, he came to see Ron as this innocent little boy. He was always gentle and caring towards her daughter in his early years. He sees the boy grow up with his daughter and they haven't distanced themselves from one another so heavily. If Bonnie and Ron met in their teenage years, of course he would be just a bit wary. But he would always take note of the little boy, notes of his kindness, whether he's truly Bonnie's friend or another bastard that wanted to get her for her body.

All of the things that he did, how Bonnie felt towards him, he wasn't oblivious to it, because he felt the same way to the lovely woman who he placed the ring on her finger all those years ago.

"Bonnie, why don't you help your mother, she'll probably need it." Bonnie left for the kitchen, leaving Ron and Mr. Rockwaller in the living room.

"You know I've seen this for years…" the patriarch began "some people can be oblivious to what's happening around them. They don't even pay attention until the last minute. Sometimes people will… look stupid when they lose what was in front of them." He sighed and leaned back on the sofa. His voice indicating words of wisdom. "Parents always want what's best for their kids, see them happy, settle down, have a career, get married, and have children. Yet, we want to look at a diamond in the rough. We want to see the person who has a bright future, who wouldn't be a suck-up and only do this to impress them, but sometimes we fail to see the person who deeply connects to our kid. Who understands them, who appreciates them as they are. I mean you hear the threats that 'you hurt my kid, I'll be coming for you'. In some instances, that's true. So I'll stop beating around the bush and say it." Mr. Rockwaller had then leaned forward, his hands folded, the lump in his throat already swallowed and his eyes not looking away from the blonde boy.

"I know about you and Bonnie." Ron's eyes widened, did he know about what happened that night. When they were… intimate? "Well… I-I"

"You don't have to explain anything to me. It's been like this for years. I've seen the way she looks at you, and I can see the way you look at her." He said. "I should know, considering how I met Mrs. Rockwaller. So the only thing I can say for you now is that you need to come to terms with how you feel about her. You let someone slip away, it'll bite you in the ass for the rest of your life." With those words setting its weight on Ron's ears, that left him with some conflict nourishing into his thoughts.

WITH THE POSSIBLES

"She did what?!" The possible patriarch bellowed. He was outside, on the patio, wanting to keep the inside of the house as quiet as possible. The minute the phone rung, he immediately picked it up to hear from his beloved wife. To hear the news of Ron's condition, even as he received it, there was more to come.

"The director came by and said that there was a tracking chip with cyanide in Ron's neck. Kim and Wade put it in him without even asking him. That chip wasn't suppose to be used at all, but they did it anyway. So they hacked into their organization, stole the chip and put it in him. The cyanide caused him to go into a seizure."

"Ok, but what about Ron, is he alive? Is he pressing charges on Kim?" He asked. The one thing he doesn't want on his conscience when he returns back to his home was a lawsuit.

"Ron isn't pressing charges, Global Justice is gonna do that for him. They have both Kim and Wade on attempted murder, human rights violations and several other crimes. The thing is they want to settle this out of court."

"So how do they want to settle it?" A migraine was starting to take shape in the man's head. He sat down on the bench, rubbing his eyes and taking a long exhale.

"Both of them will pay for Ron's medical bills, and about $3500 for pain and suffering, Kim issues a public apology for what happened to Ron, she won't be going on missions with backup and she'll have to write after action reports after each objective." She told him the gist of the situation. James had looked at the house. "If she's this much in trouble with Global Justice, why wouldn't they extend the probation or put her back into boot camp or whatever it is that they do?"

"She said that it was suppose to be leniency… but I don't buy it one bit. I can believe that she would allow Kim to go on these missions to pay for Ron's bills and compensate him, but I feel that there's something more to it."

He stands up, his legs felt like it was coated in stone. His back would bend backward a little bit when he stood up. "I'll talk to her… we'll get through this, I dunno what's going on between the both of them, but… it has to stop."

"Thank you." Ann said softly.

James had walked into the damned home and called out to her only daughter. "Kim! Come down here!" He says. There wasn't much aggressiveness in his voice, but it still had a firm tone of demand. He sees Kim come down the steps with an indifferent look on her face.

"Yeah Dad? Is everything ok?" She asks. She was oblivious to the situation at hand, but she was about to get a taste of it soon enough. She took a seat adjacent to her father's position.

"I just got off the phone with your mother… and your boss from Global Justice came by to pay her a visit."

"Really? What did she say?" Kim was curious as to what Betty was going to do. She knows her probation was up, so maybe it's some sort of notification or a new mission that she was gonna be assigned to do. She was the true number one agent, not like that poser Will Du or that rebellious/treacherous attitude that made the new Ron.

"They said that you and Wade hacked Global Justice, stole a tracking chip from them and placed it in Ron's neck, is this true?" He said. The stern tone in his voice filled the room. This eerie tension filled the room, making Kim's bones quake by its presence. Her hands dug into her knees as she kept a straight face.

"N-no." She stuttered. They know? If they know, then Betty knows, so this wasn't some notification, it was an investigation and she was the prime suspect. She was careful, Wade was careful, just how could something like this to happen? But her father didn't buy the answer, not one bit.

"Don't lie to me!" He said.

"Ok… the chip was meant to track Ron, it was in case he went missing. I-if he was kidnapped, then we'd make sure we track him down and save him. We did it to protect him." Kim interjected. She held some truth to her statement. Yet, there was something lingering that wasn't made known.

"The chip that you placed in him was filled with cyanide, it put him in a seizure and made your mother stay back in Middleton, he's lucky to even be alive, he can barely move, let alone take care of himself. If you wanted to protect him so much, then why would you put a chip in him that contained cyanide? Wh-what am I missing?"

"I didn't know about any cyanide in the chip, all that it was suppose to do was to track him! Wade looked over the schematics and I said to make sure that the chip worked the way it should! All I did was help him make sure that the chip was planted in him!"

James sighed and pinched his nose, right now he was dealing with a whole new web of lies that his own daughter spun. As parents, they would want the child to untangle and sever those webs.

"Right now, I don't even know if you're telling me the truth right now. All these stories, the one your mother's telling me, the you're telling me and what I've seen for myself… I don't even think I can trust you right now. What Global Justice is gonna do is to let you come back on mission duty… but you're on your own, and you're gonna fill out reports of your missions from now on."

Kim's face contorted to a look of disbelief and disappointment. Why did it have to come to this? Ron stepped out of line for one little mistake, why does she have to pay the price? She made her mistakes too, but it was all out of good intention. Right?

"Not only that, you and Wade are paying for Ron's medical bills, as well as $3500 for pain and suffering. You're gonna issue a public apology for what happened and state that not all the mission failures were Ron's fault. GJ has charges on you for attempted murder, extortion, hacking and many others that I can't even go into right now." With a deep breath he paced around the room.

"You need to do this, you need to do all of this or you're going to prison. Considering you put a lot of people there, it's not gonna be a good time for you. We're heading back tomorrow, I expect you to do the right thing." He went outside leaving Kim to her thoughts.

Kim slouched on the sofa, feeling the heavy chains that weighed her down, just like when everything went to shit in Japan.

She kept taking a long look at what happened months ago, since she was constantly reminded of it. She confesses to herself that she took charge of the mission without a second thought. It was how it always went, she was the leader, Wade was tech support, Ron and Rufus were backup, the diversions if need be.

'It was always like that but… why did this had to be different?' She thought to herself. She rubbed her temple in frustration. Of course she was infatuated with Josh Mankey, but maybe acting like a complete fangirl was unprofessional. She wanted to feel that same spark today, yet not just the rumors, but Kim's personal feelings that she continued to deny, was losing interest in him. Whether it was those rumors, the team disbandment, the moody days, or the recent out of court lawsuit, it all led to one thing: a date with Josh Mankey.

'Ok maybe it went out of hand, just a bit, but I just wanted to get away from the missions.' She obtained her wish via the probation, maybe it wasn't the way she wanted it to be… but she got it.

She huffed a bit, folding her arms with one more thought in her mind. 'Ron may be ignoring me, but that still doesn't give him the right to go behind my back and fuck Bonnie. Just why… why would he betray me like that?' She remembered the video in vivid detail.

It was something that kept her awake at night, she would always shake off those thoughts that perverted her mind. She's even thinking about it now. How Ron's hands were all over Bonnie's half naked body. He held her hips so gently. He caressed her like she was someone so elegant. He didn't try to cop a feel when massaging her, he didn't slip a finger to her breasts or her snatch. He respected the boundaries she had. Next thing she knew, she turned around and did the same thing to him.

Her hands traced his body, touched his broad shoulders, a finger traced his chin. That smile on her face, how she blushed, the sound of her moaning. She enjoyed every single minute of it. Her lips touching Ron's neck, her tongue tickled and traced it in the manner she wanted it to be, she even gently nibbled on him, he no doubt approved of the little gesture. She probably wanted her 'Ronnie' to take off all of his clothes and take it to the next level. Bonnie's goal was no doubt to make Kim Possible suffer, make her feel and look like a loser in the school and outside of life. The brunette was the bane of the redhead's existence… at least one of them anyway.

'That should be me calling him 'Ronnie'! Where does that bitch get off in calling him that? Of course she's doing this to piss me off but… why would Ron go along with it? I mean even if we're not a couple, a massage after those long missions would've helped, I probably wouldn't mind, Bonnie had her claws all over him, I bet that slut just enjoyed licking his neck. Ugh, why do you have to be so stubborn Ron? It was just one little mistake, I'm sorry ok? I mean is that what you wanna hear? We should be like that Ronnie, not you and that friend stealing bitch.' That sentence caught her off guard. There was something that could've been taken over by this. Kim wasn't just overprotective, she was possessive of him, a fact that she failed to notice. Right now, the only thing that she needed to do was to get a head start on clearing her name and doing what Global Justice demands. She closed her eyes and went into her world of thoughts, where she would begin structuring her public apology.


	14. A Way Out

Chapter 14: A Way Out

Maybe a little more time would've been better for him until he completely recovered, but it had to come to it. There was no backing out now, so he'd better get to it.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked the blonde boy. He stood on his own two feet with his backpack hoisted on his shoulders. He twists his necks and fiddled with his fingers. He was showered, dressed and awake. Rufus was on his shoulder, to stay up and detect any signs of fatigue or exhaustion coming from him. He was gonna be his watchdog for now.

"I can walk ma'am. I'm still a little off, but I have the energy to walk and do small things." It was true. The physical therapy had helped him walk again, but he still had a long way to go, he couldn't run, fight or jump on rooftops right now. His body still felt heavy, but at least he's showing progression. Her eyes showed doubt. Was Ron ready for this? Not only did he had a seizure, but he had cyanide in his bloodstream. Even if he says that he's ok, is there proof that he means it? She was about to let him stay home until her daughter came down. Her daughter's sweet smile brightened the room a bit, "Ready to go?" She asked. Ron perked up at hearing her words, he immediately had a response to her words.

"Just say the word." He smiled back and went outside the house, it looked to be that his strength returned, but she knew well than that.

"I'll drive him Mom, he'll be in good hands." She said as she opened the front door and exited the house. She made a beeline for the car and made the necessary preparations for driving.

"I'll be fine. It's no big." Ron reassured her and shut the door as he went for the car. He entered the passengers side and adjusted himself, small hisses and quiet groans slipped from his mouth as he made himself comfortable to the seat.

"You sure you gonna be ok for the school day?" Bonnie asked. She sniffed out his little plight and looked at him.

"I told your mother it's no big. Honest." He answers. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes a bit. He seemed to be relaxed, for the moment at least. Bonnie pulled out of the driveway and started to make her way on the road. It was then a conversation was gonna be made.

"I know I can't convince you to leave Middleton, but lemme ask you something. If you're running away, where are you gonna go?" Bonnie couldn't bear to see Ron run away and live on the streets, it would shake her to her core seeing him like that. Whichever the case, at least she can be a voice of reason.

"I don't know… I thought I would have an idea… but I don't." Ron drew a deep sigh, he realized that he was going to act on a plan with little to no steps in the making, he doesn't work for Global Justice anymore and he doesn't have a job outside of life. "Guess I'll wing it or something."

Bonnie looked sadly at him as the blonde boy continued. It looked to be that he was running in circles, he didn't have a sense of direction or any precision in his plans. "There's something I need to tell you… it's about our secret…" her throat felt like it was going to be on fire, her heart bouncing around in her chest like a small metal ball. "Monique knows."

Ron's eyes widened and he looked at her. "What?" He looked at her in disbelief. She was the one who orchestrated the whole thing, so why would she just do something like that out of the blue?

"Monique found out about us hanging out at the mall, you were right when we should've been more careful. Monique then told Kim."

Ron felt his vision just reduce to pitch black then come back to him. Kim knows, of course she would have something to do with it. She found out and she poisoned him. What more does she want?

"Monique told Kim then she had Wade hack into my home, she saw everything."

"Did… did she see…" Ron had such a fear of her knowing. If she found out that Ron and Bonnie were all touchy feely, then she would not just flip off. She's out of town for now, but once she gets back, Middleton High would be in for a rude awakening.

"Yeah, she saw us doing those things to each other. Monique even said that she just flipped out." Well, his worst fears were confirmed. All that was left was to see if she was gonna be silent. Which was a high doubt in his mind.

"Oh man…" Ron said, feeling the weight of the problem at hand. He was more worried about Bonnie than himself. Kim and Bonnie were rivals, they were on a mutual understanding that they didn't like each other. They would even attempt to make each other miserable on a day to day basis. After that day, he felt as if things were going to escalate even worse.

"Look, I'm sorry that it happened." Bonnie said to him.

"Don't be sorry, it was gonna come up sooner or later." Ron looked out to his passenger window.

"No. Not that." She said. "I'm sorry for… for forcing that promise on you. I… I didn't think. I just went with it and let you take the heat."

"No you didn't."

"Of course I did! Just look at yourself. You almost died and I let you take what the people at school do to you. I'm just… I'm just no better than them." Bonnie questioned herself about her morality, what good is a friend if they constantly put pain on the other? Even as she holds relief that Ron is alive, she felt as if she placed Ron in this predicament as much as Kim did. She then believed something she never thought she would: she believed that her and Kim not only treated Ron alike, but placed him through so much pain.

"You're not them, Bonnie. I know that for a fact. You still stuck with me when some people would stay away after what happened to me. You took me into your home and helped me get better. You were even the first person to visit me in the hospital. I don't know about you, but I know that because you were there… you were being a friend."

Bonnie felt a bit uplifted when he said those things. It was still the same sweet boy she met, she felt such nostalgia wash over her… she bathed in the memories of the past. Yet that was all she could think about… Ron was running away, she fears the sense of abandonment that could come at any moment and strike at her heart. She didn't know if he was really going through with it or would come back.

"We're pulling up to the school, I know it's getting old… but are you sure that you'll be ok?"

"I'll keep saying no big until you're relaxed." He said. His grip on the backpack tightened, indicating his need to get inside and get this day over with.

Once Bonnie parked the car, the two of them got out and went their separate ways. They spared a passing glance before leaving.

School was going to be a bit off for the blonde boy, he can walk but not run, he had to take it easy on himself. With the plethora of assignments plus the project that he needed to work on, there was a lot of work he had to do. What he needed to do was give Barkin the medical note he received from Ann Possible and hopefully he'll get some breathing room. A post on his left caught his attention 'Foreign Exchange Program. Assembly will take place Tuesday. Here was something that he took notice of, Tuesday was today.

Several hours had passed, even though he's on steady ground with his class work, he's still in wonder, unaware of what he was going to do with the precise plan he had for himself, neither was he aware of a certain fashionista that bumped into him. He fell to his knees, feeling this sudden rough impact that his body wasn't ready for.

"Ow! Sorry about that." He presses his body up to the wall in order to support him. He struggled to get up and maintain his balance.

Monique shook her head, got up, held his hand and hoisted him up. "Boy, what the hell happened to you?" She asked. Monique looked at Ron. She could see a tired and weary look in his eyes, there were times when they were in the hall, she would see the blonde boy struggling to walk, especially with a groggy look that was always there on his face.

"Cyanide. Hospital. Stiff Body. Kim and Wade's tracking chip." He says. A strained tone could be heard in his voice. Monique placed her hands on his shoulders, in an effort to get him to look at her. She remembers the little argument that she had with Bonnie. So it was true, he landed in the hospital and from the words she was able to pick out, cyanide placed him in the hospital, he now has a stiff body, because of the tracking chip that Kim and Wade placed in him.

"So Bonnie wasn't joking…" she mumbled to herself. Usually, she act it out… do a pouty face, shed crocodile tears and have a false emotion of woe and it'll make almost a believable sob story. "She told me what was going on between you two. I even saw you two going at it, in a way. This 'friend' thing… how long has it been going on?" She asked.

"Before we started Pre-K. We kept in close contact with each other. Her sisters made this food chain here. She was the queen and I was the loser. Bonnie never wanted this, she was just scared. I mean, I check on her, make sure that she's ok and that she has a real friend to talk to. I met her before Kim and with her, we just have this click. I didn't want to hurt Kim before, honest. I just… tried to play both sides."

Monique could understand what he was doing. She knew for a fact that she did play both sides with Kim and Ron. When it came to Ron, she understood why he left the team. She wouldn't want to be a laughingstock, or someone who would just be expendable to their own teammate. Of course he would be angry about what happened, he may as well be extremely volatile, a bomb just ready to go off.

Kim was someone who was clearly in the wrong. She knew that the redhead had an interest in Josh… but she didn't think that it would distract her enough to make the mission turn bad in just a minute. Monique expected her to at least get distracted on minor things like school assignments or chores. She would consider them minor, compared to the missions that were literally a matter of life and death.

"I'm sorry." She said with a pang of guilt. She looked away from his face, obviously knowing what led to this. What would've happened if she didn't tell Kim? Maybe he would've been happier if she didn't find out, especially at that night.

"Look it's no big, let's just let it go for a bit." Ron felt the need to not press this matter on any further, with his weakened body and sense of strength temporarily crippled, he felt no need to place himself into physical activity in such a hurry.

This didn't change Monique's feelings. She still felt remorseful, especially after what happened to Ron. "No Ron, you don't understand…" Monique felt her chest rising as she was ready to confess her sin. The sin that caused all of this. "I was the one who told Kim about you and Bonnie."

Ron perked up and looked at her, she saw them at Club Banana? Well it was to happen, The shift may have been over by then, but that didn't mean that she was completely out of the mall.

"I… I didn't know that you and her were like that then… I mean after what happened between you and Kim, I thought that you would want to get a little payback for what she did even, if it meant being with Bonnie. At first, I didn't know what to think. I thought you were going to tell Bonnie about Kim's secrets or if she suddenly had this newfound respect after you beat up Kim in the video."

Ron huffed, he looked away from her. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to scream at her, but maybe things would've been different if he came out with it from her in the start.

"Just forget it." He said. His tone held no emotion. He walked away from her and went to the auditorium. With several people already there murmuring amongst themselves. He found a seat to his right and sat somewhere in the middle. Rufus popped up and squeaked at him. "Hnk, move away, Hnk you sure?"

"Rufus, I know you would want me to stay, but you can come too. I just need some time away. If I want to come back, I'll come back… right now I just don't see a reason to be here." He answers. Rufus was gonna stick with his best friend, it seems so uncommon to him that he would leave the place where he lived, where he held so many memories. Was there anything to convince him to stay?

As Ron closed his eyes he tuned out the speech that seemed to only chew at the clock. When he was able to make out of it, was that it was foreign-exchange trip to Japan. Maybe that's where he should go, away from Middleton to Japan? It does seem like a pretty good deal.

Barkin had then said something that made the blonde boy's ears perk up. "The one who will be participating in the program, while attending the school in Japan will be… Ron Stoppable."

When Barkin finished his sentence. Ron perked up, he was going to Japan?! This excited him to no bounds, he wanted to cheer, he wanted to run, but he needed to keep his composure and his body hadn't fully recovered yet. He stood up with a smile on his face, a smile that he hasn't done for awhile. He shook hands with Barkin and the new guy.

"Congratulations Stoppable, you'll be attending a week long school exchange program in Japan. Have safe travels and come back safely." The assembly was drawing to a close. Rufus was still patched onto Ron's shoulders. As they ventured into the hall, they encountered a face he just met.

"Hello, you are known as Stoppable-san correct?" It was the guy at the auditorium who he shook hands with. "I'm Hirotaka, the exchange student." Least he can speak English, much less complicated for the blonde boy to try and communicate with him.

"Yeah, thanks for coming. This school in Japan, what's it like, what's it called?"

The boy gave a small smile and spoke "I can't really speak about it yet, you'll have to see it for yourself, all I came to say was to be careful and keep your head up."

"Heh, easier said than done." Ron mumbled. "Well, the advice I can give you is to be careful, especially around the jocks, this places revolves around popularity, it's like a food chain. You're new and you already got girls swooning over you, so you're fine… for now. Just try and avoid a redhead known as Kim Possible."

Hearing this he gave a small wave. "Don't worry that won't be a problem Stoppable-san." He then gave a bow which Ron returned meekly. That was when they both went their separate ways. He went away from the school and walked home. He didn't feel weak as he was in the hall, so maybe he's improving.

Several blocks away from the school, he was met with a honk on a car. He turned to his left and saw Bonnie.

"C'mon, I can give you a lift home." Ron didn't see any other students from the distance he walked.

"You sure about that?" He asked the brunette. From which she had a look of thought on her face. "It's cool, I'll give you a ride home, don't you need someone to drive you to the airport anyway?"

He looked around for anyone, there wasn't anyone he knew from the school that saw him. He was sure of it, so he hopped into Bonnie's car, onto the passenger's seat.

As she drove him, she stuck to the mindset that he'll be back, it was only a week of him not being here, once it's up, he'll be back in Middleton, maybe finally having some peace of mind for once. He was getting there, but he had a long way to go.

She didn't want to press the issue any further, all she wanted to do was get him into the airport and see him off. They arrived at the Stoppable household. They were able to get a suitcase with several clothes and other necessities, in the corner of her eyes, she could the tension that rose in Ron's body. It was like he couldn't stand being here, or that there were some memories that just made him a bit uncomfortable, even in his own household. But she saw him shake it away and smile at her. "Alright, I got what I need, we'll catch the flight in no time." He just seemed so happy that he was going, it was like that he was going to a vacation hotspot. After that night, she hadn't seen him so giddy, of course he would be happy, he would flash small smiles and talk to her, but it wasn't the same.

After they got into the car, they drove to the airport, after getting the usual stuff done, they stopped to talk before she saw him off. "Look, I know that there isn't anything I can say to make you stay right now, but just promise you'll come back… y'know to check up on me?" She placed a hand on her arm and looked away. Did she lay it on a little thick by saying that? She thought about it… until a pair of arms came forth, and wrapped her in a loving hug.

"It's only a week, no big. I'll still be around to spend some time with you. I know that it's gonna be a week, but you're strong… I know you are." A friendly kiss on the forehead made it better for the both of them to see each other off.

"See you soon Ron." She says, a smile was on her face. The smile that had a tendency to bring good fortune in his life.

"See you soon Bon-Bon." He said as he walked away from her and began to board the plane. She would still say the same thing: 'don't call me Bon-Bon.' It was embarrassing to her, but knowing the blonde boy, he was always gonna do something like that.

"Always with Bon-Bon." She uttered.

 **Hey everyone, it's Dismal once again with another chapter with y'all. So Ron heads to Japan, leaving Bonnie at Middleton, so this is where they will separate for a bit of the chapters but they will be back together soon enough. The story was originally planned to have an interlude, as I kept saying. Bonnie and Ron will have individual plots and then they'll come back. So if anyone wants it to be an interlude or not, you could either say it in the reviews or vote on the poll that I'll leave up in my profile. In the meantime, I'll be seeing what I can do to make other chapters. It'll take some time, so but I'll do what I can. Hope you all had a good read and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	15. Old Shackles

Chapter 15: (Interlude: Bonnie) Old Shackles

 **Hi Guys, it's Dismal again. Sorry for making you wait like this, because of the question if I was going to do an interlude or not, and personal life, I was unable to piece the chapter as soon as I thought I would. The interlude will begin with Bonnie's POV, then it'll transition to Ron's on the next chapter. So this should be something for you to read until I get Ron's chapter situated. So here's chapter 15**.

Bonnie had saw Ron off on his way to Japan, of course Rufus went with him, to make sure that he had a little company. The brunette would of course have Tara, Hope and Marcella, but there was one person she really wanted: Ron. Her heart has been in turmoil for the past week, first he goes into a seizure and wakes up about a week later, only to find out that he's leaving for Japan. He even said it himself that there was nothing to keep him here, in Middleton.

Aside from parents that were barely around, and a narcissistic redhead who almost got him killed, whether accidentally or on purpose, there was probably more reasons for him to leave.

At least she saw that smile again. After that whole week of madness, she actually thought that he would be in some sort of borderline depressive state. Yet, he still walked around with his head held high, still harboring that motto that he would always carry upon his shoulders: 'never be normal'.

He didn't want to be like everyone else, he wanted to stand out, unique in his own way, express himself the way he wanted to. But all he got was laughter and scoffs from his peers.

As she ventured about in the hallway's, she could see people just hanging out. The jocks stayed with their own, the nerds stayed with their own, even the hot girls stayed with their own. She could look at the school, the damned school that was poisoned by none other than her own sisters. She even twisted the knife further into the schools honor and pride.

She was able to open her locker by using the combination that she remembered. As she went to gather her books, she was met with a towering, bulky, but not so bright jock that she knows all too well.

"Hey Bonnie." That voice was none of her then Brick Flagg. How is it a surprise that he comes along his arm leans on one of the lockers, his legs in a crisscross like state. What really put her off was that cocky smile he had. At least he didn't address her as 'baby'. She didn't know why but it just didn't sit right with her when he says it.

"Really, Brick?" She says in annoyance. She even slammed her locker closed. She embraced the book onto her chest and walked away from her. Brick had then followed her, still having his bravado intact, despite a piece of it broken after the cold reception.

"Whoa, where's the fire? I was just wondering if you got time after school… you could come over my place, I gotta tell you about the crazy touchdown we scored last night."

It didn't appeal to the young brunette. Does he really have to talk about how great he is? Could he just get his head out of his ass and at least talk to her like a human being? Could he say something like 'hey, is everything all right' or something. Words that at least show concern for her. She isn't herself, and if he really was a boyfriend, he'd picked that up.

"Really, is that the only thing you'd ever talk about? Yourself?" It was then her snarky side started to show its face. "Can you just stop admiring your own ass for just one minute, and actually just trying to make a pleasant conversation for once in your life?" Some truth was sprinkled onto her words, a frown was placed on the jocks face as she said those words.

"Hey, take a chill pill, I was just teasing. What's your problem, it's like you've gone psycho or something." Being called a psycho was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"You know, I have to deal with so much shit today, so excuse me for sounding so moody to a point that I'm psychotic. I mean we may as well lock me up and throw away the key, is that what you want?"

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I was just coming by just to say hi, you didn't have to be so bitchy about it." He defended. The jock didn't want to say 'bitch', the word just slipped from his tongue. He would probably gear himself ready for a slap instead he only got a snarky remark.

"I don't have time for this." She said. She held truth to that. She didn't want to break up with Brick like this in such a manner, but the fact of the matter is that he's older and they're only dating because of the food chain. They had absolutely nothing in common. He failed to understand her just as she failed to understand him. The relationship was just a lie, a ruse. It was then a liberating sentence was heard.

"If you don't have time for this, then I shouldn't either. If you don't even have time, then maybe we shouldn't have time for this relationship." With that, he raised his hands in surrender and walked away. Maybe she could've broken up with him in a gentler way, she probably couldn't have escalated it to this point. But since when did the school see a vulnerable and soft Bonnie Rockwaller?

She went to her class and did what she could to pick up the important parts of the lecture that was given to her. She was focused, but it felt like it wasn't the same as before. She'd pay attention, but her mind was clustered with so much turmoil.

In the halls, in the gym, in the classroom, she can fully witness what her sisters legacy had done to the school. This was something oppressive, a school that's dying. There was no pride in the school, they were not unified as one, nor were they very open about it. Whatever the case was, The people who wanted to question this chain were silenced. Even with that thought, she knows that she was one of those people who were silent. The brunette couldn't speak out, refused to be the voice. Yet the one person that she knew didn't even care about the food chain, he didn't care what other people thought of him, he cared about the people around him, his friends, the people he held dear. But all it did was give him cyanide poisoning and drove the two apart.

Because of Kim's decision, he was led to believe that there was nothing to keep him in Middleton. What about herself, what about the people that we would need his help? He was pretty much more efficient in missions than Kim ever could be. Everything that the redheaded bitch did, caused him to lose sight of so much that mattered to him. Everything that you can see, or try to see, it was all distorted. That look… it was like it was devoid of all hope, but the purpose in his life was taken away. He was lucky to be alive, but somehow he felt that he should've just dropped dead.

Everything that Bonnie did for him, was to make him not only comfortable with his life. She would always remember the smile of the little blond boy that she met long ago. He was shy, he was not known to her then, but the minute they took each other's hands, there was something special made. She didn't want something like that slip from her fingers, she held onto it as tight as she could for years. Ron made it easy, because he refused to let go as well.

When the grudge between Kim and Bonnie came about, she always said to resolve that she would never turn out like that egotistical redhead, but she did know that she was little egotistical when it came to putting her down. With the rivalry, she was able to keep close tabs on Ron when they were in school. The brunette saw the blonde boy, with some well hidden scars of war. He would always protect the world with Kim, one repercussion would be a wound or two left at the end of the day.

Bonnie sees the marks and of course asks him about it. He was open with it about her. He'd always tell her the truth about how it happened, the blonde boy didn't leave anything out. Fear hadn't gripped him, rather he had a feeling of indifference when it came to getting hurt. She thought the bruises would always come from them, but it was somewhat true. When it came to sparring sessions, he pick up some marks, but it didn't look nasty like the others. He'd even say to her that it was a minor spar.

Pain. That's what Ron kept bottling up all the time. Even when Bonnie made Ron play this food chain game, the brunette never thought he would get hurt like this. He had a target on his back, while she was able to parade around with her barracuda smile. That sickened her… it was so sickening that she wanted to do something about it. She even thought to herself that she wasn't strong, on the inside, she branded herself a coward. A coward who would place her own friends into the deadman's land while she skipped merrily in the land of paradise. Kim had done the same thing. She wanted to deny it, she wanted to say that Kim and her were very different people. Although, she wasn't so sure anymore.

She made her way to the gym to begin her cheerleading practice and met Tara and the rest of the team.

"Bonnie hey…" Tara said. She gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry about… y'know… are you gonna be ok?" It was obvious that the rumor of Bonnie Rockwaller being dumped by Brick Flagg spread across the school like a wildfire. It had already engulfed the cheer squad.

"Ah forget it…" she dismisses it by waving her hand. "He's just… not there, now that I think about it, we never really had much of a spark."

Tara understands that Bonnie and Brick weren't necessarily compatible, but there was still something stirring in her, it just wasn't as bad as before.

"Well, we got some practice to do before the big game, are you up for it this time?" She asked. Last time, she remembered that Bonnie felt ill, but this outcome would be different.

"Yeah, sure. May as well blow off a little steam." She answered. In truth, Bonnie was up for it, it was just that the pressure had simmered down to a point where she could relax.

"Would you like to be the captain this time? Since Kim is still out of the picture?" This was something that she wanted to achieve, after what happened with Ron, it didn't really appeal to her. But after finding out he survived, she was ready to get up and lead the practices since a certain redhead failed to show up.

Several minutes passed by when it came down to the practices, The cheerleaders retreated to the locker rooms, sweaty and exhausted. Several drills had passed them by, what they had to work on, they did.

"Hey Bonnie? Did you hear what happened to Ron?" The young brunette had turned her head around to meet a certain blonde friend. Tara. "Kim put him in the hospital, for no reason. That was why they were both absent."

"Yeah, I heard. I might've not liked Ron that much, but still…" instead of the usual snarky insult, she'll hold some concern. Plus, playing both sides was getting to be a bit much.

"Well… I think he's a great guy. I mean he did stay with Kim out on all of the saving the world biz, not many guys would jump for it like that." The blonde girls words showed signs of sympathy. "Maybe he'll be better off without Kim, I mean… he stopped some creeps from robbing a bank by himself and he's even changed… for the better." Tara turned away and trailed off from the conversation. It was then an apparent blush appeared on her face. She did notice Ron, how he became more active. He joined the martial arts club and it did wonders for his body. Whether he was plagued with memories when he was with Kim or littered with battle scars, he was still that sweet, happy and somewhat shy Ron Stoppable she came to like.

"Well, I gotta go and head back home, there's some chores that I gotta do, or my parents would be on my back." The brunette said as she made a beeline for the exit. She makes her way to the car and began to drive home.

Since traffic was actually light, she was able to get home earlier than she thought, which gave her some time to do what she had to and lie down on her bed.

She spread her arms out and stares at the ceiling. The school hasn't been rough for her, but the ride was a bit uneasy. Day by day, she sees what her sisters left behind and it sickened her.

The chain had to come to an end. All she could think of was how? How will it crumble down, she's the queen of the chain, so shouldn't she know the answer that people in the background tried to solve?

So many people divided by their own selves, refusing to admit their imperfections, their proclivities that they secretly shun themselves for. How is it that someone can live with their own self, when they refuse to be who they want to be? It was both the sins of pride and envy. They would be jealous… jealous of the people who were able to be what they wanted to be, they see that they succeed where they would fail. Because of this, they would ridicule them, secretly denying and tearing apart their own inner self, leaving behind a shell of what they wanted to be.

Even in the denial, the sin of pride consumes them as well. Because it sometimes worked the other way around. People can be jealous of other people, but they can be proud of themselves that it worked both ways, they would have something that the other doesn't have. Whether it was brains, brawn, beauty, luck, fame or notoriety or opportunity, they would have that missing piece that they would pine for. The sin of pride deludes them that they were perfect, that there was nothing wrong with them, but there would always be this empty pit that was right there.

It was then Bonnie had a plan. It could mean expulsion if she was caught, the loss of her queen bee title, could cost her the respect of her friends, but there was only one word that describes the plan she has; humiliation.

Pride has made them believe they're on cloud nine, the envy made them ridicule others. So what if those imperfections were exposed, crept their way onto the school grounds and targeted students that were well deserving of that humiliation?

She turned on her laptop and started to check out the Middleton school site, as well as the social media circle she led as the queen bee. She could be able to find out several secrets and weakness's that plague them. She was going to start with the jocks, since several games were going to be played in the home of Middleton, there could be a chance to expose the weakness's make them lose, make them abandon the team. If there's one thing that they hated, it was losing games, feeling weak and having other athletes trample over them. She could root out the false athletes by seeing them abandoning the team because of the losing streak. The football team came back from a loss, and their rivals are coming on their turf, a devious smile came upon her face. She knows that she has some work to do.


	16. What Is My Life's Meaning

**How's it going everyone, it's Dismal again. First off I want to apologize for the long wait. With the story progressing into unknown territory and with my personal life in the way, there might be slow updates, I'll do what I can and provide as much chapters as I can. This is gonna be Ron's chapter this time, I'll be working on Bonnie's chapter as soon as possible. Without further ado, here's Ron's chapter.**

Chapter 16: (Interlude: Ron) What is My Life's Meaning

The flight had finally came to an end as the passengers moved out of the plane and walked among the dry land, Ron had looked at the place with such amazement. He hadn't looked at other places for sightseeing or a vacation. When it came to missions, he just didn't get the chance to take it all in. As he walked around the airport and saw the commotion of everyday people, he looked at the katakana letters that were pretty much everywhere, he heard people talk in their own language and felt singled out, fearing no one would understand him, seeing that he was speaking English since birth.

The letters and the language had consumed him. It was then he had another relapse of the memories that came to him ever since he opened that monkey scroll. He was able to make out what they were saying, what the letters read. Could this mean that he could understand Japanese now?

"Excuse me, are you Stoppable-San?" A voice cooed. Ron turned around to see a very beautiful girl about his age. She had tan skin, donning a schoolgirl like outfit. She smiled at him, waiting to hear a response. This girl could speak English, that was a plus for him.

"Um, yeah, that's me… miss uhh." The blonde boy stammered a bit. He was no doubt shy in meeting such a pretty girl he absolutely knew nothing about. This was way different then when he was with Bonnie, so maybe some shyness was going to take place. Seeing his shyness, it caused the girl to giggle a bit.

"I am Yori, It's an honor to meet you and be your guide." She did a little bow to him. Seeing this, it had to have been natural for him to return the bow back. "I am excited to take you to our school. Are you ready?"

"Sure." He answered. The girl walked forward, instinctively telling him to follow her. Wherever this school was, he was somewhat excited to spend his week here. Being in Japan, he should feel proud of himself, he gets to see the world.

They left the airport, and they had walked forth toward the mountains, he felt that it was gonna be a long while, maybe some hiking would help out. They both walked onto the pathway, the blonde boy peered at Yori only to see her look down smiling, with a light blush on her face. Several minutes had passed and the only sound that could be heard is either the rustling of the trees or the chirping of birds who flutter above them.

"Quick question, we have a car that'll take us to the school right?" He asked. Walking long distances isn't something he wanted to do right now, but he didn't want to make a bad impression or let his impatience take over. The question was probably bad enough, he didn't want to send the wrong message. The girl was nice to show him to the school, the least he could do is be thankful and enjoy the walk. He was met with another giggle.

"I get it, it's one of the American-style jokes Stoppable-San?" Ron wanted to open his mouth and object to it, but the fact that she saw it as a joke inadvertently said to him that he's walking all the way. If they don't have vehicles, then there's a probably a low chance of having technology like computers or television. But maybe he shouldn't judge it yet. In response to her question he gave a meek chuckle.

They treaded through the path that led them up to the school, whereas the blonde boy felt his knees buckling a bit. His eyes blurred a bit, making him blink several times. He got through the cyanide poisoning, he can still walk. At least it wasn't hard as before. When school started, it was ridiculous, maybe two more days in the Rockwaller household followed by physical therapy would've helped out better. He did get a good amount of sleep and rejuvenation when he was riding to Japan, but that's all he got.

Making due with what he had, he pushed through without letting Yori know of his illness. The fresh air filling his lungs kept him steady, yet the sounds of nature were attempting to lull him to sleep. He could see himself sitting down next to a tree, his back leans on it while he sat, as he was covered from the sun and laid to rest.

He sees a roof, where there is a roof, there is a building. If that's the case, then that means…

"Stoppable-San. Welcome to Yamanouchi." She introduced. Ron could only look in awe. It looked so amazing. He could see people dressed in black garments, they looked to be training. Whether it was practicing katas, hitting training dummies or breaking wood, they seem to be very active people. His lifestyle was mostly sedentary outside of missions, but later on he was able to get his body familiar with physical activities.

"Yamanouchi." He mumbled to himself. It was then when he saw the temple, the memories started to invade his mind, but compared to the other memories, this had a lot of clarity. The memories pertained to the layout of the school. So maybe this is where the flashes originally came from. He was able to take in the beauty, especially when the cherry blossom petals lightly coated the area. They walked into the temple where an old man was meditating. Yori had bowed in respect. Seeing this, Ron reluctantly did the same.

"Welcome back Yori, I trust that you've brought Stoppable-San to us." His voice was calm and serene. Maybe he was the headmaster of the place.

"Hai, Master Sensei." She addressed. That statement confirmed that he probably was. He didn't want to say a word yet, he wanted answers about this place, it's history seemed to grab his attention.

"I appreciate what you've done, you may leave us." She stood up and left the two alone. Candles were able to light the room, as well as the rays of sunlight that spilled in the corners.

"We have been expecting you, Stoppable-San, it was by destiny that you were to come here."

"Well it is a week exchange program I guess." He timidly answers. Right now, he was a little overwhelmed by Japan, by all of this, it's best that he takes it easy, step by step.

"You were hand picked by fate, Stoppable-San. A fate that you will soon understand. Do you remember what happened upon your last visit?"

The blonde boy didn't want to remember it, because it had bad memories, which formed bad blood between him in his former partner. But whatever the old man was talking about, he probably should answer his question. "I was on a mission… I was suppose to stop a plan by Drakken, I was at the volcano…"

"The Sakurajima volcano, I presume?" The old man pitched in, because Ron had paused at the last statement.

"Yes, we had to stop an attack." Ron had then remembered something: he was the old man that he saved, and he was with Yori too. So they were the people who were almost caught in the crossfire of the volcanic explosion.

"Was there anything that stood out to you in the mission?" A lot of things had stood out, from Kim shoving him into a volcano, the disbandment of the team, but there was something that may pertain to the school; the scroll, the memories.

"There was a scroll, it had a monkey symbol on it. It just… flashed and… I keep seeing a guy, he did things like martial arts and… movement. I felt like I could do it too just by looking at it. I felt like I was living it… and the school, it's like the memories took place here."

Master Sensei nodded his head, he had then proceeded to show him a scroll. "Was this the man in your visions?" He opened a scroll to see a painting of the man that he kept seeing in his head.

"Yeah that's him." Ron answers. It could be somewhat of a match. Images of people in painting and real life people can sometimes have a bit of distortion.

"This man was known as Toshimiru. In 338 A.D, he formed this monastery by using the weapon known as the Lotus Blade. He created this school for people such as yourself to grow, to flourish, to learn. The memories you have seen to this point, were the memories of Toshimiru himself. The scroll had imbued you with his memories as a codex."

"But why would he do something like that? Why would he leave behind his own memories in a scroll for someone to see?" Ron finally had his answers about the memories he came across, yet it opened the door towards more questions.

"There would come a day where a new Monkey Master would come and protect and grace this world once more. In order to help achieve this, he used the Mystical Monkey Power to transfer what he had learned for years into a scroll imbued with his power to someone who was deemed deserving of its power."

Ron then had a theory in his mind about him and Toshimiru. He wasn't hesitant about expressing it to the old man. "So I'm… I'm a reincarnation of Toshimiru?" He asks him.

"No, you are someone who was deemed to be the user of the Mystical Monkey Power."

Ron then look away in reluctance. He would either look at a vase, or his knees. "I can't protect the world anymore."

A long silence had drifted between the two, he was hoping for the wise man to say something, but it seemed that he had to be the one to continue.

"I helped saved the world because I made a promise to my partners parents… no matter what happened, we would always go in and come back together in one piece. I kept holding the promise until I couldn't take it." His voice was breaking with sadness. "I get kicked into a volcano, I get my hand burned, I get blamed for something that I didn't do… and the worse part was that it wasn't a lone thing." Ron still holding the sadness in his voice, took a breath and attempted to regain whatever composure he had left.

"The minute I left the team, was the minute I felt like I could breathe again, that I could live and appreciate my own life, I changed myself into a better person, all I wanted was to be accepted for what I was and all I got was cyanide poisoning and I'm still in pain from it. I want to say that I belong, but there wasn't anything to keep me in Middleton, I just wanted to get away, find a little peace… anything that could help me." Seeing the young boy's plight had caused the man to pity him. He was in a dark place, he just needed to be brought back into the light.

"Surely there was someone who made you feel like you belong… someone you care about?"

Ron's mind drifted away to remember the young Rockwaller who did what she could to protect him. How she was able to provide a shred of kindness and instill a sense of humanity.

"Yeah, there is." Ron whispered. "It's just that… I need to find something for myself, I mean a new purpose in life, something that could give meaning to it."

"A purpose in life isn't something you find… rather, it's something you make." Ron had taken that type of advice in. Little did he know, that was going to be something lingering in his thoughts for a long time.

"We can help you here in Yamanouchi. We can purge this pain in your body and provide you shelter… consider yourself as one of our own." Ron stood up and left. Hoping to find Yori.

"Yori, may I ask you something?"

"Of course Stoppable-San."

"Do you know where the hospital is here, my body is in pain and I need it to stop."

"It would be my honor to escort you." She said. Ron looks at them all, the warriors here at this school, training and coming together as a family. This is a school that didn't have some sort of food chain in its place. He couldn't help but smile at how they would all exist peacefully together, this was something that he wanted to take place back home.

Yori had finally escorted him to the medical bay he was able to see a some medics who were able to help him. The procedure was for him to drink herbal tea and they said that they would perform a procedure that made his blood run cold at the mere sound. Acupuncture.

As if there was any choice in the matter, if he wanted to get better, he had to endure this. It didn't matter how many needles were placed into his skin, he wanted his body to be nimble and easy to move again. He lied face down and braced himself.

Meanwhile:

There was a car with passengers arriving at Middleton, it wasn't much of a cluster of traffic at the end of it all. It was filled with an eerie and uncomfortable silence, not even the radio that would hold either R&B tunes or pop tunes was turned on. Looks like listening to relaxing or upbeat music was out of the question. It would've probably been filled with more arguments and spewing words of disappointment. The driving had finally came to an end as James parked the car in the garage. Kim rushed to her room and flopped down on her bed.

Even as she looked to the ceiling, she was still piecing the apologetic speech that she was forced to say, as well as pay for Ron's bills. That tracking chip poisoned him with cyanide, but why would it be filled with the compound in the first place?

When Kim coerced Wade into finding a tracking chip that should help out with the missions, he had to look for one that not only worked, but would be safe to use. The redhead rushed him, implored him to speed up the process, little did he know that he chose a chip that worked, but posed as a health risk. There had to have been several blueprints to different chips, whether it was something that was made years ago or most recent, the tech genius wasn't given enough time.

She looked at her phone, there wasn't any missed calls. Strangely enough, Josh and her would keep in contact, at least one or two calls should be there. Even as she tried to contact him all she got was voicemail. She even had a cute little ringtone for him if he called. Not even a text message that said 'hi'. There wasn't contact between the two of them at all.

'Josh should be ok, I mean it'd be creepy if I kept checking up on him. We're making so much progress, I shouldn't send the message that I'm a stalker.' Even if they didn't contact each other for the past four days, maybe they'll make up for lost time.

The redhead had then decided to give Josh a call, using her cell phone, she contacted him via speed dial. Her phone rung, hoping to see if Josh would return the call. She waited for her sweetheart to pick up, but it was only voicemail. She huffed in annoyance as his voicemail came through. He waited for the beep and went for her sweet voice.

"Hi Joshy, it's me. I'm back in Middleton and I'm wondering if you wanna spend a little time with me. It's been a rough week and I'll be glad to see you again, call me when you can baby. Bye." She then made a kissy sound before hanging up. It just seemed that thought of Josh was able to brighten her mood. After everything that happened.

That slut. That deceiving, manipulative slut sunk her claws deep into Ron. She would always regard herself as a higher up, someone who should be queen. The bitch would put her and Ron down at any chance she got, always regarded him as a loser. But now, she just had to put out for Ron so easily. She was touching Ron so much. She bit his neck and felt his chest. Ron is seduced, wrapped around the queen bee's finger. Of course she would use her body to get Ron to go against the redhead. She would have a talk with him about that later on. But there had to be something done, Bonnie will fess up. But before she could dive any further to her thoughts, there was a ring that she hadn't heard for a long time.

'Beep beep be-beep' she reached into her drawer and pulled out her Kimmunicator. She quickly pressed the button.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" She said.

"You heard about what happened to Ron, GJ has us on a close watch." Bags were under the tech genius's eyes, it even showed redness in them. His hair looked disheveled and his desk was cluttered with tissue's, photos and other files. It really showed a burden filled, tired and emotional Wade.

"I know. Look… my probation is up, so isn't there a mission there for me to do right now?" She says urgently. Blowing off some steam would be something good for her, best of all, she'll get paid for it.

"Here's one: Duff Killigan's attacking a local golf course. He's probably in one of his moods, just try to stop him before he does anymore damage."

"I'm on my way." Dealing with Bonnie would have to wait, right now, she needed to get herself back in the groove. She was going to send the bad guys a message.

Kim Possible is back in action, and she's gunning for them all.


	17. Dirty Fighting, Dirty Secrets

Chapter 17: (Interlude: Bonnie): Dirty Fighting, Dirty Secrets

Bonnie had stayed up longer than she used to last night. She was preparing a little 'presentation' that she'll show to either the rival school's coach or the school's team in secret. She'll take the CD to the school, she had the ace in the hole when it came to finalize the humiliation of the school football jocks. If they lose this game, who knows how they'll feel.

She treads throughout the hallways, surveying the people, still trapped in their bubbles. The cliques will soon come to shatter. She went into the gymnasium in order to pull out her phone without any of the teachers noticing, she attempts to reach Ron's cell number. It just rang, without anyone to answer it.

"It's possible that he's asleep at this hour." A voice spoke from behind her. "The school I go to doesn't have much access to technology, I highly doubt that he'll answer the call."

"How do you even-" Bonnie wanted to know how he was able to deduce that her and Ron were friends.

"I walked around to take a tour of the school. I saw Stoppable-San leaving school and you followed him out."

"Just answer me this… how's the school there? Is he gonna be ok?" Bonnie had then voiced her concern. The fact that Ron was across the world and not here where the brunette can keep a close eye on him had her voice her opinion.

"I can assure you that Stoppable-San is fine. The school is would no doubt accepting of him. He'll come back in a week."

The brunette huffs in slight assurance that Ron would no doubt be safe. "Wait, the school… what's it-" She tried to finish until he suddenly disappeared. Vanished without a trace, it was like in those ninja movies she'd watch sometimes. That guy… she just can't seem to figure him out, nor would she be able to within the following week.

She focuses on the task at hand, with the CD pertaining to the football player's individual weaknesses, she will see to it that the rival school. Could it have made more sense for her to send it as a video to someone there? No. If she did something like that, they'll place it into investigation and trace it back to the source… she was that source. The minute she's exposed, is the minute she's a target. She had to go about this sneakily, like how Ron and Kim would be on missions.

She went outside and saw one of the rival school's football players. She could tell because he was wearing a hoodie that showed his school. He was probably scouting the area, get himself mentally prepared for the game. He left his backpack sitting on the bleachers, unwatched, unprotected. He blocked off any outside sounds using earphones to listen to his music. She placed the CD that had a title in all caps. 'MIDDLETON MAD DOG'S FOOTBALL TEAM'S WEAKNESSES'. Maybe she could've made a better title, but she was looking for obviousness not some flashy name.

She slipped the CD in the backpack and quickly turned around and walk away before the guy would notice her. Odds are he'll look into it, read the title, show his friends and the coach and remake their game plan. She had to wait until tonight and see if it would help.

There was also something that she remembers; Kim Possible is back in Middleton. She came back, it was a week and she would probably still have that disposition that she was clouded by. If she's back, then breaking the food chain without her noticing would be difficult, if she isn't fixated on Josh.

There needs to be a next move to break the chain. But she didn't know what. If she targets the geeks and nerds, it'll make her job harder, considering her target were the people in the upper hierarchy. But she also needs to take into account that if she brings them up, they'll look down on the others, it'll be a switch in roles with the chain still being in place, distorted, but in place. She'll have to leave them out of this? So what about the… popular girls?

She immediately thinks about how was she gonna target them. What was known about the chain was who they associate with, who they're dating. I mean they can date about one guy or girl, and if they're not really there for them: two or more.

There would always be one person going through a hard breakup and they would have a rebound. Some of them would even think about how they believed it was all right for them to sleep with some other people and let it be their dirty little secret. That was the thing about them. They follow their hormones and lust other than seeing the people they date as people that they can understand. They're still young, even with that disadvantage, they need a wake up call.

There's always some sort of secrets that they would hide about, maybe some of them would have crushes on the people in the lower class. It's a possible prediction that she could take into account. There had to have been posts or photos, some sort of digital evidence that can prove their secret crushes, infidelities, rebounds. But this would be something that would surely make her suspicious if she made a move like that. She needed someone who had skills, someone who knew computers and technology. She knew of someone who could be of that caliber, what was his name again, Jade? Hade? Gabe? No, it was Wade.

Wade was the name that she remembered Ron speaking about. Even so, she didn't know how to reach him. She walks to the gymnasium, ready to take charge again with the cheerleading routines, it seemed that everyone was so confident in the Middleton Mad Dogs winning the home game against their rivals… but sadly, it'll come to a disappointment.

"Did you hear about Josh?" A girl whispered. The juicy gossip had went around the gym. This time it was about Kim Possible's boy toy, Josh Mankey. Her ears perked up, she couldn't ignore something that could not only bring down Kim, but deal a devastating blow to her pride and emotions. "Someone saw him with another girl and they even said that she invited him to her apartment."

"Maybe she was just a friend."

"Nope, some residents heard sounds, dirty sounds. But it gets even weirder, it wasn't just those two in the girl's apartment, there were a lot of people there too. It was like a party." Party. She had a feeling that this would help. But she needed to contact the one person who can help her, question was how?

After practice was over, she went back home. In her closet, she found a bin that contained a second pair of Ron's mission clothes, she opened it and threw out the shirt and see if there was anything that could help. A phone number, an email address, any method of communication that could help. His outfit looked as if it was never worn, not many wrinkles or deterioration of color. She rummaged through the pockets in order to find something. To her surprise, she found a card, it was a contact card for Wade Load as a Global Justice handler. Much better, she has a phone number.

She takes the telephone and quickly dials the number, her hands felt numb and shaky, her heart raced. Who was she calling? What was she getting herself into? She was about to hang up the phone until a woman's voice could be heard.

"Hello?" She asks. This was probably his mother or guardian.

"Yes hello, I am a representative of Global Justice, I am contacting the Load residence of the Director herself."

The woman started with a huff. "Of course. You are calling about my son, Wade?" Bonnie found who she was looking for… now she had to act it out.

"Yes, we're calling in order to set up a private psychological evaluation in order to determine whether he's fit for duty or not."

"Umm, yes… when can an appointment be set?" Knowing that Bonnie still had her cheerleading performance she found a time where she could make time for her plan. "We can schedule for him to be evaluated at 9:30. Is this accommodating?"

A sharp breath could be heard over the phone. "That would be fine, only I won't be at the house, at the point in time."

"Not a problem, we can have someone drive over there. I also would like to say that these interviews are to be kept in strict confidentiality." She emphasized the last words of her previous sentence.

"I understand."

"Of course, I would like you to please confirm the address." The woman had then confirmed by saying the address whereas Bonnie had written it down of a piece of paper she torn with a dull pencil that rested on her desk.

"Thank you and have a good day." She concluded as she hung up the phone. She felt a bit more confident that this plan would work. But the only question was how was she going to persuade the young hacker? If he was a computer hacking genius, wouldn't that mean he had shown Kim the footage of the two together? If that's so, then did he do it out of his own free will?

All she could do was wait for the clock to indicate that time would move forward in time. But actually, she needs to gather several names, the higher-ups in Middleton high were in for it now. Now she went to work on her operation for the time being. She can see the chain rusting if this worked. This was something she desired, it's something that she would want.

Meanwhile:

Kim has finally found the golf course that Duff Killigan was attacking. She could tell by the people who cower and run in fear of the smoke and sounds of explosions. The field was filled with debris and dirt. The objective was simple: stop Killigan from doing any more damage, apprehend him and write an after action report. She'll get the money to pay for Ron's medical bills, this was the first step in doing so.

Whether Ron was here or not, the mission will be complete and come out as a success. She itched to look and see if she had any calls on her, but with GJ on her neck, she'll have to let it be for now. 'I can do this without him, I can do this without him.' Her thoughts constantly repeated. Even if Ron has struck out and Wade was taking a leave of absence, she masked on this false courage and walked into the golf course.

She sees Duff destroying the golf course. He was about to destroy a shelf that held golf trophies, but she interrupted him. "Thought you'd be showing your age by now." She folds her arms and smirks at him.

He turns around in order to see where the voice came from. The golfer sees that it's Kim Possible… and no one else. The sidekick wasn't with her… makes this easier for him.

"Ach, Kim Possible." He begins. "Heard the laddie grew a pair and decided yer not worth it."

Kim's eye had twitched in anger a bit. So he knows that Kim and Ron had a falling out. But then again, who wouldn't? "This makes it much more easier for me." She would then give him a taste of what she could do without Ron, it probably gives her a reason to do things her way.

She charges at him he had two explosive golf balls at the ready. Let's see how fun it would be to hit a moving target. He fires the first one at the ground, attempting to hit her in the legs and lose her balance. She jumps up with a front flip. But that was when the second golf ball was hit. Killigan got the ball to hit Kim in the back and it exploded, causing her to fall into the ground.

She groans in pain, experiencing the aftermath of the blow, her arms wobbled as she got up. 'Dammit Ron, weren't you suppose to…' her thoughts stopped right there as she remember Ron wasn't there. He would normally be the diversion, he should be running and dodging the exploding golf balls. Her anger slightly disappeared to help reveal to her that Ron wasn't there.

"Sorry Lassie, this just isn't yer day." He taunts. Charging Duff resulted in a failure. Let's see if the moving target didn't move in a linear fashion. Several golf balls were at the ready, he just had to be patient. Kim was still fueled with anger, she wants to see if he's still this cocky if his head is bashed in. She ran, distancing himself from him Duff had surveyed her movements. He just needed to time it.

He quickly fired his golf balls hoping to land an attack on Kim, he's not landing his mark, but he's making the redhead stagger. There was a table that she leapt on, the tiny explosive made it's way there. Kim lost her balance on the table as the explosive leveled it and it sent her to the ground with a harsh thud.

She grabbed her rappel, shoots it at a balcony ledge of the country club. She lands on the patio, she was going to turn around, but she felt something hit her in the back, and it felt round. That was when her eyes widened. The explosive sent her crashing through the door and she lied on the floor in the rubble, unconscious.

Duff Killigan had waited to she if the redhead would come out. About two minutes had passed and she still didn't come out. His eyes were filled with elation, it finally happened. Kim Possible was finally defeated. Now that his destruction was over, he decides to leave the place to rot in it's newly made misery. The golf club in his hand was placed in his golf bag and fled the course, obviously happy with his victory.

Kim's body lied there, she felt some sort of ringing sound filling her ears, she stood up to see that there was dust, broken glass and splinters of wood coating the floor. She dusts herself off. She remembers what she was doing here, she was suppose to stop Duff Killigan, she rushed outside, only to see that he escaped.

Her eyes widened. She failed… she failed her mission and Ron wasn't there. Ron not being there, that replayed in her head. 'Where the hell was he?' She thought. Yet her inner voice shook with self doubt and guilt. How could she let something like this happen? She failed a mission and what's worse was that she had to write an after action report detailing on how she failed. She has to relieve the moment in writing. Could she blame it on Ron, considering that he left the team? She could try with the media, but she couldn't with Global Justice.

She had to leave the area, filled with devastation as well as trying to repair a severely damaged pride. Shivers were all over her body as she took refuge on the rooftops, she sits down, curls up like a ball and looks to the sky. 'This can't be real… how did it come to something like this? Why Ron, just tell me why?' She felt a feeling she never felt in months, abandonment. Tears hadn't filled her eyes, rather a void and saddened look took over instead.

But there was still someone who wouldn't abandon her, that person was Josh Mankey, hopefully they can schedule in a date. She was hoping for something good to happen, something that'll take her away from this.


	18. I Feel…

Chapter 18: (Interlude: Ron): I Feel…

Ron eyes had rested. After the acupuncture procedure, he was out like a light. Rufus, as loyal as he is to him, stays with him and watches over him. He was carried into his room whereas he rested for the day.

In the middle of the night, Ron began to awaken. He could hear nothing but the rustling of the trees were heard. No grunts or bamboo or wood sticks being hit against each other. The night gleamed in the skies. His eyes had then turned around to the naked mole rat who was resting. He gives a small smile.

'Little guy must've guarded me while I was sleeping.' He scooped Rufus up with his hands and placed him into the soft pillow. He quietly snuck out of the room to look outside. As he did, he immediately took notice of something about his body. It felt more… fluid in movement. He moves his fingertips, he walks to see if there was any agitation in his legs… there was none.

He felt the need to stretch, where he had to fulfill it. He didn't black out, he didn't fall over. This appeared to be something that he was quietly freaking out about, yet filled with excitement. He sees a couple of trees, all varying in size and shape. He then does something he wasn't able to do in a long time.

He runs. Running as quick as he could, he sees a ledge and performs a fold flip. He lands on his feet. He looks back, the feelings of his legs. This wasn't a dream, this was real. It had to be real. He sees another ledge which was behind a tree that had a branch that looked strong enough to hold him. 'Ok, this shouldn't be too bad.' He dashes forward his foot steps on the ledge as he hoists himself up and leaps to that tree. His hands move forward to push himself back, that way, he could land on the tree without slipping. The pressure was enough to ensure balance. He sees an obstacle course in his mind, that suddenly takes place onto the field. He jumps to a branch, grabs it and swings his body forward. He landed and did a flip without using his hands. He wall runs up, grabs ahold of the rooftops and begins to run again. He jumps from roof to roof and performs a 360 spin where he stopped.

This was something unbelievable, the cyanide in his system may be gone, but it left effects that felt almost long term. The minute he set foot in Japan, it vanished with their help. A visible smile was made onto his face.

'I'm back.' He thinks to himself. He wanted to cheer loudly, but knowing that it'll wake the school, he decides to take the beauty of the school. Little did he know that there was someone also awake, who had not escape his sight.

'How can he be a Monkey Master? He doesn't have the privilege or the right to call himself that. He is an outsider, he doesn't belong. This tradition must belong to the people who belong in this school, who created it with their blood, not this clown!' The ninja looked at him with contempt, he wanted to throw a star and see it lodge itself into his back. Have him fall over and dump the body in a ditch. Master Sensei was clearly entrusting this Ron character to the Lotus Blade, he even explained the origins of the school and where the blade had originated. He had to be a foolish old man, if he reveals this so easily to the blonde boy.

He had something to do, as much as it pained him to stay his blade, he had to go to the rendezvous point. 'One thrust to the heart, that's all it'll take.' That was his last thought as he rushed outside the school grounds. The skies still held darkness to them, an ideal time for someone to use stealth.

His wits about him he sees several figures jump around in trees. It wasn't the students, because the students of Yamanouchi lack furry tails. He then got onto his knees and bowed. "Master." He says. He doesn't look him in the eyes, his head leaned, focused on the ground beneath him.

"What news have you brought to me of the school." The man held a stern and composed look on his face. He was eerily calm.

"It is confirmed that Ron Stoppable is in the Yamanouchi grounds. Master Sensei has informed him of the origins of the school. The school is also holding the Lotus Blade. Where it's stored in Master Sensei's chambers."

It seemed that it went into plan, all that mattered was patience. "I can assassinate Ron at your command, all it'll take is-"

"No." The man interrupted. "You are to be patient. We will not move for the blade until tomorrow night. We find the temple, with the Lotus Blade in our possession. The school will take notice, where Ronald will be in attendance. If Ronald is truly a successor of Toshimiru, then striking him down at the temple will deal a critical blow to the faith the students have in Yamanouchi. Whether he found his scroll or not, the battle will show a difference in a true Monkey Master and a false one. Until then, wait for my order."

"Yes Monkey Fist." He said, submitting to his orders. Before he could look him in the eye, he vanished, with his monkey ninjas in tow. Apparently killing the outsider in the school grounds was out of the question, so what, he's forced to wait?! Disappointed that the plan had to make sure Ron was spared until he and his master would fight. From his voice, he sounded that not only did he predict it, but he was interested in letting it play out in such a manner.

Ron was an outsider and a fraudulent master, Monkey Fist would set out to prove that. If that's the case, not only will he break Ron, he will break the spirit of the Yamanouchi students. Once the spirit is broken, they will have no choice but to submit to him.

He snuck back into the Yamanouchi school, undetected. He went into his room, to meditate to wait for the moment. Monkey Fist was the Ultimate Monkey Master, he was sure of it. He was willing to help show this truth, even if it meant bringing disgrace to his honor, betraying his friends and family.

With Ron:

Morning had finally came about Ron woke up. He didn't wake up refreshed, but rather, tolerant of the morning. Rufus had woken to see his friend, but he seemed to be different. Something that he hadn't seen in years, he rubs his eyes, thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him. The same image was still there. What really caught him off guard was how Ron got him up and placed him onto his shoulder.

"C'mon buddy, I think it's time to meet Master Sensei." He says. A smile was on his face, he had more energy in his step, this was the Ron he knew. He just didn't seem to be physically broken. He even made some progression mentally, since he's smiling.

Ron rushed to where the old man resided, he had then composed himself as he gently opened the door. He sees him meditating, silence had filled the room. He closed the door and does a bow.

"I trust that your condition has shown improvement?" The old man commented. Ron had then thought little about it, because he already knew.

"I feel… better. It's like I'm my old self again, I dunno how the acupuncture worked, but it did. So… I want to say thank you, for helping me out with it." Ron's tone held modesty in it. He didn't see himself as 'king of the world' right now, 'renewed' is something that he would use, in light of his condition.

The old man asked him something else. "Have you given any thought about the school, about what you wish to do here for your remaining days?"

Ron, feeling a sense of giving decided to check out the school for himself, maybe he's reluctant to have that fighting spirit burn inside him again. But the school did something good for him, it's only natural that he would want to do something in return. "Now that I feel like my old self… maybe I could check out Yamanouchi, do some of that sweet ninja training. Maybe I can make something of myself here. I mean… it's the least I can do."

A small smile came from the old man's face. "Come, I would like to see what the scroll's gifts bestowed upon you, it can be done with a simple sparring match." The man stood up and walked to him.

Ron eyes widened in aghast "you want me to fight you?" He couldn't do it, he couldn't harm the man. But hearing his chuckle from underneath his breath gave him the benefit of the doubt. "No, someone who would be a challenge to you." He arrived in a room that had a rectangular like arena as well as a throne in the middle. It was quite decorated and there was someone who rung a gong, indicating something was happening. There was only one thing that would make sense in this: combat.

He stands on one end of the arena where a subordinate gave bowed and him certain items. First was a pair of shin guards, then a gauntlet that was able to cover his wrists to his forearms. There was also a training weapon which was pretty much a wooden sword. He places the gauntlets and shin guards on, he even twirled the wooden sword to get a feel for it. To determine whether if he should go for quick and agile strikes that would need him to be fast, or punishing and staggering blows that would require strength. His theory would be to try speed first.

His opponent looked to be a girl who was clad in with white ninja garments with something to cover her face and mouth, but not her eyes. She did a bow. Ron had then returned it.

"Hajime!" The man announced. It was then the sound of the gong reverberated around the room. She charged at him, the first strike was a horizontal slash coming from the right. Reacting out of partial fear, he uses the wooden sword to block her own attack, he staggered back just a bit, about two steps. She strafes to his left, performing a straight stab that would be aimed at his shoulder. He then counters it with a vertical slash that had then made the blades move in a clockwise direction. The girl moved to her left by doing a one handed flip. She attempts to sweep kick the blonde boy. But he moves away he then attacks by swinging his blade diagonally to his left, having the blade move downwards. She matched the attack in a separate direction. The weapons clashed. Heh gritted his teeth, trying to win the clash and place her in submission, but she wasn't giving an inch.

Even if he had the memories, he still needed practice. Ron moves back, lets his body fall to the ground, the girl stumbles forward. Meaning that balance was lost to the both of them. He brings his left foot to rest on her stomach and toss her behind him. She does a kip-up and moves her body about 180 degrees. Ron was able to get up normally, only to see that the girl was gonna attack him with a vertical slash, in a desperate attempt, he blocks the attack with his gauntlet. To his marvel, it actually worked, the blade was stuck in it, he then quickly attacked with his own weapon, it was then the girl did the same thing. Both were trying to dominate the other, see if one gives in. Ron jumped up, he twisted his body to do the barrel roll, where the opponent did the same. Midway, he felt that he lost grip on his sword as the spin ended with both on the ground, he sees the wooden weapon on the right, but he knew that his own was thrown by gravity to the left, looking back he saw something, she lost her weapon too!

This was where both of them would resort to hand to hand combat. Both got up and charged at each other, Ron faked a flying knee and springs his body to the ground. He uses one hand to balance himself and perform a kick where it was aimed for her face. It was aimed, but it didn't meet his mark, she was able to grab his arm, hoist him up and toss him to the ground. He didn't fall, but he relied on the girl's strength and his balance to prevent himself falling flat on his back. He tries to do a toss of his own. Both regained their balance. Before they could begin again, a voice was heard.

"Yame!" Master Sensei said. Ron and the girl stopped what they were doing. It was then the girl unveiled her mask. It was Yori, her hair glistened and her chest heaved with heavy breaths. Ron was stunned to know it was her, someone so beautiful can be so deadly.

"You two are certainly growing in your skills, there will come a time where they will truly blossom. That is all for today."

Out of respect, Yori bowed. "Hai, Master Sensei." With all this bowing, Ron felt that it would probably put a strain on his back. But he wasn't that old yet.

They were dismissed from the room. Ron didn't want to deny it, but Yori was better than Kim when it came to fighting. Hell, she was better all-around. Out of all the fights that he's been in, that had to be his most difficult. He took a step outside and saw the students training again, conversing and smiling.

Ron felt his spirit being lifted, the confidence that was shattered long ago, was starting to piece itself once again. When he agreed to check out the school, he didn't know that he could feel like this.

He felt that there was a place here for him, that he could make something of himself. He was filled with this sudden inspiration to learn about Yamanouchi and be a fighter among them, who could match their skills.

In a long time, Ron Stoppable felt alive, and there was no way he was gonna let it pass by him this time.


	19. I Did What I Had To

**Hi everyone, it's Dismal again, I just want to make an announcement. Since some of you are aching to have the interlude come to a close. I am happy to announce that the interlude will close soon. This will be Bonnie's last interlude before reuniting with Ron again. There will be one last interlude with Ron in the next chapter. Be on the lookout on the 21st chapter that 'could' have them reunite, and where it's gonna take them. So here's Bonnie's final interlude.**

* * *

Chapter 19: (Interlude: Bonnie): I Did What I Had To

The big game had begun, it was the first quarter, Kim hadn't shown up yet for the practice and they were still cheering for their Mad Dogs. It was something of a pity. The game had seemed to show that the odds weren't in Middleton's favor. Even if they won the coin toss, they were able to choose to receive the ball and take it to the 18 yard line. It wasn't really an ideal spot where they wanted to be.

Bonnie looked eagerly, surveying the rival players and the coaches. But there was something about them that she quickly caught on. The smiles they had were smug, looking as if they'd already won the match. She couldn't jump to conclusions yet, but those smiles tipped the scales.

Both parties broke the huddle. Brick was out there, as the quarterback. He seemed ok, unnerved by the defense. He looked to see that the defense had called an audible. He couldn't make out if it's a zone play or a blitz. The wide receiver on his left was instructed to transition his hot route from out to a curl.

"Hike!" He yells. The clashing of football helmets and bodies striking each other could be heard, Flagg stayed in the pocket, the receiver followed his route, turned around and waited for the quarterback to pass the ball to him. Flagg does what he can to stay in the pocket, the defense decided to do a blitz, he could tells because the offense was being pushed back, they were crashing to the right. But one guy broke through the defenses and tackled Brick to the ground, he tried to throw a bullet pass, but the guy was able to knock him off balance. The referee blew the whistle: incomplete pass.

First play of the game and they screwed it up. OK, may have been the first, but Bonnie was still crossing her fingers. Second down, and they were able to achieve a two yard run. Third down, they passed a short throw that got them six yards. They now have a total of eight yards, only two more and it's considered a first down. Problem is, it's a fourth down.

Bonnie remembered something about the strategy. They got into punt position. She stopped, this was something in the video.

"Hike!" The ball was released, it was a punt fake, they decided to throw the ball, but the defense caught wind of the tactic, two guys broke through, they rushed in and tackled the guys, resulting in a sack and a turnover on downs. The fans of Middleton were in disappointment, sounds of booing and displeasure were echoed in the arena. That dealt a blow in the Mad Dog's pride. To add even more insult, their opponent has about 26 yards to score a touchdown. This has to be something easy for them. They were going to run a screen pass. The Mad Dogs were going to counter with a 4-3 zone. They hiked the ball, it was thrown into the air, it spirals and a wide receiver caught it. He sprinted as fast as he could, the Mad Dogs couldn't catch up. One almost did, but he was met with a stiff arm. He crashes to the ground, leaving the opponent to run past him and score a touchdown. With the field goal good, they were ready for kickoff.

The Mad Dogs stepped their game up, it may have been 0-7. But soon it was gonna be tied. At least, that was their opinion. They were able to perform some plays that got them 72 yards total. Fourth down, and they needed five yards for a first down. They decided to use a field goal attempt, it was good. Now the scores were 3-7, still not enough to get them to tie, but it was something.

The second and third quarters passed by slowly for the Mad Dogs, because it was excruciatingly humiliating for them. They have been screwing up from the get go. They were committing penalties like neutral zone infractions, false starts and being offside. They could hear the whispers of the opponent's gloating and secretly berating them. They were toying with them, physically and emotionally. Some of the players even had referees pull out yellow cards, much to their irritation. The Mad Dogs weren't even a team at this point, just angry guys going off, yet keeping whatever composure they had left. Even the coach had trouble controlling his emotions, as he wanted to shout.

The fourth quarter showed it's face and the opponent showed an endgame. Even a small fraction of the crowd decided to leave the stadium out of embarrassment and pity. If there were football scouts, they would not pull out their phones for Middleton at this point. The game finally came to an end, the torture show was over. 9-56. The only way Middleton would score was of course 4th down field goals. The interceptions and fumbles, it was like… they were losing their edge.

Bonnie looked in amazement, her CD was used, it was actually the reason why they lost the matchup. It was probably the most abysmal feeling that was ever felt. The cheerleaders were embarrassed that they had to cheer for the losing team, especially if they lost this bad. Maybe if they put up a good fight, then it pretty much be less of one.

The team was able to disperse, even some of them were posting the loss on social media, so many were gonna get a kick outta this. Couldn't even defend their own turf. Bonnie got on her regular clothing and walked out of the school and in the car. She had then looked at the note that she left in her pocket containing Wade's address. She knows that the football match will be short lived, but her endgame had to involve something technical; dirty, but technical.

It had been several minutes as she reached the Load residence. She looked at the time; 9:35. Ok she's five minutes late, but she didn't see a car that was on the driveway. Mrs. Load said that she wouldn't be around, Bonnie added that the meeting had to be confidential.

She postured herself, ready for what was gonna be next door, she knocked… waiting for him to answer. She knocked again.

"I'm coming." The boy said. She could hear the sound of the lock turning as the door creaked open. He looked up at her as he made her out.

"Wait a minute… Bonnie?! Why are you here?" He didn't even try to slam the door, maybe hear her out, then slam the door. She had then pushed open the door and let herself in. Walking into the living room, seeing no one but him here, he cuts to the chase.

"The same person that you're worried about; Ron." She cut to the chase, she wasn't sugarcoating it or using suggestive words. She told him upfront. "I know that he was poisoned with cyanide with some tracking chip."

"Look, you have to tell me… is he ok? Is he still in Middleton?" Wade quickly asked. He felt nervous about what happened. No… not nervous, guilty. Guilty that he let something like this happen to him. "I keep thinking that he's…"

"He's fine. But he's in Japan, off on some foreign exchange school program. I honestly haven't talked to him after he left, the guy Ron swapped places with told me there wasn't much use of technology there."

He looks at her suspiciously. "He's your friend isn't he? I mean you did invite him to your house."

Bonnie wanted to be angry when he said that. She didn't want to lose it, because the brunette had a task for him, it was gonna be a win-win scenario. "That shouldn't be something you needed to see. Whether it was you, Kim and Monique seeing Ron doing those things, it was still wrong for you to peek into private business like that. You're even paying the price for it, aren't you? If you hadn't shown Kim the footage, Ron wouldn't have went to the hospital to be treated for cyanide poisoning."

"You don't understand!" The tech genius grabbed locks of his hair and sat on the couch. He sounded scared, like something was looming over him, waiting to strike if he messes up.

"Then explain it to me! What could Kim have on you that could have you wrapped around her finger?" She retorted. She waits for an answer, but there was just a mere pause. Wade couldn't even look at the brunette "You're scared of her. You're scared that she'll do something to you."

His hands were folded. "I hacked into the Global Justice servers and took a couple of schematics for their gadgets, one of them… was the tracking chip in Ron's neck. There were chips that were failures and still in development stage when Team Possible first formed. She said that it was a way to make sure Ron was gonna be safe and track him down if he went missing. The chip with the cyanide was the only success in tracking field agents. She knew I didn't have clearance and it would come back to the team, it was my responsibility to keep track of things and be a handler. It would all come back to me and not Kim. She'll probably run free, while the agents were investigating me. I didn't want to hurt Ron, I just wanted to keep him safe too, I don't wanna see him die in a hospital bed."

Bonnie caught a glimpse of the weight that was on this kid's shoulders. He cared for Ron, yet he was scared for Kim. Fear was the one that won out. Global Justice wasn't a game, it wasn't a playground. It was a serious business, he knows that and he does what he can to stick to the book. He failed at that. He probably thinks Ron hates him, that he would come back and return the favor, give him a taste of his own medicine. This should be a moment where she could share her part on how Ron suffered.

"My sisters started a food chain. As a Rockwaller I… I was the one who was the anointed queen. Everyone would be in their places, but Ron… he was made the loser of the school. I mean… people picked on him. But he just… kept looking ahead. I forced this chain on him so I wouldn't be picked on. Instead of walking away and hating me, he wanted us to stay friends and hang out in secret. I said yes, because if I didn't… who knows how he would've turned out… how I would've turned out."

They reflected on what they've done. They did what they did, but it was that they were placed in the position to do so. They didn't want to do it.

"Ron's forgiving. He forgave me for so long, it was like I took it for granted. The thing about him is… he's a guy that's… I dunno, one of a kind." Bonnie added.

"I just want to do right by Ron, I want to make him see that he can trust me again. I know what I've done, but I was forced to do it."

Bonnie could relate to that matter. Whether people saw it as manipulation or making amends, this was where she had to work her magic. "What if we can still do right without screwing up? You can show Ron you really care and make up for what happened. Don't let Kim control you, don't let her win.

"How can I? What can I even do to make him forgive me? Getting poisoned with cyanide is gonna take more than just sorry!" She has him now. Wade was hoping for an answer… and it was gonna come from her.

"Ron is getting himself together, but there are people at his school that keep hurting him. The food chain that my sisters made is something that's torturing him. Believe it or not, I'm breaking the chain, but there's something else that needs to happen."

"You… need my help?" Wade looked at the brunette, wanting to see where this was gearing towards.

"Everyone has dirty little secrets that they've been hiding from each other. Something along the lines of infidelities, who they are really crushing on. Who they really like and who they don't like. If all of those secrets come out in one night, when it comes morning, the chain goes into chaos. I can't do something like that without getting caught, you on the other hand…"

"You want me to hack the Middleton High's students… expose all of their secrets." Wade suspiciously took note of this.

"Not all of them, just the higher ups, I can make a list of people in the upper class who you shouldn't target, the lower class should not be targeted either, when all their secrets are out, they'll turn on each other. The need to see the ugly truth; the high class betray one another." Bonnie had revealed the plan. It seemed good enough for people to not pick on Ron where they'll be dropped into the lower class, probably lower than the blonde boy.

"How can that help Ron forgive me? I mean all of this seems to be concerning you and him."

Bonnie had thought of it quickly and got an answer. "I'll be able to tell Ron that you're responsible in breaking that food chain, that no one's picking on him because of you. He'll see it as a show of good will, that you're trying to apologize. You're also a kid, which tips the odds in your favor. You'll even expose Josh Mankey, who's actually cheating on Kim. You wanna deal a blow on her, then you show it to her anonymously. Make her open her eyes to the fact that because of what she did, she's alone."

Wade saw her point, it the rule of 'you help me, I'll help you.' Seeing no other option that would be good enough. He agrees by nodding his head. He walks up to his computer room and logs onto his console. Bonnie sees an envelope and a pen. She quickly writes down the names of people he should not target. Her name would be on it of course, she placed Ron's, Tara's, Hope, Marcella and Monique's name on it. She debated whether to write Kim's name down. Should she do something like that or not?

If she had the opportunity, she'd reveal her secrets in a heartbeat. But, revealing Josh's secrets would break her. She doesn't need to add salt to the wound, the fact that Ron is with her and not the redhead should be enough.

"I also have to pay for Ron's medical bills, and pain and suffering money."

Bonnie had then remembered something in the movies. "Can't you hack into a bad guy's bank account and get the money from them? I mean, put ill gotten money to good use."

The tech genius could do that, GJ did tell him to figure out how to get the money. Now he did. "I'll contact you when it's all out, thanks for the help."

She nods her head and takes off on her car. Heading back home, she felt that this would be the end of the chain. Could she be herself? Could she walk next to Ron and hang out with him without the insults? She wanted something like that to happen, but she never thought it would.

She began to rest and wait for the morning, before she did, there was a buzz on her phone. She saw a message from an unknown number. "It's done." For Bonnie, it was gonna be a restful night, but for others, not so much.

WITH KIM:

Kim was home, disheartened and discouraged. She was defeated by Duff Killigan and he even got away. Shego and Drakken would've been less of a discouragement, at least the green skinned villainess had more skill. Josh still hadn't called back, leave a voicemail, text message, something.

Maybe it was the week that she spent away from Middleton, they hadn't spent so much time at that point. She would leave him a voicemail, hoping that he'll pick up. He didn't. Although, there was a missed call… the number was addressed to Josh Mankey. Must've agreed but he didn't leave behind a text saying 'meet me at my place at 9:00' or something like that. She looked at it and saw that it was the time where she was on her mission stopping the Scottish golfer.

Something came up on her phone, several messages, including some attachments. It was from an unknown sender, no way to contact the sender or find out the identity. She checked out the photo and saw something that made her heart stop in place.

Josh Mankey, with several other people participating in a… physically sexual party. She was thinking about the word. What was it called?

"An orgy?!" She mouthed. There were several other attachments whereas he was getting it on with some girl's and guy's. She felt nauseous, she felt tears welling from her eyes.

'What did I do wrong? Is this why he hasn't returned my calls, he's been screwing people behind my back?! He's… he's cheating on me?!' Her mind raged.

All this time, she showered him with her affection, paid attention to him, and this is how it's returned? She browse through several photos, the denial that she tried to use was slowly dissolving. More pictures, there was even a media message that contained a recording of the call. Her ears were being invaded by unwanted sounds, her mind begged to not hear it any further, but her body just couldn't respond.

She was so fixated on him, so fixated that she would even lose focus on a mission that almost costed a lot of lives, including her own. She blew off some things just to date him, or even be in the same room with him. Kim could even feel shivers on her back, rattling, trembling. Then, one thought came to her. A thought she finally looked upon.

"I… I chose Josh over Ron. I chose a cheater over my best friend. I… I liked him, I was crushing on him. I just… went for that bastard than Ron."

She curled into her blankets, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to break down, but this was too much. Not just because that Josh cheated on her, but because she lost the one guy who was honest to her. Someone who supported her regardless, Ron was really a nice guy and he was repaid in negativity. She would brush off what happened to him in school, be forgetful of his name when it came to the media, climbed all the up to the top, only to have Ron be far behind and have him fall.

He quit the team, and he hung out with Bonnie. It wasn't just to spite her, he was really with the brunette. Her own rival in Middleton finally had the upper hand, she has Ron now. The blonde boy was never gonna go back to the redhead, not even if his life depended on it. The worst part of it was that it did, in a way. If he didn't depart, she probably wouldn't have used the tracking chip that poisoned him. She was responsible for it, she had Wade search it up and she just went for it.

Even her own family is wary of her, they still love their daughter. But after seeing what had happened not too long ago, the love was being tested, strained. She placed her family in this turmoil, and all for what? A hot guy?

The river of tears flowed down. Her lip quivered in sadness. She sobbed into her pillow, bawling her eyes out. If there was something that could cheer her up, it would be Ron coming in, walking up to her. He would cup her cheeks, use his thumbs to wipe away the tears and wrap his arms around her and give her a comforting embrace. It would be awhile if they broke from it, but she would want him to stay longer. She would not only hug her back, but pulled him closer to her and lie him down on the bed.

She sniffles. "Please stay with me. Just a little longer… please." This time she said it out loud. She had to cry herself to sleep. Josh placed her in this depression, he was gonna pay, he needs to pay. Josh drove her away from Ron so Bonnie would have him all to herself, she didn't see it as a conspiracy, it was more of a realistic view.

Morning had came about, the sadness still had a grip on the redhead's emotions. Her eyes were red, teary, and bagged. Her hair was disheveled, the emotions that she had when it came to Josh had vanished, her heart had hollowed out.

She then sees her mother walking in the hallway. The older redhead took a glimpse at Kim's room. "Kimmie, have you been crying?" She asks. She walks over to her side, patting her back, hearing her sniffling.

"It's Josh… he was… he's been cheating on me. With… other people." She folded her hands, with a rush of guilt flowing in her.

"I'm sorry. Guys like him are… nothing but trouble, they take advantage of you and do things like that." She hugs her little girl, seeing the fire in her eyes extinguish. "You've got to know who you really want to be with, get to know them before you decide that you want to spend the rest of your life with them."

Kim remained silent, taking her advice in, she wobbles up to stand. That was when her mother stopped her midway, "Are you sure you want to go to school? You can stay here if you want." Anne suggests. Kim just shook her head.

"I've been away from school too long, I'll be fine Mom. It's no big." She went to the bathroom to prepare herself. She was able to get her hair back into that usual style. She didn't even get breakfast, she just left for the school.

She inched closer to the school and felt the rush of anger possess her. It wasn't sadness, just pure, unrelenting anger. Ron wasn't there to calm her down, her so called 'boyfriend' was probably in there, with that damn smug smile she swooned over. Her hands clenched into fists, she couldn't control herself. She barged into the school entrance. Surveying the hallway, there had to be somewhere he had to be; his locker.

She quickly walks to his locker and see him with a smile. He gently shuts the locker, smiling just a bit. His earphones dangled on his ears. He turns around to see Kim. "Hey Kim, is everything all right?" He sees her, enraged, infuriated. But what caused it? Maybe it was because he didn't return her calls.

"Explain something to me…" Kim said with much contempt, as she was in close proximity, she used her right hand and punched him in the jaw. His head slammed against the lockers as he staggers to the ground.

Kim felt exhilarated at giving him that shiner. But her anger was far from vanishing. She whipped out her phone, the volume was at its max. It was the video she got from the unknown sender. "How the fuck would you fuck other people behind your own girlfriend's back?!"

The video made the young artist's eyes widen in shock, nobody there sent the video to her, did they? He just remained on the ground. Kim picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "What?! Was I not good enough?! What was so wrong with me that you just went on a huge fuck fest with those little whores on the video?!" Josh still remained silent, much to her irritation. The hallway echoed a painful sound as a resounding slap came upon them. Kim struck Josh, again.

"YOU WERE NEVER THERE!" Josh screamed at her. Kim didn't hear him right. I mean with the phone calls, texting, and trying to set up dates for each other, she gets the 'not there' treatment.

"I wasn't there…" she whispers. "I WASN'T!" She then attacked him. From hitting him in his face, breaking his nose, painting his mouth with blood. She then goes for the midsection, attacking the ribs, hoping that they break, she chops his throat. Causing him to gasp for breath. She throws him to the ground and kicks him in the temple.

She then breathes heavily, that angry face still there. She left Ron for this jerk. "You got what you deserved." She snarls. She walks away from the unconscious boy and wants to find the next one on her hit list. Bonnie Rockwaller.

To her surprise she finds her, there wasn't many students at the school now. But once the clocks ticks forward, it would be only a matter of time before they find a bloodied and beaten Josh Mankey lying on the ground.

"It just wasn't enough for you was it? Putting me down was one thing, but you just had to go ahead and steal Ron from me?!" She screamed at her. Bonnie took off her backpack. She knows that she's in for a fight.

"First off, you drove him away, second off, he came to me! I treated him way better than you did!"

"Bullshit! You've always put him down, calling him a loser!" She retorts.

"Least I don't put out for a guy who gives me the green light! You practically threw Ron away and wanted to get in Josh's pants didn't you?!" Bonnie's insult stabbed Kim in her pride.

"You talk about me opening my legs for him, but what about you and Ron?! Did you come up with that insult before you after you started fucking him?!" She said. "YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!"

"HE WAS NEVER YOURS!" Bonnie argued. "HE CAME TO ME BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! DON'T EVEN DENY IT, HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING!"

"Now I get it, he's like this because of you… HE LEFT THE TEAM BECAUSE OF YOU!" Bonnie had then decided to give her something she wanted to do for a long time.

THWACK!

Kim's cheek was red, so was Bonnie's hand. Kim looked in disbelief as she stared at the brunette. She was just slapped in the face. She could feel it's sting take it's place on her cheek.

She grabbed Bonnie by her hair, where the brunette quickly grabbed Kim's. They began to thrash about. Fists were flying, one struck Bonnie, the other struck Kim. Both of them were not trying to give an inch. Kim sees an glass window. The fight edged closer to it. Bonnie clawed at Kim's face she even kneed her in the stomach. But Kim, she had a different approach.

Kim grabbed her face, pulled back and smashed her head on the window. Bonnie staggered back seeing her eyes roll back. In all of that she could see Ron, well the back of his head at least.

"Ron… I'm so sorry…" She fell to the ground. Drifting away from conscience. Kim saw that Bonnie was down. Blood was on her face. The glass spilled onto the ground.

Kim huffed. She saw the damage she did. She was already in trouble with Global Justice. Imagine if the school saw this. She'll be expelled and arrested. There was no way that she could let that happen. Anne words were taken into consideration. She said she was welcome to come back home if she didn't feel up to it. She ran off. Hoping to ensure that she'll find a way to cover this up.

As the teachers and students walked in, they see a broken window, as well as both Josh Mankey and Bonnie Rockwaller, injured and unconscious. They had to call in an ambulance, both people who were victimized by Kim's wrath were rushed to the hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL

The doctors and interns were going about their work, tending to their patients and ensuring every him would be under control. Several phones had rung and people were talking to one another.

A brunettes eyes began to open. She was in patient garments. She feels some sort of bandages wrap around her head. She sits up to see where's she's at.

'Oh great.' She thinks to herself. The door opens. She sees a blonde girl her age walk in. She already deduced who she was.

"Tara?" She says. The blonde girl looked at Bonnie, she could only pity how she got there.

"Bonnie! Are you alright?" She says concerned. She sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"I'll be fine, but look Tara…" she pauses. This was where a call had to be made.

"I need you to do something for me…"


	20. I Have To Go Back

**100 reviews (technically 102 but still…). This story has finally reached 100 reviews after all of this time. First off, I would like to give a shoutout to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited this story. This is such a great milestone that I am proud to achieve in this story. Y'know it's great to hear from you all and see the views and… really it's been awesome. I told you all that this would be Ron's final interlude chapter and here it is. As always, I hope you enjoy**.

Chapter 20: (Interlude: Ron): I Have To Go Back

Training had been almost Ron's lifestyle at Yamanouchi. The fact that he's back to his old self made him feel that he should enjoy every moment, take it all in. He doesn't know whether it would be temporary or not, the case was that he does what he can before he reverts.

Blissfully unaware of this scenario, he always look at the students train. Rufus even participated in the training sessions, he looked adorable when he was doing those katas. It brings some humor to him, even though his rodent friend was taking it somewhat seriously.

Even with all of the time he's spent, he wonders about Middleton… maybe not Middleton, but Bonnie. How is she fairing? She was pretty strong, mental-wise. But now he wasn't so sure, because he remembered something… something he said before he left.

 _'I just don't think there's a reason for me to be here anymore.'_

He couldn't find a reason anymore… to stay where he was born and raised, that's what he was saying. There wasn't anything… ' _anything_ ' to keep Ron Stoppable in Middleton. That was something he said to Bonnie, right to her face.

He felt a pang of guilt wash over him. A bit of remorse took place, wasn't Bonnie enough to make him stay? To him, she did. Yet… it didn't explain why he left. It may have been a damn exchange program, but it was more to it. He saw the program as a path to freedom, the light out of the hellish cavern he continuously ran and tripped through.

He felt the light touch his skin, surround his eyes. He saw the beauty, felt the wind's breeze along with its warm, gentle touch. He even got to take a look at himself, see what we could be, what he wants to be. Finding a purpose in his life had to be made from his own hands, the starting point had to be Yamanouchi; at least that's what his gut told him.

After his rounds of training, he saw the students disperse and head to their rooms and rested themselves for the next day. Ron, on the other hand decided to stay up a bit. He began to think, to contemplate his future. He was a good cook, maybe he could be a fancy cook at a five star restaurant. Maybe with his newly worked out body, he could be an athlete, maybe be in the wrestling profession or a prize fighter. Many thought loomed over him, but he couldn't decide on which one.

Ron was aware that he was going to return to Middleton soon. It was just a question of what would he do if got back. But there was one thing he knew; he wasn't going to abandon Bonnie Rockwaller; not again.

Whether it was promise made long ago, or what they shared together for the majority of their lives, it didn't feel right to walk out on it. It wasn't fair, not to her, not to him. He would look the brunette in her eyes and apologize for walking out on her. Even if it was just a foreign exchange program, he made Bonnie indirectly feel that she wasn't enough.

Ron's eyes lidded shut. It felt like he was resting his eyes. He felt as if his body was floating into an abyss. But he heard a sound.

Someone was running, the creaking of the wood, the quickly paced steps, as well as someone breathing. He could fell a chilly wind come into his room, seems as if a door slid open.

"Stoppable-San!" The voice yelled. "The Lotus Blade has been stolen!" He looked to the voice and saw Yori. His eyes, widening then drooping back into its sleepy state. But his body was getting up and tumbling toward the young girl.

"What?" He looks up to her face. She had then ran to Master Sensei's chambers, with a groggy Ron Stoppable in tow, Rufus was able to catch up, but he had to keep a grip on Ron's clothing. Yori quickly slid the door open. Several ninja's bowed. They were armed with weapons, from kunai knives, shuriken, and swords.

Ron and Yori ran in, and bowed. With everyone in attendance… well almost everyone. The old man had spoke.

"It is as I feared." He mumbles. "The one known as Monkey Fist has discovered the location of the Lotus Blade, now he will head to the temple and endow himself with the Mystical Monkey Power."

Just as when his day couldn't get any worse, he had to deal with monkeys. He wasn't really fond of it, they just made his skin crawl. Now he had to go to a monkey temple, deal with monkey ninja's and stop a monkey guy from being a all powerful Monkey-God… or whatever.

"Stoppable-San, it is now your time. In this dire moment, we need your help to prevent this from happening."

If Ron didn't know any better, he was being called back into the field. He was a former GJ agent… emphasis on 'former'. Although, he isn't being asked as a Global Justice operative, he was asked as a student and member of Yamanouchi. Even if that's the case, it still didn't sit well with him.

"How can I even help? I'm not like many of you here? I mean you're all skilled and I'm just… I dunno… new." He says. The seeds of doubt took place in him. He remembered the fight with Yori, he sees the students imbued with the spirit of Yamanouchi. They were better than Kim's fighting style, Shego's style and his style… still remains inferior.

Calm and supportive as he is, he answers him. "You have exposed yourself to the Mystical Monkey Power. Destiny has let you discover the scroll that Toshimiru had left all those years ago. It has also let you of your own free will to open the scroll or leave it be. The days you have spent here has proven you are without a doubt, a part of Yamanouchi." He concluded.

Ron had this feeling that made him feel comfortable; acceptance. He was accepted by the people of Yamanouchi, by Yori, by the old man himself. Noticing this, he's made his decision. "Ok, I'll help. If you feel that I'm ready for it, then I won't let you down."

Several ninja's had then gave him some items, a real sword, a real pair of gauntlets, shin guards and pouches that contained smoke bombs, and kunai knives separately. He places them all on. He looks at the old man and speaks once more.

"If you all really have faith in me doing this… then I will do my best, I won't run away from this one." With that said he turned to Yori. "Yori, I need your help, the students help… are you ready for this?" A smile came to her face.

"Hai, Stoppable-San." She agreed to it. Before they sought off, the wise master said some final words before he let them go.

"Beware Stoppable, for their are two paths that have been forged from the Mystical Monkey Power. One is pure, similar to Toshimiru. Yet there's a darker side to it. It will entice you, attract you. Do not give into its temptations, for the path of Yono is the path of absolute darkness."

Her and Ron, along with ten students sought out to the location, the students were leading Ron to the temple. They weren't going for the front door, they had to find another way to get inside.

'So that's the temple, huh?' Ron thought, if he's right, then that's where Monkey Fist would be. But there was something about it that seemed off.

Monkey Fist was looking for the Lotus Blade, right? Then how could he have found it in Yamanouchi of all places? It could've been anywhere, but the school was where he infiltrated and successfully stole the sword. That leaves another question unanswered. How was he able to steal it in a school filled with ninja's who specializes in stealth? If there was someone did try to creep up on the school, they would be met with swords hovering close to their throats. Unless… there was someone already in the school!

Ron saw something thrown at him to the side, it looked to be small balls, that looked ready to pop.

"Get back!" He yells at them. They all fall back when they saw a smoke bomb being thrown at them. There were several shuriken thrown at them, along with several other smoke bombs detonating, increasing the radius and attempting to keep its density. His hand rested on a tree, several ninja's were away from the cloud of smoke. This was suppose to get his attention, a diversion. If that was the diversion… then the real attack was…

He turns to his left and sees a blade ready to cut his head off. He blocks it with the gauntlet, yet both of them were falling from the tree, Ron was able to get a punch to the face before they crashed to the ground. Staggering to get up, he looks at the attacker, yet it doesn't take Yori long enough to deduce his identity.

"Fukushima-San?" She says in surprise. He's one of them, a Yamanouchi student. Why was he siding with Monkey Fist.

"You're all blind to the truth!" He scolds. "Do you honestly believe this Outsider…" he points at Ron. "… has a place here in Yamanouchi, much less be the Ultimate Monkey Master?! He's nothing, less than nothing!"

"Dude, take a chill pill. You're overthinking this." Ron dismisses his comment. Seeing that he's just someone rambling about something pointless.

"You are not fit to be a warrior, much less be a disciple of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar! The one who is worthy of the title is Lord Monkey Fist!"

Ron looked at him and it may have already been noticed. But it ran through him again. Fukushima… he's the traitor.

"Your action's dishonors the school and shames you!" Yori says. She pulls out her katana. Ron wanted to pull his blade out too. But for some reason, he didn't. Not yet, at least. It was then several monkey's had surrounded them. They didn't have katana's, but they had expertise in martial arts.

"You've let that foolish old man taint your minds. The Mystical Monkey Power shouldn't be desecrated like this, if betraying all of you means the cycle remains pure, so be it." He pulled out his katana.

Ron finally pulled out his sword and charged him. Causing others to attack as well. Ron took the traitorous ninja, the ninja's and Yori took the monkey's.

Ron attacked aggressively, he continuously attempted to slash and stab him. He jumps up to a tree bark, and kicks him. The attack that knocked him back was getting them both away from the battlefield. Two monkeys tried to assault the blonde boy. One of them tried to kick him, but Ron grabbed its ankle and threw him to the side. After that the second one tried to punch him in the face a split second after the counter. Although he was able to sway back and dodge it, the monkey had lost its balance and appeared to his left. He grabbed the garments and pulled him to the right, it was about to fall to the ground. A hammerfist had smashed the monkey in the skull, causing a punishing blow to the ground. He then stomped on its skull to ensure he was unconscious. "Idiot." Ron mumbles. He attacks the second monkey who recovered with a palm strike to the shoulder, an right elbow to the cheek, an uppercut to the jaw. Then Ron raises his left leg to kick him in the head. It lands, and it was followed up with a right flying knee and an elbow drop to the skull.

"Monkeys as henchmen, seriously?" The blonde taunts again. His tone sounded more of irritation than cockiness. His attention turned to Fukushima, and he had an angry glare upon him. Looks like those monkeys weren't of any help at all, his confidence probably dropped slightly in this.

They clashed with swords again. The traitorous ninja pulled back in order to do a sweep kick on his opponent, it landed successfully. Fukushima rolled in order to appear near Ron's head, so that if he sits up, he'll be behind him. Ron had then performed a kip up and twisted his body about 180 degrees.

"Monkey Fist is a true Monkey Master, the likes of you are beneath him!" He berates Ronald once more. They clash swords again. Both are trying to overpower the other, yet with no avail. They broke away, but only for Fukushima to grab a smoke bomb, which had to have been his last to disappear. Ron swiped his sword at this air, only to see his opponent disappear from the field. The temple was ahead… the bastard retreated.

"Coward!" Ron screamed to no one. He ran into its direction, wanting to finish this fight. Something in him had stirred, the feeling of hunger, this incompletion. This fight had to end, whether he was going to spare or kill, someone had to lie on the ground, broken, defeated. Little did he know, his right eye was turning yellow. Several monkeys had blocked his path, ready to strike him down.

"Get out of my way you damn animals!" Without thought or hesitation, he slashed at his enemies. The strikes were severe, yet it left him alive. There were slashes to the back, stabs to the knees and a contorted look of pain to those who were victimized. He runs to the temple his anger slightly increased as he came closer to his destination.

Something felt off about him, if he didn't know any better, he seemed to have more of a bloodthirsty and vicious outlook on fighting. Master Sensei did tell him to beware the path of Yono, right? Just how could he tell that it would take him over?

He sees the dark entrance just facing him. He inched closer until, he felt a tug at his ankle. It felt like a wire, it looked to be a mechanism that shot out some kunai knives and arrows. He rolls he dodges, he blocks the projectiles with a blade. It was then one of the knives was lucky enough to graze his shoulder.

"AAAH!" He hisses, it made him falls to his knees. He applies pressure to the now wounded shoulder. It was at that point his opponent decides to show himself.

"You're naive. You won't win this fight, you never will. Should've stuck with the sidekick role." He pulls out his sword, ready to behead the blonde outsider.

"Stand down!" Someone said. Fukushima stopped in his tracks. It was then Monkey Fist who stepped out of the shadows and greeted them all with his presence. "This false Monkey Master must be slain by a true Master!"

"Lord Monkey Fist, is it done?" He asks.

"No, I need more time. Bring him into the temple, it will be an ideal spot for him to fall."

"You're outmatched Outsider. It shouldn't surprise anyone, you were always fit to be a failure."

Ron just had about enough of this guy. It wouldn't be a crime if he just pierced his heart with the blade. He's a traitor already, no one would mourn his loss.

"Say it again." Ron whispers with much malice. "Say that word again." Fukushima, taking a step closer, with a condescending smile on his face, happily obliges to his request.

"Outsider." That set Ron off. His right eye was entirely yellow. This aura of death and destruction had coated him. He did a dash forward and a punch could be heard, echoing throughout the area, followed by a bone chilling crunch. The birds even flew away in fear. The trees rustled in a slightly violent manner. He throws a kunai at the warrior who was just knocked back. Somehow it was able to impale his hand to the brick wall. Blood ran from his palm to his wrists.

Fukushima screamed. He tried to take the blade out, stop this sharp, searing pain. But he saw the blonde boy, the twisted smile that was plastered on his face. It was that grin, that sadistic grin that made his vision blur for just a moment. Ron had his sword ready to strike. It was then he snarled at him, and spoke to him with a wicked voice.

" **Scream**." He says as he brought the blade down and sliced his hand clean off. It caused Fukushima to thrash around in agony. He was trying to fight the pain, but to no avail. It couldn't have been real, that was his mindset. Ron had to at least slit his wrist. He tried to twitch a fingertip or a least ball the hand into a fist. But he twisted his head in several direction and saw a severed hand on the ground. His hand. He gets up on his knees, only to be met with a kick to the jaw.

Monkey Fist looked in surprise. He never saw this evil in him, this ferocious animal instinctively punishing his prey. It would be a battle of the ages should he fight him in such a manner. The thing about his behavior, it's irrational… prone to make a mistake and leave himself open. His savagery would be no match for his refined nature.

Fukushima had tried to scurry away from this crazed psychopath only to have him range closer. Ron used a kunai and stabbed it into his opponents right knee.

Before he could twist the knife deeper, a voice came to his head. ' _Beware the path of Yono._ ' It said.

His eye reverted back to its original color. He looked to see what he was doing. His eyes widened in disbelief, his finally soaked in his surroundings. He even looked at the blood stained blade, as well as his hands. He even looked at the severed hand that was right at the corner. The realization of how far he went was seeing Fukushima on the ground, squirming in agony, tortured by the horrendous pain that was wrought about him. He took the holy of the blade and hit the skull on the suffering warrior, knocking him out.

'What did I do?' The blonde boy subconsciously asked himself, he falls to his knees. The fact that he did something so cringeworthy was just shocking to him. He never thought that this brutal side of him existed, much less take pride in what he did to him.

"So Fukushima failed… but now I've gotten this far, there shouldn't be any problems." It was then a group of monkey ninja's surrounded him and Monkey Fist. "I'm afraid this would be as far as you go… your humanity caught up with you. You feel guilt and remorse after what you've done. Humanity won't save you. Nothing can save you."

The monkey's had then closed in on the traumatized hero, but it was then smoke bombs were thrown. As the smoke cleared, he was met with the Yamanouchi students, at the ready to defend him. Even with Yori and Master Sensei in attendance.

"Your heart is tainted with evil. We will not allow your darkness to taint Toshimiru's legacy. Stoppable-San has proven with his acts of heroism and indomitable will, that he is fit to be a Master." Master Sensei told Monkey Fist.

Yori had picked up Ron, he hoisted his arm around her neck. He weakly turned to see that small smile on her face. Finding the strength to stand again. With his confidence regained, his soul now finally burning for battle. He finally sees what he has to do. With or without powers, he was going to prevent Monkey Fist from becoming a master.

The students fight on, not just for him, but for each other. It's like family going to war, not with each other, but together. Ron and Yori attacked Monkey Fist, a two against one deal.

Ron started with a right punch to the face, where Monkey Fist blocked, Yori would help with a right kick to his body, which actually landed. Yori would attack with a left elbow that was aiming for his chest, lucky for the monkey ninja, he blocked it. But Ron helped out by delivering a right palm strike to his shoulder. It pushed Fiske back, which made him be open for an axe kick to the face. It hit the opponent, but he got a hold of the young girl's leg. Seeing this dilemma, Ron was able to unleash a flurry of punches to his torso, making Monkey Fist lose breath with every strike. With the fifth attack landing, he was able to let go. Which caused Yori to backflip away from him and attack him with an left overhand fist. Ron got an attack to the leg. Yori jumped on Ron's back, used him as a springboard and kick Fiske in the face. Ron did a 360 spin over Yori's position and nailed the mutated man with a right chop to his neck, Yori did a slide and did a sweep kick, causing Ron to kick him in mid air afterwards.

He looked at Yori, who in turn smiled at him. This warm feeling engulfed him, even in the heat of battle. He couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks."

"The idols are ready, the ritual will soon take place." Yori warned Ron. In turn, he comforted her with his words.

"Don't worry, I won't let it happen. He won't win this, I promise. After all, in Yamanouchi, we're all family right?" Ron had dashed to Monkey Fist's position. He could hear his heavy breathing as he staggers up, the four monkey idols surrounded the room. Monkey Fist was at the center. He spread his arms out wide.

'Soon it will be done, soon the power will be mine.' The idols were ready to blast him. If it does… then it's all over. Everything he fought for would've been in vain.

"No!" Ron's right eye turned blue. The pupil instead having its brown color, was able to usher in a gentle blue color. He rushed in quicker than he thought. "Rufus, get ready!" He said as he tackled Monkey Fist away from the idols, he sees the pouch of smoke bombs dangling on him. He throws those first. Obscuring the villain in the smoke, he then threw shuriken at him as an attack. He dashed towards the center, he and Rufus were immediately blasted in what seemed like in all directions with the idols. His left eye had then turned blue just like his right. He felt this surge of power rush in him. His bones shook, his heart raced, sparks flew throughout his body and fingertips. The aura had then vanished from his body, it was just those glowing blue eyes now.

To Monkey Fist's marvel and infuriation, it worked. The idols blasted the center and imbued Ron with its power… power that should be his. But if for some reason, the blonde boy dies after having the power for mere seconds, wouldn't that mean the idols would have to blast someone else again, to find another successor? A kunai knife was on the ground and he ran to stab the boy in the back. If he had to kill this boy in order to gain power that he deserved, so be it. Before the kunai could even be plunged down. A hand quickly grabbed hold with an iron grip. Ron had quickly grabbed his wrists and tossed him to one of the idols, shattering it. Rufus was able to run quickly around and shattered the remaining three.

Fiske snarled at the boy, damning him. Cursing his name with every breath, he was about to attack again but Ron appeared behind him and attacked him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. He rushed outside to see the battle still raging on, several monkeys stopped in their tracks, followed by the students thereafter. They see Ron, someone who has this power, they all see it now. Ron Stoppable and Rufus; true successors to the Mystical Monkey Power. The monkey's bowed in reverence. The students had bowed as well. Ron's eyes closed, he could feel his body fall forward. But it seemed to stop in his tracks. For someone stopped him from falling completely. Ron was in someone's arms he looked to see the face of the person.

"Yori." He whispered before he blacked out.

Several Hours Later:

Ron awoke to see that he's in the school hospital. Rufus was lying next to him on the pillow. The naked mole rat stayed with him attentively and he was more than happy to see him awake.

"I keep getting the feeling that this is déjà vu all over again." Ron chuckled. It was then he saw that he wasn't at the battlefield. The concern about everyone else came to be.

"Monkey Fist!" He rushed out of the bed and slid the door open, only to see the students hard at work. It was as if things were normal again. "What?" He uttered.

He walked slowly around, everyone seemed ok. He took a look at himself, he had clothes on, perfect. At least way better than running out in his underwear or worse; naked.

He saved them, he actually stopped Monkey Fist? He was brought out of his daze when a voice came from behind. "You have done well." He turns around to see Master Sensei.

"What happened… after the fight? I remember… being blasted by the jade idols and…"

"You have protected the school of Yamanouchi, and it's students. You were successful in stopping the one called Monkey Fist from obtaining the power."

His head still wasn't wrapped around it. "What about that guy… Fukushima?"

"Imprisoned for his crimes. He has endangered and dishonored the school and will be brought to justice."

Master Sensei walked to his chambers, the blonde boy followed him. "The path of Yono… I think I was exposed to it. How did it… how did it come out?"

"It manifested onto your negative emotions, consumed you and warped your mind with its power. For where there is a path of light, there would also be a path forged in darkness." Ron had the MMP, but it had two sides to it. One good and one bad. "Your days here are drawing to a close, have you made a decision onto what you wish to do?"

Ron had time away from Middleton to think, to collect himself. He didn't need answers, he needed peace, and he found it. His mind finally free from the turmoil that had harmed him for so long, it was where he felt that he could think clearly and know the next step. "After staying here for a bit… I feel like no matter where I go, there would be people who need me and…" he looked away. "I-I have to be there because… I dunno I feel the need to."

He took another breath and spoke. "Before I came here, I didn't really have a sense of what I really wanted to do. I mean I tried to find it, but I ended up making it instead. I may hold the title of Ultimate Monkey Master, but I can't let that just be the only thing I am. I'm not saying that I reject the power, I just feel that there should be more to what I do with it. I made up my mind… I'm going to help and protect Middleton and help those close to me."

Seeing the boy who was shown enlightenment, he takes the Lotus Blade and hands it to him. "If that is your decision, then all of us here as Yamanouchi will honor the request."

Ron spoke again. "Thank you. But I must ask of another request… I would like you to protect the Lotus Blade, it should stay with Yamanouchi." This surprised the old man. "After what happened, I see that there are… personal demons that I need to face… and I can't face it while holding that blade. If the blade is powerful as you say it is, then I shouldn't use it until I really have to. After what happened with Fukushima, when I sliced his hand off. I could've done something worse than that. There should be someone trustworthy to protect the blade… so I entrust Yamanouchi to do this."

Master Sensei nodded his head. "You've come a long way Stoppable-San. Remember that you cannot fight your demons by becoming one yourself."

"Of course." Ron agrees.

"We've enjoyed your stay here at Yamanouchi, I would like to ask of you a request."

"Uhh sure."

"Yamanouchi isn't really known throughout the world, and it should be kept that way. Can the school be kept a secret?" Ron nods his head. They bowed to each other and Ron leaves his chambers. He heads to his own room. As he packs his things, he sees his door slide open. It revealed to be Yori, she had two bentos in her hand.

"Hello Stoppable-San." She then looked to see his bag, all packed. He was leaving? She seemed to be disheartened, but she didn't show it. "You are leaving us?"

Ron looked at the bag and his eyes quickly widened. "Oh no, I'm heading to the airport tonight. I mean I can stick around a little longer, it's not a problem.

Yori held out something. "I wanted to give you a token of my appreciation. It's a bento, I hope you like it."

He takes it and examines it. "What's a bento?" He asks. This had awarded him that lovely giggle she would usually give him.

"A bento, it's rice, meat and vegetables. Something to eat before you go." She told him. Seeing this gesture of good will had made him smile, it almost made him want to stay with this beautiful girl just a little longer.

"Thank you, and thanks for what happened out there. You were pretty awesome."

"It was my honor to help, Stoppable-San."

"I was wondering if… uhh… y'know. Before I go, we can eat together… get to talk and all that."

"Hai." She said as she unwrapped her bento. Before they dug in, Ron wanted to say something to her.

"By the way… those sliding doors, what are they called?" He asks. He feels that there was a special name to them. Yet he couldn't place his mind on it.

"They are called 'shōji'." She answers.

They spent the remainder of the day talking to each other. Sharing laughs and jokes too. Ron was finally able to settle down a bit and take the time to let some things around him soak in. Take some mental notes and acknowledge everything that surrounds him. He was sorry to go, but there was somewhere he had to be. He probably thought of coming back to the school, or getting a vacation home here in this place.

The fateful time had come, Yamanouchi was out of his reach and he drew closer to the airport. He was able to do the usual stuff and he was at the airport, he attempted to reach Bonnie via her cell number. There wasn't an answer, it went to voicemail. It was then Ron spoke his message and then boarded the plane.

The ride had taken a considerable amount of time. Ron is now having the effects of jet lag course through him. He was about to leave the doors until a voice called his name. "Ron?" The voice drew closer to him. He looked to his left. "Ron." She said again.

"Tara?"


	21. Facing My Sins

Chapter 21: Facing My Sins

Appearing out of the airport and standing at the entrance. Ron Stoppable was met with a blonde girl with such a concern look to her eyes. It looked as if she was being thrown around in a cyclone of fear. She rushed here in Bonnie's place. Speaking of which, shouldn't she be with her?

"R-Ron something's happened, I dunno why but Bonnie told me to come to you and…" Tara rambled forth about the subject, failing to catch her breath or collect her nerves. It was where Ron gently placed his hand on her shoulders and took a step closer.

"Hey, hey, hey take it easy. Just tell me what's wrong." He said. Ron was really afraid, what happened while he was gone? It was just one week. Although there was some contradiction.

"It's Kim. When you left Kim, she just lost it… she's lost it and she found out Josh cheated on her and she went to the school and hurt him so bad that he went to the hospital."

"Kim did that?" Ron couldn't believe it. She beat Josh to a point where he needed medical attention for his wounds. So Monkey boy cheated on the girl who can do anything? He made a dumb decision, knowing the missions Kim goes to and that she had no problems getting physical, of course it was going down like that. Guess the artist wasn't such the dream boat the redhead pictured.

"It wasn't just that, but she even hurt Bonnie, she was saying that she took her from you and she's responsible for what happened months ago!" Ron felt his surroundings turn pitch black. He could feel his body taking steps to this spotlight that was just shining in front of him. He sees Bonnie, broken, bruised and lying in blood. Her clothing was torn and stained. Her hair masked her face that was battered from the madness.

"Where is she now?!" Ron said. His voice slightly increased. He couldn't contain his anger, he was a ticking time bomb ready to go off. His rage was at its boiling point now.

"She at the hospital, what are you-" The blonde girl was interrupted in mid sentence. She sees Ron hoist his bag up to his back.

"Take me there now, I need to see her." He said. He wasn't trying to displace his anger toward's her, he tried to keep himself calm, but it was inevitably failing. He walks out of the airport, Tara follows shortly after. She gets into her car and Ron gets into the passenger seat, he set his bag in the back. Tara started up the engine and drove away from the airport.

"I can't believe this is happening. I mean she was fine and chill before all of this, how can she snap just like that?"

"I dunno, but I need answers. If Kim really did this, then I need to know why? Beating up Bonnie wasn't suppose to make me run back to her, so there's another motive." Ron commented. He pinched his nose. He closes his eyes, trying to not see this harsh reality. Oh it was there all right… and he knows it.

"Ron, what did Kim mean when she said Bonnie took you from her? She just took it so personal and did something like this."

"I don't know." He says to her. But he was still hiding the truth from everyone, from Tara even. He knows exactly why, not just the video she saw, or the breakup of the team… it's the fact that he walked away from her so easily, he abandoned her.

"What are we going to do about her?" She asks. Right now, being in the same vicinity as Kim made her uncomfortably shiver.

"Look, just leave it to me. I'll… I'll figure something out. She can't… she can't get away with this." Even Ron was beginning to stammer a bit. He knows what he was gonna do. He was going to confront her about this, he was gonna look her in the eye again. Was it just going to be exchanging words, I cannot tell.

"Are you sure you're up to this, you don't sound ok?" She asks. In this madness, she just questioned Ron's composure to this… how would he cope with it?

"Look, I just got back from Japan and all of this is being known to me. I'm sorry if I'm not myself, but right now… I need to do something." Ron answers her. His mind was frazzled, it took too much of this. First, monkey ninja's, now this.

Seeing the hospital up ahead, Ron was anxious to get in. It was like his life depended on seeing the brunette. The car was parked, the door was unlocked. He rushed into the room and met the receptionist. A dark haired beauty with green eyes and luscious red lips that complemented her. She was still in uniform as well.

She asked him how he was doing. He was doing somewhat ok, but he was here for one reason. He asked where was the room of Bonnie Rockwaller. It was where he was pointed and directed to the room. He thanked the woman for her help, he wasn't even sure about her. The fact that she perked up seeing him, examined him. She knew of him, from the bank job. She must've been a supporter of the trend #TeamStoppable. That led Tara to believe she was flirting with him. Apparently she knew how to make her look the other way. She snaked her hands around his arm and led Ron to the room. He looked at her, who in turn looked away in embarrassment.

The room door opened and the two finally saw Bonnie. Her head was wrapped up in bandages. She was in patient garments and when Ron stepped in, she felt her heart stop. Her fingertips felt this spark take over. Her body perked up, eyes glittered with hope.

Breaking the silence, Ron walked to the chair near her bed, he gently took her hand. His hands covered her own. He gently runs his thumb side to side, feeling the bumpy, yet smooth road that was her knuckles. "Hey." He whispers to her. Ron felt relief wash over him, she wasn't critically injured or taken away from this world. His brown eyes met her warm, teal eyes.

"You… came back?" Bonnie asked him. The feeling of her hand being gently covered by him. The warmth covered her hand, yet made the rest of her body feel cold. The blankets were able to cover her legs, yet her upper body felt it's effects that made her just a tad jittery.

Heh. Yeah, I mean. It was just a foreign exchange program… but that's not just the reason I came back."

Bonnie heard his words clearly, this Ron… actually had a bit more pep in him, he seems so calm and decisive. He just wasn't so conflicted as he was when she first saw him leave. What exactly did he do in Japan for a week?

"A lot happened back in Japan and… they were helping me pick myself up after what happened. When I was making those decisions, I didn't know what I was thinking. I knew I was angry and hurt… I…" he pinches his nose. "I just rushed into it."

Tara, seeing that this was probably something of a private thing between the two of them, gave them a little privacy, she stepped out of the door and waited in the hallway.

When the blonde girl was out of the room, this was where Ron had to pour his heart out, get it out in the open.

"Why did you change your mind?" Bonnie asked him.

"There's a story, one I think you're familiar with." Ron answered her. She looked at him with a blushing smile. Ron got closer to her and began to tell her that story.

"There was a time where… a shy little boy was with his mother in the park. He looked around him and saw this little girl who was with her mother. The two mothers walked towards each other and the two kids followed them. The mothers talked to each other and… the kids… they hid behind their respective mother's legs… took glances at each other and when they met eye to eye, they quickly looked away because… it made them feel weird. The mother's saw it and wanted them to say hello, right. The girl was the first one to say 'hi'… then the little boy said 'hi' back. That's when they told each other their names… and they smiled. The girl… took the little boy's hand and she asked him if he wanted to play… he said 'yes'. They played games with each other had some ice cream… then they went home. Next thing, they met each other again and they grew up together."

It was so obvious to Bonnie, she couldn't help but look at the blonde boy with such passion, he remembered so much about the old days. "They did." She said. She knows the story all too well.

"The boy had time to think because bad things happened to him. He then asked himself; 'would it have been fair if he left the girl and made her feel that she wasn't enough to keep her here'?"

This hit home for her, this was where his words sunk in, where he just stopped and thought about what he should do and where he should be. "It wouldn't have." She responded. Happiness swirled through her body.

"And that's why he came back." Bonnie sat up and hugged him, as he hugged her back. She feels such a bubbly, energetic feeling. Ron came back. He didn't come back for Kim, or his parents or anyone else. He came back for the little girl he befriended so long ago.

She was so happy, the brunette couldn't help but cry tears of joy. "I won't abandon you like that again." He mumbled. "I heard about what happened, what Kim did. I… I'm not letting her get away with this."

"What are you gonna do? Place her in jail or something?" Bonnie asked, breaking the hug. The redhead was out of control, he needed something that would actually be effective. If she's placed in jail, where she placed most of the crooks in, she'll come back worse. That is, if she survives. Let her get away with it, and she'll do the same thing. Talking about it, with her stubbornness won't get anywhere. She needed something… but what?

"No, I gotta do this personally. The only person who can get to her is me. I know her better than anyone else, Bonnie." Ron said.

"Listen, Ron… I know that you're still mad about the cyanide thing, but could you… at least talk to Wade… go easy on him, he's just a kid."

Ron processed this in. "You met him?"

"There was something I needed help with and… he was able to. It's just… he feels guilty about what happened, it's eating him alive. If he's a good kid like you say he is, at least give him another chance." Bonnie suggested. This was her end of the deal. Wade helped her break the chain, she'd give Wade a chance to explain himself without a ballistic Ron tearing up the place. She wasn't an expertise in spy missions, but she knew how friendships worked.

Ron huffed. "Tara, you can come in now." She came in and saw the two of them on a subject that they all needed to be on.

Tara came in and spoke. "Hey, is everything all right?"

Bonnie spoke to her. "Yeah, we've made a decision. We're gonna let Ron deal with Kim."

"Tara, has the police spoken to you or any of the students about the assault?" Ron asked. There was a formulating plan in his head, it was something that would necessary to… fall back on.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, they were saying it was Kim. But they haven't made an arrest yet."

"Did they question Bonnie, or Josh?" He asked. This might be a bit tricky, but this question might be a decisive one.

"No, they didn't. Not yet, they're gonna continue the investigation in the morning." So Ron had until sunrise, he just got back from Japan and already this had to be set.

"Josh is here in the hospital, he's just one floor above me." Bonnie added.

Ron nodded his head. "Ok, do you two trust me?"

"Hmmm…" Bonnie muses playfully. "What choice do we have?" Ron wanted to laugh at that. But he did have a smile and a small chuckle.

"Look, Bonnie. I want to say that it was Kim, but… there was a microchip that somehow got stuck onto her body and made her feral."

"What?" Bonnie and Tara said. What was this? Was she gonna get away again.

"I told you to trust me, look she won't get away… I told you that. I also told you that I'm dealing with her myself. This is just a fall-back plan. If she's gone and out of control, then you can say she did it of her own free will. This is in case she actually listens." This could go two ways.

"Ok, even if you have us convinced, how are you going to convince Josh? I mean he'll be serious about putting Kim away." Bonnie said.

"That bastard cheated on her and he got what he deserved. He's scared, so I'll use that. If anyone's gonna put Kim down, I'd rather let it be someone who didn't hurt her like he did. I'll 'convince' him." Ron can't do it now, not with security cameras and the staff here. He'll need someone who'll help him in that category.

It was then one of the staff members walked in the room and spoke to them. "I'm sorry, visiting hours are over, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to scoot ok?" He asked sincerely.

"Uhh. Yeah, sure." He responded. "Bonnie, your parents were here right?"

"Yeah they were here, about 20 minutes ago." She answered. At least her parents showed up for her.

"Ok, get well soon." Ron answered.

"Excuse me sir… would visiting hours be open at around three?"

"Of course." He answers. Tara and Ron took their leave and went for the parking garage. As they went into the car, a silence gripped them as they left the hospital.

"So… where can I drop you off?" Tara asked.

"I guess my house… there's some things I gotta do." Ron answered.

Tara seemed to be meek when it came to Ron. She wasn't just so timid, so silent. "Are you gonna be ok? When you're doing this with Kim and…"

"I'm fine. This is something that I have to do and I've been putting it off for awhile. I know you're scared, but I'll handle it. I promise." He says. She wanted to say it, she wanted to ask him, but how could she?

"Oh, there's my house. Up ahead." He points. She gently applies the brakes and Ron gets out of the car, taking his bag with him. "Look thanks for the ride and… don't be afraid anymore, this'll be taken care of."

"Thanks Ron. I mean it." As he turned and opened the door to his house, the blonde girl drove off. Silently cursing herself because of not finding the courage to talk to the blonde boy. Ask him out and get to know him.

Ron went into his room, it looked to be undisturbed. Which was pretty much a good thing. He set his bag on the bed. He set Rufus down.

"Listen, this is between her and me. I need you to stay here, give me about… three hours tops. If I don't come back then, I need you to find me if I end up missing, or find Bonnie and tell her about this. I'm going to find Kim and… I dunno, find answers. Stay here until three hours, got it?"

"Yuh-huh." He squeaked. He was still unsure of his plan on going in alone. Before he could add something else, Ron grabbed his gauntlets from the backpack that he was able to smuggle back home with a little bit of 'favors' that he had to call from people that he and Kim knew.

He looked at the house, he fathomed the emotion of facing her again. He checks it out, the family car isn't in the driveway. Was this suppose to mean that the parents weren't in? What about Jim and Tim, were they still in the house? There was one thing that he knew: Kim was in that house. How was he able to tell, it was simple: her bedroom window was open. No one would leave their window open, it may as well attract people of the thievery caliber.

Was this a trap? Was she expecting him? Is she calm and calculated or is she delusional? As he took a walk closer to the house, of course he would use the window as an entry point. Ron was in Kim's room now. He took light and gentle steps, in order to avoid the sounds of the floorboards creaking. He heard footsteps in the kitchen, light was on in her room, yet there was light downstairs.

He felt his throat swelling, his mind swirling with emotions, this anger, this fear, this sadness and hate. It was slowly eating away.

Kim was drinking a glass of water. She threw her hair back and the liquid washed down her mouth. She sets the glass down and spoke.

"Didn't think you'd come to see me again." She said. The redhead turned to Ron with an expressionless face. Ron just had eyes that shot daggers, his scowl intensified the tension that was felt in the room.

"Blaming me on failed missions wasn't enough, locking me in a closet wasn't enough, kicking me in a volcano wasn't enough. Poisoning me with cyanide wasn't enough, but you just had to go out of your way and attack Bonnie? I'm betting that still wasn't enough, was it?" He said. His hands, he felt them shake, felt them clench into fists. He strongly held back on the thought of dashing the woman's head on the television set. But let her say her piece, then he'll decide what would happen.

"I don't believe it…" she said with a fake smile while tapping her forehead. "You actually give a shit about her? I mean after she calls you a loser and brings you down, you still call her a friend."

"Shit. Why does that sound familiar?" Ron sarcastically asked. Of course there would be someone second to that. He's even looking right at her.

"Ron, she's trying to take you away from me. I mean think, did you have a difference of opinion before or after you FUCKED her?" She folded her arms and tapped her foot in a slow rhythm. She was waiting for Ron to choke on his words, realize that what he's doing is a mistake. A mistake that he shouldn't have made.

"I was never yours to begin with… I mean you did try to be Josh's sweetheart. I wonder how many other girls did that and he ended up fucking someone else behind their backs?" Ron was going to twist the knife further with that comment. He could see the twitch in the redhead's eyes, which meant it worked.

"Ugh, that pig. Trust me when I say that him and I are history. I want us to stop this, have things go back to normal. Think about it we'll be team Possible again, we'll restore our names and Global Justice won't be breathing down our necks anymore."

Ron looked away, she didn't sound sincere about this, nor did she feel any sorrow. "Come on, let's go back to the way things were… Ronnie." She got close to Ron, she lightly touched her fingers to his chin and cooed that damned sentence into his ear.

Ron eyes quickly widened. 'Ronnie', that was the word she addressed him as. That was Bonnie's word, and that should be her word and only her's. Difference was that when Bonnie said it, it sounded cute, it was to playfully mess with his head, similar to how he would call her 'Bon-Bon'. It was fun and sweet. With Kim, it just felt like a taunt, an insult. Where did she get off on calling him that name, especially after what she did? This wasn't how Bonnie would react to his little pet name, it was much, much worse.

Ron looks at the redhead with rage in his eyes, this was where he couldn't keep control of himself. That was where he took his left hand and punched her right in the jaw. She stumbled back.

Ron felt this weight being lifted off of him, he could feel his tainted self being absolved from that blow. This elation gripped his soul, it fed onto his emotions. His instincts even told him that he wanted more. He needed more.

He took a step closer to Kim and delivered a right jab to stagger her further, her body was pressed to the wall. He used his left hand to grab her by the collar of her shirt and used his right hand to keep pressing on the attack. Several more of those landed but, Kim knees Ron in the stomach and uses his body as some sort of support and did a wall run so that Ron would be pressed against the wall. Kim attacked on her own he hits him in the face around two to three times, but he was slowly gaining ground because he grabbed her, hoisted her up and ran across the room and tackled her to the next wall over. The feeling of Ron's head digging in her stomach, as well as her back violently clashing with the wall behind her placed her in immense pain. She grabs Ron's locks of hair and hits him in the throat. A knee to the ribs and as he tried to hit her in the face, she countered with a hip toss, throwing him across the sofa.

"I should've done this a long time ago." She said with her teeth gritted.

Ron got up and twisted his neck. "Well you're doing a shitty job at it." They both charged at each other. They were in a standing clinch. Ron quickly did a body lock and slammed her down to the ground. She tried to claw at his face, only to meet a hand grab tightly onto her wrist. His other hand kept punching Kim's face, he sees it swelling, now let's see if he could open up a damn cut. Her right leg was imprisoned by Ron's own. But her left leg wasn't. She was in a half-guard. She used her leg to push Ron away, Ron stumbled back. Kim quickly got up and was about to tackle him into the kitchen, but Ron anticipated this move and grabbed her, he used her speed to direct her into the wall head first. She hit it and went to the ground.

She was faced upwards, Ron could see the cut on her cheek and the blood coming from her nose. Ron took off his shirt. He felt that it was weighing him a bit. This wasn't just a fight, it was a fucking war. This grudge match isn't over until one of them is on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Get up. He says to her. She could only get up to her knees. "GET THE FUCK UP!" He screamed at her.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD RON!" They charged again. Ron had her hands on her neck and Kim's hand clawed at his shoulder. They hit the counter and they both go down. Kim looked up to see the wooden knife stand she grabs one, she knows not to stab Ron, but just a slash would get him to stagger back. Ron sees this and falls back, Kim tries to slash him, but the blonde boy kept backing up and when he was almost to the wall, he used his gauntlets to block the attack, Kim was trying to press it on his thigh but Ron had elbowed her in the face, grabbed the arm that held the knife and twisted it, not that it would break, but let it be agonizingly painful enough for her. He throws her back to the living room.

He felt his body being filled with something, his eyes were turning gold and he felt that feeling, when he was fighting Fukushima. No! He couldn't have it come out of him, but when Kim was about to attack him, he caved in.

An right elbow to her face, then a left flying knee to her jaw. Her arm was stretched out, he grabbed it and did a headbutt. He then dropped a hammerfist to her chest. The blonde boy pushed her with one hand and used his leg to sweep her from behind. He mounted her, and released a punishing amount of attacks to the head.

Ron felt the redhead trying to squirm away from him, but he wouldn't have that. He kept her firm on the ground. As he kept on the attack, he could see the tears come from her eyes. She can feel it, she can feel the pain.

"Please… STOP!" She begged. He had the power, he finally stood up to Kim and did what he had to, he's avenging Bonnie, he's avenging himself, he's making Kim… hate herself. He kept pressing on until he remembered what Master Sensei said to him.

' _You cannot fight your demons by becoming one yourself_.'

Ron's fist stopped midway, it was suppose to hit Kim again, but he was able to pull back. The yellow from his eyes vanished. He went straight back to his normal state.

He looks at the redhead, sobbing, her tears were being mixed with her blood. He gets off of her, Ron's back lies against the sofa. He takes a look at his hands, decorated with bruises and sprinkled with blood. Her blood.

"What have I done?" He mumbled to himself. He felt tremendously relieved that he left the blade back at Yamanouchi, if he had it with him, she would've been the first to fall to the blade.

"I'm sorry… oh God, I'm sorry." She sobs. Her voice was breaking, realization was starting to kick in. Her hand covered her nose. Ron crawled to her, she cupped her cheeks. It caused her to whimper, what was he going to do? Hurt her further, choke her to death, or place in a deep, vulgar kiss that was suppose to make her feel violated? He did none of the above. He wiped the blood from her face and gently pressed his thumbs near her eyes to stop the tears.

Ron had blood on the side of his head, it poured down. Yet even he still showed a face of compassion, even after what happened. It was then Ron decided to speak.

"Do you remember all the missions we did together?" She nods her head. "Your Mom and Dad made me promise them that… that we would… come back together in those missions. I mean, we did our best and I did I could to make sure that we watched each other's backs. They never would've wanted something like this to happen." He said. They both sniffled.

"But, I was the one who walked away." Ron admitted. He knew what he did. He was angry that day. The decision he made, he knew it was for the best, but it was how he went about it.

Kim had then spoke to him. "Why? Why did you really leave? One thing that I know about you is that you wouldn't abandon family." She asks him. That part is true, Ron did care for her family, the tweebs, Mom and Dad. The blonde boy saw them as family, so why? Why would he leave behind something he cared about? Even when he promised them that he would protect Kim from God knows what?

"When I walked out on the team, I was trying to… make you figure some things out for yourself. When you were mad crushing on Josh, I just… I couldn't get to you. I mean you liked him so much, you just ignored your family, me, your friends, even your responsibilities. It made it hard for me to get you to stop and look the other way for just a minute. After the volcano thing, I just… lost it, especially when you said those things. When I left, maybe you would've seen that on your own, realize what happened and… come to terms with yourself. I didn't think you would destroy yourself like this."

"You left… because you wanted to help me?" The redhead speculated. This seemed to be a bit senseless for her, leave someone in order to help them?

"It was… for the both of us. I needed time to… figure myself out and get myself together after what happened. I was able to, and when you were away from Josh and the missions and had all that time to yourself, you would've… maybe… found some peace of mind."

"You said have this peace with yourself, how?" Kim's eyes blinked with more tears. Yet she felt herself calming down a bit.

"I went somewhere and they helped me. They helped me find closure, they showed me another way. They said to me that 'meaning in life isn't something you find, it's something you make'. So I made it, and I… I found a bit of closure with myself and I felt… at peace." Ron answered. But there was something else he wanted to say. "I know that this is so sudden but… I found myself to forgive you ok? It isn't too late for you. You need help and I'll be with you… we can make it better, together." That was when he embraced Kim gently and shed tears of his own. Kim buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed.

There was something about the cyanide case, Kim has been ignorant, neglectful about the part, but not physically violent when it came to implanting it. There was a difference in an accidental malfunction and an intentional one. There were agents at Global Justice who had somehow the smarts but the lack of humanity to create and manufacture tracking chips like those. Someone else was involved, Kim wasn't aware of the cyanide, if she was she'd get the chip out. If there was another working chip, then the redhead would instruct Wade to make a switch. One thing he could prove in theory was that there was someone involved.

But those thoughts washed away when he heard Kim's sobbing into his chest. The wounds they are carrying after the fight, Ron bleeding from his forehead, the cut on Kim's cheek as well as the bloody nose. Ron's knuckles that were bruised and blackened. It was two friends finally making peace with each other again.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, the feud between the two has finally drawn to a close.


	22. One Of Those Nights

Chapter 22: One Of Those Nights

It took a lot out of him. All the blackness in his heart that creeped out had finally dissipated. It was like fresh air was coming into his lungs for what felt like ages. The poisonous cloud that corrupted his mind had suddenly cleared, regaining the ability to think straight.

He was able to leave the house, Kim was able to clean and cover up some of the mess they made during the fight. She cleaned herself up. Every time she applied the wet rag to the blood covered wounds that existed on her lip, nose and wherever else it needed to be, this stinging sense of pain rung through her body. This had to go on until the wounds were cleansed and disinfected. Some tears showed its way during the process.

She changed into a pair of pajamas, one that was free from blood and rips, the redhead locks herself in her room. She wraps herself in her blankets and tries to sleep in a sleepless night. No matter how many times she tried to place herself into the arms of the sandman, she couldn't sleep.

WITH RON:

Ron left Kim's house in order to get himself together. When he fought Kim, it was like he was liberating himself from the people who caused him pain. But somehow, he stopped, even when he was so close. It took every fiber of his being to pull back that fist, to let go and embrace her. He enfolded someone who hurt him in his arms and said that he forgave her. He didn't know what to feel, could he have stayed mad at her? Could he have given birth to a vendetta in his mind if he continued?

He sighed in exhaustion, his mind peppered in thoughts, the night needed to draw to a close soon. He went inside his home and shut the door. Running up to his room, he opens a drawer in order to reach something he didn't think to hold again; his Kimmunicator. He never thought he was gonna contact anyone with this, the one thing that he actually thought of with it was chucking it into a damn lake. Rufus was relieved to see Ron back. He hops onto his shoulder, he looks at him, he sees the uncertainty in his eyes.

Rufus pats his cheek, chattering if he was sure of doing it or not. "Rufus, if I want to get to the bottom of it, he's the only person that can help."

He clicks the button and waited for him to answer. He flops on the bed, his arms stretched out wide. He turns his head to the right and saw Wade's face, at least he had the courtesy to answer the phone.

"Ron, you're ok!" Wade said.

"What, you thought I was dead or something?" He asked sarcastically. Ron was fatigued, still undergoing the jet lag followed by the recent fight.

"Well, no. It's just that… you disappeared." It was true, after the incident Wade and Ron had no contact with each other, not even shooting an email would help.

"Look don't worry about that. The thing is… I got to talk with Bonnie… she told me what you did." Wade felt his throat swell after hearing that. "She wanted me to approach this as calm as I can and be reasonable. Honestly, I wanted to come by to your home and trash your computer equipment and scream at you… but I'm just… I'm so tired right now and I have to head back to the hospital to deal with someone… but I want to hear your side of the story. Why did you place that chip inside me?"

Wade swallowed the lump and he began to confess. "When we were formed. We got concerned as to where if someone kidnaps either you or Kim and one of you goes missing. Kim and I had the idea of placing a tracking chip, but we were all starting off on Global Justice by then…"

Ron took the last words into consideration. So this was orchestrated maybe not at the exact beginning, but midway. These concerns were a issue at first, it just didn't escalate to a point where actions had to be taken. So the chips were for both Ron and Kim… if that's the case, why didn't Kim have one? But if she did, why didn't her cyanide capsule trigger?

"I started to hack into the files of Global Justice to find tracking microchips, there were several, but they were all failures. There were unstable prototypes that would short out if exposed to something like fluids, extreme weather conditions, electrical interferences like an EMP, most of that stuff. But there was one that actually made the cut…"

"The one with cyanide." Ron finished. "So how did you get the schematics for it? It couldn't have been easy."

"To be honest, now that I think about it… getting the chip was easy."

"Do you have a recording as to how you did the hacking? If it was so easy as you say it was, then maybe someone had planted the chip's schematics there for you to find and make all of this happen. It's just a theory but… it could be possible."

"Ok give me a sec." He begins to type and searches his computer. It was taking awhile but Wade finally stumbled onto the video and sent it to him.

"Look, I'll check it out later, but I need you to do something for me…" Ron rubs his forehead. "Josh and Bonnie were assaulted by Kim. After that happened, I confronted her and… we just fought. After that… I just… she doesn't need more punishment, she needs help. Josh will say that Kim did it to him, which she did of her own free will."

"But she did, right?" The tech genius didn't know where Ron was going with this, what he knows is that he'll be dealing with Josh.

"Yeah but… we're gonna falsify the evidence. We'll say Kim did it, but she was under the influence of a mind control chip. It augmented her anger and she went berserk at the most random of times. They won't turn a blind eye, but they'll let her go with a warning."

"So where do I come in?"

"Ok, one I need to break in the Middleton hospital, they're gonna have cameras around, placing them in a believable loop would help out a lot. Two, I need you to tamper with the video that was caught at the fights at the school. Change eye color, make it look like a device was somewhere on her, like her neck or something. Whatever makes it believable."

"Ok, I think I can do that." Wade said. "When are you setting out?"

"Right now, if I get there sooner, then I probably won't push him too far. I'll let you know when I'm in." He looks in his drawers to see if he had his old mission gear, especially the rappel.

His method of transportation, using the rappel with his free running techniques. It was good and all, but maybe there can be something that can help him go faster. He contacts Wade once he got there.

"Ok, I'm standing in front of the hospital, can you get me Josh's room?"

"Ok it's right on the fifth floor, second window on the east wing. I was able to get some surveillance in the hospital, but they have a loop. It won't last long, so just make sure you do what you do, if they pull the alarm, I'll be locked out."

"I might have a better and quicker route." Ron went to the east side of the building. He aims for the fifth floor's window. Highly doubt heights were his problem, but he couldn't say the same for Josh.

As he ascended to the fourth, he stopped to look at the patient in the room. "Bonnie, I swear I'll make things right." He mumbled to her. Yet she was asleep. He couldn't think about the guilt he's riddled with now. He had to get into the building via the window. Visiting hours were closed, but that wasn't gonna stop him.

He was able to slide the window open, much to his surprise. Weren't the windows suppose to be locked or something? Maybe he wanted some fresh air and a nurse opened the window. They must've closed it back but forgot to lock it. He looks at Monkey boy, asleep, in bliss despite the horrors he was subjected to.

"Time to wake up…" no response from the sleeping artist. "Wake up, Josh." Still asleep even after softly tapping his fingers toward his cheek. He wasn't gonna be easy to convince. But Ron knows what to do. He grabs Josh by the collar of his shirt. He jerks him off of the bed his other hand covers his mouth while his fingers dig into his cheeks. Josh tried to push the assailant away from him, but was met with a knee to the stomach. Ron was holding Josh by his shirt and he stuffed his head and torso outside the window.

"Now you listen and listen good, you scream for help, you're gonna be free falling… think I won't do it, just act stupid, see how long you last. Now you're gonna tell me everything that happened, why did you cheat on Kim?"

"D-dude chill, it's not what it…" Ron pushed him further out. It interrupted him, leaving Josh to hyperventilate because of the stress. To him, it was life or death, and he was inching towards death. The fact that he was whimpering a bit wasn't helping his case.

"I told you to shut the hell up, stop screaming and just talk." Ron said threateningly. Josh looked at the streets below, it was definitely a long way down, no way can someone survive a fall like that, the last thing he wants is his body splattered on the cold ground.

"I was out at a party with some people. W-W-We were drinking, we were bored and it happened so fast."

"You were fucking the people at the party when you had Kim as a girlfriend?!"

"I- I wasn't thinking-"

"Clearly not!" Ron's grip on Josh tightened. He even begun to think that he should go against the plan and let him fall to the ground, they may as well rule it as a suicide. There wouldn't be fingerprints, he had gloves on that protected and hid his prints.

"After that, I went home and we kept in contact, while Kim was dealing with stuff at home, we would all have a get together and do the same things."

Ron was disgusted with him, he wanted to let go and watch him fall. But instead he covered Josh's mouth again. "You want to live don't you?" Josh nodded his head. "Listen, I don't care if you go ahead and put out for those people but if you value your life, you'll do as I say, am I clear?" Josh nodded his head again. He's taking advantage of his fear, he has him truly scared.

"The police, they didn't talk to you yet, did they?" Josh shook his head. "Kim Possible attacked you, but she was under a mind control chip that made her… unwell. Because of that chip, she attacked you and Bonnie without rational thought. You got that in your head." Josh nodded his head again, tears were starting to come from his eyes. "What did I just say?" Ron wanted him to repeat what he said. He let go of Josh's mouth and waited for him to catch his breath in order to speak.

"Kim had a mind control chip that made her out of control, s-she attacked me without any control of herself."

"If I hear another part of the story, I'll finish the job, got it?" Josh nodded.

"Now go to sleep." Ron knocked him out. A well placed blow in the back of the head. It'll heal up in the morning. It was more than enough time for him to make sure it went to plan. Wade had then spoke to him through his device.

"Ok Ron, you have five minutes before the loop is discovered and the hospital starts to be on alert." Wade warned.

"That's fine, I got what I came for."

He started to descend, but not after seeing the fourth floor window open and was able to see a smirking Bonnie, still in her garments, she obviously opened the window and looked out to see Ron in secret agent mode.

"Thought you'd be asleep." He had the rappel and he wanted to head back down, he had five minutes, but maybe he could spare two or three before he left.

"Well, I was… but some whining woke me up." She said. Ron had a toothy smile on his face. He knew what he did, maybe this was the time to be embarrassed. Scratching the back of his head made it obvious.

"I don't suppose it was because of…" he pointed at the ceiling, indicating the floor above her. Guess Josh didn't keep quiet enough.

"It kinda did, you interrupted my beauty sleep." She snaked her arms around his neck. That smooth skin touching him. Ron's body was losing its composure, for he longed for the brunette's warm touch again. How it made his collar bone quiver with ecstasy, his mind clouded with visions that were trying to bring out his lust for her. His hands touched her hips. Ron pulled her in closer as she breathed onto his neck.

"You know you're gonna have to make it up to me. I probably might not sleep well tonight." She traced his shoulder with her hand. It then made its way to his chin. She walked back to her bed, still clinging to the blonde boy, he walked forward, causing his body to be gently pressed onto her. His hands massaged her hips and made its way down to her thighs, he took off his shirt, but he left one of the sleeves on, so he can quickly put it on when he leaves.

Her fingers traced that hard and toned chest. "Tell me what you want…" he whispers. "How can I be forgiven?" He smiles as he kisses Bonnie's neck.

"Hah!" She squeals. "You're going to visit me, right?"

"Mmm-hmm" he says. Bonnie takes that as a yes. "I want you to make the both of us something to eat here. The hospital food isn't tasty enough." She says to him. It's true that for her, the hospital food here wasn't something she liked. She'd rather take the cafeteria food any day. But there was a five star chef in front of her, maybe he can have her taste buds spark again.

Ron's hands went higher, touching her stomach and making its way to her chest. "What are you craving, besides me?" He teases her. He runs his tongue from the side of her neck, to the front, making her ticklish. It made her move her hips. The fact that she lured him into this, that she was doing this to him, he considered maybe out of good will he could… return the favor.

He grinds his pelvis to her lower body. They were enraptured in the private dance between two people who were in such attraction to one another. This made both partners gasp in the movements. Ron didn't have those cargo pants but was wearing athletic track pants, the clothing wasn't enough to shield it completely, they could feel their lower regions teasing one another. "Maybe a little… Italian. Oooh… Surprise me."

"What about… nngh… something to drink?" He humors. Maybe this could be a way to make it up to her after his departure, he honestly didn't mind. He did like his cooking classes.

"Ohh, something with… aaah… a cherry on top, something sweet. Something like… hohh baby you're driving me crazy." Bonnie lost concentration as Ron's advances made her mind blank. All she could focus on was her instincts. She cups Ron's cheeks and kisses his neck. One of Ron's hand caresses the back of her neck. Their grinding becomes erratic and speeds up. The two of them were once again drawing themselves closer into the lustful realm that were their bodies. Bonnie wraps her legs around him, as Ron's other hand massaged and cupped those smooth, silky mounds. Ron then remembered that he had to get home. Also, he had to escape the hospital.

"We have to stop…" Ron whispers. "Before it goes too far." Bonnie and Ron weren't officially a couple, they may have known each other for a long time, but this wasn't something they should rush in. The emotions that swelled up inside of them, they wanted to make sure that their carnal pleasures were kept in check. They almost walked upon a path that had a point of no return. Bonnie unwrapped her legs around Ron's waist and her lips escaped his neck. Their mouths were inched close to each other, how they longed for their tongues to play with one another, snake their way into each other's mouth's.

"Oh God, Ron… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… Ahhh!" She squeaked as Ron nibbled her earlobe. "Ronnie, I thought we were stopping." She whimpers.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. I actually… ever since that night I… wanted to do it again."

"Y-You wanted this too?" Bonnie said. He wanted to do those things again, she couldn't handle not doing those things with him after their little squeeze. She even slipped out her intimate secret.

"Ron you have about two minutes, you have to get outta there." Wade said. He wasn't able to hear Ron's little festivity. Wade just had to call back and alert him.

"Listen, I'll be there tomorrow at three, I promise." He uses the rappel to get himself out of the hospital and was able to head back at the house.

He had to head to sleep in his room right now. He had to sleep this night off, from the flight, to the fight, and the intimacy. He sees the pillow and wraps himself in a blanket and quickly fell asleep.

Morning had finally rolled over, his eyes slowly opened to see the room brightened with the light of the sun. He sits up on the bed, his eyes were about to close again, until there was a ring.

'Beep beep be-beep' his hand weakly reached for the device. His fingers twitched at the touch of it. He weakly pressed the button and heard a voice.

"Ron?" The voice said.


	23. It's Calling Me To Do This

**Hey guys, it's Dismal again, here I have another chapter for you for your eyes to read. Honestly, I consider this chapter to be something of a filler, but there may as well be some answers questions. Also August is here and you know what that means. If I'm a little late than usual on posting new chapters, I'd like to apologize in advance, but I'm not abandoning the story, not when it came far as this. So without delay, lets get this show on the road.**

Chapter 23: It's Calling Me To Do This

Sleep had finally set in for the blonde boy, he could feel his body in a relaxed and serene state. He wakes up from his sleep, using his thumb and index finger to rub between the eyes. It was obvious that he was getting rid of the crust that took shelter there.

He sits up on the bed, the house was quiet, the hallways and rooms were brightened by the sunlight. Ron was determining whether to go to school or not. He knows that a part of his day would involve seeing Bonnie again. No doubt they would have to talk about what happened the night before. Hopefully she'll be discharged today or tomorrow, the injury wasn't serious, but it was still protocol to make sure that the hospital patients are at one hundred percent.

There was then a beeping sound that caught attention to his ears.

'Beep beep be-beep'

There were two candidates who would call him early in this morning: Wade and Kim. Whoever called pertained to a different situation, whether it was Wade who was helping out Ron on a possible saboteur in the GJ organization or it was Kim who just needed someone to talk to, to confess some things and clear some things up.

"Ron." The voice said. The voice was feminine, it showed signs of exhaustion, guilt and fear. Ron looked at the screen to see the person who spoke to him. Kim.

"Hey Kim." He held the Kimmunicator in his hand, he made sure that it was steady and the camera was focused on his head. He leans back onto the pillow. "Are you ok, I mean after what… y'know…" Ron didn't want to bring up the bad memories from last night, the fighting, the brutalities, but taking a trip down memory lane is a step that someone would have to go for healing.

"I dunno, I just…" her body shook at the first part. "I couldn't sleep last night, I want us… can we at least talk for a bit? Please?" Her mind was rattled, she had questions for Ron, it bugged her for awhile, she wasn't going to raise her voice or try to object to something. She felt something she has rarely felt in her life, defeat.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" He asks, but he knows nevertheless. The conversation wasn't going to be dragged, he was going to answer her questions, be gentle with her emotions, considering her turmoil.

"I want to know about you and Bonnie. Every time I see her, she puts the both of us down, I mean the last thing we would want to do is befriend someone who doesn't like us. I mean, I see her constantly put you down and I know you shrug it off like everything else. Maybe when I saw you and her… y'know… it just… it just got to me." There was no edge in her voice or a tone of manipulation that was suppose to put him down a guilt trip.

A deep exhale came from Ron's breath, he wanted to let her know gently, maybe then something could form from the honesty. "Well, it was before we met… her and I were friends first, but there was some things that were… I dunno, holding her down. In her family she's… she's basically treated like the runt. I visit her, we talk and we agreed to keep our friendship a secret. We kept it from everyone because… I mean she was suffering enough with her sisters, doing what she does at school was her safe haven. I mean it was not really something to be comfortable about, but what else did Bonnie have?"

Kim listened to his answer with attentiveness, Bonnie and Ron knew each other before she came into the picture. Ron didn't abandon Bonnie, even after what she placed him through, he stayed and did what he could to make her life at least a bit more bearable. Curled into her blankets, she spoke again. "You known each other years ago. Was I… some sort of… third wheel?"

Ron didn't want to offend Kim about this, she wasn't technically a third wheel, the three of them didn't necessarily hang out and went all buddy-buddy at a mall. "No. No you weren't. See, you and Bonnie didn't really like each other, I mean you two were at each other's throats almost everyday. I tried to calm things down before it got any worse. She was with Tara, I was with you. I mean, if I was hanging out with her and Tara right now… I'm pretty sure I'd be the third wheel."

A small chuckle came from the both of them. But it was when Kim's smile faded and she slumped back into her depressive state. "I don't think I can go back to school after what I did." Ron knew what the redhead meant, he could see her shoulders slumped with bags under her eyes. "Beating down Josh was one thing, but sending him and Bonnie is entirely different. I'm becoming a psycho and… I guess I'd be better off locked in a cell."

"Look, thing's are gonna get better. I won't be something overnight and there won't be consequences either. I made sure of that. The Middleton Police Department will let you go with a warning. Wade and I falsified evidence on the attacks. But… I can't really say, you'll get off freely."

"Global Justice." She huffed.

"Yeah." Ron began. "Listen, I know that they've pressed charges on you and Wade after what happened to me. They pressed charges on the both of you in my name, but they did it without consent. I can try and convince them to withdraw. Look, maybe some community service, psychiatric evaluations, house arrest… I won't let you end up in a cell."

"Ron, I don't… I don't think it'll work that way, even if you tried, how are you able to convince them to do so?"

"Someone leaked the chip's schematics to Wade's computer, he knew that Wade hacked GJ and gave him something that he was looking for. He or she placed the cyanide chip for Wade to find. If there's a saboteur there, then I can use that… get leverage."

How is it that Ron would help both Bonnie and herself? I mean they both made things complicated for him, yet in different fashions, but they were friends with him nevertheless. "Do you really want to do this? After everything that's happened?"

"Kim, I can't make your name squeaky pure again, but… there are some things that are not true. Look, I'll try to do what I can to negotiate with them, just be ready if things go south. I gotta head to school, there are some things I gotta take care of."

"Ok, can we talk soon?" She asks him.

"Sure, I-I can do that." They both hung up and Ron was donning his regular clothes on. By regular clothes, he meant the clothes that Bonnie had picked out for him. There was some schoolwork that was placed on hold for awhile, he's gonna head to the cooking class in school and shape himself up in the martial arts club that's still taking place.

GLOBAL JUSTICE HQ

Betty Director. She was a woman who has been in the thresholds of combat and espionage. Her blood ran through the veins of the organization. It was empowering for her. She wasn't just a pretty face, she was of course a field agent before her rise to the ranks. Of course she had done it for the betterment of the world, but there were moments where she would dare say… that she missed the action.

She wasn't a big fan of getting killed, rather she was intent on surviving. She missed how her enemies were at her feet, lying broken and unconscious on the ground. She wanted to stretch her legs, place that catsuit that she donned long ago and get back out in the field.

She looks at herself by using a reflection of the darkened computer, she kept her youthful appearance. Her short brown hair didn't even show any streaks of gray. She feels the smooth complexion of her fair skin was felt and she gently stroked her cheek. Not a single wrinkle was felt on her face. Her build was the same as it was years ago, curvaceous.

She was seen reading several files that were recently placed on her desk. It contained a file containing Kim Possible in her latest infraction. The redhead is indeed young, but she was growing to be a loose cannon. Something had to be done, but she would've thought that long ago, if she didn't receive a report on Ron Stoppable coming back to Middleton yesterday.

The agents were there, they saw the blonde boy enter the hospital, but they weren't able to go inside. They had to stay back, and keep a low profile. But when Ron went to Kim's home, they were able to hear sounds of battle emanating from the living room. It was after the fight, that they were called back into the headquarters for a debrief.

Betty's line of work was something that she would consider to be a blessing and a curse. She may have loved the organization but it factored into her personal life. When she was still a field agent, she had a fiancé, emphasis on had.

When she first entered into the relationship, she was a tad skeptical and nervous about it. Dealing with bad guys and the press were one thing, but having a budding relationship was another. She knows that in her line of work, budding romances shouldn't have that much of a place. It wasn't necessarily shunned and rejected, it was more involved in the professionalism of each agent.

There was a time where they got out to dinner one day and he found a beautiful spot, she was requested to close her eyes. She opened them to see her beloved get down on one knee and hold that ring in her hand and say those words that reverberated in her mind. 'Will you marry me?'

Tears of joy welled through her eyes, she couldn't keep a straight face as the happiness of it all took her, she said yes. They embraced one another and kissed. It was suppose to be one of those days where it was suppose to be a 'happily ever after' right? At least that's what she wanted it to be…

Day by day there was no doubt a workload that was upon them both, that ranged from both paperwork and field duty. This had caused them to have little to no free time. They would serve an organization that had apparently ripped them from one another. It was then a day came by that made the majority of her years fall into gloom.

She was filing some papers, an after action report after a successful mission. Her fiancé arrived in the office, his leg in a cast. An awful shiner on his face. He had to use a cane to support himself. He looked at her with reddened eyes, but that wasn't what got to her.

The ring was in his hand, he held it with his fingertips and gently set it upon the desk. He told her that proposal was too early, too burdening for the both of them. When it came to Global Justice, there was a difference between the 'agent' and the 'person'. You were forced to choose one of them and live with that. He chose the person, she chose the agent. The physical strain and the emotional turmoil. He kept his composure, he was calm and rational about the decision and confronted the matter in a professional manner. He wanted her to take off her ring, to not cling to what had to be. Nothing went as well as planned. Betty had then saw two letters on her desks. One was his resignation letter, the other, was a letter that was addressed to her.

Months later… something happened. Her beloved died, he was attending a cruise and a storm attacked the ship. They were able to get help for the people who actually survived, but he was one of the unlucky ones. They were able to recover the bodies of the deceased and a private funeral was held for him.

She never felt so grim in her life, it was as if normal, everyday Betty died with her beloved, but Agent Betty Director had formed in the hollow shell, hoping to pick up the pieces where she left off.

She looks at the file that contained information about the bank robbery that was stopped by Ron Stoppable, so he obtains fighting skills that can rival, maybe be superior to several agents, including her own. He may have experience in the missions, but he's still young and unrefined. It wasn't to say that he was raw, but he still had room to grow. He may had taken down those thugs, but that mouth of his during the fight. He probably sounded either cocky or intimidating. There was also some information that she was able to obtain, Big Daddy Brotherson was heading to a casino club that he owns, he was going to collect his revenue, this would be a perfect moment for her to strike. She couldn't rely on Will to do this one, Kim had proven to be unstable, Team Impossible is just a crowd, what was needed was subtlety, which left Ron as the candidate.

She would indeed have to pay the boy a visit.

MIDDLETON HIGH

Ron was able to finish his assignments and participate in his martial arts club again. Now he's in the cooking class and he was able to make himself and Bonnie something to eat and drink, luckily he had the drink in a styrofoam cup as well as placing a lid on it. Placing it in separate plastic bags, he'll head to the hospital and spend some time with the brunette, although they would probably talk about the little 'thing' they did.

He was about to leave the school until a voice came from behind him. "Yo, Ron. Glad to see ya back." He approached him, he looked to see Felix smiling at him.

"Hey man…" he said as he shook hands with him. "It's actually good to be back… is something wrong with everyone today? I mean I haven't seen any jocks trying to hunt me down?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. But it's seems to be better than before here."

"Can't argue with that, I actually didn't have much of a bad time coming here, I even finished my assignments and now… I have to head to the hospital."

"Yeah, no problem. Hey listen, I gotta favor to ask?"

"Uhh, sure?" Ron said. It wouldn't be that much of a problem, would it?

"Look, after the craziness you and the school went through, Zita and I actually made plans to go to the amusement park in Middleton. See the thing is, we don't want you to be the third wheel, so maybe you could bring someone with you, a lady friend maybe?"

"Hehe, ok going to an amusement park with someone of my choosing? Wait a minute, why not Monique, I mean she's working with us on the project."

"Well, Monique has…"

"Club Banana." Both of them said in unison. It was believable, she's only doing her honest job, nothing should be wrong with that.

"But, when are you planning to go? I mean if it's today, I can't."

"Actually we planned to head out on Friday. Finish the weekday off with a bang, am I right?"

"Ok, I'll see if I can find someone to go with on Friday. So what time should we meet?"

"We can go out around 6, would be a good time."

"Ok. I gotta go, I have to head to the hospital." Ron left the school in order to head out and see the brunette again.

He couldn't go to the hospital free running, he wasn't going to smash up the food he spent awhile making. Taking the time and walking there would be a good change of pace. Being an agent of Global Justice, a Monkey Master, a master cook and all of a sudden, a womanizer… he is far a from normal person as he could possibly be.

He had a lot of thoughts on who could've been the person who had probably poisoned him. Of course the suspect would be in Global Justice, but the only tactic he had was to work with the higher ups in the system. That meant getting in touch with the director, he didn't know how he was going to get it out of her, but what he does know, is that interrogation was out of the question.

He takes himself into the hospital and goes to Bonnie's room. He sees her sitting on her bed, her legs crossed as she looks out the window.

"Knock knock." He says as he taps the door with his fist.

"Hey Ron, you took your time coming here. I almost thought you wouldn't show."

"Sorry Bon-Bon, I had to get a little something-something, after she whispered it in my ear last night." He playfully muses. He walks into the room and Bonnie pulls him into a hug.

"Alright Bonnie, at your request, I got the both of us an Italian meal for us to eat. I probably would've made something more fancy if I had more stuff in the class. I was able to make chicken Alfredo and I know you wanted something that had a cherry on top, so I was able to make a vanilla milkshake." She reaches out for the meal that he prepared for her and behind to dig in, Ron pulls out a chair for him to sit on and he digs in too.

"You always got something going for you Ron. You're not really like every other guy in the school."

"Well… every other guy at school doesn't help save the world from bad guys with doomsday devices or stuff like that."

"So, even in all this saving the world stuff, you actually learn how to cook things that people would drool over?" She pointed her fork at him.

"C'mon, there a lot I've learned." Bonnie did give Ron some credit, he even says his statement in modesty.

She took the cherry stem and spoke. "So did they teach you something like this?" She placed the stem in her mouth and looked at him with eyes that allured his own. Seconds later, her tongue was stuck out and the cherry stem she pulled out of her mouth was tied. Ron lightly blushed at what she performed. The amorous action had him wish that it was him on the receiving end on that cherry stem.

"I cannot confirm or deny." He says. It's true that he didn't know how, but then again he could always learn.

"Aww so mysterious and riveting, you're gonna keep me guessing about this?" She feigned her emotional turmoil. They both shared a laugh.

Even so as they ate and carried on their little conversations, Bonnie had informed him of the police's arrival and how they both talked to her and Josh. Luckily, he was more than 'willing' to 'confess' his side of the story. It matches Bonnie's side, therefore it matches Ron's side. He also learned that Bonnie was gonna be discharged from the hospital and head home tomorrow in the afternoon.

Ron was gonna take his leave, before he could, he remembered something that he wanted to do. "Hey Bonnie, are you doing anything Friday?" He asks casually.

Bonnie's eyes lit, it was like he was asking her out. But maybe it was something else. She pinches her chin in pretend thought. "Nope, I'm free on Friday… unless someone wants to make plans."

"Well… I think after all of this craziness, we need a little time to relax and unwind. See Felix and Zita want to head to the amusement park and…"

"Yes." Bonnie interrupted and answered.

"So that's it… you'll really go with the three of us?"

"Yeah, I mean it's better than being cooped up in here all day. The food here is torture enough. But getting my vitals checked is ridiculous."

"We're all going to head out at six, so be ready by then."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be there, considering I have a car that'll take us there." She innocently taunts. He knows that she's placing it out there.

As he heads home, he thought about how subtle his day has been. There hasn't been a hassle or something that would give him a problem. He feels that this is a great day, that nothing was gonna place this day in a compromising situation. He opens the door to his home and closes the door.

As he did, he sees a woman sitting in one of the dining room chairs, her legs were crossed and a document rested on the table. Her eye was directed toward him as he looked back.

"Oh great." He mumbles to himself sarcastically. It seems that the subtle day wasn't gonna be what it was suppose to be what he wanted it to be.

Looks like he's going on to business.


	24. Dragged Back Into The Game

Chapter 24: Dragged Back Into The Game

He jinxed himself. Of all the things he had bad luck with in the past, this could be placed in the top ten. He creaked the door shut with unsteady hands. His eyes didn't look away from the woman sitting there. There was no use in running upstairs and locking the room door, but he looks around and doesn't see other agents in sight. Maybe they were far away, on overwatch.

He walked into the dining room, he sees a document and a tablet lying on the table. Betty stares at the blonde boy, patiently and waiting for him to take a seat. He would say something like 'how did you get in', or 'how did you find me', but there was only one answer to that: she's a part of Global Justice, nothing happens without her knowing about it.

He snatches the chair across from her, he plants himself down, placing his left elbow on the table and pressing his left index finger on his forehead. His thumb resting at the cheek. He closes his eyes in agitation, he knew what he was going to do, not because he was going to, but because he didn't have a choice.

No. No, he just had to assert himself, or Dr. Director needed to give him a valid reason that would be good enough.

"You've been pretty busy, haven't you?" Betty starts, she studies the look on his face, as well as any signs of twitching that would show on his body. This conversation was a chess game. A time consuming strategy game that requires mental integrity. "After the team's disbandment, you've been left to roam around freely, if I'm not mistaken."

Ron opens his eyes, he was deducing what she was saying to him. When he quit team Possible, he also walked away from GJ. They shouldn't have any more affiliations with him considering his resignation. So if Betty began with the fact that he was busy, then that means she's been watching him.

"Everything I'm doing now isn't those missions you send Kim and me to. Frankly, it doesn't matter… not to me." He leaned forward. "When I left the organization, the team, all of that. That was the best decision I've ever made, and if I had the chance to do it again… trust me when I tell you I would do the same thing." His hands were folded.

Betty looked at him, examined his body and studied his words. She remembered his lanky features, how it wasn't built for the objectives she would send him out to. Although he did get the job done. Looking at him now, Betty sees a well defined, well exercised body. It wasn't overly muscular, but it was a sight that was more captivating compared to the past. Now for his mentality, he was easily intimidated by many things. He freaked out if situations took a turn for the worst, he was a nervous wreck. When he left, he seems to be calmer, more decisive than before. He knows what he's doing, he's formulating, he's waiting. So Ron has something going on with him, that's respectable.

Betty had to hand it to him, it was a valid and factual statement. She smiled at him. For her first action, she unlocked her tablet and opened a video. "I have no doubt that you're right about that." The video plays.

 _"A bank in Middleton was recently being robbed. But uhh… it was stopped though. Not by Team Possible but it was just the former sidekick of Kim Possible."_

 _"I actually thought he quit the team. But now he's stopping a bank robbery?"_ Ron paid attention to the video. The commentary was being voiced, but then it transitioned into the surveillance video that was recovered from the bank at the time of the robbery. He sighs at this. "Oh man." He mumbles.

Betty sees his frustration at this. The tactic was to get him back in the field. If she had to be honest, she'll be honest, but if it doesn't go well, she could use the one thing that would give her an edge, even if it was for short time. That happened to be the one thing she knows about most of all: manipulation.

"This is unlike the Ron Stoppable the media and the people came to know. Back then, he was more… humane when dealing with the enemy. Looking at you now, you seem to have a more… brutal outlook when when it comes to things like this." Ron scoffs at her comment. "Didn't think you measure up to that." She finishes.

Ron took that into play. Betty knows that he stopped the bank robbery. But of course she was the one who instructed Wade to do so. But what if it was unauthorized? She may be the Director, but she could get people breathing down her back if it was. That could be something Ron could use, if the conversation goes deeper. But it can work both sides, however. Betty could even say that what he did was vigilantism. He took the law into his own hands because he believed it was his right to step in and do something that should be the job of the lawman. They wouldn't use this argument, unless one of them brings it up though.

Ron stares out at the window and looks back at Betty. "A lot of things had to happen before I could cross that line. I mean… I get kicked from a volcano, the constant missions…"

Betty had then interrupted him with a point of her own. "The lack of attention from your peers." She didn't want to add fuel to the flames, it was more of catching his original motives in the act by seeing his reaction.

"Or how about getting stuffed with a cyanide chip from the same organization they worked for? A seizure later, one wakes up in the hospital, stiff and almost loses his ability to walk." He tells her. Her breath hitches quite a bit. Of course the blonde boy had a right to know what happened to him, normally he would dismiss his injuries when out on missions, but this one… he wasn't going to let this one slide. "What kind of organization that's all about justice, makes a tracking chip that can kill someone? What happened to all that humanity stuff you talked about?"

Betty was someone who wanted to be the one with the clean jacket, unfortunately for her, she had her fair share of getting her hands dirty. Everything she did was for justice, to preserve and protect the peace, maintain order. It was what she resorted to as an agent. "You have a right to know what had happened to you, that much you've earned. You've also earned my attention, considering your actions as of late… lets start with breaking and entering Kim Possible's household."

Ron wasn't going to falter in this. He still had to stand his ground in the conversation. She must already know about what happened, the fight segment at least… the chances she knew about the forgiveness are possibly slim. Betty spoke again. "After you quit the team, you still had valuable information about Global Justice and our agents. When you struck out unprofessionally, it opened up a possibility that you could've been mentally unstable. Agents who would have this proclivity would need to have watchful eyes on them."

Ron has her in something else. Stalking… well it was on a technicality. So she had agents tracked the movements of just a casual teenager in high school. He's just doing his class work and his normal routine is being watched. He was being studied, examined in the shadows. They would wait for the blonde boy, wait for him to slip up, that was when they could snatch him. "So you just send your agents to stalk me? I actually thought you had more class than that. They wait for me to mess up, then rush in and take me away, right?"

Betty quickly decided to go for another approach. "Ronald, you have been showing signs of aggression as of late. Considering you were speaking to both Bonnie Rockwaller and Josh Mankey, considering they were both victimized by Kim Possible during her… outburst. You were able to persuade Bonnie, but you forced Josh with threats and intimidation." This was where things would get difficult for Ron, Betty is now playing the Kim Possible gambit on her next move. Ron just had to precisely counteract the next move.

Ron had his piece to speak. "I know what you have to do when something like this happens. You want to smooth things over and not have this backfire on you. Lemme tell you something about Kim. Just like me, she lives in two worlds; the life of an agent, and the life of an average everyday person. There are times where those lives have a tendency to mix up. It's like oil and water, it shouldn't go together. She knew how to separate one from the other… the basic parts at least. Emotions… we all have them. One minute you're happy that you're spending time with your family. Next minute, you're serious because of the fact that you get called into a mission on short notice. Sometimes doing that leaves you tired, exhausted, mentally vulnerable, The thing with me, I may have lived both of those lives, but I rejected one life. The reason I rejected it, was the fact that it wasn't me. I won't become this guy who denies who he really is. What happened with Kim was that she made a mistake, a serious one. All I did was make her see that before she could hurt anyone else. Whether my actions were condoned or not isn't the case. The case is if I got the job done."

The director hadn't felt this tongue tied when it came to dealing with agents. What he's saying is true, apparently he preferred to be Ron Stoppable than Agent Stoppable. Betty went through that phase, but she didn't choose the person, instead it was the other way around. "Let's not talk about that subject anymore…" Betty said.

"Sure, I mean… you're already running from it." He indirectly taunts. He was able to sniff that part out when she was uncomfortable with pressing it any further. Primarily, he sniffed out the forced breath that came from her lips as she responded. Her fingers touched the document that rested on the table. She slid it to Ron.

He takes a look at the photo attached to it. He looks at some overgrown oaf with burly bodyguards coming out of a limousine. He despised his look, and he didn't like that smug bastard's face on the photo either. "His alias is Big Daddy Brotherson, he's an infamous information broker. If there's any intel that pertains to any villain in the area, it's him. He has his eyes and fingers on a lot of things. Hideouts, names, attack plans, bank accounts, you name it. Nothing escapes him."

Ron opens the file, looks at it without reading it, he was just seeing a bunch of words that tired him already. He closes it and slides it back to her. "When I said that I was out of the game, I literally meant it. So you couldn't just ask one of your agents, like Will Du?"

There was an awkward silence. Even in all of this, Ron was deducing what this really was about. Betty didn't have an answer to it because she already sent him out to the mission and he must've bombed it big time. Why else would she call on someone like Ron. She could've contacted Kim, but she was on thin ice. He starts with a chuckle. "You want me to clean up his mess. Hahaha, oh man… this is unreal. Will messed up and you're desperate to find someone who won't do the same thing he did. Sorry Director, no deal."

Betty sees Ron adamant about leaving it all. But maybe there was something that could 'influence' him. The cyanide chip investigation would be an asset. "After your hospitalization, we have seen Kim and Wade take something from the GJ servers… a schematic for the cyanide chip that you were planted with. After what those two did, a decision would be made whether they can stay in the organization or not. Also, there should be a punishment that should be ruled out after their little stunt."

Ron folded his hands and leaned forward. "You're wrong. Someone in GJ planted the data there for Wade to find. Someone who could do that would be someone who would have high level clearance and in the upper ranks. Now that it's out of the bag, they want to get rid of the evidence that had them involved. So what they want to do is pin it on Kim and Wade. They can do exactly that by pressing charges on my account. But you did it without my consent. I want the charges withdrawn."

Betty met him eye to eye. "So you're saying that I did it? You're not saying it directly, but you're saying it nevertheless."

Ron growled under his breath. "You're the first suspect."

"But certainly not the only one." Betty countered. There were multiple people in the organization, but there was only one person who made all of this happen. "How about we make ourselves a deal?"

He rolls his eyes. "Great, I gotta hear this." He slouches back onto the chair.

"See I already know that you're attempting to redeem Kim's name. But you've been making your hands dirty because of it. She'll be punished for her actions regardless. But maybe if something were to happen that made me in a good mood, I'd lighten the load. I can make sure that the attack isn't investigated further and have some people turn a blind eye. But there would still be people in the GJ system that would have their eyes on this. Also, you're investigating your cyanide case. What if you were given clearance to proceed with the investigation and do things your own way, with me allowing your actions?"

Betty gave Ron an ultimatum. This was an offer he couldn't refuse, much less ignore. He had his goals, but what if there was more of an easier and smoother path to it? "You want me to come back and do the missions again." He concludes.

"All of this can happen if you just head back and do what you did in the bank. I won't have agents monitor your movements. There would also be an increase in payment of the missions you do."

Ron thought about it. It's true that he did dirty his hands. If someone stumbles on this evidence, the hole he dug would go even deeper. Having it erased would lift the weight off of his shoulders. Kim was going to be confronted by this endeavor, but they'll probably show mercy when they do. Finding out who's responsible in Global Justice with Betty's help would be a boost. With shaky hands, he takes the document. That was automatically saying 'deal' to the offer. She left her card on the desk and walked to the door.

But Ron left her with some final words. "If I don't find out who did this soon enough, I'll believe it's you." She left and closed the door behind her.

Did he win the conversation or was it Betty? He can get what he wanted and more, but it goes either way. The woman was carefully calculating with this. Whether it was a tactical advantage or an offer of desperation, it just felt like a stalemate.

He heard the house phone ring. He went up to answer the call… until he saw the caller I.D. His parents. He pulled his hand away, leaving it to ring, until it went straight to voicemail. It was then where a voice was heard.

"Hey Ron, it's your mother. Your father and I wanted to check in and see how you were doing. We have some bad news, our flight back home is going to be cancelled, so we'll be staying with some relatives for awhile. I'm sorry that we won't make it in time, but we promise that we'll be back soon. Call us when you get the chance Ron, bye."

The voicemail ended, but it ended with him balling his fists. He wanted to strike the machine. His mother's words, the obliviousness that ran in her mind. As if that never happened before. Did he even voice her concerns after he was placed in the hospital, or even the team's disbandment. The thoughts were quickly swatted away as he drew his attention to something else.

He looks at the house, it becomes more and more repulsive by the day. The memories he had here disgusted him. He just needed to leave this place, for his own sake. He may be a teenager, but he knows how to hold his own. He should know, since he was taught by the Possible's and the Rockwaller's, but never… never his own family.

This gave him more than enough incentive. He'll do it not only to help Kim, not only for his investigation, but to just get away from them. He takes a look at the document and reads it thoroughly. He heads up to his room with fire in his eyes. Rufus sees him enter, startled by his entrance.

"Buddy, we're heading back into the game." He says adamantly. Looks like he knows where he's heading for his next mission. The Upperton casino.


	25. There Is A Possible Chance

Chapter 25: There's A Possible Chance

Ron studied the document and read the files, he had to ask Wade a favor and give him the layout of the casino. Somehow, he was more than eager to do missions again, considering he was rejecting it before.

The flames in his eyes dimmed, but the burning need to put himself in the thresholds of combat intensified. He didn't see himself angry, rather he was ambitious, intense. He paced around the room, cramming what he read into his mind. Ron glances at the document, lying there on the bed.

It was then a beeping sound rang through the room. He groans and flops on his bed. He then answers the call. He wipes the angered look on his face and saw the girl who contacted him. Kim.

He had then voiced his concern for her. "Hey Kim… is everything ok? How are you feeling?" The road that led to healing and atonement was slowly being paved not for her, but by her. It's a stressful and daunting task, if she were to do it alone.

"I'm ok, I just wanna talk… if that's ok with you." Ron takes a glance at the document, then looks back at the redhead.

"Sure, I could probably use a break. There's a lot going on in my mind, it's nice to just let go for a bit." He responds.

"I've been thinking that… maybe it's time for me to head back to school, face the music and all of that. After what happened back there… I don't know if things'll be the same." Kim's mind was hectic about doing this, she felt squeamish, maybe she could ditch it for another day, until she feels more confident. But running away from it in a longer span makes things difficult for her.

"Nothing really ever stays the same. There's always something new around the corner." He brought his words of wisdom to the table.

"Yeah, you're right." She pauses for a deep sigh. "I know you're trying to help, but microchip or not, I still beat up Josh and Bonnie. Even if you're trying to help, maybe it would be better if I just faced the music. Just have myself punished, period." Kim knew her actions were inexcusable, Ron helped her see that. Even so, Ron still wants to give her at least a sliver of leniency.

"You'll get through this, don't let it eat you up." He says to her. He shifts to his side. "There's more to this than we know. But keep your head up for now."

"Ron, I know that it's a bit early… but can I ask you a favor?" She places a hand on her knee and wiggled a bit on her bed.

"Sure, I mean it depends…" Ron asked.

Kim began. "Well, it begins with my parents after our fight."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Anne came into Kim's room. Looking at her disheveled face. Yet the atmosphere in the room didn't spell out depression, tears weren't running down on her face, but she still had red eyes and a sad look._

 _"Kimmie, is everything alright?" She sat down next to her. She places her hand on her shoulder. During this time, even if the matriarch had seen Kim to be less angered, she can tell that her daughter still held weight on her shoulders that troubled her. Instead of making her infuriated, she just seemed to be more guilt-ridden if anything else._

 _"When… when Ron came back to Middleton, he was still angry and upset with what I did to him." She places her hand on her face. "I wasn't being considerate on how he felt and… I made things worse." She started._

 _"Tell me what happened." She didn't say it as an order, but she said it with compassion, with understanding. Kim was already suffering enough._

 _"Promise me you won't get mad." Her voice shakes at this statement. There was more to what happened than Anne heard. Seeing her daughter in a fragile state, she had to comply. She nodded her head in response to her question._

 _"When I was crying a couple of days ago… when Josh cheated on me, I went to school and I asked him why he would do something like that. He just says that I wasn't there… like he was expecting me to do more. I was so mad and I… I just hurt him… I hurt him so bad, he had to be sent into the hospital…"_

 _Anne could understand her point in hurting that bastard. If someone felt cheated on, they would have this need to fight, to harm, to lose themselves in the berserk fury that was brought down upon them from the damned humiliation. She knows how she feels, from her friends personal experiences._

 _"After that, I was heading back home and then I bumped into Bonnie. We got in this heated argument about Ron and… it just went south. We got into a fight and… she went down." Anne could understand how Kim felt when it came to beating Josh. The redhead was so lovestruck with him, she failed to see his accursed side. But it was somehow different from Bonnie. Those two were never in good terms, she would fiercely talk and plot on how she would be the one ahead of the Rockwaller. Bonnie wasn't going to get the better of her, that was the thought that was read with clear eyes, but why did it feel… unfulfilling?_

 _"Ron came back and… he heard about everything. We got into a fight and… he just stopped me and he said that… that he forgave me." Her heart sank when she heard her daughter's words. Kim and Ron may have fought once, but it was out of self defense, the emotional turmoil she felt didn't compare to this. It was probably worse than that. When she heard that Ron forgave her, she was eager to learn more._

 _"He hugged me… he told me that whatever's happening… that we can do this… together."_

 _"Tell you what we can do… I want you to ask if Ron can join us for dinner, it doesn't have to be tonight, it can be whenever you're ready. We'll all talk about this and… it will get better."_

FLASHBACK ENDS

"… and I was hoping that you'll come over. We scheduled it for tomorrow." she finished.

Ron looked at the window, but to Kim, it looked like that he was looking away from her. This sends out an incorrect signal as if that he didn't want to do it. She quickly notices it and responds. "I mean if you don't want to, we can just…" she quickly states before Ron gets up and talks.

"No, it's not that…" he begins. "I've been looking up some things, something that can help us." He stares at the document in emotionlessly. "I'm just… rattled, hopeful maybe. Forget about it, when's the dinner?"

"We can do it tomorrow at 6:30, since it's a Wednesday… maybe it'll help out." She suggested. Ron gave a small nod.

"Ok… tomorrow we'll sit down and talk." He says.

"Ok." She replied. When it looked to be dragging on, the conversation wasn't there anymore and they were just staring at each other. Ron brought it upon himself to hang up and lie back on the bed. Before he could try and get any shut eye, he got a message on the Kimmunicator. It withheld an address and a contact name; Betty Director.

'Meet me here alone now, I'll be waiting for you.'

Ron saw Rufus asleep and he wasn't going to wake him up. Seeing his rappel and mission gear, he sets out. As he defied gravity with his movements, from doing a 360 spin after zipping himself to an abandoned building, then he corkscrews himself out of the other window, Ron had to find this place, and the closer he got, the more elegant his surroundings became. He sees the house up ahead. He shoots the rappel at one of the ledges and he lands on top of the roof. He sees light emanating from the patio, this meant the house was occupied, right?

Sneakily drawing himself closer to the edge, he sees a woman underwater, rising up with her eyes closed. She looked to be a beautiful mermaid finally able to walk on land. She had a dark blue swimsuit that did her body justice. The water spilled from her skin. She whipped her hair from side to side and squeezed it in order to get the water out. Her physique was indeed something to be marveled. As she turned around and entered inside the house, Ron inadvertently got a good look of her cleavage… not just that it wasn't any woman, it was Betty. His eyes widened and he closes his eyes, pinching his nose. He takes a deep breath, desiring to keep his composure. Ron couldn't believe the thoughts that came from his mind as he saw his boss like this. He jumps down to the patio and was about to enter the home until the voice stops him.

"Are you finished staring at me Ronald?" She says as she places on a bathrobe, forgetting to tie it and cover her front.

"I had to make sure this was the right place." He says, avoiding her question. He's losing himself, he needs to collect his thoughts. "You didn't call me here just to taunt me, right?"

She chuckles. "No, we should get down to business. We have our little thing with Brotherson, so you need to be equipped with some better gear. You're here because you need to be… or" her tone transitioned into an alluring one "you're here for something else." Her hands rested on her hips, it was where the blonde boy kept his eyes glued on the woman's eyes.

"At least you have some decency Ronald, most people would want to stare at the body all day." They head downstairs to a basement and Betty used the retina scan that was on the sealed door.

In there revealed some equipment that varied and there was a considerable amount of gadgetry. Betty takes Ron's rappel and grabs one of the new ones.

"You've been using that old thing for too long, it's time for a little upgrade. This rappel may be reliable, but it's slow on its use." She aims at the wooden plank and shoots at it. The computer gives the screen time of how fast it went.

"This is an updated version of the rappel, the name and version was updated to be a grapnel, if anything else. You don't have to hold it like a gun, it can actually be attached to the gauntlet's on your wrists." She shoots the gauntlet, and it shot out almost like a bullet. It even penetrated the wooden plank. She retracts the grapnel and it escapes from the wood like a bar of soap. She tosses the grapnel to Ron, leaving him to catch it on instinct.

"Your 'Kimmunicator' is out of date, we've been working on newly improved communication devices, faster processing, hacking capabilities, the works." She gives him a new communicator. "Unlike the old one, this one is more durable and has a prolonged battery life. There's new features updated into the device, I'll leave that to you to find out." It looked sleeker than the original version, he places it in his pocket. "It also has a direct and secure line to me, if you wish to contact me on the missions."

Ron turned on and turned off the device. "Exactly why would I need to call you of all people?"

"You're still doing your little investigation. If there's really a GJ operative who's a double agent, he or she will be listening in and easily counter your movements."

"Funny thing… you keep saying that, but I still think that a higher up is responsible, and since you're one of them, I probably won't be playing nice 24/7." Betty has then shown him something else.

"You've already read the file, so I don't need to stress how important it is to get it done. He'll be collecting his income Thursday night, so that's where you will come in." She gives him a band that wasn't strapped to his wrist.

"If this is some sort of present, it's kind of disappointing." He says.

"It's a VIP band, since Brotherson runs the casino, he'll let certain people in, as long as they have that band on their wrists. You won't get into any scuffle with the security guards at the entry point."

"That's when they'll recognize me as Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's former sidekick. Doesn't matter if I left to them or not, they'll still see it as a breach in security." He points out. His identity was out there. So it's only fitting that people would recognize him.

"That's where these come in." She gives him a small container and a patch. "In this box contains lenses that are able to change your eye color, this patch is able to change your hair color, whether you want to be a redhead or raven haired, the choice is yours."

"Thursday night." He says. "Thursday night, I get whatever you need to get from Brotherson. Is that it?" He asks her.

"No. If you actually pull this off and that this information is really potent and shows great security risks in the WEE, this…" she spreads her arms wide. "… will be all yours. Consider it a gift and a show of good will."

Ron gets this house, should the mission turn in Betty's favor? "Wait, but isn't this your house?" He asks. How does he know that it's paid for in full, or something along that caliber.

"It's a safe house, one of many. This one is paid off and this is somewhere you can live. You won't have to worry about agents barging in and stuff like that. This is an off the books hideout… no one knows about this but me and you." They both left the basement and went up to the main room. "See I'm not such a bad girl, I can be generous from time to time, if you can deliver on your promises. But for now, this may as well be my turf for now. I'd see you out but you already know the way." She takes off her bathrobe and goes back swimming. Ron heads back to his house.

He heads to his room. Falling into sleep as he entered the dream world, with his current thoughts in tow. All that mattered was that the next day was gonna carry weight.

He wakes up and heads to school, walking instead of the usual free running. This was where he contemplated into thought about what he's doing with the mission. It lasted long, even when he walked into the hallway into the lunchroom. As he was walking forward, he sees a certain brunette smiling at him, in school grounds no less. Wait a minute, where was the usual scowl and folded arms gesture? She was smiling at him in school. He could only hope that there was someone else behind him.

"Hi Ronnie!" She says as she hugs him in front of the school. His eyes blurred, but quickly cleared up. He looks around at the hallway, some students look at the two of them.

"What are you doing?" He mumbles, with shock and some fear. "What about the queen bee thing? We can't do this here?" He says to her.

Her hands touched his chin. "Take a look." She then turned his head to the students conversing with one another. His eyes were open to it, cheerleaders weren't just talking to jocks, rather they talked to everyday people. There was a guy who could be classified as a bookworm who was talking with one of the athletes in the basketball team.

"What are you showing me, some sort of fear factor? What's going on?"

"Chain's broken Ron." Bonnie gives him the answer to his question short, sweet and to the point.

"What?" He says. The blonde boy picked up on what he said, but he just couldn't believe his ears.

She pointed her index finger upward and placed it in front of her lips. That indicated that Ron shouldn't speak further. Rather, a vibrating tone came from his phone. "You can read all about it later, right now let's get to lunch, I'm pretty sure we still have our little project to talk about."

They both walked into the cafeteria, as they ordered their lunches and took their seats with both Felix and Monique. Conversation had began with the four of them, they were having a pleasant day with each other.

"I can't believe it, I mean I would always see Ron with the baggy clothes he wears, but you just change his style, just like that." Monique said as she snapped her fingers.

"Never had a say in it." Ron mouthed to Felix. He inconspicuously nods his head, telling him he got the message.

"Someone has to give him a… gentle nudge in the right direction."

"So Ron, when Kim and I try to do it, we fail, but when Bonnie does it, she actually wins, how did she convince you?" Monique asks him.

"There was nothing wrong with a little reinventing, so that's what I did."

"Boy, rocking that outfit, you'd save the world and look good doing it. A little style and flavor wouldn't hurt."

That was when Ron sheepishly laughed at the comment. "About that… I'm actually back in the game."

Everyone dropped their forks. "Wait…" Felix said. "You can't just go back to Kim after what she did, I mean it's like running to your own funeral."

"Nah man, I'm doing this by myself. I need to get some answers on what happened to me, and doing this is the only way."

"You sure you want to I mean you…" Monique was about to finish her sentence, but Ron looked at someone at the line. He saw Kim and they looked at her, leaving her to walk away from them.

"Better question is how can you be sure that you're doing the right thing with Kim… after what she did to us?" Bonnie asked.

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "I just know ok… just trust me. Things will even out, I promise." Ron answered. "Things are different now, she'll come around." Ron decided to change the subject. "Least we have a few more classes left until we head to the gym right?" He says to Bonnie.

"True, we got practice going on, at least I can finally stretch my legs." She placed that innuendo into Ron's mind. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

The bell rang, after several more tortuously long classes, they made it to practice. Tara had still taken over the reigns of the captain while the Rockwaller was hospitalized and the redhead was… indisposed. The practice drew a lot out, enough for the blonde boy to take a seat on the bench at the end of the class. The sweat poured from his face.

"It hasn't been the real deal and already you're breaking a sweat." Ron looked to see the brunette, her smile obviously mocked him playfully.

"Oh please, I can still go a couple more rounds. This isn't my first rodeo." He defends.

"Well, I'm done with my routines." She does a little stretch by lifting her leg up. "I don't even feel tired yet." She still dons her cheerleading uniform. "I'm gonna get changed and head out. By the way, do you need a ride home?"

"Nah, I can walk, it won't be a problem. Besides, since I'm doing missions again, I could use the exercise. But I probably have to change to." He heads to the locker room, to his relief, no one was there. He quickly places on his pants, before he could fasten the belt. Someone was behind him.

"Ron?" The feminine voice said. He turned around to see Bonnie, she seemed to be flustered about something. "Listen, I gotta ask you something and be serious about it."

"Ok." He says. He slung his shirt to his shoulder.

"What happened back at the house, and what happened at the hospital. I keep getting these feelings."

"What kind of feelings?" He asks.

"I dunno, like this feeling that there was more. When we did those things, I felt like I was letting something go and… it just felt unreal… I wanna know that when we did those things… it meant something to you." She concludes. It's true that these feelings were there, not ignored. Even if they enjoyed the physical part, it's the mental and emotional fact that counted.

"It did… I didn't think that you and I would do something like that, but when we did… it just felt so amazing. To be honest, sometimes I just felt like I wanted more, but I didn't want to force you."

"Neither did I." Bonnie says, shying away from the blonde boy. It was then they heard a click, it indicates that a door was opening, Bonnie was in the boys locker room with Ron, this could spell either detention or suspension if caught. Ron quickly grabbed Bonnie's wrists and took her to the shower room to hide. It couldn't be one of the cheerleaders or students, it would leave Barkin as a possible candidate.

They could hear his footsteps echo in the gymnasium, they were in the shower room, with the door closed and void of light. It seemed to be that he was looking around and shutting off the lights before leaving. The minute they heard the clicking of the door, as well as the footsteps becoming more and more faint, Ron drew a sigh of relief.

"Oh man, if we were caught like this, who knows what he'll do." His heart raced. A pair of fingers touched his cheek and gently pushed his face to look at her. Ron could only stare into her eyes that shared the similar feelings he felt. Warmth, love, passion.

His hand rested on her cheek and he leaned in closer to her. It was when he could feel her breath on his lips. He kissed her, planting his own lips gently onto her own.

It was just lip for the moment. The taste of each other had stimulated and took control of their minds, they may have kissed on the cheek, kissed on the neck, but this was where they kissed each other on the lips. They didn't reject it, they didn't reject this feeling.

Bonnie's right arm snaked itself around Ron's neck, but the blonde boy pushed her toward him. She was on top and she still kept her lips on his own. She stuck out her tongue, her mind succumbing to lust. Ron wanted to satisfy her by giving her entry. This feeling that swelled in his throat and ran amok in his mouth. He slowly pulled her closer to him desiring to taste more of the sweetness that emanated from her mouth. He could feel his body shiver with excitement as this drags on further.

This ecstatic feeling that vibrated in the Rockwaller's chest danced sensually. They broke apart to breathe in the air. It was where the blonde boy came forward and whispered in her ear. "It's ok… we can stop when you want." Hearing those words gave her the encouragement that she was in control, she was on top, he wouldn't do anything that would be too much without her consent. With a barracuda smile, she took ahold of Ron's wrists and spoke. "If you say so." They kissed again. Bonnie was becoming more dominant with the kissing. This nectar was hers for the taking, she was going to help herself to as much as she needed. Ron had tried to get one hand free from her grasp, his left hand had no avail, but his right did. He snaked his hand to feel her smooth, flat belly, which had then moved down to her thighs. His hand had then risen up to trace her shoulder and went right to the middle of her chest.

They broke away, with a thin trail of saliva between their lips. "You were my first kiss." She moans. In a technicality, it went vice versa. Ron had to be subjected to CPR in times, there was some usual pecks on the cheek courtesy of some females who would be saved by the other dashing hero. The females that would kiss him actually touched his lips, but it was just a peck. For his first, kiss just had to be open, in his opinion. And so… this was his first kiss.

Bonnie pulled him up, they were both sitting on the ground. The carnal convulsions had come to an end. "Sorry Ronnie, this was building up for some time." She stands up, letting Ron squiggle's back and stands on his two feet.

"I know, same here… we'll uhh…" Ron stammered; completely flustered by this advance.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." She finishes for him. They snuck out of the locker room and left the school grounds. Bonnie drove away and Ron zipped though the skies, both still contemplating about the relationship that was budding between the both of them. After several feet, he sees Kim's house in the distance. Today was the dinner, where things would be cleared up.

He felt like something was making him sweat, it made his neck uneasy and his stomach churning with fear. He could even feel his hand shake uncontrollably as it slowly moves toward the door.

"I can do this… I can do this." He repeats.


	26. What Makes A Family

**Hello everyone, it's Dismal again, today is where I'm able to make the 26th chapter before the days of school begins. Once it comes, I'll be a busy person and won't update as frequently as I did before. I mean, I'll still write the story and update, it's just that with new things going on, it'll take time.**

 **I also want to address an elephant in the room. First and foremost, I've always take attention to the reviews, I love seeing the feedback from everyone of you. I know that there are some things that you are anticipating which I will not reveal… yet. I'd like this story to be at a gentle pace, not slow chapters whereas I'm dragging on the story, like we had several arcs so far, like the team disbandment, the food chain collapse, making a new purpose in life, etc. The next few chapters will pertain to of course; family.**

 **Also, I know on one of the punishments that I placed on Kim at the maybe 10th or 12th chapter was that Kim issues a public apology, I have not forgotten about that as you will witness in this chapter.**

 **For people who are wondering a bit more about the story, I'd like to make a little press conference (something like that) via PM or you could leave your question in the reviews. Starting on August 21st and ending at August 28th, I will be courteous and answer whatever questions you may have on the story. I cannot reveal much, in fear of spoiling the story, I'll probably like make an "I cannot confirm or deny" but I can make it lean a little bit on one side. As a show of good sport, here's a review that had a question that stuck out.**

 **Kakerot Bardockson: …BTW are we going to see Ron and Will Du throw down?**

 **Response: It will pertain to the story greatly, keep your eyes peeled.**

 **Now to get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 26: What Makes A Family

Shivers crept its way onto the blonde boy's shoulders. When he visited before, he felt comfortable knocking on the door. He would show up, smile at the residents and share laughs with them all. That's how it should be, right? Yet, things are just so different, like everything was turned upside down.

Would they still welcome him as a son? Will their acceptance of him still take place in their hearts? It's a maddening thought that dwelled within him. It wasn't that he did wrong by their family… matter of fact, it was the position that he was placed in.

He humiliated their own daughter on national television. He knew he could quit the team, but he did it in an 'unprofessional manner', according to Betty. He even admits that she was right, he couldn't deny his anger, his carelessness. He just hated feeling like this. He risks his life for a lot of people and he's still treated like a stepping stone.

To make things worse, he breaks into their household and it all breaks into a fight. He knew what he did. He fought Kim not just because of what happened to Bonnie or him. Ron put her down on the ground in order to spite her. He threw the first punch, he remembers that. The feeling of liberation, the adrenaline, the excitement, after the first punch, he desired more.

Even as he got what he wanted, he felt empty. At first, Ron was filled with this twisted and distorted delight, he couldn't help but have more. But the minute it was all stripped from him was seeing those tears flowing down her face, mixing with her blood. The next breath he took after that was a quivering one. If she was still acting the way she did before, it would've went further and he wouldn't wrestle with this guilt.

He knocked on the door. As the sound came to his ears and possibly the residence, he felt a cold embrace pass by him. His fingers twitched as he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He blinked his eyes and flared his nostrils as the door opened. He looks at Kim, who answered the door.

"Ron!" She says as the redhead pulls him into an embrace. Ron didn't return it back eagerly, he wrapped an arm around her, making the gesture seem to be half assed. Something just feels off about this… something he didn't want to admit.

"Hey, Kim… is uhh… is everyone here?" He asks. His head peers away from the redhead, drawing its attention to the living room area. He could hear the sounds of kitchen utensils softly clattering. There was someone else in the kitchen, that's something to start with.

"Yeah, Mom's cooking, Dad's upstairs and the Tweebs are…"

"Ron!" Two voices were heard as two little boys rushed towards him and embrace him.

"Dude, it's been a long time…" Jim started.

"Where have you been?" Tim finishes.

Seeing those two little troublemakers was a warming delight. They had a knack for making something happen, something that people can look back on and laugh about. Those two were aspiring geniuses and yet… they had their lives ahead of them. Seeing them hug him, after walking out on the family felt like he didn't deserve this.

"I've been out and about for a bit… I had to take care of some things and… get some stuff together." He answers. The answer was quite a vague one, it answered the question… just not the way they wanted it to.

"Kim, is Ron at the door?" Her mother asks. She peers out to the living room, her eyes looked at the front door open, revealing the guest that was anticipated. "Ron, it's good to see you again!" She says. She wanted to come over and give him a hug, but she had a pot in her hand with a meal cooking… well cooling off if it isn't on the stove. "Oh excuse me, I'll only be a minute." She says as the matriarch retreats to the kitchen.

"Everyone seems a bit jumpy, is everything ok?" Ron asks. He breaks out from the hug that Jim and Tim gave him and went inside the house.

"Everything hasn't been the same, not after what happened." She says. Her hands fidgeted in her pocket, her right hand was touching and rubbing a piece of paper that resided there. That paper had something that she needed. She had to use it here, God knows that it was time for her to get it done.

"James, you can come down, it's time to eat." Anne said. A door opened upstairs and the stairs resounded the footsteps he made. "Hey honey." He silently says as he delivers a kiss on the cheek onto his beloved wife.

A breath was taken "Ron uhh… I'm glad you could make it." There wasn't a gesture of a pat on the shoulder, or a handshake. There wasn't hostility in the room, more of uneasiness or a feeling of addressing matters.

"Yes sir." He says. He lightly scratched his chin. Everyone walked to the dining room with the meals on plates, the silverware and napkins sitting on the side, even the glass cups that were filled with water with ice within were sitting there, where it would be reached by the dominant hand of the drinker. The course was of course white rice cooked with butter, corn and the main dish, Anne Possible's Brain loaf.

This brings memories flooding into him, the table would be filled with laughter and cheer, everyone would be ecstatic to get something down their gut after the day. Ron on the other hand, felt like that he was dining with Lucifer himself. It all seems sweet and enticing at first, but when his claws dig into the brain of the unfortunate, he'll take great pride in torturing them, driving them into insanity.

He sits down on the chair, taking his side of the table, Tim sat next to him while Kim was next to Jim. Yet the former partners were sitting across from each other. As grace was being said in the room. The silent clattering of forks and knives being touched by the plate was heard.

"So Ron, how've you been?" Anne asks. She smiles at him. Where he awkwardly smiled back.

"I'm ok. I've been hanging out with some friends and…" he swayed his body back and forth. "I got to see the world, I went to Japan and… it went well there." He answers her.

More conversations were more forced out of their breath rather than flow in a natural manner. There was no doubt that they all felt a tad uncomfortable. "Maybe we should hash something out." James said. His voice was stern and it made the both of them feel like they were placed against the wall. Now the patriarch had his words to say.

"Ronald, even after everything that's happened, we still consider you as a member of this family. Many people including myself, would sympathize with how angry and hurt you felt after what happened to you. From the last mission, to the cyanide situation, you were justified at being angry, you had a right to be infuriated. But when you took actions like breaking into this house and fighting Kim, my own daughter no less, is where I fail to even understand how it was right in any way. You acted in complete anger, without paying attention to the consequences or even finding a solution that could've dealt with this maturely and well thought out. But even after all of this, how we are all being ripped apart as a family, we still care about you. All of us know about how your mother and father were barely there for you. We took it upon ourselves to help raise you and turn you into someone who can be proud of how he turned out. We did what we did because we didn't want to see you go through the trauma of not having parents, we did as much as we could for you because we were sure that it was the right thing. You're not a hateful person Ronald, you're just in pain." He finishes his statement to Ron, placing him in a contemplative state. As he thought, James turned his attention to Kim.

"Kim, one of the hardest things that we had to do as parents was to say yes when you had to go out on those missions. A day doesn't go by when we worry about you. You're strong Kim, but no parent would want to see policemen at their doorstep saying that their own child committed a crime, and they certainly don't want to hear that they were killed. We still worry about that to this day, a parent would be damned if their worries came true… and it did. The minute we found out that you did all those things at school, attacking Josh because he was unfaithful… people who are cheated on would feel how you felt. But when you attacked the girl Bonnie, that was when you took it too far. People are looking at you like you're out of control. They would want justice for what happened and they won't stop at nothing to get it. It doesn't matter if you were blackmailed or hypnotized or anything like that, the fact is that someone needs to be held responsible." Now it was Kim's turn to feel guilty. Both Kim and Ron are at this state now, but it wasn't over yet.

"Kim, I know that you have that letter in your pocket, I want you to take it out." Kim did as she was instructed. She was about to unfold it until a voice stopped her.

"Now, I want you to give the paper to me." Kim handed the photo to Jim who in turn, gave it to James. "See, I know that you've been working on your apology and you've been revising it. See, apologies don't come from a piece of paper, it comes from the sincerity of the persons voice as well as their guilt. You wanted to apologize tonight, so you will be given the chance, but you're not using the letter." He tucks the letter in the pocket and observes the two. Kim places her hands on her knees, taking a heavy breath before she spoke. She wasn't going to repeat what the letter had said, but she was going to do it in a sincere fashion.

"Y'know when we were kids you defended me from bullies who made fun of my hair, right?" She began. "I mean, I was so scared but you were the first guy that actually stood up for me. When we hung out I wasn't really able to understand you like I should. I never thought that you would've gone along with me on those missions. I mean other guys would just do it for the fame or just run off… but you stayed. I know what I did was messed up and… just plain crazy, but I never wanted something like this to happen. The whole chip thing was just to make sure that the bad guys didn't get to you… that I wouldn't lose you. You've done so much, I just wanted to do what I could for you. But… I was already losing you, because I was being so overprotective. I don't even know what I was doing anymore. I did so many horrible things, but you… you stayed, even when you said you left. You aren't like everyone else and that's what makes you so… unique. Beating up Josh was one thing, but when I hurt Bonnie, I saw it in your eyes… you loved her and… I just didn't know. I don't even know that after four months, I can still apologize after what I've done. But I want you to know how sorry I am, and how I should've told you that you were so important in my life. If I never said it then… then I am more than willing to say it now." Kim concluded. She could feel the river of tears flowing down. She sat back down and waited for Ron to stand up. James even motioned him to say his piece.

"I don't even know how this all happened. I mean we were like family and… it just changed so fast. The missions were… it just tortured us. We were young, scared, we had a lot to learn. Everyday, it feels like we're growing more and more apart. Maybe in Japan, it reached its breaking point. I mean when I walked away, it felt like I could breathe, like… I can make my own decisions. Maybe if I left for a bit, then… things would've cooled down and we could've made up. You really liked him KP, you would've done so much for him and… it was like you would've changed, just for him. I never saw that side of you, I didn't think you would do something like that. If he just does nothing but hurt you then… you got a right to stand up. After what happened to Bonnie… it's true, I did lose it, but with a reason. The reason why Bonnie and I hung out was that I met her before I met you. She had sisters that were just… too much. I promised her that I would be around, that nothing should stop us from being friends. Everything at school was an act. Maybe things would've been different if I just told you, but I promised her. I mean, I was torn between keeping my promise to her, and supporting you. Your Dad was right, I was angry and I didn't think, I dunno if things can be the same, but I'm willing to put in the effort. That's why I accept your apology."

Kim got up and hugged Ron tenderly, things just seemed different with this one. When it came down to the fighting, the hug was out of pity, the second hug at the door was an awkward situation. But this one… this one was pure, it was out of forgiveness, the sorrows that they endured were washing away.

"Listen Kim, I promise you…" he took her hands to his. "I won't let you end up in a cell, that much you shouldn't go through." The two had sat back down and the room was filled with smiles of a family that was restored.

Ron felt truly at home with the Possible's, it was there that the seeds of love were planted in him. Today was the day where he could be with the people that saved him, tomorrow; is something that he should know already.


	27. All or Nothing, Ron's Blind Gambit

Chapter 27: All or Nothing, Ron's Blind Gambit

The dinner turned out to be eventful, even after the chilling feeling of him setting foot into the house again. It was a good time to reconnect and find that peace again. For Kim, it was like being carried from the abyss by the hands of a guardian angel, flying up to the top, where she could see the light.

For Ron, it was more of regaining what he'd lost. To him, he lost the family that he loved dearly, he was the son that ran away from it all. They say it's a hard thing to do, right? Others would say that it was easy, all it took was to walk out the front door and not go back. Ron didn't know how to feel, it was hard walking away from people that he loved, yet it was easy when someone who he did love placed him in so much pain.

He wanted to head back to the house where he currently resided. He shuts the door behind him and sees the living room. He surveys it, soaks it all in. He couldn't even say home, it may be where he lived, but it just wasn't home, not anymore. It was suppose to be a safe haven, yet it just felt so depressing. The more he remained here, the more hideous it became. The walls becoming cracked, chipped with paint. Its color dulled and showed a lucid appearance. The skies were blue, yet it slowly transitions to grey. The clouds were forming a cumulonimbus, or commonly known as a thunder storm. The light of the house dimmed, showing an environment that bored him. Even some metal, like the refrigerator or the television stand, had begun to lose its luster. He goes up to his room, to see Rufus munching on some cheese. The rest of the house looked tolerable, compared to his own room. It felt like a cell, yet he was free to leave anytime he desired. The place surrounded him, choked his conscience, placing a cold and emotionless look on his face. He looks at a bag that sat near the night stand.

He could see it on the horizon, yet it remained out of reach. Even as he reached out his hand, or his pace of walking increased, it still remained afar. Brotherson, the damned bastard held his key to tight blonde boy's self-liberation. He flaunts it in front of him, taunting him with that smug smile. His fists tightened, he wanted to get this mission done, it was then his eye was slowly turning gold.

"Ah!" Ron jerked. He was about to let the other side take over, not again. It'd may have been twice, once when it came to Fukushima, when he sliced his hand off. The second time was avenging himself and Bonnie by fighting Kim. He didn't want to feel that power again. It tried to appeal to his darker side. There were two sides to his powers right? Perhaps the power itself is neutral and the wielder can align himself to any path and the powers follow suit. Was it his emotions or his skill that acted as the catalyst? He couldn't abuse the power like that. He'd use it to defend himself, and maybe some other things, but there were some things that wouldn't sit right with him.

Betty, how did she have him wrapped around her finger? Kim's reputation, his reputation dangled at her fingertips. He doesn't have to be around, but he remains to do so. Whether it was helping Kim redeem herself or finding the saboteur, it had something in common; this was all of his agenda.

He was able to make the calls, place in the audibles, he wasn't working with anyone on the field, the fact that he can do things his way without judgement or roadblocks were appreciative. That was where Ron smiled… he realizes that he can do things his way. Betty doesn't have any control of him per se, he can strike out any time he wants to. The reason that the director would keep him is that he's the card that she desperately needs to play in her deck in order to have the upper hand. But whose to say that the card can be… wild?

Ron remembered something Betty said and looked at the file again. She said that there were multiple bank accounts that held a lot of cash in them. So far, Big Daddy had used it for his own gain… maybe it would be beneficial if Ron siphoned some of that money and makes a better use for it. Betty specifically claimed that she needs the drive to find names, warehouses, and major bank accounts. But if he was able to some out of the others… wouldn't be much to ask. If that oaf is sitting on a mountain of cash, then the big ones would hold no doubt hold so much greenbacks.

He was going to deliver a blow to his finances by taking his money, making sure that when he's arrested, he won't be getting out on bail easily. But there was a second problem.

Being held in a prison meant that he would be able to find some people who'll contact the outside world. He'll inform the guys that everything about them was compromised, where they'll scurry like rats and escape capture. Silencing that big mouth of his would do the trick, placing him in a private Global Justice prison cell would also do the trick. Maybe he could use Betty for that advantage.

The deal can work both ways, that much he was confident about. So he'll be able to head there Thursday night, so he's got more time to prepare. At least that was the primary thought… until a message came from his communication device.

'Compromise, target is heading to location tonight, dress in a suit, wear the bands and gadgetry, be there at 21:30, get a move on.'

His eyes widened. He even yelled at the device. "You said Thurs-…" he covers his eyes. "Oh my God." He groans. He gets up and heads to the bathroom. He goes in to place the contact lenses he was given, he can see his eyes transitioning from the usual chocolate brown color to a green color. He used the device that was suppose to change his hair color he decided to go for a brown hair color. He looks at himself in the mirror, doesn't even look like his regular self. Once the mission is done… no the minute he's exposed is the minute he's taking the stuff off.

Rufus got up to the shoulders and shrieked at the sudden appearance. "Trust me." Ron said. "This isn't gonna be permanent." He grabs that band that he was suppose to wear and his grapnel, he then grabs a suit and places it on. He takes a look to see if his tie is adjusted right, he's ready to go, he hides his shin guards and gauntlets underneath, if they were doing a metal check, he would be screwed.

He sighs in annoyance as he knows that he has to free run his way to Upperton at an inconvenient time. "I gotta get a car or a bike or something." He enjoys his little high flying shenanigans, although this was a bit much right now. It was then he stopped at a nearby rooftop, in light of a fresh thought. "Wade, can you hear me?"

Wade's face popped up on the screen. "Yeah loud and clear, is everything ok?" He asks.

"I need you to confirm if Betty's telling the truth, she recently contacted me about Brotherson heading to his casino tonight instead of Thursday. Phone records, flight plans, places of residence, anything that can tell us where he's going."

"Ok gimme a minute." Ron can hear the clicking on the keyboards as Wade does his magic. It was then he was able to dig something up. "Here's something. He recently assigned someone to give him a flight to Nevada, he owns another casino there, but because of the weather, the flight had to be placed on hold. He's going to the Upperton casino tonight to collect his income there, he'll indulge himself with whatever's there." He answered.

It was suppose to be in a Thursday but it was tonight… did Betty give him false information or is this a trap from the saboteur? He'll be able to fight himself out of there, if Brotherson was there, then he has his shot. If not, then there would have to be documents or files that had some specific information to a target. "Give me the layout of the casino, tell me what's there."

Wade showed him the schematics of the casino. "There's a window that overlooks the gambling area, Big Daddy Brotherson would be in that room, overseeing the people there. They also have security cameras around, I can place them in a loop, but you've got three minutes… four at least to disable it."

"Leave that to Rufus." Ron says.

"The theme that they're going with tonight is 'Desire', don't ask me why but that's what he's going with." Wade said this with some disgust in his voice. He didn't know whether to think that it was pertaining to the gambling or something else, right now he's thinking it's double entendre.

"Desire can mean more than one thing." Ron says, indirectly justifying the casino. He walks to the rooftop ledge where the casino was right in front of him. Several vehicles and people came in, showing their I.D's and letting themselves in, the band that Ron got from Betty better work, if he came dressing up like someone else for nothing, he'll be pissed.

'Can't let them see me fall down like this.' His thoughts whispered as he found himself landing in an alleyway, he walks to the casino. Brushing his suit jacket at the cuffs, he wrinkles his nose and rubs his throat.

He looks both ways and walks across the street. He looks at the band on his wrist. "This better work." He mutters. He sees a line on his left as well as bouncers on the right protecting the entrance. He shows his band up. The bouncer waved his hand.

"You can come up." He says to Ron. He takes the blonde boy's hand and scans the band. A beep was heard as it went into the computer system. "Have a good time sir." He says as they parted and let him in. As he entered he heard from the people at the line, asking him why he was able to go in. The man simply answered that he was a VIP.

Ron whistles, "This place isn't half bad, he does have good taste in interior design." He had then heard the music that people would slowly dance to. "Good taste in music too, a shame that I gotta do this." He admires the songs. A man wearing a tux came up to him, holding a tray in hand. It harbored a drink.

"Compliments of the lady by the bar." He says as the tray is lowered and the drink is at his hands reach. "Thank you." Ron utters. His head turns to the bar to see a blonde woman with her legs crossed, she twirls a part of her hair, looking straight at him, gives him a wink and motions him to come over.

Still in uncharted territory, he didn't seem to want to be lured into the siren's song. He had a mission to do, the last thing he needs is a blown cover. The woman was still looking at him. He sighs under his breath.

'Walk up, say thanks, then walk away.' He says as he walks to the bar. He inches closer and takes a seat next to her. She was the one who opened her mouth first.

"Got the message, Stoppable?" She murmurs. "Sorry I had I contact you at this point." She swirls her drink in the glass. "There's been a sudden compromise."

A blonde woman knowing the mission that she and Betty spoke of privately? Something just smelled off about it, but when looked at the "Don't tell me…" he says.

"I'm in disguise too, Ronald." Betty whispers back. "We need to get a layout of the area without drawing attention."

"What do you have in mind?" Ron asks looking at her. She throws her hair back as another song begins to play, a tune that one should slow dance to.

"It'd be rude if a woman buys a guy a drink and he doesn't offer her a dance." She suggests. "It's only fitting that we get to know each other." The blonde boy stands, seeing what she meant by that.

He held out his hand. "Ok, I'll bite." She accepts his hand, yet walks in front of him, leading Ron to the dance floor. He actually took the time to notice her dress. It was teal in color, it was more bold than glistening. Her back was exposed. The front had a v-neck to it. It was able to cover her ankles, yet there was a slide slit that showed her toned, long, sexy leg. The neckline seemed to have a halter neckline… at least that's what he thinks.

They both go to an ideal spot where she pulled the Ron close to her, and as they danced, they were secretly surveying the guard posts. "Three guards looking down, east south and west wings." Ron spots.

"There's also a surveillance room right at the left side of the lobby. We need to disable it quickly, so we don't have cameras looking at us all day." Betty says. "Mmm, I didn't think you be a good dancer."

"What? You expected something else?" Ron said sarcastically.

"At least you have your hands in the right places." She says.

"Rufus… get ready to disable the cameras. When I say 'go', run for the control room. Take cover behind the tables and chairs, hide under the tablecloths. Remember what we trained in."

"Yuh-huh!" Came the naked mole rat's response. He crawls down to Ron's ankle. Ready to sprint out when the time comes. The director snuggled to the blonde boy's neck. All of this was only to maintain their cover, although it does seem a bit off that she would dance with someone younger than herself.

"Go." Ron utters as Rufus dashes to the room. "Wade, place it on the loop." He says.

"I'm on it." He types and confirms that it's on the loop right now, and both of them have limited surveillance. Although the guards overlooking the area has their sights ready. Rufus dashed and hid through the area, ensuring that he was out of sight.

"Ok, now that Rufus is taking care of the cameras, we need to do something about the security." Betty states.

"What do you have in mind?" Ron asks. He spins the woman around and wraps his arms around her again.

"Getting up to the room isn't going to be easy, but there has to be a hidden entrance that Brotherson would be able to use."

"Hidden entrance?" Ron says. To him, it sounded ridiculous. "What makes you think he has one?"

"Logic Stoppable…" she began. "What are the odds that GJ or normal lawmen would go after him, in one of his businesses no less? He would have a contingency plan to make sure that he escapes without a problem. There has to be a secret entrance point that he uses."

"I checked out the layout of the place, the basement is a parking lot. If anything, he'll retreat down there, and ride off." Ron was able to confirm something about her theory.

"That's what you think?" Betty asks. Ron tipped her dance-wise.

"Worth a shot." He answers. Rufus rushes back to Ron's pocket as quick as he could. He put in a thumbs up, indicating his objective was complete. They head to the hallway on their right and made a left. A guard saw the two and held his hand forward.

"Sorry, restricted access." He says. A firm tone was placed in his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." Betty says in a fake, sweet voice. "We were just trying to find-" she says before punching him in the gut, kneeing him in the face and placing her heel upon his throat.

"Gah!" He chokes as he tries to get the woman off of him. Ron could only stare in amazement as the director showed her combat prowess, as well as her flexibility. "Whoa." He mumbles.

"Sorry, I have a job to do and I can't let you tell anyone, do me a favor and try not to scream." She took her heel off of him and did a roundhouse kick. He stumbles to the ground.

"They'll be suspicious about this in a minute." She takes the hair patch off, as well as the contact lens in one eye, causing Ron to do the same. "They find him, they'll know we're here. Best thing to do is hide him until he wakes up." Betty concludes.

Running his fingers through his blonde hair he says. "By 'we' you mean me, I have to be the one to hide him." He says. Basically, it didn't sit right with him, wasn't it suppose to be a team effort or an equal partnership.

"There's a closet right there, you can just put him in." She opens the door, having Ron toss the guard in. "Even if there was a secret entrance in the parking lot, where can we find it?" He takes off the suit jacket and unbuttons the cuffs on his shirt, the tie was discarded and he unbuttons some of the shirt at the top.

Ron thought of a plan, a two way approach. "Ok, what if one goes through the front door and the other goes for the escape point? I can make a diversion, deal with the guards, make some noise and enter through the front door. While you go for the exit point. We'll corner him and we'll get the drive from him."

"We have civilians in the vicinity Ron, how are you gonna get them out?" Ron had then pointed to something on the wall. "Ever heard of a fire alarm?"

She then folded her arms. "Are you sure that this the tactic you want to use? There's a lot hanging on this mission, if it goes to shit, it's on you." She stresses.

To prove his point Ron walks to the fire alarm and pulls down on it. Letting the area hear the alarm, some people left in either fear or the loud sound. Ron immediately took a pool cue and seeing that it's a two piece, twists the thin part out, leaving the thick end as his weapon, he takes a second pool cue and does the same thing.

During this process, he looks up and sees a guard ready to apprehend him. He thrusts the pool cue on his gut, leaving him to stagger, clutching his stomach. He vaults over him, the second pool cues around on his throat sideways. Ron lands as a second guard tried to help his friend. Ron gave him attacked him with the pool cue on his other hand, leaving a mark on his face. He did a hip toss on the other guard, stomped on his face while he attacks the other one with a punch, he then grabs the back of his head and slams his face onto his knee. Two guards down, he looks at the stairway and sees plenty more.

He rotated his shoulders. "Betty, you better get to him." Ron mutters. He runs up the stairs. The first guard he saw was about to charge him, he jumps onto his shoulders and hoists himself forward. He places the second guard in a head lock as they both were about to lose their balance, Ron digs his leg into the guard's tailbone and he throws him down the stairs.

The blonde boy rolls down the steps a bit before he regains his balance, he kicks the guard he leaped over in the shin. He smacks the guard with the pool cue in the face. Giving him a bloody nose, and having him tumble down the steps. He jumps from the stairwell and climbs up the banister like a ledge he hoists himself up grabs a guard by the face and gets himself back up, he wraps an arm around his neck, tosses him forward. He sees a night stick and picks it up. He sees a guard about to do a vertical strike. He counters it with his own by parrying it kicking him in the knee and striking him in the head with the night stick.

Even in all the fighting Brotherson's guards had seen it and was able to escort him out. "Sir, there's an intruder, we have to leave now." The guard says he calls up the elevator. The ding was heard and as the elevator opened, two unconscious bodyguards were lying down at a woman's feet. She was wearing a GJ uniform and not a dress. What really stood out was her eyepatch. "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." She smiled at him, finally putting her prey in the corner.

"Oh that's quite all right…" Brotherson chimes. "Let's not get our hands dirty hm?" He says.

"You're right, we shouldn't." Betty says as a crash was heard at the entrance and showing a blonde boy, followed by his guards falling down on the ground.

"You're paying these guys for protection? This is real sad, even for you." Ron jokes. The remaining body guard tried to stun Betty with a taser. She wraps her legs around his arms and punches him. He's staggered to the ground. Ron knees him in the face, the last guard falls down. His head was right next to the elevator door. Ron was able to look at the overweight broker who had an armed crossbow. Without thinking or hesitation, he shoots it at Ron.

Ron's eyes had then turned blue. He was able to grab the bolt with quick precision. "Woo, you know what they say about guys who can't shoot straight right?" Ron charges him, Brotherson had another bolt. He shoots again, only to have him maneuver to the left and and tackles him to the ground.

"Heh, two for two, wow you might need to see someone about that."

"Whoa whoa whoa kid, you've got the wrong guy here, I'm just a guy making a living, I'm a businessman." He says, he's trying to sweet talk his way out of it, but it seemed unsuccessful as the stern look was kept on Ron's voice.

Ron looks at a lanyard on his neck, he takes it out and sees a USB flash drive on it. "Hold on kid, you wouldn't rob someone would you?" Ron hoists him up to the glass window. "I already know what you do. So for the sake of the conversation, just shut up." Brotherson had tried something else.

"Y'know why do you have to do the same thing like Kim? I mean you're better than her, we all saw how you fight, why not put it to a better use?"

"Good idea." Ron snarls. He throws him toward the glass making him fall to a gambling table below.

"Ronald the objective was to apprehend him, not kill him!" Betty yells at him. If he's dead, then placing him in arrest would be in order.

"You said you trusted me." Ron says smiling at her. He jumps down and lands near Brotherson, he's still breathing.

"He's unconscious, not dead. You want to make an arrest right? So here he is. He won't put up a fight and he won't have the strength to talk. Get him medical attention and put him in a private prison or something. You don't want him telling everyone else that you have their info. I got the drive, just tell me where to meet you and I'll be there."

Ron leaves through the front door. Leaving Betty to get her teams to make a little pickup. Leaving the woman to think about Ron.

He dealt with the mission his own way, yet it proved to be successful. His raw yet tactical approach on the objective. The power he showed, the way he moved. It was like the days when she was a field agent. He even thought out the next plan for her. He acted of his own will without worry or fear.

Ron made Betty feel young again, she caught him taking glimpses at her body, how he actually paid more attention to the dance and how to hold her than the mission.

It was then she smiled. "Mmm, that boy is something else…"


	28. It Finally Happened, The Birth of RonBon

Chapter 28: It Finally Happens, The birth of RonBon

Ron heads right back to the house and found a desktop there, waiting to be used. He wiggles his fingertips and rubs his hands, while an exhale escapes from his lips.

"Well buddy…" he says to Rufus. "It's the moment of truth." He breathes. "It better be worth it, after all of that fighting we did." He turns on the laptop and attaches the flash drive. He turns it on to see a plethora of files.

First, there were folders that pertained from 6 years ago to current times. He clicked on one folder, it showed more files, ranging from hideouts that had several photos of them, outer and inner workings. His eyes were alit, as if he won the jackpot. It was all his, the house was his now. But wait, there was also something else he had to do.

"Betty would no doubt love this, she'll definitely want this in her pocket right now." He chuckled and clapped his hands. He leans back on the desk chair and twists about ninety degrees, before it comes back to the desk.

His thumb scratches the tip of his nose. He looks at the financial accounts, he opens a file that contained several notes, courtesy of Brotherson. He sees several accounts, not made with his alias, but it contained random names. Some of them were either real or fake, but it remained that he had a lot of money in those accounts. The least amount of money that each account was able to obtain was about three to four million dollars. These accounts were so many and plentiful, this dirty money was going to be cleansed and put to better use. Whether it was charity or renovations, this was something that can set him for life. No wonder Brotherson was able to afford those casinos around the world. Even so, if he had that much money, there was the matter of paying bail, if he was able to.

Ron didn't want to drain Brotherson completely. He'll leave at least a couple millions in there, he'll undergo a severe deficiency in funds. Whether it was guilt or being labeled as a high stakes thief, the oaf probably would need something to fall on if he leaves his cell.

"Here goes…" he begins to transfer the money into an account he was able to obtain. It was then he saw those words on the screen. 'Transaction complete.'

"Yeah!" He says as he leaps from the chair and raises his hand in victory. It was all his, fortune had finally fallen upon him, all the torture he endured was finally washing away. The blonde boy did a little dance, with Rufus dancing with him. This night was his, tomorrow was going to be a very good day for him.

He runs up to his room, he finds a duffel bag and several backpacks. He took his time to pack what he had, the excitement had not dimmed a bit. From his clothing, to his gaming system, to his hygienic products, he packed as much as he could before his departure. It was then his communicator had given him a ping. Betty had given him a rendezvous point with extra text. 'BRING the flash drive.'

It showed an address of an hotel, her room on the top floor. Least she has good taste in location.

Ron marveled at his deed, he got the funds from Brotherson with a free house, courtesy of the director. He had to admit that this wasn't his usual, everyday things that he deals with, his mindset was also the opposite of that too.

When he was in the casino attacking those guards, Ron was unhinged. He knew that he and Betty made a deal, he also knew that she desired that drive so bad, Betty had to make a desperate move. A move that actually worked out for her, but not in a way she expected it to be. Civilians weren't injured but those guards were. The Yono power didn't possess him at the casino, even if it amplified his fighting abilities, it fed off of his anger, his hatred. That was its fuel, and the longer he used it, the more influence it had on him. It focused on one thing; kill. Destruction was the only thing that came from using that side, it thrived on death.

But what did happen at the casino was that his eyes turned blue. When that crossbow bolt was fired at him, he didn't think of killing the oafish man, rather he just wanted to stand his ground. It could've came into play when he was attacking the guards, but it didn't. Ron only used his natural training and abilities to dispose of them, the powers he had shouldn't be used almost all of the time, at least that was his viewpoint, his philosophy.

But he tapped into the MMP, catching the bolt, protecting himself and defending Betty. It wasn't like she needed it, but he was courteous enough to stand his ground for her. He's getting some points in his head on how to ensure its usage was on the good side. For it didn't feed on anything or control him. Ron was just guiding it, it just followed suit. There wasn't any distorted mindsets or bloodlust, the power just let him decide for himself for what should be done with it.

A lot of things were on his mind, tomorrow was Thursday, he was moving out of his parents house and into a better one. His involvement with GJ and Kim. But his relationship with Bonnie was the most important one of all. He hoists himself up from the bag and dusted his torso. "Stay here buddy, I'm gonna drop this off. Good night, little dude." He says.

He went to the hotel, the old fashioned way. He zips his way to the roofs and enters from there, he takes a look at the rooms to match the number on the text. He sees it on the left. He knocks on the door. He scratches his chin, waiting for her to answer the door. He can hear the lock slowly turning as it creaked open.

The blonde boy was met with the eye of the fair and slender woman. She had a small smile, leaning on the entryway. She had her eyepatch on, as well as a white robe, as least she covered herself. She waited for Ron to speak, which resulted in a period of silence.

"Uhh, yeah I… I have the drive and… you wanted me to give this to you." He took the drive from his pocket and showed it to her.

"The mission was accomplished, I have to give credit where it's due. You've done well." She said. Her hand rested on her hip.

"Are we gonna talk about this publicly, or are you gonna invite me in?" He asks. He gestured the hallways where it would crawl with innocent people. "Come in." Betty cooed. She walked into the house where Ron followed and shut the door behind him.

"So it's the real deal? That drive has everything I need?" She started. She walks towards the desk, where the laptop rested.

"Yeah, it does, you can see for yourself…" Ron stretched his hand out as a way to give it to Betty, but as the woman was about to obtain it from him, he pulled his hand back. "Once you've fulfilled your end of the deal." He finishes. He didn't forget, he knows what he's here for. Why he's doing this in the first place.

She tapped at a document on the desk. "This is where Kim's punishment lies, suspension from 12 missions, as well as a recommendation to see a psychiatric therapist as protocol to determine whether she's fit for duty or not. There's also a slip that she needs to fill out that contains a request for community service, she needs to do about 48 hours, if she fails to comply, then there's nothing I can do, it's out of my hands." Ron felt that it seemed fair for her to do this. It shouldn't hurt that much. If this was a failed mission, then he wondered what would be the real punishment.

"What about the guy that poisoned me? Someone has to answer for that." He says, his arm stretched out a bit, since the first part was taken care.

"There have been reports of several new agents placing in their resignations and going back to their previous occupations, we even had soldiers from the military apply. The reasons that had caused them to depart was random, there were also random dates where the saboteur struck. We had one who was the prime suspect in being an accessory to several counts of attempted murder, but agents found him at his home with hanging from the ceiling fan. Didn't even leave a confession, the case was dropped and there hadn't been any incidents then, that was until your poisoning. The case is pending to be reopened, but it'll take awhile."

Ron drew a sigh, at least he had a starting point for his case.

"When we made our little deal, you said that you rejected being an agent because it wasn't who you were, what did you mean by that?" Betty asked him. This was something that ran through her head, when Ron came into her thoughts, those words came into play.

Ron, at first was adamant about staying away from his agent side, but he had his doubts. "I'm not sure anymore. I mean, it wasn't that I didn't like helping other people out… I'm just being this other person that I'm not used to. The missions you put me into, expect so much from me. The more I push myself, the more I… go crazy, like I want to explode. I just have this feeling in me that I can't let out and I just let it pent up. I want to let go of it, but I don't know what I'll do. Just being 'me', helps out. What's different… is how I feel."

Betty knows how exactly how that feels, she would've answered the same the way, but in reverse. Instead of running from her agent side, she embraces it. So why did she feel empty? It was then she smiled and untied her bathrobe. "I feel the same way, but it isn't as bothersome for me." The robe spilled from her body, revealing her hourglass figure. She wore violet purple lingerie, the style was baby doll, with some halter. She turned around for Ron to see her filled and decorated chest. "Tell me, is there someone you love?"

Ron kept looking at her nubile figure. Even as she had such a desiring appearance, she was also nimble with her body, cunning with her mind. "There is someone, she was always there for me… I mean we've been 'active' together. We haven't made our relationship official, I mean we're comfortable and… it's complicated."

"You know, I felt the same way about this person that I used to be engaged to, he died too soon. The thing was that he… took off the ring and… that was the last thing I remembered of him. A part of me just died when he did. I wouldn't be the same after that. I focused on the agency, so I'd never feel that way ever again." She inched closer to him, taking her hands on his wrist, placing one of his hands on her hip and the other on her chest. She licked her lips in a sexy manner.

"But you… she still has you, there's nothing wrong with that. She's a lucky girl, but you need to let out some stress…" she leaned and whispered in his ear "…and I know just how to deal with that." She coos. She left from Ron's gentle hold and presents two glasses in front of him, each filled with a red liquid.

"You want me to drink?" Ron concludes. She shakes her head. "I want _us_ to drink. I think we both earned this after tonight." The way she empathized 'us' indicated something. Ron picked up her little comment.

"There's an _us_?" Ron asked. "You're amazing but… there's someone else, and it's not Kim." His voice sounded uncertain. It's true that Ron and Bonnie had chemistry, but it wasn't an official relationship. They talk and play around, be physically intimate, they cared deeply for one another, but it was more of testing the waters, understanding how they feel before they cement it.

"You're just sharing a drink, it's rude of you to just swat it away. Just one drink, that's all I ask. What happens tonight is out of our hands, besides… you need this." The glass was in Ron's hand. But he set it down. He gives a sharp exhale and rubs his face.

"Sorry, but what you want from me… isn't gonna be me." He looks away from her. "You're not thinking with your heart, you're thinking with your body, this shouldn't be something that you should force yourself to do. If you loved the guy, why don't you find someone else? Don't cling onto him anymore. If you love him, remember that all he wanted was for you to be happy. Because if you keep doing that, you won't be loving him, you'll be loving the idea of him."

Ron took his hand onto her bathrobe and tied it back up, covering her body. "I respect you as a director of an organization I grew up with, but this… isn't what we should do. There's someone waiting for me in Middleton, and I've been trying to tell her, tell her how I feel, but I just keep… avoiding it."

It was then Betty's turn to speak. She didn't have a tone of anger or sadness, she wanted to understand Ron's conviction for the girl she liked. "How much do you love her?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "She was there for me for so long and did so much. I have never felt a day where I would come to genuinely hate her, no matter what society made her do. When we were on the mission, yeah, I eyed you a bit, but my mind went back to her. She… she was the one who wanted to be my friend. We just… grew up and even if we were denying it deep down, I came to have a small crush. I wanted to get to know her better, understand as much I could. I mean she knew 'me', and if anything else… she saved me." Ron walks to the window. "I want you to find love like I did. I know you had it taken away, but it isn't too late to feel the same way again. You feel like you're gonna get hurt all over again, but you gotta take the leap sometimes. I'm sorry that it came to this, but I want us to be in a respectable partnership, not a relationship." Ron finished.

Betty saw the signs of maturity, instead of going for it, he took a step back. Where she nodded her head and acknowledged his standings. "You're right… as much as I hate to admit it you're right. Maybe I was just a little bit infatuated with the idea of you, you were never concerned with how people thought of you, you always cared for everyone's well being, even if they hurt you. You smile and you just want to brighten everyone's day. You're loyal, you're conscientious when you need to be. People shouldn't brand you as a goofball. If you love that girl, you hold on to her. You better make sure she knows it every waking day."

Before Ron walked to the door, he said something. "It isn't too late to feel again, you're agent side, you've gotta fight that, keep it in check, or it'll consume the person. You're 'Betty', not 'Agent Betty'. He shuts the door and rushes up to the roof. He knew where he had to go next, it didn't matter how the cold wind blew and brought chills to his body, it didn't matter how fast he went. There was someone he had to see.

He went up to the house roof and quietly tapped on the window. He tapped again. The blinds and drapes were removed to see a brunette looking out the window. "Ron?" He waved his hand.

The brunette opened the window, causing him to crawl in and stand in front of her. "Hey, are your parents asleep?" He asked.

"Well yeah, it's midnight. Is everything ok?" She whispers. It was then Ron held her.

"Bonnie, I need to say this and I need to say it now, because if I don't, it's gonna eat me up."

"Ron, you sound scared, what's going on?" Realizing that the confession would be a bit off if he was stressed, he took a breath.

"Bonnie… you have done so much for me, you were always there and… you were the one who saved me. Ok you know what… that was creepy… uhh let me try again. When we were becoming closer when we did those things, you asked me if it meant something and I told you that it did. I really meant that, saying it in words would never prove it. They say actions speaks louder than words and I… I want you to really be happy with someone you care about. If it isn't me, I'll understand, but I gotta be real and say that…" it was then he planted his lips upon her own. He held her closer, as more time passed, she surrenders, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't want this to be just a physical relationship, Bonnie… I am really in love with you. It isn't like 'I loved you the first minute I laid my eyes on you', when we were together and we got to know each other, I felt like… there was something that made me complete. I wanna see 'you', like we don't have to rush into marriage or anything, I just don't want to lose you and…" he was silenced with another kiss, by the young Rockwaller herself. From when they parted, she whispered to him. "Stop talking… I know." She smiles.

Bonnie inched closer to Ron and pressed herself against his body. Her soft mounds found their way on Ron's hard chest. The blonde boy was overwhelmed with something. The brunettes eyes sparkled, touching her smooth, fair skin felt like walking into a forbidden paradise. His hand was gently placed on her hip, his other hand went up to her right breast gently kneading it, despite the undergarments that covered it.

The Rockwaller's hands caressed the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. "What are you doing to me?" Ron whispered. He didn't say it as an accusation or used a tone of objection. It was something that he was sinking to.

"Driving you crazy." She answered as her beautifully swollen lips had marked its territory on Ron's own. A sharp exhale could be heard from the both of them as Ron's mouth opened, allowing the passionate woman to dart her tongue into uncharted territory. Her tongue found his, she would tame it, make it as her own, the tongue danced in a sweeping, swirling motion.

They both broke free "…oooaaaa" the maiden moaned. Her mouth hung open as the blonde boy suckled her neck, with his hands, he peeled the garments from her body, wanting to see the goddess in all her beauty. Ron used his strength to get off of the wall and press her to the wall in front of him, where the bed rested on his right. A moan of surrender and a shivering movement indicated that she was enjoying his advances.

Bonnie snaked her hand under Ron's shirt, understanding her advances, he breaks free from her neck and allows his shirt to slip off, she throws it away and pulls him in for another kiss, retaining what they both desired.

The brunette unbuckled his pants and let it slide to his ankles where he quickly kicked them away. Both were now completely naked, the blonde boy took ahold of her thigh and let her leg lift, letting his dong brush and rub against her silky folds. "You want me." She whispers with such tenderness, the look on her face showed that she was taken by lust. She even ground her hips for good measure, as she felt it grow. She pushed him to the bed and as she leaned down to meet the blonde boy's eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers, without control of his words. Like a cat in the wild, she crawls, stalks her prey, moving closer to what she wants, causing her to reveal her predatory smile. Her breasts gently swayed as her fingers traced his chest, she straddled him.

Ron took his hands and places it on those curvaceous hips, where it rose to feel and grope her full, excited breasts. "Oooh, you feel so good baby." She moans as she starts to grind her body in a forward motion, she grabs his wrists and places them above his head. "You want my body… huh? C'mon, work for it." Another kiss was planted. Ron started to grind his hips with more power, he broke free from Bonnie's grip, he hugs her body and gently plants her on her back. It was then she took her hand and spread her lower lips with two fingers. "Please, do what you want." She says with her eyes closed, smiling in such euphoria.

Ron went down to take a look at her lower lips and his breath tickled her a bit. He licked his lips and tasted the forbidden rosebud, which surprised the sexy woman. "Aaah!" She squeals. The minute she made that cute noise, propelled the blonde boy to keep going. Her honey pot had such a sweet flavor and her noises made him go further and deeper.

"Mmm… you're French kissing me down there. Hah! Hah! I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!" Her hands grabbed tuffs of his hair, pulling him deeper. It was then she exploded her sweet goo in his mouth. He swallowed some of the sweet nectar, but he still had some coating his tongue.

He took her cheek and quickly darted his tongue into her mouth. Making her taste her own nectar, it felt so messed up, but it made her more amorous to his advances. He broke the kiss, but she pulled him back. "No, give me more." Even as the kiss came back, the blonde boy slipped his hard dong into her hot, juicy chambers.

"Ohhh God!" She moans. Ron thrusts into her slowly, their lust for one another becomes stronger at this point. It was then Bonnie pulled him in deeper by wrapping her silky legs around him. He suckled her perky tits as he pounds her harder. "Deeper! Deeper!" She says as Ron sped up. Her moaning as well as her body movement made them speed up.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum!" Ron moans. It was then her grip tightened on him. "Cum inside me, don't worry… it's ok, just cum inside!" Her begging drew him over the edge, as she blasted her inner walls with his hot, sticky goo. She clutched her stomach and smiled with her tongue sticking out. The brunette came up to kiss the blonde boy again, but she flipped him over, with him still inside her.

"My turn." She says as she moves her body in a circular motion, her hands touched her hair, then she groped her own body. She licked her lips as her hips wiggled. "It's been a long time since you touched me like this, I know you got more." It was then she leaned forward and kissed him again, drugging him with her flavors. His hands were folded as it rested on her back. The kissing became more rougher as they went closer to their individual climaxes.

"Ah… ah…AHHH!" She screams in desire as she was filled once again. Tired out, she fall onto Ron's chest, snuggling herself onto the crook of his neck. Ron positions himself to where he was on top. "Stay here tonight, that's all I ask." She whispers.

He felt himself getting harder, refilled with energy. He pumped himself into the beautiful vixen's snatch again. "Oooh, didn't we just cum again?!" She says.

It was then he leaned forward. "I want more." They stayed like that, pumping each other again and again and again, until they slept in each other's arms in exhaustion. Because of this, they know it now, Ron and Bonnie's relationship finally became official. For the forbidden dance intertwined their love for each other.


	29. This Is My Way Of Telling You

**Everyone, it's Dismal again. Oh My God, after that whole chapter 28 controversy, I needed to apologize for that. It was something that I was writing for myself, like an alternate decision. It wasn't suppose to be posted and I am highly freaked out that something like that made it. Luckily, I posted the new one, the one with Ron and Bonnie, as it was suppose to be. It was a common mistake that could've been serious if left unattended. With this next chapter, I'm gonna try and get it together on this one.**

Chapter 29: This Is My Way of Telling You

Ron's eyes had lidded at six in the morning. He looked at a ceiling that wasn't his, found himself in a room that wasn't his, even the bed where he lied was shared with someone else. He looks at a sleeping vixen who quietly rested. Her hands were wrapped around his torso, with her head resting on his chest like a pillow.

He takes a look at the floor, where clothing lied. His shirt, pants and underwear, followed by the nymph's nightwear. He was naked and lying with a girl in her bed. A girl who had been plucked and was bloomed into a woman. She quietly yawns, placing her chin on the blonde boy's chest. She made a cute little yawn and rubbed her eyes. It was no other than Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Hey." He whispers. He gently touches her hair with whatever strength he mustered in the morning, considering the restless night. To see those beautiful eyes gleaming at him.

"Hey." She whispered back. She takes her left arm and wraps it around Ron's neck. She giggles a bit. "Were you watching me while I slept, Ronnie?" She says, using that pet name wasn't getting old.

"Kinda woke up a couple seconds before you did…" he snakes his hand to her hip feeling the curvaceous and smooth structure that blessed him. It was then he became flustered with the situation. "I can't believe we did all of that last night."

She tiptoed her fingers onto his shoulder. "Well you were the one knocking on my windows." She points out.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, that was so messed up." He chuckles.

"I thought it was really sweet, crazy but sweet." She corrects. She snuggles to his neck. "You know if Daddy sees you and me like this, he'll lose it." He sits up, seeing the clothes that were thrown across the room.

"Yeah, he would." He says as he attempts to get off of her but since she was the one on top, she was able to prevent him from doing so.

"He's not going to wake up until 6:30. We still have a little time to ourselves." The brunette implies.

"Bonnie." Ron said her name. He needed to ask her something, that pertained to the heat of the moment.

"Hm?" She sweetly cooed.

"When we were doing those things, you said that it was ok for me to… release it inside you, what did you mean by that?" He asked her.

"Who else would tap on my window just to see me? Most of the time, we try to control ourselves… and that's fine. After the house, the hospital and the shower, we've been active for awhile and… I had a feeling where we would do something like this. I went to the store and I bought some… protection." She answers. Bonnie placed a hand on her stomach. "When you were about to come in through the window, at midnight, I had a feeling we'd do something like this." Bonnie had a contingency plan for herself. Having this at an early stage of her life isn't a good time. She did love Ron, but they both knew that they got to take it slow at this point.

"Ronnie, you're right about love… it's isn't something that's at first sight. I mean when we first met, we were pretty much strangers. But we kept in touch for a long time. Heh, we hung out as two people, then we became friends and we just took the time to know each other. So the attraction wasn't so intimate then, it was just us at a friendly stage and we had mutual terms and… We dated other people, but… we didn't give each other a shot yet." The Rockwaller agreed with his statement from the night before, that's how he felt.

"So what now?" Ron asked. But he already knew the answer.

"Ronnie, I want our relationship to be official… no more hiding, no more secrets… just you and me." Her hands intertwined with Ron's.

"Wait, what about Tara? How are we gonna break it to her… she kinda liked me for a bit. It's just that…"

"I know. I voiced myself being against it, but if I told her, she'll feel like I stole you from her. I mean she isn't the possessive type, she's sweet and nice… she shouldn't go through stuff like this. Your guess is as good as mine… if I tell her, she'll feel like I'm just using you… if I don't, it would be like I went behind her back."

"Bonnie, don't worry so much about it… I'll be the one to tell her, but you shouldn't stress over it so much. Like you said, we're not keeping this a secret anymore. We can do this… together."

"So what are you gonna do today? I'm pretty sure you've got a lot on your plate." Bonnie says to him.

A deep sigh was heard by his breath. "I recently got a house after a mission the director sent me to, like a reward. I can move there soon enough, I can finally leave my parents house."

This came as a shock to the brunette. "A house? Is it even paid for? Do you have enough money to take care of yourself?" Hearing this news made everything stop, what will be of his fate should he go through with this?

"Well, it's fully paid for, the GJ people will put it in my name, they even gave me the keys. It's not like some giant mansion, but it's a beautiful place. As for the money, I kinda… took back some money from Brotherson, he had a load of accounts with a lot of money that can set someone for life. But still, what I did is kinda crazy, so I'll donate some to charity and I'll pay my tuitions with the money and go to college, major in business… whatever it takes to be an honest guy." He says. Perhaps telling Bonnie that he 'took' some money from a crime broker would be a bad idea… until he heard her voice again.

"You're an honest guy Ron, just a little crazy."

"Never be normal Bon-Bon, that's who I am." He says. He turns her to the bed, making him to be on top of her. "You know I want this to last a little longer…" his hands began to caress her body. "But if anyone sees me and my clothes lying on your floor like that… we're in trouble." He got up, letting her have the bed all to herself. It left her a little disheartened, but they'll have plenty of time to share this moment again.

Ron outfits himself comfortably in Bonnie's room. There was no room of shyness, he didn't leave anything to Bonnie's imagination when she stripped him. He even gave her the clothing she had that night to dress herself. Donning his outfit again, he was about to wave goodbye and leave the house by the window, but that was when a knock on the door was heard. The blonde boy's jerked his head towards the direction of the sound.

"Bonnie… dear, are you awake?" A feminine voice said. Ron quickly hid inside her closet. The door opened, revealing her mother. "It's time to get ready for school, don't wanna be late." Bonnie sat up, with her body covered by the sheets.

"You seem to be in a happy mood this morning Bon-Bon, you're glowing." She says. Bonnie knows what she's talking about, she remembers that night, causing her to blush.

"Well… A couple of friends invited Ron to go to the carnival and he invited me too." She moved off topic, hoping to keep what really happened a secret.

"Seems that Ron is all you're talking about these days…" Realizing her own words, the Rockwaller matriarch had a small smile and spoke again. "Did something happen between you two?"

Bonnie's heart slightly raced, feeling that she was sniffing something out. "Not really, him and I are ok… I guess I'm just a little more happy, now that he came back."

Mrs. Rockwaller slowly walked to the closet. "And… you're sure that nothing happened? Because a mother's intuition doesn't let her down."

Bonnie's heart really raced, it was then she fidgeted her hands a bit. Bonnie didn't let her mother see the gesture. "I'm sure mom, I'll get myself ready for school soon enough."

Her hand stopped at the knob. "Ok, I'll leave you to it, I'll have breakfast waiting for you downstairs." She turned her back to the closet, but quickly turned to it and opened it. Revealing nothing but clothing. "AH… oh." Her voice was about to see that Ron was there, hiding in the closet, but not seeing him there, made her regret her actions. "Sorry, my mistake. I'll get breakfast ready." She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ron came down, revealing that he was hiding on the ceiling. He smiles at her. "Bye Bon-Bon." He mouths.

She waves her hand away at the comment. "Bye Ronnie." Their goodbyes had been said, leaving Ron to retreat back to his house. Opening the front door he sees the phone, showing several missed calls, and a voicemail. He touches the button and hears what it had to say.

 _"Hey Ron, it's your mother… we've been trying to call you, but you wouldn't pick up. We thought that you were on a mission again, so maybe you were a bit busy. We're boarding the Middleton flight and it's going to be a long one. You remember that diner we sometimes went to? We're gonna be there and if you have the time, we can take the time to catch up. Goodbye Ron."_

 _Beep._

They were taking a flight, didn't they have to take a taxi to the airport? He rushes to the garage and sees the family car still parked. Remembering the bags left in his room, as well as his companion. It was decided that he'd borrow the car to get his bags to the new house and bring it back. His parents were still on the flight, so he'll hurry up.

He goes upstairs to grab his rodent friend and the bags he mustered up and placed them in the trunk. He grabs a couple more and shuts the trunk. Entering the car with his heart and mind stopping for a second. "I'm not turning back." He says. He gently bangs on the wheel. "I'm not turning back." He repeats. He turns on the car with the key and retreats off from the garage. He appears at the house and takes it in. "This is a new start buddy." He said to Rufus.

He takes the bags and places them in the living room. He decides to unpack, once he comes back here and takes the car that taints the home with its presence. He takes it and heads back to the house.

Time was ticking for him, should he be late for school, there would be a punishment such as a detention that he didn't desire to take. He decides to speed up the process by hurrying via free running. Three minutes were left to the clock, he rushes to his locker and places his bag inside. Having his notebooks out, he runs in the hall and makes it into the classroom. As he plants himself onto the chair the bell rung. A sharp exhale came from his breath.

As the day went by, he treaded the hallways, to his surprise, he found Kim. She looked pretty chill and relaxed, just placing back some school books before taking out other ones. "Hey Kim." Ron says. The redhead turned to the voice that addressed him. "Ron, I saw you running late in class, what happened?" She says. Their friendship was slowly building itself back up, it's a steady process but it shows results, at least they were on speaking terms.

"I was taking care of some things, I uhh… need to give you this, it's from GJ." He hands her the file that he got from the director. She takes a gander at it. Her smile falls slightly.

"So they want me to see a shrink and do community service? There even suspending me from missions again?" She sighs. Ron places his hand on her shoulder. "You can work with your Mom at the hospital from time to time, since you're helping the sick, it would count."

"I know that… I'm just a little nervous. After everything I did, I still… I can't even describe it." The tone of guilt was heard clearly in her voice. "Can I really bounce back from this… I mean do you think I can do it?" She questions him. He simply nods his head.

"Yes… have a little faith in yourself. Remember, you're not alone… if you need me to talk to you, I can."

"It's just unreal, someone in GJ intentionally gave me a poisonous chip, even I can't believe it. Who could it even be?" She asks. Her hands were folded. It's obvious she was showing signs of shock and disbelief.

"I'll figure that out, but if something happens, I'll call you ok?" He assures her, if it really was a GJ operative he would be dealing with, he'll need all the help he can get.

"Yeah." She slightly perks up after hearing that.

"Uhh, have you seen Tara anywhere, I need to tell her something."

"She's probably at her locker. You might wanna check there."

"Thanks." He walks away from Tara and attempts to find her. She sees her digging through her locker, trying to find something in the clutters of folders and papers.

"Tara." He says.

"Oh Ron." The platinum blonde turns her head to see him, causing several books to fall out. She gets to the ground and attempts to get them all up. Ron being as chivalrous as he is, helps her with her little situation. "I'm sorry, I was just startled a bit, how've you been?"

"I'm ok, I mean I've been through worse." He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. Losing eye contact for several seconds.

"Oh I know, with all the-" Tara spoke to him, despite the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's… something."

"Uhh, Ron… there's something I wanna ask you about… y'know about Bonnie." She asks.

"Uhh, sure… what's it about?"

Tara had then said her piece. "Back at the hospital, Bonnie told me to find you of all people. I mean normally, she would've gotten her father or Brick, but she asked for you. I mean… knowing her, you would've been the last person she'd ever come to for help. I mean she just… said it out of the blue, she needed you." The platinum blonde had her suspicions, especially when Ron had to be involved. That was something she didn't question then… so she decided to do it now. She continued her conversation.

"When you two wanted me out of the room for a bit, I kinda… listened to what you were saying to her… about the little girl who took the boy's hand… something like that. You said like, like it happened to you."

Ron nodded his head in response to her conclusion. He knew that she wasn't the stereotypical blonde, she's definitely smart with her intuition. "The little girl was Bonnie and that boy was you, weren't they?" Tara saw the way they looked at each other. It wasn't a look of pity, but she actually saw the brunette smile in such a manner, like the gateway to paradise was in her grasp.

"Yeah." Ron answered in a slightly hoarse tone, peppered with guilt. This is what Bonnie was worrying about. That the cheerleader would lash out and hold a grudge.

"So you two knew each other, like way before middle school?" The platinum blonde says.

"Before Pre-K, before I met Kim. Yeah we… honestly, it's complicated and… I may as well explain everything." The blonde boy told Tara of their time together, as well as their little promise. She didn't seem to have much animosity to the situation, she folded her arms, curled her lips and listened attentively.

"(Sigh)… Ok, I think I get it. It's just… I'm a little upset that she didn't trust me enough to say something. I mean, she tells me how her sisters can be, even if I was angry, telling her to spend time with those two would be punishment enough."

"Tara… I'm sorry that it had to be like…" he gestured to the area with his arms. "…this." She nodded her head.

"It's ok… I mean I had a lot of thinking to do. Like… what you and Bonnie have, isn't what you had with Kim. Bonnie… she empowers you, you have more confidence and a lot more pep in your step because of her. She's pretty headstrong, she has that strength to have faith that you'll come back. Ron, no matter what you and her staged in front of us, you were still calling her your friend… normally, people would just walk away from this… but you didn't. If I didn't know better you and her were pretty much a couple waayy before this."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, believing that she had a point in her statement. "She did see you first and… you're more paired with her than me. You're loyal to her…" she brushes his cheek with her thumb. It was then she planted a friendly peck on the cheek. "At least you were honest with me… that says a lot about you." She walked away with her backpack in tow.

A deep breath came from him until a text on his device came, from the director herself. It held an attachment with her commentary.

The attachment held a list of names either listed alive or deceased. What occupation they served, what branched they still serve or formerly served. The commentary read sent chills down his back.

 _"You weren't the first."_

His eyes widened, he looks at the people who shared Ron's fate, the files claimed them to be hospitalized due to 'suspicious circumstances'. He'll have a talk with Wade and see where it goes from there.

As time passed, he was able to get through the school day. He dreaded his next location, knowing what will be the outcome. He would've asked Bonnie that if she could drive him to the diner, but feeling that they would both need a little alone time would probably suffice, being attached to someone like a leech isn't good… so it's best for them to ride out the waves alone. He appears at a sidewalk and sees a taxi coming up, he signals it. Luckily the driver hit the brakes and stopped for him.

He got in and told him the location of interest. As Ron was in the back of the car, he wanted to search for other means of transportation now. He sees a motorcycle, which had a olive green paint job. He sees the price and with a carefully placed decision, he buys the bike. Now, it ships to his new home as he waits. But he would want more than just a bike, normally that's something for himself, but maybe there should be a car in there for him, in case if he's traveling with more people… but he decides to flag it for another day. He feels like each day would become more busy than the last.

"We're here." The driver said as he sees the location of interest. "Thank you." He says as he enters the restaurant. The feeling of uneasiness filled within him. He kept a straight and uninterested look on his face. He wanted to get some stuff off of his chest and walk away from this place. He looks around and sees the denizens eating their meals and minding their respective businesses.

He walks to the middle of the entryway and sees a two people sitting next to each other, yet they weren't facing each other. Ron could make out who the people were because of his familiarization with them. His parents. The seat that was in front of them, it was reserved for him.

All he had to do was spend a couple minutes and say his piece. Sitting with them, even being in the same room with them almost made him retch in disgust. He walks to the chair, seeing his parents look at him, with their oblivious thought, yet with a look of concern.

"Ronald, how are you doing? We heard what happened?" His mother's voice gently said. She just witnessed her son sitting down, not giving her a passing glance. His look suggested hostility and disinterest. He shrugs his shoulders as he folds his arms while shaking his head. "Heheh." He quietly chuckles. "I don't even know where to begin, but what good would it do if I told you? It's the same routine; you come back for a couple days, then you head back on your little trips, right? You say you'd come back in a couple weeks, when it's been months, it happened when I was a kid, it's happening now." Ron kept his voice in check, not wanting to start a scene with the patrons watching. Both Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable saw the plight and disappointment that their son was subjected to.

Ron's father then spoke to him. "We see that Ron, you're right… we've haven't been a major part of your life like we supposed to… and I can appreciate you not raising your voice at us… but show some respect when you're speaking with adult figures."

"There were people other than you two that raised me and they all said to me that you earn respect and uphold that. Treat people how you want to be treated, right? When I was a little baby, yeah you took the time to be a family, you had my respect and appreciation by then, that I know. But when you two started going away for a long time, there was no one in that house. I didn't even know how to cook, didn't even know how to use a microwave. See when the Possible's, our next door neighbors saw me at that house all alone, that was when _they_ raised me… they taught me what I needed to know and actually took the time to be parental figures in my life. They earned my respect and appreciation." He says. "The minute that other people began to raise me and saw me as their own was the minute you two messed up. So now… you call me here… but even I know this isn't some 'hey, let's go out to eat' type of thing. So why are you really here?"

His mother fidgeted with her hands and spoke. "We heard what was happening to you, saw the news, read the newspapers. When we heard about what happened, the poisoning and the breakup… you shouldn't have gone through things like that on your own. We know it happened months ago, but we still should've known about something like this. Even if we apologized now, I don't think it'll help but we are sorry… we're so sorry. Ron… we failed as parents and… we want to do right by you."

Ron leaned back on the booth. Shaking his own head. "It's too late… I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I've got a house where I can actually live in, I'm in a relationship right now, I'm back in GJ, Kim and I made up and now I've got so much to do and I can't deal with this drama right now. I'm not gonna yell at you saying what should and shouldn't have been… because it's already took its course. I'm not holding a grudge, I'm not angry, I wanna be as mature as I can be about this. I'm not trying to hate you, but rather… we just go our separate ways and head down our own roads."

Their eyes showed shock. Ron had a house? That's what they heard clearly. "When were you gonna tell us about this house?" His father said.

There was a line he despised. He knew what it meant and how it kept affecting him. He could hear it in his head, using their voices. He was always on its receiving end… but now it was time to say it. He stood up, his palms resting on the table. Before he walked away from the diner and vanished from their eyes, he said it.

"This is my way of telling you."


	30. The Right Reasons, The Wrong Way

Kim had to go onto one of those therapy sessions that was listed in the dossier. She doesn't know how she exactly feels about the situation. Sad, because of the painful realization of what she rid herself from mistakenly. Yet, the redhead had a feeling of hope whereas she can rebuild and repair what had been lost.

The trust of her family was slowly returning, the dinner event was able to slowly cement it, it may have been something difficult to earn, but she could see the steps being taken to it. She felt less uneasy when he went downstairs and introduced herself to the Possible's.

This was the office that was addressed in the file, she felt a tightness wrapping itself around her throat, like a chokehold. She'd never went through something like this before, missions were one thing but this… this was completely different.

She walked to the receptionist to ask if the person of interest was in his office. Hearing the confirmation, she enters inside. The closer she inched toward the door, the heavier gravity became. Her hand was placed on the knob, a gentle twist and in her mind, an earthquake filled the area, leaving a crack that split open the room, she slowly but assuredly fell in between, leaving darkness to entrap her into the deeper bowels of the abyss.

"Ms. Possible." The voice said. "Ms. Possible." It said again. She looked at the doctor, embarrassed by her lack of attention. "Oh!" She quietly shuts the door and walks to the sofa. "I'm sorry, I was just…"

It was then the doctor interrupted her. "That is all right Ms. Possible, everyone spaces out sometimes." She took a seat, her hands rested on her knees, her eyes looking down.

"How are you today Ms. Possible? This seems to be… eventful for you." He begins the session, studying the redheads state and awaiting her response.

She twiddled her fingers. "I'm ok doc, I mean… better than I was before." She says truthfully.

"Do you know why you are here, by any means?" He asks her. Of course he was employed by the director to perform these sessions, he needed to understand that she knew about this.

"It was the director, she wanted me to attend these sessions." This wasn't something that she could agree on so easily, thanks to Ron's appeal and her family's recommendation, it nudged her to say yes.

"These sessions are meant to determine whether or not you should remain in the Global Justice network. Of course these sessions will be kept in strict confidentiality, my reports are to see whether you've improved or not." He clarifies with the redhead. He's had his fair share of people coming in and out, sometimes continuously, he just has to do what his gut tells him in the situation right? "Why don't we start with… the disbandment of the team?"

"It all happened so fast. One minute we were doing the mission, the same way as we always do. Some things happened and… it all went downhill from there."

"What things happened?"

"I… I didn't listen to him. He was telling the truth about how we really should go about the mission."

"For the sake of the conversation was he the leader or you?"

"I was." She looked down, disappointed in remembering how her leadership made a costly mistake.

"You said he told you how you and him should 'really' go about the mission… was there another tactic at play?"

"Well, Ron distracts the guys, I go against the main bad guy and he pushes the self destruct button. It's something we normally do." The doctor got something on that.

"So there was a change in routine, then?" He knew judgement was not the option, maybe leading questions would help. Once that's done, he can make out what the problem was and concoct a solution.

"It was something new, coming from him and… it just felt off." The redheads fingers twiddled out of anxiety.

"What is the first thing that comes to your mind when Ron took initiative?"

"Unusual." She said without a second thought.

"How was it unusual? Describe it to me."

"It wasn't like him, not him at all." She answers, indirectly slipping out the fact that she grew complacent in her role as the leader of the team.

"The mission didn't go well and on the ride back, you and Ronald had an infraction, resulting in the disbandment.

"It really got ugly."

"What exactly went through your mind during that time?"

"Hate." She answers.

"Hate for someone… or something?" He asks.

"Myself." Kim reveals. "I hated myself because of what I did, he left for a good reason… because of what I did. So if anyone's responsible for what he's been put through, it's me."

"Could by any chance the breakup of the team proven to be at least beneficial for the both of you? Think back, did anything else happened between you and him that at least helped out in a sense?"

"Something happened, but what led up to it wasn't like some happy ending. When I got off of the probation, they had a mission for me to stop Duff Killigan, the golfer. I really messed up at that. When I was coming home, I was trying to call Josh, my boyfriend… he didn't pick up. Then, someone sends me the inappropriate pictures and videos of what he's been doing behind my back. He cheated on me with a lot of people."

"When the betrayal caught wind, what happened then?"

"I confronted Josh… it felt like, I lost control of myself, I just hurt him as bad as he hurt me… and there was this girl in my school, and she was with Ron when the team broke up… she's my rival and… I saw her and Ron doing… things." The doctor didn't attempt to say anything else, he would wait for Kim to say what happened next.

"I was hurt by that too. Her and I fought and I accidentally sent her to the hospital when she hit her head on some glass. That was when Ron came back, he knew everything and… he attacked me, so I fought back."

"When you and Ron were fighting, what did you feel during that time?"

"It was the most scariest thing I felt in my life. I saw this… other side of him. I actually thought I was gonna die, but he stopped. He held me and… Ron wanted to help fix this."

"Could by any chance, you felt that he should've done more?"

"I felt that he should've just left me on the ground, telling me to stay away from Bonnie… but he didn't. After that, we had this family dinner and… we talked about 'us'."

It was then the doc spoke his new piece. "Ms Possible, could it be that there was an… adjustment to Ron that happened at an unexpected time… or were you more comfortable of things going the way it should? From what you've told me, there is a certain routine and role that the both of you played and when it changed, you felt that you were in denial. Because you did say that 'you didn't want to believe it', indicating denial. Some things are difficult to accept quickly, but why not give it a chance, see how it works out in the end?"

Kim had looked at the ground. "I dunno doc, I want to… and I am right now… I just feel messed up about not doing it sooner." It was then a beep could be heard on his watch, but he ignored it.

"You are at a pace where you're continuously moving back and forth from you're comfort zone, so you're feelings of conflict are only natural, the problem is how you adjust to it. Even so, you feel guilty about what you've done, but the victim did indeed forgave you. Have you considered that your continuous feelings of guilt is… intentionally self-inflicting?"

Kim couldn't speak, fearing that she would choke and show emotion, she simply nods her head.

"You should be free from the guilt, it wasn't just you who made the decisions, Ron, your parents, the director all made their own decisions… they share what has happened during that time. The guilt you have can transition to a need of redemption, you can take it all and make something from those emotions."

"You're probably right doc, maybe I could." The redhead figured something of what she could do with this energy, even if team Possible was dead to the world, even if they're not together on missions, the least she could do for him, is have his back. It was then the doctor looked at his watch, telling Kim that the time was up.

When the redhead stepped away from the office and was out of hearing distance. He quickly dialed a number he was instructed to call.

"Hello, Doctor." The female voice spoke over the phone. "I assume that the first session was finished." Betty Director established this line, this was another condition, she would see to it personally that she's either reinstated or disavowed.

"Yes ma'am, it is now complete, but you must understand that in my profession, some information must be kept in strict confidentiality… I understand my role in what I have to do, but there are guidelines that must be abided by."

A sigh could be heard over his line. "I understand, what can you tell me of Kim's mental condition?" She spoke her point briefly and to the point.

"So far, there haven't been any signs of abrasive behavior… Ms Possible is in the process of healing. Meeting her now contrasts greatly to what has been shown in videos in earlier months."

"In your opinion doctor… would she be mentally capable in missions as of this moment?"

"No." Was his answer. Remembering Kim's words and her actions. She's pulling herself out of this self hate that she had for herself, she's coping with the infidelity of her ex-boyfriend. She's a work in progress, that means, she isn't finished yet. Which concludes his answer.

"That's all I need to know, please conduct another session when you can the following week." That was the last words she spoke to him before she hung up the phone.

Meanwhile:

James Possible had finally finished up his work back at the Middleton Space Center. It was decided for him to go back, see his wife and kids and have a nice hot meal waiting for him.

Even so, as he walks inside the house, he hears a car driving past their home. He looks behind only to see that he recognizes the car, it belonged to the Stoppable's.

'Probably going to one of their little trips again.' Was the first thought that popped into his mind, as he slips off his jacket and loosens his tie. It was then, it parked to the garage of the house. The two came out of the vehicle, coming towards the house. "Good grief." He mumbles. It was then he turned around to hear a familiar voice.

"Hey honey." Anne says as she gives him a quick hug and a kiss. "Is everything ok, you look like there's something wrong?"

Before he could explain, the doorbell rung. He had to say something else at this point. "Take a look and you'll find out." He tilts his head towards the door. She follows the instructions and sees the Stoppable's outside the door. Ron's biological parents, at least, minus Ron… they didn't come here just to say 'hi'… there was more to this, why else would they drop by?

"It's Ron." Mrs Stoppable began. "He's…"

"Not speaking to you anymore?" James finished the sentence for them. "By the look of it, you need our help."

"Please excuse James, it's been a long day, for all of us. Come in." Anne didn't want to act so graciously towards them, she had other intentions. Ron's parents may see the light, so whose to say that it would or wouldn't burn them?

They all sat down in the living room. Partaking in their conversation, which was leading to a long overdue intervention. "We called Ron several times to make sure he's ok, but he… he stopped answering one day. The last call was that we were all going to meet up at the diner where we would go sometimes. He said he didn't want anything to do with us." Mrs Stoppable's voice scratched a bit. "He even moved out of the house, never told us anything about it. Ron says he has a nice house for himself… my little boy-"

"He's not a little boy anymore." Anne said, interrupting her self-guilt trip. "Ron still has some years ahead of him, but he needs to think for himself sometimes. He'll make bad choices… and parents, are supposed to call their child on bad ideas, to protect them, ensure they think of a smarter way to do things. That's what we did for Ron. He needed you, but he got us. You are his parents, why didn't you act like that in the first place?"

"We were parents… just not in the way he wanted us to be. We know that we were never around for him… and that's something we regret. We did as much as we could, help him learn to fend for himself…" Mrs. Stoppable can remember some things that went bad during his upbringing. Ranging from sending him to a camp that he utterly hated, to not answering the phone when he would prattle on about his fears.

"At such a young age… when he should've had a chance to enjoy his childhood before having to worry about the things that we've all done? I can understand that he was the first child in your life, and that sometimes parents are bound to make some mistakes, no parent is picture perfect. Not even us… but there are times where you need to check on the calls you make." The tone that the older redhead took, indicated that she took this as a personal matter to her. Her and James did what they could for Ron, he turned out ok. She feared of the idea that she could've stayed away from the boy and let the absent parents tend to him. Deep down, she didn't want to say it to them, because it was already there. Her and James were more of parental figures in the blonde boy's life than the Stoppable's ever could.

Mr Stoppable had then said his piece. "We just wanted to be the best that we could." Short, but it was to the point, despite lack of detail.

It was then Anne nodded her head in empathy. "We all do, but there are ways to go about it, you just rushed things. Because what I'm hearing from you, you were teaching him things he didn't have much knowledge and he still didn't understand. Now before you say anything else, or repeat whatever things you want to say, just answer us this… do you still love your son, do you trust him not with your lives, but his own?" They nodded their heads.

"That's all that's suppose to matter, his own life. Let him make his decisions, if he wants to come home, he'll come home. If he wants to talk to you, he'll come for you, don't rush things in and beg for forgiveness, he needs time to figure this out for himself."

The Stoppable's sighed, they comforted each other in the despair of 'losing' their son. It was then James spoke to them. "It isn't up to us to decide if he comes back, it's up to him. So entrust that to him." It was ended in a comforting, yet bittersweet note. They took their leave, feeling sort of the same, yet given a tad glimmer of hope.


	31. For Every Action, A Motive

Wade was looking at the files that he opened up on his desktop, doing what he can to help crack Ron's case. Even if he had the names of the agents that were listed, there were so many. As if he could find any of them in around the world, in Middleton no less.

The thing about agents is either they're deceased or off-grid. So attempting to detect them on the radar is a bit more difficult to do so. He found a person who was in the military, several combat deployments and he was given admission to Global Justice. Under mysterious circumstances, he withdrew his admission and returned to his original branch, the marines. It was then he received an honorable discharge due to high year tenure.

Wade looked at the man's record again. Sighing, he leans back into the chair, his hand covering his mouth. "There's something missing…" he mutters. It says he's alive, his hometown may be in Middleton, but where would he be at this point in time, right? But where was he exactly, and what is he doing at this point in time?

"Ok, there could be something right…" the sound of fingers typing on a clicking keyboard fills the room. It was then he finally found a lead.

"Gotcha now, let's see what you've been up to." He was able to find some transactions in his name, it seems that he's taken a job in repairing cars, he searches up the address. As he sent it to Ron, he sees from the corner of his eye three camera's. One is showing Ron driving a bike in the city, another is an individual wearing a Global Justice uniform with face wear that covered his profile. The final camera, shows Kim leaving the building where she had to go for her therapy session.

It was then he sees the person text something on his phone, it was where a text popped up on his screen.

'It's for the greater good, they have to go.'

The techs eyes widened at seeing this, this guy was going after Ron, from the text, he picks up that he was ambitious to put them in the ground. He had to warn Ron, if the assassin is from GJ, then he would be smart enough to cut the communications from Wade's part, which he was.

He attempts to contacts Ron, but there was nothing but static. Then his computer crashed, could it have been a virus took place in the computer? "C'mon, c'mon." He mumbles as he reboots the system but all that was shown was a GJ insignia. He slams his hands on the desk and runs his fingers through his hair, no way to contact Ron or anyone else.

No, that wasn't it… he had another device, something he kept from both GJ and Team Possible, a secondary form to contact the others, in case something like this happened.

This message was going to two people, hopefully it reaches them on time.

'S.O.S, GJ saboteur after you, Middleton apartment, 7th floor.'

He immediately clicked the send button and drew a deep sigh. Praying that it would work, he'd work on resetting the system and reprogram his security, he needed to get in touch with the director.

Meanwhile:

Ron had to test out his newly purchased bike for a nice little test drive around the city, it handled well. Did good on the turning and has pretty good speed. Deciding that it was time to get himself something to eat, he parks the bike and heads into a cafe. As he got his order, he sees a message from Wade, informing him of two things, a guy that can help in his investigation, and the saboteur was making his move.

'Middleton hotel?' He thought. 'Isn't that next to…' he turned to see the hotel across from him. Darting his head upwards while counting the floors by window, he reaches the seventh floor, seeing no one present.

'May as well take a look.' He thinks. The idea of it being a trap lingered about, it only added to his cautious nature of approach. He crossed the street and enters the hotel, he sees an elevator where he makes a beeline for. Instead of pressing the button that had the seven on it, he chose six. Should the guy expect him from the elevator, he'll just think it would be one of the tenants going back to their rooms, if he hadn't commandeered the elevator and it's cameras. A ding was heard from the elevator, the plan of infiltration was simple; go onto a lower floor via elevator, go up to the seventh an alternate way and corner him by surprise.

That was the plan… until the elevator doors opened to reveal the saboteur holding a button at his side resting next to his waist. Not even seeing the bastard's face he uttered something to him.

"Goodbye." He said. The voice was modulated, no way of recognizing him orally. Ron tackles him to the ground as the button was pressed. Revealing a sound the screeched through the elevator. The assassin pushed Ron off of him, as they got up, the sound of an elevator crashing down to perhaps the lobby or the basement.

"Should've done it, when I was still on." Ron mocked him. Belittling his little 'look at his killer before he offs you' cliche.

The walked to each other, Ron gives out a right hand strike, followed by a left hook to the chin that barely missed, he uses his elbow to deliver a smash on his helmet. He jumps onto a wall and gives a push kick that went for the chest. He stumbles back, but rolls back into position. It was then a smoke bomb was thrown.

Ron, believing that he's about to run, rushed into the smoke to attack him from the other side. Before that can happen, this feeling coursed through his body. He fell to his knees as this jolt stunned him.

He appears behind him. "That agent Stoppable, is a shock mine. Meh maybe you're just Ron." He places him in a sleeper hold. "You should've left stuff like this alone. This was way beyond your league."

Ron begins to head butt him using the back of his head. One landed, but it didn't phase him, the second hit him, for it loosened his grip. The third one finally got him to let go. Ron did a push kick to the opponents gut. They both got up, Ron's heavy breathing could be heard through the halls.

The saboteur came by, he leaps towards Ron, starting off with a small kick to the blonde's shin, followed by a head kick that was blocked. A spinning wheel kick was coming, but swaying back only made the attack hit air. An overhead punch was coming, but it was redirected. Ron countered with a left hook, a knee to the gut, he ran toward him and shoots for a takedown. He pins his sitting body towards a wall, but Ron's opponent used his legs to kick him out of the way.

The saboteur got up and sees a glass vase, where he plans to smash the blonde boy's face with it. It was then someone crashed into him, stagger to the ground, who quickly ran to Ron to help him up.

"Ghk… KP?" Ron says as his disorientation begins to clear up.

"You're not the only one who got the message." Kim said. Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulder as a support, Kim took to his waist to help him up.

"So he's the guy responsible?" Kim says to him. Seeing him get up started to disgust her, how she wanted to dash his head onto the wall and stomp on his temple.

"Yeah, don't go for the helmet, it's a strong point in his armor. The body, arms and legs are good places to attack. He has a voice modulator, no way to recognize his voice, his training is of Global Justice requirements.

"You got any ideas, Ron? If you do, I'm willing to listen this time." The blonde boy's eyes softened after hearing her sentence.

"Just one… but it involves knives and spilling blood, no killing. We can take him together, if we actually take him down… we'll take him to GJ as a prisoner."

Kim had a thought, this doesn't even qualify as a mission, its more of a self defense situation. This guy was assaulting her friend, so she sticks up for him… Kim isn't technically in the field, so that's good enough to not break the rules."

"All right, let's do this." Ron ran as Kim followed suit. Ron gave a flying knee to his chest. A left body hook and several jabs that worked the body, Ron rolled so he would be positioned behind him. Kim was in front of her new enemy, she did a front flip and kicked him on the chest. Ron saw his shin and kicked it harshly, causing him to stumble to the ground. He takes a kunai knife from his pocket and throws it on his shoulder. He runs up to plunge the weapon deeper. It was successful as blood coated the weapon. A head butt got to Ron, but Kim attacked his opponent with a kick to the neck.

Angry he grabs Kim, she fights back with what she has, performing a hip toss, but he came back from it with an armbar. Ron picked up the opponent and presses him against the wall, with Kim's help of course.

"Why are you targeting agents in GJ?!" Ron says.

"Is that what all this fuss is about?" The saboteur says in sarcasm, yet contempt. He kicks Kim away and takes Ron's arm and attempts to twist it. The boy did a wall run to escape the grab. Kim was able to punch him right in the gut. Ron slams his head onto the wall, which caused a break in his helmet. Ron threw him towards the window. Not even turning back, the suspect just jumped out of the window, successfully making his escape.

Kim was about to run after him, only to be stopped by Ron. "No, we've got what we've need now."

Kim disagrees with his statement somewhat. "I don't think we should let him get away like this, we'll still be able to catch him." She was about to jump out too, but Ron stopped her.

"I know you wanna help but you're still suspended. What we did wasn't a mission per se, but we were just defending ourselves, so this doesn't count as a mission. We arrest him now, GJ will be breathing down our necks even more, even if we did something good for them."

Kim sighed, surrendering to Ron's idea, because it held good points. "Ok, so what do we do?" She asks him now.

"Ok uhh… let's get this blood to Wade, he'll be able to run this through some databases… we'll find a match and we'll act accordingly." Ron answers.

Kim had her wits about, with a sharp breath, she composed herself into a calm state. "Alright, we'll go with it, but next time, he has to be in cuffs."

He aims his grapnel at the ledge across from him. "That's the plan." It was shot across the air. Kim's arms wrapped around his neck, Ron had placed his arms around her waist. They jumped from the building and zipped to ground level.

They both got on Ron's bike, driving away from the scene and heading to see Wade. If Kim and Ron were targets, who's to say he wasn't?

Opening the door to Wade's door. "Wade?! It's us, are you ok?"

"I'm in here." Wade's voice rang somewhere. Ron and Kim raced to his little computer room, to see it completely shut down.

"Agh, sorry I couldn't contact you like you needed me to. But some sort of worm messed up my system." Wade addresses as he was finishing up something. Kim and Ron stared at each other, knowing the culprit.

"It shut down everything, I had to use something else to contact you. It was able to work… ok, I'm able to restart the system, I'm able to recover some files and let's…" he turns on the system to see it function, it was back to normal. This causes Wade to have a deep sigh of relief. "Did you catch the guy? I mean if he's still out there, he might plan something else, an elevator falling already has people in hysteria… even for a GJ agent, that was reckless."

"No, but we got something else." He shows him the crimson kunai knife. "I was able to stab him, make him draw blood. That was part of the plan, get his blood and have you scan it."

"Ron, that was actually a pretty good idea. We have his DNA, he got careless and maybe we could…" Kim felt a buzz, it showed a message from her mother.

 _'Ron's parents came by, they want him back… after all this time they want him back? Plz make sure he's ok, this has to be difficult, especially for him.'_

"Exactly." Wade said. "This would take some time for me to find a match. But how are you going to draw him out? Something must've happened today in particular that made him take action like this?"

Kim typed back. _'I'm with him now… he seems ok, no depression or anything like that. What did you say to them?'_ She sent the message. That was when her mother typed back.

 _'I told them to wait. I wanted to hear from Ron's point of view before I tell them the actual truth.'_

'He'll come when he can, he needs space after today.' She texted back.

"Yo Kim, how did it go, the session with the doc?" Kim was snapped back to reality as Ron asked her a question.

"It ahh, went fine. I think the doc thinks I'm pretty sane, just a little rattled is all." She answers honestly.

"Things'll get better, so try to beat yourself up over it. Believe it or not, the world still needs you." He then turns his attention to Wade. "The way to get his attention is to make sure GJ would still want us, even Kim. If that's the case, we're gonna be here to stay." Ron checked out his watch. "Sorry guys I gotta go, there's a certain promise I need to make good on."

"Ron wait…" Kim said. Before Ron could bolt out of the door. "Your parents came to see mine. I just… I want to know if everything is ok with you." She blurts out.

"Thanks but don't worry about me, I'm fine, I promise." He says as he leaves the house. As he was outside, he left a message for someone. He texted the address and added something else.

'Remember that orange swimsuit you have, might wanna bring that. :D'

He drove back to his own home. Changing from his regular outfit, disarming himself of anything he had. He changed into a certain something and heads outside to a certain area of the house.

After ten to fifteen minutes, he heard a car pulling up on the driveway. It was then he pulled out his phone. 'The door's open, you can let yourself in.'

Bonnie went upstairs to change into her orange swimsuit. As she looked out of the window, she sees Ron and a swimming pool. "Is he serious?" She happily says as she races down to see what Ron had in store.

"Oh my God, Ron!" She says happily. As something lingered in her mind.

 _'Sounds like you wanna model me in not just clothes, maybe like in swim trunks, considering you had me buy a pair, and you did but a swimsuit too.'_

 _'Who knows, maybe we'll go and have a little swim together.'_

He spreads his hands out with a big smile, as if this area was his cornerstone. He actually gave the area a little more sprucing up since the brunette was coming here, even had the radio play some steady music. "I didn't forget about that promise Bon-Bon, nothing's stopping us now." He says.

Bonnie walks towards him. "I can't believe you remembered." She hugs him. "Actually, there's a little something extra about the promise." She says, hiding her mischievous nature.

"Really? What's that?" Ron asked. He is completely oblivious to it. She broke the hug, still smiling.

"Is the water warm?" She pushes him into the water. "Ah… AHHH!" He says as he goes underwater, only to swim up. Bonnie giggles at him, that was definitely priceless for her. "C'mon Ronnie, don't tell me you did not see that coming. He swims to the ledge where Bonnie stood. But he gonna get his revenge. He leaps up, hugs Bonnie and drags her into the water with him. They both come up, the brunette laughed and splashed water at his face.

"Be honest, I really got you." He says laughing at the whole point of this. In turn, the brunette splashed him again. "Be quiet." She says smiling.

"Well, let's make the best of it." Ron and Bonnie swam around, from splashing each other, holding breath competitions, and racing lengths. They wouldn't deny that there was some ankle grabbing, but they definitely had a nice time. They rested on the side of the pool facing the house. They look at each other, then the skies. It was all blissful silence, but Bonnie broke that.

"Y'know Ron, you've made a lot of things better for everyone… you know I get worried about you sometimes right?" She snuggles to his chest.

"I know, even if I tell you not to."

"It's just… with all the missions you go to, saving the world, risking your life… I know you're strong, but you'll always come back, right?"

"Do you have to ask? Of course I'm coming back." He answers, lightly chuckling.

She sighs… "Is this what you really love Ron? I mean you do all of this and it doesn't faze you. Heh, you're really something else."

"I like it but… I like _this_ even more. It's like I'm torn apart. But, I don't mind, I really don't."

"Ron, I don't want to force you into doing anything because I tell you to, but if it gets to be too much, we can start somewhere else y'know. I just want this for a long time."

After hearing Bonnie's words, Ron contemplated in his thoughts, she had a point and he felt the same way.

"Same here." He says as he gets up from the pool and heads inside the house. "I'm getting some sleep, are you heading back?"

"Not really, I'll just tell my family I'm at a friends house. I'm too tired to drive back anyway." She says. After their private pool party, everything they did tired her out. By the look of it, Ron was under the same effects.

Ron and Bonnie didn't go for sex this time. They just rested together in the same bed. The relationship was meaningful to the both of them. Ron snaked his hand hug the brunette's waist. She snuggled her head to his shoulder. Ron remembered something about Master Sensei's words and how it affected him.

'Maybe he's right.…' Ron thought. 'Maybe I've already made the meaning in my life.'


	32. Split The Play

**Hi everyone, sorry it took so long, I had a lot of stuff to do and it left me incredibly busy… but I was able to get this chapter in. There might be more, there might be less, I'm not sure, but I'll do what I can for the story.**

* * *

How is it that the sirens of the night softly coo it's tune into the subject's mind? The whispers can only be heard by the howling winds that gently rush. The skin gently shakes as it is constantly met by its brisk touch. Yet the skies, the skies showed a lurid night.

How it roared with thunderous gray clouds, emanating with countless electrical discharges. There wasn't a house, maybe not for miles, it looked to be mountaintops, where in the middle lies a forest with a fresh riverbank.

Taking a look at the river and seeing the reflection coming from the water. A blonde boy who's eyes were slightly glowing in a blue color. Turning around, he sees a body lying in blood. Before Ron was able to identify who it was, a force of wind was strong enough to push him back and slam his body onto the mountain. Within the clouds of dusts that limited his vision, a yellow glow came from behind. A blade rested next to him, stabbed to the ground. With his hand grabbing the hilt, he arms himself with it and dashes toward the threat. He didn't swing at empty air, he felt collision with a blade, yet it pushed back. He felt gravity pulling him back to ground level with force. He recovers quickly, failing to identify the fallen victim or the assailant. Yet why would he be concerned with such a matter.

His memories consisted of his beloved swimming with him, laughing… conversing with him. Then, everything went black as their bodies were intertwined in a warm bedroom. There was no other way that he would be in a battlefield in an unfamiliar place within a second, unless he was trapped in a dream. Before Ron could react, a clash happened once again, this time, he jolted from his sleep. His eyes awakened to his home, to a head resting on his chest.

His hand instinctively stroked her hair, his fingertips gently touches her neck, it would then rest on her back. A shift in her position happened, she snuggled up to him. Her right hand reached for his arm, her left hand stroked his cheek. "Your heart's beating faster…" she whispers. "Are you feeling ok?"

Ron sat up gently placing one hand on her wrist and the other on her hip. "I'm ok… just a bad dream." He says smiling at her. He sees Bonnie, his beloved, in all her worry and attentiveness for him. He gives a gentle kiss to her forehead, before paying attention to the fact that the outfits they wore the night before were spread across the floor. He remembered the night not ending not delving into a sexual intercourse, rather just a night of intimacy was just wrapping themselves in each other's arms.

"What was it about?" She asks. How his heart raced… she took it into attention, it raced with fear, with panic. How can the feeling of terror envelop him overnight? That was what she wanted to discover.

"Well…" his voice indicated he was about to trail, yet he had the feeling to avoid it. He wanted to be honest with her, yet felt the need to uphold the school's promise, he was caught in a hard place, he could lie and say he was in some sort of madhouse, but knowing the brunette, she'll pick up on that lie quick. "Bonnie, you know I'm gonna be completely honest with you, right?"

"Of course." She props her hands onto the mattress to push herself up, wanting to keep eye contact. "You always come to me when something was up…" Ron broke contact by looking to the door that was on their side, then looked back at her. "…Somehow I'm feeling that this is mission related, and not in a good way."

"Yeah, I think it is… why don't I make some breakfast and we can talk about it then?" He suggests. He shifts himself on top of Bonnie, ensuring that she was wrapped within the covers. As he got up, the absence of her warmth came into play. A draft had breezed through his torso.

Ron gathered his outfit from the night and placed it in the hamper, he also gathers a new set of clothes before heading to the bathroom. He was able to wash himself up as well as placing on his clothes. "Your turn." He says as he steps out and makes his way downstairs to prepare the meal. He pinches his nose, seeing flashes of his little nightmare.

The brunette strolls down to see an artist at work. "You know, you've done a lotta stuff for awhile, maybe a day off wouldn't hurt."

A slight chuckle came from him. "I keep thinking that myself, but I… there's still something that I need to do."

"I understand that, but when was the last time you… I dunno had a good nights sleep, no nightmares, no worries, stuff like that." She asks. He turns around, places one arm on the side of his neck.

"Doesn't last night count?" He says sheepishly. He hoped to make sure that would get him out of this conversation… he thought wrong.

"That's not really a point I'm driving at." Her hand cupped his own. "Ron, you know what I'm talking about." She spoke softly. He nods his head in acceptance.

"Yeah, no beating around the bush on this… you want me to leave GJ, don't you?" He finishes.

She stammered and attempted to gather her words. "No, I-I mean that's not… well I just…" she looks down. "I don't wanna force this on you. I don't want you to do something like choosing, the whole cyanide thing, the missions you've done, the whole Middleton hotel thing, this mole in where you work… I can see it getting to you. Now you have this nightmare and you just seem rattled… I'm just saying a vacation would help, maybe a long one."

Ron exhaled. In the back of his mind, a conversation like this was going to happen. He didn't dread it as much as ignored it, nothing turned into something so serious. Bonnie noticed that, how one thing was piling over the other, in a way she's right, but fate would tell her otherwise.

"I hear ya." He began. "But if a mole like this is still running loose, how long before he does serious damage? My parents are back and they want me back in their life… and they actually went to Kim's parents. Now I have this nightmare… that I know is gonna come true. Maybe it's time I told you about it huh?"

She nods her head. "Just… take your time. You can stop at any point."

"The school I-I went to, they have these secrets that I can't really tell anyone, and I made a promise to that. I can try to tell you what it is, but I really need to be vague about it and uh… uphold that promise. Can you understand that?" He asks.

"It's ok, even if I don't get it, but I'll try."

Running his hands through his locks of hair, he confesses, "This school is relatable to what I do. When I got there, it changed me more than I thought. There are things that… I was taught there. At first I… I didn't think I could handle it… all of it, but I pulled through. Th-The memories, they were someone else's but they're not flashing anymore. It's not like Middleton High, it just feels like a community to me."

Bonnie sat down and ate the breakfast Ron made. She gave the understanding part a try, maybe it wasn't on point, but she has a certain point; it's not a normal school.

"Y'know I gotta head out to write the new article for the school paper. Can't wait for it to be made, I really have some things I want to write down."

Ron's ears perked. "Oh uhh, are you heading out now?" He pointed his thumb to the door.

"Once I finish this, I'll head out. I'd ask you if you needed a ride, but I'm pretty sure you have that bike of yours to drive around with." She implies.

"I can't head to school today, I need to skip for a bit… these investigations… I need to close these cases soon." Upon his answer, Bonnie had a slight frown on her face, which she hid. The two made a beeline for the door.

"I can't wait to read your article when it's done, maybe it'll be something interesting." He says, to lighten the mood which seems to work.

"Ronnie, it'll probably be about vacation hotspots for seniors or a new diet." As she got in the car, Ron races out of the driveway with his bike ahead of her. Taking his departure in, she mumbles something else. "Or Team Possible making a comeback." Her expression was deadpan. She drove off, with certain plans in her mind.

'I'll have to choose somewhere, anywhere nice to make this work.' Her thoughts rang.

With Ron

While racing to GJ headquarters, he contacted Wade, there had to have been several results coming in by now. A criminal wanted him dead, although in his line of profession, who wouldn't? He wrinkles his nose a bit and huffs.

"Ron, you doing ok?" Wade asks. His grip tightened on the bike's handlebars as he prepared for a turn.

"I'm fine." He answers. "Did the test results come back? If we know who he is, we can nail him now, finally close this case." Much hope was detected in his voice.

Despising to be the bearer of false hope, Wade had to tell him. "The test results came and we couldn't find it to be anyone who has a criminal record, there's no match in the databases of the police departments."

"That's just great." He mumbles in disappointment.

"But I was able to run a scan to find matches in the Global Justice database. I didn't do it before because… I mean one of our is doing something like this, it just doesn't seem right."

"Ok, has there been any odd moves recently? With this going on, probably villains will have a little free time or a media frenzy comes along and makes some sort of scandal out of it."

"So far there hasn't been any moves yet, but I think you might wanna hear this, it's the attack that happened at the hotel." It then transitioned to a newscast.

"An attack happened yesterday at the Middleton hotel. Police and firefighters arrived at the scene to investigate an explosion that took place on the upper levels. Police are also looking for a suspect responsible for the attack. The investigation is still ongoing as police have yet to find answers. But there's also another question that's on everyone's lips."

Ron's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Two known agents Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were present at the time of the attack in order to prevent the attack from escalating further. Months ago, the team had experienced fallout and disbanded. Now it seems that they were working together in stopping the attack. We'll have more on this developing story later on at six."

"Great, instead of it being on GJ, it's on us. We need to close this soon." Agitation was clearly shown in the tone of his voice, the stress was getting to him, this was getting to be demanding for him, but he took a breath. "Sorry Wade, I'm just, we have to be close man. I can feel it. Has anything happened with you and Kim? I've been checking on her and honestly, I think I'm the only person outside of her family who's talking to her, although I might be wrong on that."

Wade tapped his chin. "Well she has me sent out a Wade-bot to help her train in different styles, she's been using it for awhile after what happened. Honestly, I think she's pretty chill." It was then a ping appeared on his computer. "Uhh Ron, you might wanna delay the trip, there's an armored car speeding southbound of Middleton and police are having a hard time catching it.

"What, is it Motor Ed or something?" He asked.

"I'm not sure but…" another ping appeared. Another vehicle appeared on the map. "There's another one, eastbound. Ok we need to split this between the law and you. It's your choice to choose which one."

"Look, I'm choosing the one that's close, the one heading south, but I need you to do something for the other one… I need you to send someone else on that mission, someone we can both trust."

Wade did a process of elimination and was able to deduce who it was. "Ron, Kim's still on administrative leave, we make her do this now…"

"Wade I get it but right now, we need to give her the chance to make up for what she's done. It doesn't have to be reported, we can do this 'off the books'. I don't wanna force you to do this, just take it into consideration."

"I'll think about it." Wade terminates the communication. As Ron races down the hill.

'Why now, out of all times why now?' He thinks to himself. He can't help but feel that something else was at play, but what?

With Kim:

Still with the counselor after the last session. The redhead actually felt normal in here. There was no feelings of alienation or guilt flowing in her.

In the midst of her conversation, she felt calm and this control of herself that she felt was lost to her. "I asked Wade if he would be able to send in a training robot to help me with my fighting styles. I kept getting better at it and… so far it's been ok for me."

"And how are your relations with Ron? From our conversations, you've talked about him mostly."

Kim's hands were placed on her own knees, tapping it with her palms for a bit. "His parents came back… to see him. It was like… he didn't want anything to do with them, so they went to my parents for help. They said to wait for him… but I know my Mom better than this. She's angry with them because she and my Dad practically raised him."

"He was also raised alongside you, correct?"

"Yeah, we've been side to side for a long time. He was like this brother, but he wasn't annoying like my other two brothers Jim and Tim. Don't get me wrong, I love them both, no question. When it comes to Ron, he was this free spirited but unguided person, maybe that's what I liked about him. Because he's so different from me, I always have something planned for myself and… he, he knows about the needs that a lotta people need. A job, a home, a healthy lifestyle… and he… he doesn't stress over it too much, like I do. I guess we balanced each other out. We both want the same thing, it's how different we go about it." She admits.

The doctor takes off his glasses and cleans it with a cloth. "Ms. Possible, I can see you're making progress since we've last met, I'm proud that you were able to see your faults and do something about them. Keep working on anything you might be struggling in and these sessions will no longer be a requirement soon enough. Right now, we're out of time. Drop by anytime you need to talk or if something occurs." He says as the redhead took her leave. Taking her Kimmunicator out she receives a message from Wade.

'Ron needs your help, stop vehicle at location.'

The screen then showed not a car, but a motorcycle, the color got her attention; green and black. The camera even showed the driver having jet black hair and a biker suit sporting the same color. She quickly deduced who it was, for she snarled her name.

"Shego." Her grip on the Kimmunicator tightened a bit before she placed it in her pocket, she had then followed in pursuit. "Out of all times you had to show up, why now?"

At GJ HQ

The director had been issuing objectives as of late, things were getting slightly better in the field. She was also running tests to find out who's been causing all of this.

'89…90' the loading screen appeared. She tapped her fingers on the table as a coping mechanism for waiting.

'92…93' Betty having some sort of criminal in her organization, it's like having a venomous snake in her garden. She wants to root it out, by any means. Questions remains, what would happen if they were caught?

If the bastard was really an agent, with high enough clearance… what would she do then? Would she be imprison him, place him in a prison away from the outside world, leaving him alive. Would it even be justice, for all the people who were victimized, what would happened if he turned rogue and joined her brother Sheldon 'Gemini' Director?

Killing him was another option on the table, if he was already rogue, then there was no use in keeping him alive. He'll divulge all critical intel to their enemies, striking a blow that can cripple her organization. He'll b a security risk, one that needs to be snuffed out.

'96…97' Morality was still in the equation, it just wasn't much of a motivator, in her experience, lines had to be crossed. Sometimes it didn't matter when or why… it just had to be done.

Before the loading screen reached 100 percent. Her body jerked back while having volts violently race through her body, she thrashed off of the chair. She tried to look at screen before she blacked out all she could see was one thing.

'MATCH'

It was then a boot met the side of her head. It was the suspect, he got into GJ, of course he was able to get in. Most of everything went black except the assailant's face.

"This is a problem." Were his words before the light dimmed from her eyes.


	33. Back to The Roots, Where It Really Stood

**Hi everyone and happy Thanksgiving, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, there are more demands that I need to meet outside of here and it's been hectic, so I wanted to make sure I put up a chapter before next week, where it's gonna start all over again. I think that the story will end soon, not like too soon though. Once this plot is taken care of, then the side plot, then there will be a final one. What you all think about it, is entirely up to you. So with that, here's the next chap.**

* * *

A cold air swept through the room, all silent and dim of light. The only thing that could be heard was a creak of a door, the steady but alerting sound of rattling chains and breathing.

The torso was being victimized by the chills, eyes slowly began to open, consciousness returning, memories flooding back, senses of the touch present.

"Ugh, what…" eyes peered from side to side, for the victim detected immobilization of the arms. Bounded by cuffs, the wrists were. Even with dimmed lights, the rest of the area was shrouded by darkness.

"Dammit, how did this happen?" She uttered to herself. How could she forget this at the last second? Much less, predict the outcome of the situation? Her mind rattled with self-depreciation, how could she not see it, not at that minute. She felt for any foreign materials within her uniform, that could pick the lock, before even trying to confirm, she heard footsteps that came closer and closer.

"You're wondering why you're here, right? I'll be honest with you, this is not personal. These are the risks that come with working in this kind of field." He stepped into the light, the saboteur himself. "I suppose you have questions for me?" He stood, his arms folded.

"I don't even have to ask…" Betty began. "I already know… you had to strike when I was performing a blood test, y'know there's a certain sound that it makes when it tells you whether you have a match or not…" "'Ping'" she made the sound effect. "You're a match, so why don't you stop hiding behind a mask and show me your face… Will Du."

He chuckles. "I was hoping Ron and Kim would be here for the grand exposure." He gestures to take off his helmet. "But I suppose this'll do… considering how early it took for you to find out." He tosses his helmet away.

"No one else has the kind of clearance like I do, unless that have performed exceptionally in the GJ network." She deduced, yet secretly lamented her answer. Will was one of the finest agents around, imperfect when it came to conversing with his peers, but at least he had the job done. But now… he's turned to this.

"That alone should've made me a suspect, so I had to plan ahead, make arrangements, set certain times, choose certain people who I can deal with. It was simple: separate the strong from the weak, or in my case…"

"The professionals from the amateurs… I knew that you were such a blowhard, but I didn't think you do something so low like poisoning people." Betty finished the sentence for him.

"All it took was rising above the ranks, to be honest this wasn't the first time. There were several people who didn't live up to GJ standards, whether it was by records, service, performance… we need to the finest organization, with the finest agents there. Some people I actually considered, others had to go under… circumstantial means."

"You killed them!" She accused. Whether he seems himself as some judge that decides who is accepted or not isn't the issue. He had the gall to hurt innocent people, people that deserved a choice.

"Kill? No, no no, killing may have been an option, but it wasn't there. I just had to coerce them out by whatever I was able to use. If any of them were killed, it seemed that it was too much for them." Will even dismisses his case with indifference, would it even hurt to just take a pipe and crack his skull with? No, not even close.

"So why, what do you get out of this? This little grand plan of yours has been going on for awhile, if I'm right. Even Internal Affairs couldn't catch you, if there's a reason why you've done this, it's best if you spit it out now." Her voice carried judgment, she resented Will and the idea of him to follow.

He then began to explain. "Global Justice used to stand for something, you should know that. A lot of people respected us, a lot of criminals feared us and that's how it was supposed to be… until you allowed these new recruits to come along and ruin everything! These people are going to jeopardize the good name of GJ, I have to do something about it. I don't care if it meant imprisonment, I don't care if it meant getting executed, I just did what I had to do for the sake of the organization, that's all."

She could only shake her head in disgust. "That's what you think? Hurting agents that could've had a chance puts you in the right? I actually thought you were one of the best, but you're just another brat wanting attention."

Will smirks after hearing her comment. "'Another brat wanting attention?' Really sounds just like Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything. You see her save the world like, how many times? The world worshiped her, saw her as this hero of the world, she became the face for Global Justice and look where it got you now. The networks in the midst of an investigation of a scandal. Don't you get it, the more you have her around, the more it's jeopardizing your network, your standings and your respect! We should not allow this organization to be as some sort of trivial matter that needs to be taken out." In his twisted fashion, he claims himself to be protecting the agency, rebuild it to be stronger than before, but he was way off on the margin.

"So what, you were going to target her next? For your information, she's done a lot of good for this organization, even Ron." Betty defended team Possible, much to her surprise. True, there were whispers out and about, but everything was still tight lipped, mostly unknown to the public. At least with them, redeeming qualities were seen.

"Miss Possible has compromised our organization's integrity, after that video was viral of her neglecting the mission and her mistreatment of a fellow teammate. Even if you are standing up for her, she's a broken woman. The little meltdown that she had really shows what kind of woman she really is. She's too dependent, she's too insecure and she is mentally unstable to top it all off. She even used a tracking chip to stalk Ron. I didn't think that she would actually use it, but it actually saved me a lot of work, especially since it was embedded with cyanide." Will voiced his dislike of the redhead, even when she was inducted with Ron, he saw her as a bad omen for Global Justice, one that needed to be ripped out.

"So you knew Wade would log into the servers and see several schematics for gadgetry and placed in the cyanide chip intentionally." Betty was being put up to speed.

"Kim was going to use it in case if her little sidekick gets abducted or goes rogue. Like I told you, she's insecure."

"What about Ron, was he a part of your little blacklist?" She asked him, yet she obviously knew the answer as he nodded his head.

"Of course he was, by that point, he was beneath Kim. Ron was just a body occupying space, he couldn't earn his keep on his own. Cyanide poisoning wasn't the original plan, but it was an option given to me easily."

"Ron may not have pulled his own weight much, but he's been a good agent through and through, and that's more than I can say for him compared to you." Betty was true to that statement, but even so… there was a question that shook her. Like a dark secret revealed to the public.

"Tell me… was it before or after you attempted to seduce him?" He asks. He knew… he knew what she did. It felt embarrassing for her, as if she's been stripped mentally.

"I know, Director. Why would you yourself go out in the field like a soldier, with a person whose young and just now… he's become your taste and an attraction? How would it feel that a Director of a justice organization had a sexual relationship with her agents, a younger one no less? Did you even stop to think about your fiancé?" He got closer to his superior's face. "What would he say if you moved on from him like this?"

In retaliation, Betty delivered a headbutt to the talkative traitor, causing him to stagger back, holding his nose. "Don't ever talk about him again."

He lets go of his nose, chuckling lightly. "Y'know what, I'll give you that. I know that I hit a mark, so I should've saw it coming." He scratches the back of his ear. "See, I think it isn't too late for you to reform Global Justice to its rightful position… all the scandals, the rumors can be brought to an end, it all revolves around two people: Kim and Ron. This is what's going to happen, Kim can pass for having excess pride, she's egotistical, if that's the case, then there's someone who can twist the knife on that pride. Because that she's still in evaluation, there's a better chance that she'll revert back into her unstable state if someone pushes her enough. You already know who can." He says with assuring confidence.

"As for Ron, his compassion… is a bit much. He forgave Kim after all of those things she did to him, he's actually still willing to look you in the eye after your amorous behavior towards him. Even so, I checked flight records that show that he went to Japan, a similar location where Monkey Fist was at that point. Rumors came about that he amputated an hand of his protege. I don't know where he's stationed himself while there, but I'll get it out of him, if I care enough to. The main point, this shining light behaves like an animal, so let's unlock the cage."

With some final words for Will, she smirked. "Y'know, you sure have a big mouth, I'm pretty sure that both Ronald and Kimberly bested you together. Let me tell you one thing, you may say that you're doing all of this for the organization, when you're really doing this for yourself. Because you can't stand it, you can't stand the fact that you're second-rate. They're better than you and you know it, it's all denial, Will… all of it." With that, he walks away, waiting for the motions to pass.

MEANWHILE:

Kim and Ron both raced to the vehicles that were on their little chase. Yet Kim, she was more intense on catching the bike. She sped through traffic she quickly saw that her target made a sharp left, with little to no traffic blocking her way she did the same. She opened her window in order to use her rappel, it failed to hit its mark. Kim growled under her breath, her stress and anger came about. But she had to exhale, she wasn't going to repeat that mistake, not like Duff Killigan again. She had to keep her cool. The biker kept looking back, seeing whether Kim was still following, which she was. Seeing a tunnel on her right, she quickly goes for it. Kim followed after, only to see the motorcycle dragging across the ground. Before the car could get any closer, a green light came from behind her, it was about to hit the car. She quickly put her foot on the brakes, knowing what was bound to happen. Green plasma came from above and shot at the motorcycle, the redhead steered the car so the explosion would impact the right side. Once it came, a violent rocking was felt. She got out of the car, only to hear cackling fill the area. Kim shot her rappel to get to higher ground, only to meet a certain villainess again.

"Hey there, princess." She says with mockery and disdain. Her smile dared to push Kim off her game but it didn't, so maybe a little smack talk would help. "Wait, where's the other guy? I thought your little boy toy was with you."

"What, you mean Ron?" Kim asked. "He makes his own decisions, like I'm suppose to make it for him." Shego could see it, her words were digging into Kim's skin.

"Sure, right… I mean he struck out on his own, abandoned you when he actually had the chance. Best yet, he even left you for your worst enemy… some friend he is huh?"

Kim couldn't lose this battle, if she wins, who knows what'll happen. "Ron's still my friend… unlike you, I have one. Let's be real, he's his own person as am I."

Shego laughs "You really think he's your friend, or are you on the other side of it. Think about it, you were the leader… you kept him in line, kept him in check and all of a sudden, he couldn't take it anymore and he humiliated you on live television. He must be a good friend if he did all of that." The green skinned mercenary's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Leaving the team was a necessary thing, but was there any need for all the extra? I gotta tell ya, I enjoyed it, especially when you went after him."

Kim's anger was seething through, it was barely visible, but it was there. Her hands clutched into fists, her knees were buckling, begging for the legs to take those steps forward, to attack her… to just let loose.

To that end, she did.


	34. Losing Control or Asserting Yourself

**Dismal again. Sorry I didn't write a chapter during the timeline. I had real life stuff that was happening, like class and right now, I'm in mourning, I want to end this story soon. I would also like a little advice from you the readers, after this or the next chapter, I want Ron and the Possible family deal with the Stoppable's, I would like to know in your opinion, how the Possible's would deal with it, and how Ron would deal with it. Let this chapter be a holiday gift. Happy Holiday's to you all**

Kim ran towards the green skinned villainess and started off with a push kick to Shego's leg, with the momentum, the redhead used her other leg to hit her in the thigh, finishing her touch with a head kick. It hit its mark, but it would've been better if it wasn't blocked.

The woman countered with a punch to her hip, than an elbow to her face, where the redhead swayed away from. But Shego followed up with a knee to her stomach, an uppercut to the jaw which was blocked and she pressed herself against her to perform a hip throw which took her off of the ledge, she used the rappel to place herself toward her left where Shego followed in hot pursuit.

Both landing on their feet, the green skinned woman spoke again. "You're suppose to step your game up, but you're way too easy. Guess Ronnie's not here to save you… not like he cares anyway." She taunts.

Kim's hands shook, she dared to strike this woman with a lead pipe or any blunt instrument her hands would dare to hold. She needed to stay in control. That's what matters for her.

Now it was her time to attack again. She began to attack again by starting with a leg kick to Shego, she also did a left jab where the villainess parried it away from her face. The redhead used her elbow to attack her enemy in the face, it succeeded in staggering her away. Kim was about to use a push kick as another attack, but Shego wasn't going to give her the upper hand. She blocked the attack, hopped onto a nearby ledge, twisted her body into a 360 degree angle and kicked Kim right in the face. The redhead fell down. But she rolled back. Grabbed her rappel and shot it nearby Shego. Kim zipped towards her and kicked her in the chest. As they flew towards the wall, it could be felt that Kim was digging into her adversary's ribs, wanting to feel either a snap or a pop, she springboards out of the way before a green flamed fist would strike her jaw.

Shego held her gut in one hand, but as she ran, she ran towards her goody two shoes opponent. She blasts the ground in front of Kim, causing her to roll back. Both of them see the smoke between their respective area of combat. Kim used her rappel to swing herself to go behind Shego, but she had a similar idea. She jumped from the ledge, tackled her in the mid air and they began falling to the ground. A resounding thud was heard, flesh smacking onto the ground.

Both of them were writhing on the ground. Gasping and panting for breath. Kim dragged herself to Shego, grabbing her wrist to apprehend her. That was when the redhead felt a yank.

An arm dared to wrap around her neck, her forehead touched the ground. Shego wrapped her legs around her waist. The villainess used her free hand to apply more pressure with her choking arm by grabbing her own wrists. As her arms push towards her, the legs moved back… successfully placing her in a guillotine choke.

Kim's eyes dared to roll back and dim, the longer she was in the hold. With the strength she had, she attacked the former superhero by punching her in the hips, wherever the torso was exposed.

"So who did you open your legs for, the sidekick or the cheating artist. Wait, what's the difference? They both cheated!" She cackles. Smiling at her agony, as she continued to twist the knife to her mental stability.

Kim got up on her knees, using one foot to stand up, then the other. She runs towards the wall to try to break free of the chokehold. She felt the hold loosen, but her head also collided with the wall too, stunning her in the process. "Ooh, dominant, I always picked you out to be the submissive type when it comes to boys. I mean, since you and your little sidekick had a fight. Hey, was he on top of you after your little fight/make-up session?!"

Kim could feel it… it was getting to her, she wanted to close her eyes badly, she dared to let her body fall. She aimed her rappel, despite her fading vision. Once it shot, they zipped to the air, they slammed on the ledge, luckily Kim's head was unharmed by the ordeal. Shego's back took the brunt of the crash. Not only that, she freed herself from the submission hold. She hacked and coughed, getting oxygen back into her lungs. Before she could get up, on of the support beams on the catwalk melted, causing the ledge to partially collapse. Her end tilted down, letting her body slide away from the middle to an end. She got up to charge at Shego, who had the higher level, but the catwalk finally broke and Shego was sliding down, placing them on equal level.

Shego moved a lock of her hair away from her face. Huffing from the blood-rushing experience. "Let's try this again." She said as she blasted the area near Kim's hands, without a second thought, the redhead grabbed onto her opponent's leg. She climbed, reaching her waist and pulling her into a free fall. They slammed on the wall first, then spun around in mid air as they actually did a roll to recover from the fall.

Kim recovered first, ran towards Shego, tried a flying knee, but it was dodged, expecting this to happen she sat on her shoulders, pulled back and did a flip, slamming her on the ground. Before Shego could recover, Kim was able to plant her hand on the ground, raises herself up, lifts her leg and have it crash on the villainess's temple. Seeing her stunned for a while, she was able to apprehend her by using restraints that she obtained.

She backed away, blood on her lips, a drop resting at her chin that she dared to wipe off. Catching her breath after such a rigorous battle that would guarantee nausea with someone who would have vertigo, luckily she wasn't one to be susceptible to it.

"Woo, there's the Kimmie I remember! Got no one to hold you down now, then again, no one to lift you up either." Shego mocks, clearly she wants to set her off.

"Why?" Kim begins. "Why did you show your face like this, go on the move?" Kim asked. Doing something like this may be available, but it just seemed off. "I know you, you're not that dumb to just get yourself caught like this, unless there's more at play."

Shego smirks "You're right about that. There was actually a job for me to do, guy even paid in advance, said a bonus would be considered if I roughed you up a bit. Flaunting that kind of cash is bad luck, but he was smart." She shook her head. Just for the very nature of it.

"Who did it? Give me a name." Kim demanded. But knowing her adversary, she wouldn't just answer her, even if she said 'pretty please'.

"Look, you know I don't squeal so easily. Ask your sidekick, unless he's still mad at you." With miraculous timing, her Kimmunicator beeped.

"Kim." It was Ron's voice, for it showed concern and hid important knowledge. She quickly answered.

"Ron! Sorry, I was fighting Shego, I'm glad you called, is everything ok?" She paced the room slowly.

"I'm fine, I ah- got the bad guys and rescued the mechanic and…" he grew silent and within the background, sounds of assault can be heard.

" _Cocksucking, motherfu-_ " such profanity dared to spill in her ears. At least it wasn't Ron addressing her. With a sheepish tone to him, he began. "He's fine, just venting for a bit, he'll need awhile." His tone had became serious. "But that's besides the point, I interrogated one of them, these were paid by Global Justice for a diversion."

"Any idea who?" She had then looked at Shego who shrugged her shoulders to spite her.

"They say it was a guy, but they don't know his name, seeing their accounts with the money they got, they definitely received a good stipend."

"Wait. Hold on." Kim placed her hand up. "You said that they were paid from a diversion?"

"Yeah, they wanted us away from the GJ building." He answers. Ron's eyes quickly widened upon seeing the realization.

"Betty's in that building and it was recently placed in lockdown. If anything…"

"The building was the target and we've been had. Excellent." Ron shook his head in disbelief and spoke with sarcasm. Being used in such a manner, it was rage-inducing.

"Where do you need me, Ron?" Her question earned a snicker from the villainess.

"Kim, you're still under suspension… doing this'll get you into more trouble. I can handle this from here."

"Wait Ron!" The communication ended and she sighed in despair.

"Are you really gonna take that?" Shego interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped her head back angrily. She trying to piss her off more and it was seemingly working.

"When was he the one giving orders to you? I thought you two were partners. Aren't you suppose to be in it together?" She has a point. Sure in the past, they worked together, but there was a lack of equality. Now that things were new, she was willing to work with him, but for some reason, she felt as if he's been holding out on her.

"He's already stole your spotlight. He's even charging into a fight without listening to you. I can feel a sense of déjà vu here. Best part, he's even treating _you_ as the sidekick."

Kim's fists shook. "As if I have any reason to explain myself. What would you know about loyalty? Considering your little record, the last person I ever want to be lectured about partnership is you!"

"Just take a look at what's been happening, everything speaks for itself." She lied back, wanting to see Kim's little emotional war. If her hands weren't restrained, then it would be better. "You ordered Ron around, he struck out. Then blah blah blah fast forward, he becomes a leader and he orders you around. The only thing you and him did, in the sidekick phase was be submissive. So how does it feel?"

Her mind rattled with turmoil. Suspension or not, she has to be there, not to boss him around, but help him. It doesn't have to be in order to save the day, but at least stand next to Ron. Even if he is rejecting it to protect her. She looks at her car. "I'm going to help Ron, but I'm gonna make sure you'll have a nice trip to…" she paused as Shego vanished, leaving behind molten handcuffs.

Sighing in surrender, she drives to the GJ facility, pursuing Ron for a reason that she found to be justified. Whatever people thought didn't matter, what was going to happen didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was her best friend and partner.

"Not again… this won't happen again." Her eyes didn't show anger or competition, but it showed something else… panic.


	35. The Fall of A Snake

Chapter 35:

A race against time dared to rear its ugly thrill at a time like this. So much for a regular day at the office. Regular days doesn't necessarily include something like this. Maybe this was beyond the bar, but then again what wasn't?

Ron made it to GJ headquarters, there were authorities outside the building, regular lawmen and otherwise. A positive point in this would be escape routes on ground would be covered should the mission fail. He takes to the roof and takes the grate off of the ventilation system, making his entry point there.

Are the security systems even online? Would Will be able to use them to hunt him down? Did he already place the facility in lockdown? He escapes the vents and stands. He uses his communicator to contact Wade, yet static came as a response. The blonde boy pinches his nose, Will jammed the communications signal… no way to contact anyone. The plan was to find the director and apprehend Will, seemed simple, if that lingering feeling of death isn't flaunting itself around every corner. He crouches and moves silently, even if camera's caught a glimpse of him, better to be quiet than noisy. He finds the surveillance room. Attempting to open the door, he picks the lock. Once that click was heard, he opened the door slowly. Before it opened all the way, he swore that a small red line was seen underneath the door, right when he jumped away from it and braced for the explosion.

His teeth gritted together, a coat of dust and smoke rested on his outfit. He rolls to his right, allowing himself to lie down on his back. It was then a voice was heard.

" _Did you really think that the surveillance room would be unguarded? We're on neutral ground Ronald, difference is I've been in it longer. You wanna find me and your damsel, figure it out_."

Ron growls under his breath, hearing him talk, condescending whoever he wants. A good way to shut someone up is a clean, hard hit to the jaw. Who was he to remark Betty a 'damsel in distress', much less regarding her as his. Who was he to talk down onto his own boss, and fellow agents. Wait a minute… he's a traitor, this doesn't even come as a surprise.

Figuring out where Will is was narrowed down. The room he could've been in had a P.A system and a surveillance room. Somewhere that had some master control. Master control… something for a specific person, with all of the responsibilities and privilege… an office. Executive privilege, the office of the director.

Rushing to the office, he kicks the door open. No one there. A fist gently hits the wall. "Great." He huffs. Placing his hands on his waist while shaking his head.

"You should be appraised, if anything else." A voice behind him spoke, he turns to meet the speaker. Turning out to be Will himself. "If it's any consolation… this wasn't personal, well… not to me at least."

Ron's eye twitched. 'It wasn't personal', that's what Will Du said. He knows… matter of fact, they both know it was going to be personal this point forward. "It's gonna be." Ron growls. He didn't attempt to hide his anger, this venomous feeling dared to course in his veins. A cure, would to see Will broken, bloodied, a twitching mess on the ground.

"Wow." A small smile was on Will's face. "You know, you and I have a lot of mission deployment under our belt. Every single one of them has taught me something. Make the hard call, separate the weak links… stand up for your purpose and work for the one thing you strive for." He picks up a small display case, which showed several medals. "I am not the enemy… I'm someone who's giving people a taste of the harsh reality that is this profession. People are eager, prideful, ambitious… but all of that leads to their own self-destruction." He places the case down on the desk. "Show them a real taste of what they're going for, not the whole training drills they put you through. The real world doesn't stop for anyone, even if they prayed for it."

Ron had his chance to speak. "You're full of it…" Will turned to face Ron. "I don't buy this whole thing for a minute. You're no soldier, you're demented. You just want to prove that you're better than everyone else. You can't fool me, even I know you have failures under your belt. You failed to apprehend Brotherson, and you failed to kill me."

"Kill you?" Will questions. "Oh, you are mistaken. The cyanide had a small dosage capable of incapacitating the victim. Yes, there have been incidents involving unfortunate deaths, that's all the deaths were; unfortunate." He walks to the door, but stops. "The organization needs to be weeded out. There are good people here, I am aware of that. But there are others who simply cannot be allowed in this facility and must be immediately disavowed. Ms Possible has shown several signs that indicate psychosis, your health has been compromised to a point where physical movement was temporarily limited. Even the director, whose attempted sexual advances on a younger agent has jeopardized the ethical and justified standards that Global Justice stands by." Will walks towards him.

"So once you get rid of me, Kim and Betty, you'll take her place, is that it?!" Ron concluded.

"I will be in the same position as I was before, perhaps someone more progressive will be appointed as the new head of Global Justice. I'm just looking out for the greater good of the organization Ron." He says as they stand face to face.

"So am I." Ron said as he threw the first punch by giving Will a karate chop to his throat. He starts of with a right jab to his head, a left hook to his stomach. A left leg strike to Will's own. He pushed him towards a wall and started to strike him in his stomach. Will pushed him away and out of the office, letting Ron roll away.

Will starts his attack with a head kick that Ron easily ducked, but a push kick with the same leg that hit his shoulder instead of his head, causing him to stagger back. Will uses one of the cubicles to hoist himself on higher ground, rotated his body 360 degrees and does a hook kick where the blonde boy swayed back and dug his left fist into Will's side. Following a right hook to the face.

Ron was about to use a left uppercut to continued the onslaught but it was parried and Will placed him in a Muay Thai clinch. He sees a wall, he wants to press Ron onto it, but he did meet resistance. He attacks him with knee strikes to the body, but a head butt struck him and an uppercut to the jaw, which finally broke the clinch and a push kick to the chest put him on the ground.

Ron charged at his downed adversary. He dives down with a punch ready to land on Will's face. It landed. Failing to mount Will and the fact that he was on full guard, causes him to be pushed back. Once Will got up he was tackled out of the window.

The setting sun spilled towards them. Both of them were free falling. Uncaring of the long fall, they wanted to get shots in before they eventually hit the ground with a sickening splat. But fortune favored both of them… well one of them more so. A feeling of a third body crashed onto them and smashed them against another window, back into the building.

Before Ron could get up, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and his waist. Helping him up. He looks up to see red hair spilling near the side of her face. As the hand removed several locks that covered an eye, a voice was heard. "Sorry I'm late. I had a run-in." The voice was all to familiar which causes Ron to chuckle.

"No worries KP, things here were getting boring." He remarks. Both of them see Will getting up, he wipes his mouth as a cut on his lower lip was shown, probably from the broken glass.

Kim had a lot to think about, after that fight with Shego, there were words that probably rang true, it was going to. "Look, things got out of hand, I can understand that. I know we made up and everything… but you can't just do things on your own like this. I know, I'm the last person you wanna hear that from. So I'm begging you…" she stopped as they both got up. Seeing Will spit out blood was a signal.

"Team Possible one last time?" Kim said. As she stood next to Ron. It felt so different, he wasn't a sidekick, he wasn't a buffoon, he was something entirely different.

He nods his head. "Team Possible one last time." The answer was heard.

Kim charges at Will, she jumps up, wraps her legs around one arm and her hands around the other. Ron sees the opening and delivers a serious body blow. Will stumbles back, making it easier for Kim to bring him to the ground. She rolls away, as Will gets up. But Ron intercepted Will with a flying knee which was blocked. Ron had to dodge a right hook and block two attack coming from the left side of his body. With his right hand, Ron uppercuts Will, following a left elbow. He was going to backhand him, but Will ducked his attack… but not Kim's.

She kicked him in the shin, causing him to kneel. Ron did a push kick that hit Will square in the face. Kim was able to perform a hip throw to Will as he tried to charge her. Yet he immediately got up to attack again. Kim places him in a clinch, performing a knee and using her strength to drag him into the ground and perform an arm bar. Ron was going to attack, but Will kicked him away and slipped from Kim's submission hold. Ron tackled him to a wall, which actually broke under all of the pressure it was actually showing a lower floor, probably one of those hidden rooms. Kim followed after them. As they fall, Will slams into the ground. Using whatever ounce of strength that hasn't been beaten out of him, he gets up slowly. Meanwhile, Kim grabs Ron and uses the rappel to swing them both towards their shared enemy. Ron kicked Will and dug his feet into his ribs. As they landed, Ron rolled behind him. Ron attacked Will with a flying punch, a left leg kick to the stomach and a drop kick that sent him stumbling towards Kim. She turns him around, does an overhead left punch and a jackknife kick combination that stumbled him towards Ron again. Ron did a left jab, then a left jab again, with a right hook and a chop to the throat. Will was finished off when he went to Kim, tried to land a kick, but it was caught and he was hoisted in the air and crashed down on the floor with a resounding thud.

It was over, Will was down and the two heroes panted, exhaustion finally took its place on them. "Don't mess with the best." Ron panted.

Kim panted as well, but she smiled for some reason. "Judo, huh?" She joked. When she helped him, the redhead clearly showed more fighting styles.

Ron closed his eyes, he smiled at this predicament too. "Not gonna let that one go, are you?" He knew the answer to that.

"No. Not by a long shot." Before another witty banter came along, another voice came around.

"Stoppable, Possible, over here." They both rushed to see the director. She was fine, but impatient.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked as he cupped her cheek and saw a bruise on her forehead. He couldn't understand why, but he felt filled with more anger with Will. "Did he…"

"I gave him a head butt, nothing to worry about." Betty could feel the handcuffs slip from her wrists as Kim walked over to place them on Will. With an eerie silence filling the room, Betty had to be the one to break it. "It was Will, he sabotaged GJ. The chip, the countless people he hurt… everything. With his confession Ms Possible, the charges currently on you have been dropped by a substantial amount… and with that said, you can be reinstated into GJ at your consent."

Ron paid attention to their conversation, but a buzz on his phone brought him out of it. He sees a text coming from Bonnie.

'Carnival's n an hour. Better not be at wrk. :P'

He walks away from their conversation and texts back.

'I'll be there. You make it sound like I won't.'

'Lol. I kno, but u need to be, if you wanna sleepover at ur place tonight. ;)'

'Then I have to be there.'

Ron walked back to the two, he was about to drag him into a cell but was stopped.

"Ronald." Betty said. "Leave him with me." Her voice may have been authoritarian, but it leaked with a personal grudge. Something was bound to happen, but who was he to question the director's order at this point. The whole scandal can be erased, names can be cleared and Will can be punished. Right now, after a mission like this, he needed a break.

Ron left to meet with Zita, Felix and his lover. Kim left to head home to her family. The director however, reached into her pocket and grabbed a wire. With an unconscious and restrained Will at her mercy, she knows that he won't stop, not when he could've so long ago. If his goal was to 'purify' GJ, whose to say that he won't compromise the entire agency to do so? He was a security risk to leave alive, she desires to protect GJ as well and that is from snakes like him. With a deep breath and a settled thought, there was only one word that came into her mind. Garrote.

Ron finally caught up with Bonnie and everyone else. "Look who showed up." Bonnie walked towards Ron and hugged him, as he hugs her back and lifts her in the air, making her squeal with delight. "You know, I love it when you make noises like that." He whispers to her ear. He couldn't help it, she was just so cute.

"C'mon, did you really have to say that?" Bonnie asked. She giggles as he lightly kisses her neck. She was flustered now, Ron knew the buttons that he can push.

"It's true." They break the hug. "Hey, I wanted to show you a good time, this is it."

They walked into the carnival, with Zita and Felix teasing them a bit about their affectionate display. Yet from the corner of his mind, he had some sort of premonition, a vision. Something dark was coming to lurk its way into his life. Despite it being felt while entering, he felt it would be necessary to keep a straight face. He didn't come here to sulk, he had people around him.

At that point, that should be enough for him to enjoy the remainder of his evening.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Such a darkness dared to filled the corners of his room, with only a sphere of glowing light surrounding him. The chains that bind his hand clatter even with a sudden twitch of the wrist. Eyes once filled with pride and ambition, hollowed into a cold, apathetic glare that no longer could see the light of day. His lip, curled into such hate, yet agony. It began to haunt him. The feeling of his throat when he screeched at the heavens, his eyes rolling back and daring to dim, failing to fight off the hot tears that plagued it. The crimson bath he was forced to bathe in.

The madness, this punishment… it was not his own doing. He was simply following his code, branded as an uncompromising zealot instead of a loyal follower. Degrading the traditions instead of upholding it, and for what? All of them, they were traitors to the old ways, heretics free to roam around as the conformist is unjustly punished. Even the stub that was once his hand painfully reminded him of what he stuck to.

Little by little, his strength was regaining. As he grew in strength, he grew in hate. Hate for only one being. Ronald Dean Stoppable. He dared to poison his home with his idiocy and rip him from his position. Yamanouchi will be cured of this insanity. The old man must die, those who imprison him must die, those who fail to follow the true ways of Yamanouchi will be punished justly. He kept pulling his intact hand away from the chain, where it wasn't chained to a metal or a stone plank, but a wooden one.

They failed to imprison him with better methods. The other day, his ears continuously reminded him of a noise. A snap. The wooden plank was close to breaking, he could feel it, it had to be true. What else could've made a noise such as that, his shoulder? Even if that was the case, why did he not feel intense discomfort or scream in agony if the pull caused a dislocation?

His escape is possible, his revenge could be achieved, the clan can be rebuilt. He just… needed… to…

'PULL'! His mind screamed as the plank finally gave away. The chain still attached to his hand. These caverns, he was familiar with its layout. He knows where Lord Monkey Fist is being held. He stumbled forward, falling to his knees and using his hand to hoist himself up quickly. He hides to the side of the door, it opened to reveal a ninja. Now it was his time.

Fukushima did a push kick as the guard was becoming aware of his escape. At least at this point. He shuts the door and barricaded it to prevent escape. He was finally free, knowing his next goal. His strength was existent, but it was failing.

His hand barely able to firmly grasp the dagger he pick pocketed after his recent encounter. Beads of sweat pouring from his face, droplets coating his eyelashes. Knees buckling beneath him followed by laboring breaths. He had to get to where he needed to be, to free himself of the prison, he needed something.

He rushes within the caverns, avoiding the ninja's or in a more precise description, his 'family-in-training'. Anything they know, he knows. If that's the case, there was an advantage. He sees a prison cell and it's resident. He meditates deep in thought, as if he was waiting, patient with time. Failing to show emotion or a speck of madness consuming him.

Whatever doubts Fukushima had needed to be thrown away from the recesses of his mind, his mind desired clarity. That's what he will achieve, seeing only two subordinates guarding the cell, as two others left the room, patrolling and doing their usual rounds, it won't be long until they find out he liberated himself from his cage. He jumps onto the first guy, he was completely unaware and unprepared for the lunge. It landed, he attack the second guy by spinning and landing an elbow to his torso. His enemy attacks with a head kick, which was blocked, but the followup with the push kick to his stomach landed. Fukushima uses the cage for a mid air strike, hoisted on his enemy's shoulder, he attacks with punches to his exposed head. He lifts himself up again, gets off of his shoulders and crouches as he delivers several jabs to his stomach. He pushes him back to the front of the cell, where a hand grabbed his garments and held him in place. It was then an opening was found, where Fukushima knocked him out with a blow to the head. He moves to find the keys to the cage, he praises the heavens that it was found and hastily unlocks it.

"You certainly took your time." Hands behind his back, his calm demeanor maintained. He even kicks one of the guards to ensure he in a state of unconsciousness. "I'm here now, Lord Monkey Fist." He gets on one knee, bowing in reverence.

Together they escaped the confines of the prison, feeling the breeze and gently waving their hair's respectively. As the compound was out of sight, a sigh of relief came across the treacherous ninja's breath.

"Ahh, the winds howl of a dark day coming to bear. They may be right, for it will be the end of the boy who sent us to such a fate." He whispers.

"How can we?" Fukushima questioned. "He holds the mystical monkey power, the power and its potential are magnificent."

"You should learn from your oversights, my student… for where there is a side of light, there is also a side of darkness. Since Ron manifests one side, we will manifest the other."

"The other…" Fukushima mouths. He wanted to voice a concern, but it was then Monkey Fist made his announcement.

"Have you heard of the path of Yono?" When he heard his mentor say that, the fear that gripped him long ago resurfaced. He looked at the stump of his hand as his eyes widened in horror. His heart dared to race, with his blood becoming cold.

The darker power that nearly killed him, he is going for that, Toshimiru had sealed away this power for a reason. It was going to be unlocked, all for the sake of revenge.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone, I'm back… I'm happy to write again with all of the stuff going on in real life. Next Chapter: Ron talks with his parents with the Possible family in tow. The story is actually getting close to being completed, hopefully I can get it done soon. As always, read, review and have a wonderful time.**


	36. Where Does True Family Lie

**Hi everyone. Sorry I posted this late, I had real life work that needed to be done. But here's some news that will hold importance.**

 **First, this story will come to a close after two more chapters are posted. It will take awhile, but it will be done. So far, I'm proud of the story, and I want to conclude it with an ending it deserves.**

 **Second: After this story, I was thinking of writing another story, this time, it's centered around Kim and Ron… I'm writing ideas down, so I'm hoping that I post it once Break Away is done.**

 **Third: LEMON WARNING.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and for the football fans, hope you enjoy the Super Bowl and I'll be with y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 36: Where Does True Family Lie

Days of peace, days of reflection. There couldn't be anything better than it. Even so, tension and conflicted loomed. Despite the happy faces, the surroundings of good people, another day lived, everything was finally piling up.

Ron woke up early on the Saturday morning. His naked body wrapped in the warm, inviting blankets. But it was more so warmed by the second body that gently meshed next to him. His eyes awoke to see her still sleeping, the feeling of her soft, silky skin would drive him mad with lust. How he would caress her filled, curvy hips and trace her flat stomach. A simple kiss to her cheek he would lay, with him suckling on her neck. But it never happened. Even so, after what happened yesterday, they needed rest. The blonde boy needed rest, especially after what he's gone through.

He wanted to lie back down, use whatever that remained of his restful hours to drift back to sleep once again. His eyes remained open, alarmed, no longer being susceptible to the silent lulls fate tried to use. Nightmares haven't plagued his mind, rather the harshness of reality rudely dare to claw at him.

He jerks the blankets off of him and sneakily treads to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror. Instead of seeing his usual, regular face when he's normally awakened, he sees… something else.

Eyes once filled with hope, innocence burned with a passion that got him through the worst days of being an agent, a friend, and at a point… a son. His sight being reduced to light blurs that didn't go without notice. His lips cracked, his mouth dry. Even in the morning, he fails to speak freely… even if he did, the voice comes out hoarse, gruff… an exhaustion flooding him. His body, usually having him jump for joy, move around like each day was his last, finally creaking and wobbling. The blonde boy could feel himself shivering, a cold breeze taking his body like a plastic bag would move in abrasive winds.

He took a quick drink of water to rid himself of one of his concerns. If that was the case, he wanted to get rid of the rest. Just put on the same smile and wave routine, suppressing the demons he needed to hide. He heads inside the shower, turning on the water that quickly coated the room with steam. He steps inside with a long, relieved sigh. Inhaling the steam that went to massage the inside of his throat. The pulsing jets of water landing on his shoulders relaxed him letting his eyes close and drowned out whatever noise was out there. His eyes closed with one hand resting its palm on the shower walls, and other hand covering his eyes. Letting the after effects of his life set in.

The blonde boy's feud with Kim ended, closure happened but it did come with a price seemingly worth paying. Even they were on good terms, it still felt shaky. For him, there were some things he couldn't forgive. Kim hurt Bonnie to spite Ron, she invaded his privacy… well their's to be precise. Of course, he retaliated by attacking her. It was suppose to make him feel better, but it didn't. Even if Ron and Kim still maintain their friendship, the fact that what happened between the both of them won't have things go back to its original state.

Then, there were his parents. The biological ones, the people who gave birth to him. After many years of their little jobs that take them from one place to the next, they want to have them in their lives again. He made it clear to them that he rejected them. Ron couldn't do it anymore, the voicemails reverberate in his head. Saying they'll be home soon, they'll spend time with him, celebrate his birthday, help him with homework assignments, teach him how to cook. He desperately waited for that, even in his mind he longed for the affection… but it never came from them, but it did come from someone else. With all of that said, he didn't see his old self right now, days were simpler back then… if only it just went back.

He would lament on the thoughts longer than usual, if there wasn't the sound of a shower curtain moving, with a patter of water giving a light splash beneath someone's feet. Then a petite hand lightly rubbed his shoulder. How can a warm, gentle touch make him frozen stiff. Such an unnecessary gesture, yet inviting.

"Y'know it's Saturday." The voice started. "Usually you're the one who sleeps in." Her hands traversed from his shoulders to his back. "Wonder what's got you up early this morning?" She muttered.

A slow gentle breath escaped Ron's lips. His eyes blinked, softened by her voice. "I dunno Bonnie, I guess I just have a lot on my mind." As his sentence got closer to end, he muttered its last words and sighed.

She patted him on the shoulders. "I've got a lot on my mind too… and somehow, all of it revolves around you. Well, you and me really." She then went for his waist.

"Y'know I should be doing that to you." He joked… attempting to lighten the mood, make it seem that his inner conflicts failed to matter, or take ahold of him. "I think you've done a lot of that last night. Honestly, I'm pretty sure Daddy'll kill you if he knew all of this." She responded with a giggle.

"I'm talking about your little super spy stuff." She sighed. "Look, I don't wanna come down hard on this… but it isn't good for you. You wake up in the morning all ready to take on the world, then you come back and it's like… everything just crashed on your shoulders." He turned around, for her to place her fingers upon his chin. He wrapped his hands around her hips. They rock from side to side in a discreet manner.

"I know you're gonna tell me everything's fine, that I don't have to worry, but I do. I touch the cuts, see the bruises… it's… it's getting to you. I don't want history to repeat itself again. I mean, you and Kim are ok, but…"

"Kim and I aren't a team anymore… it's over." Ron answered, yet Bonnie still looked in disbelief. "Is there anything I can say to make this right? I mean I…" Ron looked to his shoulders and averted her eyes.

"Look me in the eye and say that the whole thing… the media saying you're back with Kim, the whole cyanide thing… everything that involves that Global Justice thing or whatever is done." She realized what her words meant, her eyes widened after spewing it out. She quickly tried to recover. "I mean not ' _done_ ' done… I mean…"

"I swear." He looks at Bonnie with reassuring eyes. He pulls her closer, their forehead touching. The calm feeling ensnaring them. "I swear that everything is done. Just you and me… nobody else. I mean, we'll talk to friends occasionally, but I get the point." He leaned closer to feel the warmth of her lips once more. Bonnie's hands touched his chest as she pushed him towards the shower walls. "If only you are good with your lips when it came to mini golf." She mocked him.

Ron smiled at her little comment. "You just won't let that go, huh?" She used her index finger to poke at his abdomen and tilted the fingertip from left to right. Indicating an imaginary knife that was stabbed into him and twisted for extra pain. "You were dead last, even the seniors were wondering how bad you were at playing it."

The blonde bursted into a quiet chuckle. "You just won't let that go?!" He smiles.

"Nope." She whispers as her lips inch closer to his neck. "Even you got something in your life to laugh about." She suckled his neck, as his hands raised from her hips to her achingly swollen breasts. Bonnie moaned as he gently stroked and kneaded her rosy mounds as she teasing pressed them against his virile chest. The tip of her tongue slowly moved up to his lips, as she made him shudder with the ticklish, yet sensual feeling of it running up his neck and darting itself into his mouth, feeling the hot and moist breath as his tongue danced and curled with hers.

The skin, such slippery wetness, the feeling of warm satin took its hold in the minds. One hand had to force itself away from the body in order to turn the faucets that let the water pulse down off. The strength the blonde boy had caused him to lift his lover's lithe body, causing her to wrap her legs around his narrow hips.

He quickly looked at her and made his way with her clinging onto him nearly smothered him as their bodies glistened with droplets of water. The door bursts open.

Bonnie felt herself being gently placed onto the bed with a body tenderly pressing itself against her, the warmth of the muscles of his arms, chest, and stomach enveloping her. Ron may be the one on top, but he wouldn't be for long. She would wriggle her hips for a bit to entice him, make him lose control. They weren't going to lie still, that was already established.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Bonnie twisted her body. Placing herself where she wanted to be. "Ah ah ah… you remember the first time?" Grinding her hips against Ron, he responds with a small smile, while his hands reached to gently knead the underside of her breasts. "You were on top for awhile, yeah?! You wanna see me move my body like this, don't you?!" Her voice, soothing, seductive and hypnotizing.

"You know I want to. Please." Ron silently begged her. Bonnie would fulfill his wish. She started to rock against him, her tight vaginal muscles, massaging it as her hips moved in a circular motion. Making her body move in an intimate dance. Her days as a cheerleader did her body such justice. As she moved forward, she arched her back for a second… then she leaned forward to kiss him again. The saliva that coated each other mouths somehow had such a stronger, tastier flavor to it. "Hah! Ooooh, yeah!" Bonnie moaned.

Her movement became erratic with hungry, slamming thrusts. Ron started to increase his rhythm thrusting upwards. The slapping flesh being heard, as shuddering breaths were heard in the room. Instinctively, going mad with lust, Bonnie arched wildly in response, the damp petals of her womanhood, feeling his manhood throb and pulse within her. The swelling of his loins indicated that he was getting close. Unable to hold it in anymore, he sits up to embrace her as he ventured towards pleasure, for he shook violently as his hot, creamy seed spilling in her. As for Bonnie, with the waves of the orgasm taking her, she felt herself convulse in his hug… feeling the spasms she went through with her face plastered with a wide, welcoming and pleasure-filled smile. Even as they finished their love-making, Bonnie refused to get off of Ron.

"You know, I had another surprise for you." She whispered. Her left hand, moving to trace her fingers on her shoulder. "After what you've done for me, for a lot of people… I thought it'd be nice to do something for you."

"For me?" He asked. He kissed her forehead. "What's the surprise?"

"Well, it isn't just for you… it's for us. You see, after all the craziness here in Middleton, I decided that we should get away from it all… just for a bit."

Ron held a suspicious smile. "You decided?" Bonnie shook her head and lightly smacked his shoulder. "Ah yeah, who else?" She responds.

With that smug look on him, he continues. "Ok, let's say for the sake of the conversation, you decided. What could it be?" He asks. A light hum escaped from her lips.

"A trip." She answers. "Somewhere that would be interesting to go, but not too cliché. I mean, I want it to hold originality." She says.

"Ok. I'll bite." He sits up. "So where would this 'getaway' be?" He asks her, as he tries to think of his own.

"Well, it would be in Italy." Bonnie saw the look on his face that said 'already cliché'. She smacks her lips and pushes him down.

"What, I didn't say anything." He says with his hands up in surrender. Her look was something that said 'yeah right' with a sarcastic tone. "Ok, how about Venice, Italy?" She tells him.

Pondering it for a bit, he comes to a conclusion that it would be ideal and somewhat original. "Ok, you got a point there. But who's paying for the flight and everything? Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind at all… but I'm just hearing this." He says.

"Well…" she tiptoed her fingers on his chest. "Daddy agreed to what I wanted to do and he pitched in." Ron, wanting to know more says something else. "How much did he pitch in, like what percentage?"

"Well…" she wandered off a bit. "Eight… y percent." She says. He only responds with a mocking smile. Bonnie begins to laugh herself. "You are about this close to getting it." She jokes. The boy held her wrists.

"Easy, look… I'm down with this. Look I will go on this vacation with you, It's a great idea." His smile softened. It was then he mumbled. "At least you had parents that looked out for you." He says slightly looking away.

"What are you gonna do about your parents? They want you back in their lives and… I dunno what I can say about this, it's confusing."

"I have to talk to them. Honestly, I got to do something about it. He escapes from the bed and clothed himself. He then received a text.

 _'Your parents at my house asking 4 u again… come over plz_ '

A slight groan came from him. His fingers ran through the locks of his hair. They were harassing the Possible's again?! Maybe they're determined to try and patch things up with him, or they're desperate.

Well he knew one thing, he knew where he was going next. 'So much for a peaceful weekend.' As he drove to the Possible's household. A clenching feeling came from his stomach.

AT POSSIBLE'S HOUSEHOLD

"Ron hasn't shown up here for almost a month." Kim said. She wanted to diffuse the situation between her parents and Ron's. Coming back after awhile, they patiently waited, but it seems they're at wits end. "I'm worried for him as much as you, but he's his own man now."

Ron's mother spoke. Her hands folded with an angry huff coming from her lips. "His own man?! This is coming from you who made him suffer all kinds of abuse. You look on high, while he was down there crawling out of the pit that you pushed him in. I dunno about you, but you shouldn't be talking about his well-being after what you did to him." She scolded her.

"Honey, this isn't the right way to handle this." Ron's father came to take Kim's side in calming down. It was with a wing and prayer that it worked, but it didn't.

"You're right." Ann said. The tone of her voice suggested hostility. "It should really be handled by addressing how you failed to be in your own son's life and considering that now should be the time to come back into his life, when he obviously doesn't need you anymore!" She stabbed that knowledge into her as if it was a salt coated knife penetrating the gut. "After all of that time when he was a child, when he only had my daughter as an only friend… all of the bullying he suffered through in his lifetime, unaware of what to do with his life. He didn't have anyone to guide him except his parents and what have you showed him?! Nothing that he would be happy about and certainly nothing he'd would use in the future!"

"Anne, do you really think you should lecture me about being a mother, considering how your own daughter turned out?! She hurt my son! Was this something you taught her to do?! Honestly, a child's behavioral problem always starts somewhere, and that's at home!" Kim felt this feeling of anger course through her after what Ron's mother said to her own mom. She wanted to strike her cheek, do more even. Knowing Ron, he wouldn't want her to do that… probably call it a 'relapse' should she condone the action.

"Ron made me see my mistakes, I've owned up to that! It was something that my mother taught the both of us!" She yelled.

"Was it before or after you were about to be brought to a courtroom?!" She yelled at Kim. "A motherly intuition doesn't fail us! So why don't I ask a question that only Ron could answer… what do you know about being a mother to another person's son?!" It was then a third voice stopped her in her tracks.

"More than you. Considering that she's done so much for me." Ron leaned on the door. He sighed deeply, appearing calm. Yet a plethora of emotions bombarded him. "Whenever I cried, she made me feel better, whenever I wanted to talk to her about something, she listened, if I was scared, she helped me face what was there. I learned so much from them. Being a father and a mother isn't rocket science or brain surgery, it's hard working… but the child needs one thing… unconditional love." Ron was calm about this. He walked towards his biological parents with a stare neither cold nor hateful.

"I turned out great because of them. They could've just left me alone and let me be 'raised' by you, they had that option… and they chose to look after me. I… I can't…" He shook his head. "Regarding you as my parents, when Kim's parents took that role isn't right. The only thing I can love you for is giving me a name, being the first to hold me when I was a baby and making sure I had a roof over my head. Even introducing me to Bonnie is something I credit you doing. I can't hate you, but I can't regard you as my parents either. Ron Stoppable was the name you gave me, I cherish that. But the things I've been taught, how to cook, write, stuff like that, they weren't taught by you… But I have to say that… you weren't my parents, they were."

Hearing this confession had the older redhead's eyes water… she was more of a mother towards him, she knew that. But the minute he confessed that, when the words escaped his lips… she shook not out of fear, but out of pride.

Ron's mother cried. Shaking her head. "Ronald, we just want you to come home… that all we-" She was cut off.

"I already have a home. I've grown up now… I can't be that little kid that waits for you and Dad to come home. I won't be your son anymore, I hold the name, the memories, the blood… but that's it. Family isn't determined by blood, it's determined by love." He turned to walk out of the house.

"Please, leave them alone… they're good people, they've done so much for not just me, but so much for the people here too."

Ron's father held his wife and led her out of the household, sobbing as she finally faced facts that her son is lost. He wasn't coming back, but maybe his growing up, his independence was a sign… a sign that she needed to figure out for herself.

Meanwhile:

It drew near. Despite the cold, unforgiving wind that was felt throughout the journey. Such a strong breeze dared to limit the vision. Even through gritted teeth, the rush of air made its way, giving the tongue a dry coating. Lack of supplies, no food, water or even a camping spot. All that remained was the journey.

The shuffling movement of rocks and grass over time was the only thing that filled the ears of the travelers. The pain of walking for miles, blistered feet trudging from the jagged mountains, to the gentle grassy plains. The temple inched closer. Miles of walking was going to be the end of them.

Fukushima looked at his mentor, his lord. He may not be a deity or omnipotent, but it was his guidance and training that allowed him to survive for years. Even in his own school, he was considered the wolf in sheep's clothing… well it is true at least.

Being a catalyst to gaining Monkey Fist's power was something he accepted… give him the MMP and deciding whether or not to remain by his side or get on with his life. He steals a glance at his mentor, seeing his determined glare. It meant so much more than just a look, he could feel this menacing tension swirling around his synapses.

Monkey Fist had desired the power of the MMP, that much was known to him. Yet his thoughts dared to disagree by using such a term: 'desire'. He coveted the power, his insatiable lust for power led him down this road. Even he genetically altered his physiology PURPOSELY, to make that decisive step forward.

A power of the MMP's caliber chooses one who is worthy… and it chose that damned outsider Ron, of all people. Even so, that power was honest, used to build, to protect, to maintain order at some point. Completely contrasting to the path of Yono.

All it led to was his immeasurable suffering. The horrors took grasp of him. He placed himself in a dead, foggy night. The full moon being the only light exposed to him. Hands with such long fingernails, waiting to reach and flay him alive. Feeling its slow, sharp touch move nimbly against the skin, with blood slowly flooding out. A power like this isn't meant for the world to see, much less experience.

His loyalty may still be towards Fiske, for he desired a power that was reasonable, civilized, in his opinion. Now, he follows a way towards savagery and destruction.

"We're here." Monkey Fist marveled at the sight of the temple. It was astounding, beautiful… a bridge to his ascension. Even as he heads into the temple, the attention of his apprentice failed to show. Not even as Fukushima took one of the old blades stabbed on the temple grounds for himself.

Fukushima made up his mind, getting revenge on Ron and reforming the school would have to wait. Should Fiske choose this path and lose his way… no… he couldn't think that right now. He was going to approach this civilly, that's the least he can do for his mentor.

At the center of the temple, a blade rested there, equivalent to the Lotus Blade, but… much more horrific. Emitting a yellow aura around the room and the blade itself. Fukushima had to speak now, otherwise it'll be for naught.

"Lord Monkey Fist. You're planning to use the blade, to make a pact with Yono… aren't you?" Utter silence drew within the room. His mentor inching closer toward the blade.

"A power such as Yono's should not remain dormant. Empires can fall, nations will be in terror. With it, the world can be yours at a whim." His fingers caressed the finger of the blade.

"I've seen that power before… it won't bring the order you want. It's an embodiment of fear, of chaos. Your goals…" Reasoning with Fiske was the first step, even so his, hand gripped his new sword as if his life rested upon it.

"My goals are to make the world mine, yes. Any means such as this is acceptable. The end will justify the means, my apprentice."

Fukushima's teachings, whether the mentor being Monkey Fist or Master Sensei. This is a contradiction, power such as this is dormant for a reason. "I won't let you take this power!" He drew his sword.

Monkey Fist still looked at blade, a light chuckle escaping his breath upon this sudden change. "And who does this power belong to… you?" There wasn't a response, only the gentle hum of the aura filling the room.

"You held such promise Fukushima, a child who saw under the veil. Even so, you've made a foolish decision… the power is mine, and now that I have it in my grasp…" His hand grabbed the hilt and hoisted it from the ground.

" ** _I will not have a brat like you stand in my way_**." His voice turned menacing, like a growling voice beneath. His eyes, had lost its pupils and became all yellow. A golden aura surrounded him, with the blade in tow. His muscle veins seen with the naked eye, his teeth turning into horrid canine like fangs. A roar echoed in the temple grounds, it was too late. Monkey Fist has made a pact with the path of Yono, he forfeited the remanent of his humanity for power.

Fukushima charged wanting to strike him while his fallen mentor was in a drunken stupor. Before he could react, he vanished from the position he was in… but reappeared in front of him.

'What the…' his mind shocked at seeing such speed. He couldn't even pay attention to the push kick to the stomach that his chest felt and was sent crashing to the wall. Fukushima stabbed his sword to the ground, he desired to clutch at his chest where the pain resided. He coughed up blood. He looked up to see his mentor about to slash him horizontally. With his sword he blocked it… or so he thought. He was pushed to the exit, his body crashing to the wall again, before he could hit the ground a hand reached for his chin and dragged his face into the wall and placing them outside. Fukushima couldn't comprehend what was happening, all he did understand was the repetitive feeling of him falling down the steps, then something bolted underneath him, causing him to go up into the air, but he was falling down nevertheless. He could feel something behind him and kicked him right in the back, something had to break, because a snap was heard and searing pain emanated everywhere. The eyes of the boy were beginning to dim.

But this new Monkey Fist had other plans for him. He does a shoulder tackle which send him mid air, appears behind him, spins around and does a hook kick, he then appears in front of him, grabs his mouth and forcefully pushes him on the ground head first. He could only see how pathetic his treacherous apprentice looked when he took such punishment. He throws him high in the air. He then quickly appeared towards him and does a diagonal slash, Fukushima with little strength he had attempts to block again. But the strike broke his defense yet again, his lower body, his knees in particular, crashed onto a tree. Before his entire body could crash on the ground. Monkey Fist appeared and grabbed him by the throat.

With one hand, he weakly tried to loosen his grip, with the loss of movement in his legs and his body failing him. It was then a feeling of cold metal pierced his skin and dug straight into his stomach, he couldn't even inhale. Eyes dared to be coated with tears, as blood came from his mouth like a sink smoothly, yet slowly pour down a thin line of water. His hand twitched weakly.

Quickly, the blade was yanked out from his body as he felt the cold, wet, grassy plains. With his last sight being stormy clouds, raining down on his face. Death has approached him and it took him away from this earth and from a wretched punishment.

The man that was once a scholar, the villain that wanted the world for himself. He wasn't seen with such unholy, devilish eyes. The man beneath died, with a monstrosity taking his place. Destruction was all that was paved in his goals, it was going to start with a Monkey Master equivalent.

He looked towards the horizon, his silent words were spoken underneath the stormy night. " ** _Death to the False Prophet_** **.** "


	37. Ending It All, Resolution

Chapter 37: Ending It All, Resolution

 **Hello**

 **I know I said that two more chapters and this is finished, but I decided to have it end with this one. I wanna say thank you for all the reviews that was left… the people who followed, who favorited, who read. But more importantly, I need to thank the author who let me adopt this story at 2016. Will I be working on another story in the Kim Possible franchise, I might be able to… I already have an idea of what I want and maybe it'll be a good read for you people. Now, I wanna say thanks and it's time for the final chapter.**

* * *

Why is it that when one problem is finished, another takes its place? It's finally done, right? He said what he needed to say, he confessed to who he truly felt were his parents. His biological ones, he felt like he disowned them. Well, maybe he did… somehow it just didn't sit right with him.

Thoughts continuing to traverse in the corners of his mind as he sits by the riverside. Seeing the water glisten and sparkle by the sun, dancing with such grace and elegance. He held a pebble in one hand, he threw his hand back and flicked his wrist forward. He sees the pebble tap the water, disrupting its waves before sinking down below.

Ron has fixed what he needed to fix right? Everything isn't back to normal, but it hasn't gone to complete worthlessness either. 'Nothing really ever stays the same' he says to himself as he throws another pebble. Maybe this is a step in his life that he's trying to adjust. He kept rerunning the thoughts over and over like a record.

Graduate, go to college, get a job, have a family. It all just sounds so simple. But it's with notable sacrifices. No more missions with Kim, or going at it alone. His biological parents, finally cut from his life.

He finally has a home to himself, someone to love, he has money… but even that can change in a heartbeat.

He flops to the ground, looking at the blue skies that had clouds floating about. He almost envies them because they're free. Free to float around and do what they want.

The blonde boy sits up to meditate. Maybe something that can drag him away from the piling clusters of thoughts taking him. His breathing slowed into a more relaxed state. His muscles let go of the tension it withheld. His ears could only make of the calm, dancing waters. Even the gentle breeze of the air traveling the earth and touching his skin. The birds that chirp and flap their wings, taking flight in the majestic skies.

A different image grew deeper, but into a more vivid detail. It looked to be a body, one half covered in a blue aura. The aura felt understandable, as if the pattern was easily followed, a synchronization comfortable to surrender oneself in. Such a majestic movement and artistic beauty, it couldn't be rejected.

Then there was a golden one. The movements were irrational, chaotic at best. At best… it may as well be considered a compliment when it was nothing like its blue counterpart. This aura just screamed power, destruction at its most raw. Such a manifestation of all things horrid.

It could see the golden part leave the said body, the aura evaporating into a mist and vanishing before the naked eye. The blue aura steadily took its place, as for the yellow…

It looked to take a life of its own, make a new body from scratch, Ron wanted to make out who it looked to be, until a sound of something zipped through the air. It felt as if it zipped right past his ear, with his senses quickly picking up the 'danger', he stretches out his hand and catches the flying object.

His puts out his right hand in order to see what was thrown at him, a shuriken. He gets up from his lotus position, quickly he turns around and was ready to throw the star to where it originated… but there was something he realized after taking another glance. These were the same stars used from Yamanouchi. It couldn't be an assassin, that is if Fukushima broke out and found him here.

"Heh, may as well come out, I already know you're there." He remarks confidently. The lithe body came down from the hill, with a sheathed blade hanging behind her, she smiled at him.

"Yori!" He exclaimed as he ran up to hug her. "Stoppable-San!" She hugged him back. A feeling of comfort was found after today… it didn't matter if it was short lived, or shown in a unorthodox manner like a thrown ninja star. At least there was some good that came from today… actually, there was already good. It came flooding back to him.

"It's good to see you again, how's everything going in Yamanouchi?" His hands unwrapped itself from her figure. But her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Stoppable-San, I have grave news." He looked slightly disappointed. But Yori, oblivious to his slight change continued. "Fukushima and Monkey Fist has escaped from imprisonment. Search parties were sent off to find them and…" she looked away and sighed. "They found Fukushima, he was murdered by Monkey Fist."

Ron's eyes bulged. Monkey Fist kills his apprentice or whatever? That just couldn't make much sense, Fukushima just wouldn't turn against him for Yamanouchi, especially after being incarcerated by them. Or maybe he didn't do it for Yamanouchi, it was for himself.

"Why would Monkey Fist kill him, after escaping… it just doesn't fit." Ron said as his hand tapped his chin.

"We found an old temple. It held another power similar to your own. But it was far darker, evil… a blade that rested in its center was taken. I'm afraid Monkey Fist has now succumbed to the Path of Yono."

So that was what his meditation was all about. "I meditated here and I saw this golden aura leave a body and make its own I think… what does that mean?"

"I believe Yono has found another person to corrupt, but with Fiske…" she paused. But Ron came up with the answer. "He accepted Yono entirely, its power actually left me and I didn't know about it." Ron also thought of something, there wouldn't be another relapse. Not to say Ron always relied on Yono, he used the MMP on several occasions. The casino, the fight with Monkey Fist, the Sakurajima volcano, parkour for a bit, protecting himself. So that's something off of his shoulder. "So how powerful is he?" He mumbled.

"He can somewhat match your power. With the sword he has, it would be increased. He would have an aura, his eyes would also change. But he would be more… unstable."

"Ok, so a psycho madman who's leveled up, has a sword that gives him extra power. That's… hehe… that's uhh… wow." Ron stammered with his words, he didn't want to admit it, but he didn't like his odds very much so.

"Which I why I came to bring you this." She disarmed herself on the blade and gave it to Ron whereas he removed it from its sheath and takes a look at the appearance. It was the Lotus Blade!

"Yori I-"

"We know you entrusted us to watch over it… but as of now, you're the only one who can stop him. He is coming for you. All has not bode well in Japan, strong winds and storms have appeared ever since what happened. It'll reach your home next."

A sharp exhale came from his breath as he nodded his head. "Ok… could I just get some people around real quick." He walked away with her following him.

Time Skip:

"What!?" Anne Possible exclaimed. With her family, Wade, Bonnie, even the Director accompanied Ron and Yori on this.

"But didn't you-" Jim started the first part.

"Beat him in Japan?" Tim finished the last sentence.

"Well yeah." Ron cut his eyes and curled his lip. "But now he's back, he's stronger and… all that junk." It seemed as if there wasn't much confidence as before. There were a lot of serious moments, but this one… it was real, it was actual life and death.

"Well it should be easier for you to take him down again?" James had remarked. Ron only shook his head in response.

"It's pretty bad, like really bad. Like 'possessed by my evil superpower counterpart' or… I dunno. He's got powers now, powers that can probably wipe us out." A thought he was beginning to hate more and more.

"Where does it come from, you can probably take out the source. Take out the source, take the power and he's just like the rest of us." Betty was with her hands folded, deep in thought. Wondering how to counteract such an imminent threat.

"It comes from the body… even the sword gives him a boost." Ron leans onto the wall. Further processing this in his head.

"So there's stages then, like steps that increase his abilities?" Wade said his piece.

"What can you remember from when you had the power, I mean you got the good counterpart in you right." Kim said.

"Not just that, I had the bad too. I dunno, I just can't… feel it anymore, probably because Monkey Fist is its new host. I think there were stages. I mean I remembered my eyes changing into a different color. Then there was this blue aura that just… surrounded me."

"What did you notice first… the aura or the eyes?" Bonnie asked.

"The eyes, then the aura came… if I remember correctly."

"And they were all separate?" She asked.

"Yeah, but then they came together."

"Easy, the first stage is the eyes." Jim said. "Then the second is the aura." Tim added. "The sword is the third." They finished simultaneously.

"If there are storms coming like you said… it would be best to take the fight outside of Middleton." Kim suggested. The redhead gave a glance at Bonnie not out of anger… maybe sorrow was what she was looking for, she didn't look back to meet it.

"Good idea… look if I don't get it done."

"You're gonna Ron…" Wade said. "Don't doubt yourself, you got this."

"This isn't doubt Wade, it's having a backup plan. Get everyone away from Middleton from the storms… and do whatever you can to take him out."

He looked at Bonnie… seeing that he's taking another mission again, well it wouldn't necessarily be a mission.

"I know I promised you this morning and… maybe I should say it. You're right, but you're wrong too. Does that even make sense?" He mumbled the last part.

"I know you want to have 'us' around for a long time, but what's out there… I can't ignore that."

"I know Ron… you don't have to repeat it." She stood up and walked to him. The brunette leaned forward to kiss him in the forehead. "Just come home you big doofus." She gently held his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"You better."

"I'm gonna."

"You better."

"I'm gonna."

"You better." They constantly went back and forth. Until Ron broke the cycle.

"I'll be back…" he says. He turns around, darts his eyes around the room. "Hopefully." He kept the last part to himself.

With Ron leaving, everyone was left to talk among themselves. "This could be way too dangerous for him." Bonnie started. "I mean he's not himself, even I can tell he's not sure he'll make it out."

"Maybe there is a way, he's probably not comfortable with it." Wade placed in an idea. Everyone else remained skeptical about the theory. But… did they have anything else to explain?

"What other way could there possibly be?" Anne decided to chime in. "If he has an idea to take him down, then he can do it, right?"

"Mrs. Possible, if Wade's theory is right, then maybe Ron's considering killing him is the only way."

"Whoa, unreal!" The twins said.

"That can't be right!" Kim added.

"Absolutely not!" James exclaimed. "Ron, he… he wouldn't stoop so low upon doing something like this… I mean what has the guy done to him that would make him think this?!" The fact that the boy he treated like a son would permit such actions left him aghast.

"I'm afraid it would not matter in this." Yori said. "If the host is no longer able to be deemed to use the power efficiently, then the host will be cast into stone for eternity."

"I mean isn't there some magical stuff that can, I dunno change him back?" Kim had a thought. Maybe Ron didn't have to kill him, much less let him die. To her disappointment, the kunoichi shook her head.

"Once the pact has been made, there's no going back. Even if Stoppable-San manages to stop him, Monkey Fist will still be condemned."

"Ok, does Ron know about this 'turning into stone' thing?" Wade asked. But the Director already had the answer as she stared at the young ninja.

"He doesn't, does he?" She concluded. "That means the whole killing him thing isn't what's concerning him… then what else could there be?" Kim seeing that there was a theory, swallowed that lump in her throat and spoke.

"Because he had that power once. The bad part of it… we had a big fight and he had the eyes. But you said now that he doesn't have it anymore. When the eyes left from him, it was like… like he was disgusted with himself." She folded her arms and looked away from everyone.

"This isn't because of dependency…" Wade said. Luckily the Director finished it off for him.

"He's understands with what had happened to Fiske, but the difference was that he accepted this Yono power full force. He doesn't see him as an enemy."

"Instead of being an enemy." Tim started this one off this time. "The guy is a victim." Jim finished off.

"Ron and the other guy went through the same thing… if that's true then…" Bonnie said this with thought.

"This fight is personal because Yono toyed with the both of them. When they both had the powers it felt good for them… but it wasn't healthy. Victim versus victim."

"If it's anything, I know where's Ron's going to fight…" Wade said which in turn had everyone looking at him. "There a mountain far from Middleton, a riverbank and woods below. The city is gonna be miles away. I may have also, uhh… referred it to both him and Kim if something like this happens, to avoid damage."

"Mom, Dad is Ron gonna be ok?" Jim said.

"He's going to fight a crazed monkey guy?" Tim added.

"Wait can't we at least help Ron? If he can't do it alone?" Kim had to say it.

"No." Betty answered. "If everything Miss Yori said is true, then a fight like this is beyond anyone's league. The fight would be considered inhuman after the little briefing. If there was anything that they can do right now, it was to pray and hope that he comes home safe.

With Ron: Final Fight

Ron waited at the edge of the mountain in order to see his adversary, or whatever was left of him see his face. This had to happen like this, honestly it didn't have to come to such a manner… but it was too late to say that.

He could see a slight golden flicker of light in front of him with heavy grey clouds coming on the horizon. Strong gusts of wind violently pushing itself towards him. The booming sounds coming from the skies with the crackling lights flashing above him.

Feeling a certain chill coming from his right side, he knows what it was as he turned to meet the eyes of the man he waited to face.

Monkey Fist himself. He saw how the remnants of Montgomery Fiske have indeed been shaved of the beings psyche… as whatever possessed him… whatever corrupted his mind, it made sure that the human side of him was completely wiped.

He stands there in front of him… his facial expression void of emotion. His eyes golden yellow, even the pupils weren't seen. His breath, calm and eager.

Despite the obviousness that this isn't the man that he fought in the past, Ron had to at least give a chance to get through to him… even if he doesn't listen, he didn't want to go through with it without giving him a shot of redemption. With pure honesty, he voiced his thoughts without anything held back.

"I just… I just can't understand what went wrong with your life. You were a renowned archaeologist. You had a lot of knowledge, you had a lot of potential… even if you were a bad guy, people could argue for a split second that… that there was still a little bit of good in you. Maybe you were a good man, maybe you weren't… I never thought you… you would do something like this. I know what that power feels, I do. It changes you, it's like you have everything in the palm of your hand… but it still isn't enough. You gotta fight Fiske, you're a man not a monkey."

Unfortunately the talk fell on deaf ears, as Monkey Fist pointed his sword at him, signaling that he's ready for battle. It mattered very little to him to what was said… he came here to kill him… that's the only reason he wanted.

Ron, sighing deeply knew that he failed to convince him, but he had one more thing to say. "I'm sorry, that it had to be like this." He sat up from the rock and drew his blade.

' _Here he comes_.' Ron's mind first said as the being charged him. His forearm pressed against Ron's throat as he tackled him down from the mountain and into the woods where trees and shrubbery dared to cover the area. With his eyes glowing blue, Ron dug his right foot into Monkey Fist's stomach and threw him away. Unfortunately for Ron, the monkey man was able to land onto a tree and leap forward to give a horizontal slash that would've slit his throat, had he not dodged it on time. Falling to the ground, he stabbed the Lotus Blade into the ground, as he was still in mid-air. Twisting his wrist and body, he predicted that Fiske would charge him again. He brings his heel forward in order to give a hook kick that attacked him in the cheek. For Ron, he was right on the money… as Monkey Fist took the blow and landed face first on the ground.

Taking his sword back, he charged at the madman. Matching each other blade for blade, the striking were either blocked and deflected. Monkey Fist was able to sweep Ron off of his feet with a well timed kick, breaking his balance. Ron on the ground, he gets up by doing a sweep kick on his own, which misses, but he twirls his body around to do a kick that would try to nail the man again, if he hadn't caught it and threw him onto a tree nearby. Monkey Fist took the opportunity to charge at him and dug his elbow into Ron's stomach, where he violently gagged and was sent flying back, as the tree behind broke because of the pressure.

Ron was able to get up from the ordeal, not without a few groans escaping his lips. ' _Had it not been for the power, I'd be dead. He's definitely changed his style of fighting since our last encounter_.' The blonde boy looks at him unfazed by the first couple minutes of the fight. 'He's has less elegance, but he's more reliant on raw power. I can tell from experience.' He then recalls the day he first used this accursed powers. ' _Yori said that if I get him away from the sword, he'll drop in power… it's not gonna be possible, I can't even taunt him out of it_.' He then sees the possessed one run towards him. ' _I guess I'll have to make some weak spots.'_

Monkey Fist tried to slash him in the stomach, but the attack failed to land. He then spun his body twirled his blade and tried to dig it into the blonde boy's left shoulder blade. Ron brought his arm and moved it to the right slightly, and countered with a elbow to the face. Ron then tries to diagonally slash him, but he moved away and tried to slash him, but the attacks both resulted in a clash. With both strengths struggling to get an inch, they both pushed themselves away… but Fist somehow applied a push that let some sort of pressurized air lunge towards the blonde boy and pushed him forward.

Ron got up and dashed towards the mountain, with his adversary in tow. As he climbed higher, something zipped past him. First he looked down only to see nothing, but then he looked up to see a sword ready to stab him in the brain. He moved out of the way, while grabbing the hand that held the sword. Ron pressed the man's face onto the jagged mountain, as they both were free falling down. Monkey Fist grabbed his wrist. Ron moved his hand away from the grasp and slashed Monkey Fist right on the leg. Funny, he thought it would've been dodged or blocked or parried, it wasn't. It was hit with full force, a wave of fresh blood came pouring down from the wound.

What was more surprising was how he walked. His power didn't heal the wound, it was still there. But he was walking towards him normally. If there was a gash on the leg, most people would stay on the ground… or if they tried to walk, they would limp. But somehow, the wound didn't affect him, he was still walking normally.

Fiske ran at him, he flew across the air giving Ron a push, which he blocked. Then the monkey man flipped in the air and was able to use the tip of his sword to slash Ron's shoulder. Clutching at the wound, Ron blocked another sword strike… but he then notice something.

' _His wrist…_ ' his eyes took a notice at his wrist… it was taking a lot of pressure and it looked to be shaking immensely, swollen too. As Fiske pushed forward with his hand, there was gush of blood coming from it, as well as the sound of a bone breaking. Ron was sent flying, his body launched like a rag doll being dragged from the mountains and into the water, quickly he dashed out of it.

Looking up that Monkey Fist was going to slash at him again. With his sword at the ready, he wasn't going to block it this time, he wasn't going to dodge it, he was going to attack. 'Here goes.' He thinks.

Ron and Monkey Fist's attack had made a resounding clash of metal as the water moved irrationally, making violent waves as gusts of wind literally blew away leaves, splints of wood, rocks and making dust puff up in the area. The clash had pushed both of them away… but this time, they lost their respective blades in the endeavor.

Despite wanting to take time to look for the blade… they see each other straight ahead, wanting to go back into combat… this time, no swords.

Monkey Fist started with an elbow strike to the face that was dodged by Ron, where he countered with a punch to his ribcage and a right hook. He was going for an uppercut, but it was parried and a knee was dug into the blonde boy's stomach. He wrapped his arm around his neck, got behind him, hoisted him using his back and threw him to the ground. Ron quickly punched him in the calf, then twisted his body to the left in order to sweep kick him, but it was evaded. But he followed with a side kick that staggered Fiske.

As they both got distance because of the attack. Ron took his left hand as Fiske took his right hand, which was injured and their fists hit each other. But something unexpected happened. Monkey Fist's hand broke to a point, where it looked to be that the bone was sticking out, but the aura engulfing him was able to suppress the bleeding. Unbeknownst to Ron at that point, he uses his right hand to punch his wrist like a hammer and give him a headbutt. He then performed a backwards cartwheel that kicked him in the jaw.

Ron had then looked at the ground, seeing the severed hand between them. ' _Did I… did I do that?_ ' He looked aghast with the sight. A punch landed on Ron's chest that made him hack as he fell to the ground. As he got up, he dashed towards the mountains again. At a certain height, that overlooked Middleton. He decided that this was perfect.

They both ran at each other, starting with a cross-counter that angered both of them. As Fiske grabbed Ron by the neck with his other hand. Ron threw him down with a good hip throw. Fiske moved out of the way.

' _One shot, one chance_.' Ron says as he charges at him, with a punch that knocks both of them off of the mountain, with this rattling feeling, a part of the mountain broke off. They were in a landslide falling towards the water. As they were both falling Ron could see that the golden yellow aura in Fiske's eyes starting to fade but his pupils didn't have any color to it.

A booming crash sent them both crashing down. Ron groaned at the experience that he had, how many times has he flown like this… he may have been with GJ, but this was ridiculous. He sees Fiske at the edge of the water, inching closer to being carried away.

Both lie on the ground in silence. Monkey Fist and Ron, completely immobilized. Ron sat himself up, back against a tree. He gets up to get near Fiske, but with a couple of steps, he staggered to the ground… getting on his knees.

"It hurts…" a voice said. It didn't sound demonic or filled with evil. "All of the knowledge, all of my research… leading to this… death and murdering someone that was almost like a son to me." Monkey Fist was the one spewing these words, none of the supernatural madness. He spoke slowly, this is him accepting death, yet carry a tone of reflectance.

"I can't even see…" he says again. "I can't even look at the sky when I die. I lost my hand, I foolishly let the lust for power poison me. Yet you…" he paused for a moment, slightly moving his lips, cracked and painted with blood. "You were the one that kept getting in my way. I thought it was happenstance, but something kept drawing us to fight." He knew what he was talking about, the powers. "I failed the contract, you can see it can't you?" Monkey Fist asked Ron as he saw his body starting with his back, going to his calves and heels. Even taking his arms in the process.

"You're turning to stone." The blonde boy said. "It's only a matter of time." He sat down near him.

"You're a good man Ronald, you should never lose your way, unlike me. I would've called you naive, mad with optimism… but I'd be wrong now. Dying here, it… feels nice." The storms subsiding to a gentle breeze, his eyes were slowly closing.

"Let me die in the river… my body will turn to stone, just let me face this… all I ask for is a last request." Nodding his head Ron agreed. He carried Monkey Fist's barely stone transitioned body into the water, as some parts of him floated, the stone part was about to drag him into the lower depths. Chest deep in the water, Ron watched as Fiske struggled to breathe as the stone reached his chest and lungs, his eyes completely closed. Letting go of his adversary, Ron watched as he sank into the water, not as quick as he thought it would.

After escaping the water, he sat down to take a look at the river, where the watery grave of Monty Fiske existed. He cracked a smile, not at his death, but at the fact that he died as a human, with pride, with regret. It seems, he wasn't the animal that fate made him out to be. He shut his eyes for awhile, wanting to pay his respects. He should hate Fiske, he considered him an enemy, he tried to kill him… but, he didn't. Was it because that he's already dead? Was it because everything that led up to his point was Fiske's doing and not Ron's? With a twitch of his fingertips and toes, he decided to leave in the dead of night, to see the people he loved again. Wanting to say his last words to him… he stood up, not taking his eyes off of the water.

"Rest in peace… Fiske."

After such a gruesome battle occurred. It may as well have been a surprise to many that he came back alive… whether the Tweebs rushed to hug him as their 'brother', so to speak, survived. With the older Possible's looking at him in tearful joy. All smiles in the now sunny day finally made so much of this day all better. With closure coming forth, he gave an exhale. Smiling back at what he had in front of him.

Time Skip: Monologue

' _I keep asking myself, why? Why did Monkey Fist earned my respect despite our contrasting differences? Sometimes I think, maybe it was to spare him from an unmourned death, or because I see that there's both a good and a bad side in people… even if one outweighs the other. I can't even say. What does it even mean… to be a hero? It's never all about fighting, or having powers. I was dragged without having a clue of what I was doing. But it all worked out for a lot of people in a way that's considered good. If a good deed felt good, then its good, right? It's not to say I hated it or feel uncomfortable, but I definitely feel different. After everything that's happened I finally see this new side of myself that helped me take control, earned what I have right now, reach for the top. Even as I'm in Venice, looking outside with the sun rising by the patio, holding the woman I love. I gently rub her stomach and all I can say that this is where it has to be. This is where I belong, this is where my future lies… and I'm really proud of it._ '


End file.
